


DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA (YOOSUNG X MC)

by Hannabi77



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Heterosexual Character, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Suspenso, Tragédia, Violencia, comedia, psicologico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 125,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabi77/pseuds/Hannabi77
Summary: Tantas cosas que habíamos superado y sentido antes de conocernos en persona. La fiesta de la RFA fue el fin de una etapa, pero el comienzo de otra, una posiblemente igual o mayor a la anterior. Conoceré a Yoosung mas a fondo, y el también a mi. Me emociona saber como seguirá nuestra historia ¿Me acompañas a descubrirla?NOTA: Continuación del GE de la ruta Yoosung.
Relationships: yoosungxMC - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es como una continuación del juego Mystic Messenger, contendrá spoilers, escenas de acción, drama, suspenso, comedia y contenido sexual leve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 1

Pudimos sentir el murmurar de las personas que se encontraban cerca nuestro.  
En especial Zen, que con voz exaltada se quejaba de estar haciendo ese tipo de “escena” en público.  
Pero a ambos, nada más importaba en ese momento, que estar uno cerca del otro.  
Sus labios eran tan embriagantemente cálidos, que sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.  
A pesar de ser dos años mayor a él, este era igual mi primer beso.  
Me dio la impresión que algunos aplaudían, para luego volver a centrarse en las palabras de V, quien seguía en la plataforma central de la fiesta.  
No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó en ello, solo que duro lo suficiente para ambos estar tranquilos y completos.  
― Al fin estamos juntos, estoy tan feliz ―articuló apenas nos separamos, aun rodeando su mano derecha en mi cuello.  
― Si, yo tan bien estoy muy feliz ―respondí entre júbilo y calma, mientras lo observaba directamente.  
Verlo sonreír, a escasos centímetros míos, eran tan…  
― Los jóvenes de hoy, son muy expresivos y poco recatados…  
Esa voz conocida y seria nos trajo a la realidad de una cachetada.  
Era Jumin, quien nos miraba con ojos juzgantes, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.  
Zen se encontraba a lado suyo, pero con una expresión un tanto indescifrable.  
― Bien, ahora que “saludaste” a tu novia, supongo que nos dedicarás un poco de tiempo, para explicarnos lo que sucedió ―expresó el cenizo, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado―. Se lo preguntaríamos a Luciel, pero está comportándose de forma muy extraña y casi ni habla…  
Las palabras de Zen fueron sofocadas por una ola fuerte de aplausos.  
Tal parecía que V había dado un discurso corto, pero muy emotivo, dada la reacción de los invitados.  
Miré a Yoosung, luego de que noté que apartó de forma delicada su mano de mi rostro, para luego entrelazarnos de una mano.  
Pude notar un ligero haz de preocupación en su rostro, pero lo borró enseguida para reemplazarla con una sonrisa.  
Tal vez sea porque este perdidamente enamorada de él, pero sus gestos eran tan transparentes y radiantes, que daban la impresión de estar frente a un sol.  
― Si… sé que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, pero V me pidió que lo hablásemos luego, que hoy nos centremos en la fiesta…  
― Supuse que también dirías algo parecido ―lo interrumpió Jumin, igual de serio que antes―. En fin, cambiando de tema…  
― Ya he contactado con el hospital, en cinco minutos estará llegando la ambulancia, señor Han ―se adelantó Jaehee, quien había estado detrás de él, todo este tiempo.  
― ¿Hospital? ―repetí un tanto preocupada.  
― Si, entiendo lo locos que estaban por verse, y como ya tuvieron su momento, lo mejor será volver a internar a Yoosung ― indicó Jumin, descruzando sus brazos y tomando una pose de regaño―. Un recién operado debe mantener reposo, por los menos por 48 horas.  
Mi rostro palideció ante sus palabras.  
¿Yoosung había sido operado? Según Seven, había resultado herido de forma ligera por un contratiempo inesperado en su misión. Por eso no me había afectado verlo con vendas.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Seven te reveló eso? ―emitió Yoosung, ligeramente molesto―, tonto, le dije específicamente que no lo mencionase, no es tan grave como se oye…  
― ¡Una cirugía siempre es grave! Tarado, no te sobre esfuerces ―esta vez fue Zen quien lo interrumpió, mientras se acercaba abruptamente y apoyaba las manos en sus hombros, alterado―. Ya todos comprendimos que has cambiado, no tienes por qué seguir poniendo tu salud en peligro para demostrarlo…  
Se detuvo, al notar que Yoosung ponía una expresión seria en su rostro.  
― No estoy haciendo esto para demostrarles algo a ustedes ―enunció mi amor, con firmeza a pesar de su calmada voz, y su rostro, que se tornó de nuevo tranquilo―. Lo hice, porque prometí a mi amor, que hoy nos conoceríamos, y soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas.  
Fue entonces que levantó nuestras manos juntas como muestra, al mismo tiempo que nuestras miradas se volvían a cruzar, haciendo que ambos sonriéramos, a pesar de que segundos atrás estaba muy preocupada.

Pero eso pareció no importarles mucho a los demás miembros de la RFA.

― Señor Han, la ambulancia a llegado, llegaremos rápido si salimos por el vestíbulo norte del salón ―emitió Jaehee, mientras mantenía sus ojos indiferentes, pegados a la pantalla de su móvil tal vez respondiendo a los paramédicos que ya iban a su recibirlos.  
― Bien, andando ―dijo Jumin Han, al mismo instante en el que cruzaba miradas con Zen, quien asintió como si se tratase de un código secreto.  
― Esperen ¿Qué tratan de hacer? ―articulé desconfiada ante lo visto.  
― ¿Qué no es obvio? Nos llevamos a tu novio ―me respondió Zen, para luego intentar alzar a Yoosung, quien obviamente se opuso.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Les digo que estoy bien, pueden preguntarle a V si no me creen ― expresó mi Yoosung, con su clásica voz alterada, mientras forcejeaba para que Zen no lo cargase en sus brazos―. ¡Zen, aléjate!  
― Si sigues negándote, haré que los paramédicos vengan hasta aquí ―amenazó Han, acercándose para ayudar al cenizo, que, a pesar de su altura, no podía neutralizar a Yoosung solo.  
Los nervios empezaban a aparecer en mí, aunque los reprimía.  
No quería que se llevasen a Yoosung, pero si eso era lo mejor para él… seguramente incluso aún estaba anestesiado.  
― Yoosung, compórtate como un adulto, déjate llevar o iré por los paramédicos, para que te saquen amarrado a una camilla ―agregó Jaehee con seriedad, a pesar de que el ambiente parecía cómico al ver como forcejeaban los otros tres.  
Traté de calmarlos, pero ninguno me escuchaba, y lo que más me preocupase es que ellos mismos terminasen lastimando a Yoosung.  
― Suéltenlo.  
La voz detrás de esa palabra sencilla, hizo que los demás miembros de RFA se quedasen quietas, con mi Yoosung ya en el aire.  
Era V, acompañado de Luciel.  
Este último parece que había ido a traerlo, apenas notó la intensión de los demás.  
― Entiendo que estén preocupados por Yoosung y traten de cuidarlo, pero no es necesario llegar a esos extremos, por favor, no hagamos un escándalo en frente de los invitados ―siguió hablando el de ojos turquesa, con una voz calmada que pareciera que pudiese calmar una tempestad con ella.  
Bajaron a Yoosung, quien volvió a mi lado, para volver a tomarme de la mano.  
― Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado como se debe, señorita ―retomó su hablar, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, a paso lento, haciendo notar su corta visión―. Yo soy V, y es grato conocerla, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado con la reunión, y me disculpo en nombre de todos los miembros de la RFA al involucrarla en nuestros problemas y haberla preocupado con Yoosung ―una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro oculto con gafas―. No estuve muy activo en el chat, pero Luciel me comentó que ambos están empezando una relación, sé que con mi historial demostrado no soy quien, para comentar en el tema, pero favor, cuide de nuestro Yoosung.  
Seven lo guio de forma discreta, al no portar su bastón consigo, para estrechar su mano a modo de saludo.  
Asentí a sus palabras.   
Hubiese querido decir algo a la altura, pero estaba conmocionada ante el agradecimiento sincero y cariño que se sintió en su voz.  
Pensaba aceptarla, pero Yoosung se adelantó, usando nuestras manos entrelazadas como si fuese una sola.  
― Oh, esto es tan romántico, creo que estoy siendo un espectador en una de mis obras ― argumento Zen, con ligera emoción.  
Jumin se limitó a observar en silencio al igual que Seven, pero con una expresión aprobante en su rostro.  
Tal vez ver a V en esta situación, lo recordaba de cierta forma al V involucrado y apasionado del pasado.  
― ¿Romántico? Yo creo que Yoosung hizo eso por celos, se está volviendo algo típico de él ―observó Jaehee, acomodándose los lentes.  
El rostro de Yoosung se ruborizó ante sus palabras, afirmando su suposición, a pesar de que tratase de ocultarlo, lo cual provocó risas en los otros, incluyéndome.  
Era reconfortante volver a verlo ser el mismo chico tierno y transparente de siempre.  
― Aunque no lo juzgo, si yo llegase a encontrar a alguien que me complementase al grado de superar mis debilidades, también lo cuidaría con recelo ―agregó la castaña, para luego ver su móvil―. Señor Han ¿Cómo procederemos entonces? La ambulancia espera.

Luego de varias quejas, desacuerdos y proposiciones, se llegó a un acuerdo.  
Media hora.  
Fue el tiempo que se acordó.  
La fiesta no duraría más de dos o tres horas, al ser de día.  
Sería muy descuidado dejar que un recién operado, se quedase en un ambiente abierto por mucho tiempo.  
Quería tenerlo cerca mío, pero me odiaría si recayese por ello, aunque era un poco improbable.  
Entre refunfuños, Yoosung aceptó.  
Como la organizadora del evento, yo no podía dejar el lugar, sin antes haber saludado a todos los invitados.  
Así que Luciel se ofreció a acompañarlo de nuevo al hospital.  
Pero antes, tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar juntos, a un par de invitados, como el señor dueño de una empresa de Tenis, cercano a Jumin, un señor bastante extraño, vestido de negro, que profesaba ser el mejor doctor del país, pero que, al hablar con frases ocultas y poemas, parecía más un actor retirado y, por último, el líder del gremio estrella fugaz, el servidor donde jugaba Yoosung, o por lo menos eso entendí.

Este último era un hombre bastante adulto, que había asistido con un cosplay de un personaje que obviamente no reconocí, pero que fascinó Yoosung.  
― Entre el trabajo y la familia, LOLOL es una de mis mayores aficiones ―dijo el señor, quien tenía cara de ser un ejecutivo―. Quien diría que mi segundo al mando me traería de nuevo a este tipo de eventos, en fin, me alegra confirmar que no soy el único jugador del gremio que tiene una vida amorosa…  
La charla con él fue muy graciosa y agradable, ya que no nos abordó con preguntas que no podíamos responder, entre ellas el notorio vendaje en la cabeza de Yoosung.

*~*~*~*

Con cierta ansiedad, miraba por la ventana, esperando que llegásemos pronto.  
Jaehee se había ofrecido a llevarme en su auto, para que no tardase en el metro.  
Aunque la verdadera razón era por que no conocía la dirección del hospital donde él se encontraba internado.   
Sentí un poco culpa no haber aprovechado el momento para conocer mejor a Jaehee, pero la ansiedad me inundaba, al grado de volverme muda.  
― Tranquila, ya estamos cerca ―recuerdo que comentó V, quien nos acompañaba.

Llegamos al lugar, siendo esta una hiper construcción.  
― Si, es un hospital bastante amplio, será mejor que ahora nos apuremos si no queremos quedar fuera del horario de visitas ―volvió a comentar V, entrando primero, para registrarnos.  
― Me gustaría acompañarla más, pero me temo que el Señor Han me exige que vuelva lo antes posible, para terminar los ajustes y contabilizar lo recaudado de la fiesta, para la beneficencia. Sé que Yoosung estará bien cuidado, pero en caso de cualquier inconveniente, puede contactarme en el chat, yo o los otros miembros estaremos ahí para ustedes. Hasta entonces, supongo.  
Fue lo que emitió Jaehee, con sinceridad.  
― Gracias Jaehee, ya te lo había dicho por el chat, pero eres muy amable.  
Me asintió, para luego subir al carro y desaparecer.

Unos minutos después de esperar en recepción, subimos varios pisos, acompañados de una enfermera guía.   
Pero V se separó de mí, argumentando que tenía que rellenar ciertos papeles en la sección administrativa del lugar.

La enfermera me guio hasta la habitación, donde por fin me reencontraría con mi amado.  
Pero al abrir la puerta, tanto la enfermera como yo, nos asombramos al verla vacía.  
No había rastro de Yoosung o Seven.  
Mi acompañante se disculpó, para luego comunicarse por el teléfono de la habitación, reportando la situación.  
― Espere aquí, por favor. Lo más seguro es que posiblemente lo hayan cambiado de piso o haya salido a deambular por los pasillos.  
Intranquila me apoyé en la cama del lugar, a lado de la puerta.  
No quería ser paranoica, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo extraño sucediese, como el tal “unknown” estuviese involucrado de nuevo.  
Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, tratando de calmarme.  
Fue a los segundos de eso, que noté una sombra en la pared, que indicaba que había alguien detrás mío.   
Giré la cabeza con rapidez, mas no pude ver su rostro.  
Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome por la espalda, apoyando después su mentón en mi hombro derecho.  
De no ser porque reconocí su abrazo cálido, a pesar de solo haberlo sentido una sola vez en el pasado, hubiese gritado de lo repentino.  
― ¡Boo! jeje ―su voz delgada y tierna llegó a mi oído― ¿te asusté? ―terminó diciendo a susurros, mientras se acomodaba y extendía sus piernas hacia delante, sentándose por completo.  
― Si, me asusté ―me quejé siguiéndole su tonto juego, a pesar de que tenía ganas de regañarlo por haberme preocupado―, no vuelvas a hacer eso, o me provocarás un infarto.  
― Oh… ¿Yoosung ha hecho mal? Si… ―respondió como autocorrigiéndose―. Las bromas son cosas de Seven, me apegaré a seguir siendo yo mismo ―me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza―. ¿Cómo te compensaré ahora? Mmm…  
Su rostro buscaba al mío con una clara intensión, pero…  
La puerta resonó, dando paso a un abatido pelirrojo.  
― ¡Me dijeron que Yoosung desapareció! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que dije que yo lo cuidaría, solo había ido a las máquinas expendedoras a comprar algo para comer y…!  
Ambos lo miramos impactados.  
No se podía saber si había callado de golpe, por la forma asfixiada en la que entró hablando o por el hecho de vernos juntos y a salvo.

― ¡Maldito! ¡¿A que estabas jugando?! ―volvió a gritar Luciel, mientras se acercaba a nosotros para gritarnos de más cerca ―. ¡Casi me da un infarto en el pasillo, cuando la enfermera menciona que habías desaparecido, pero te encuentro aquí, todo cariñoso con tu ex ciber novia, ahora novia real!  
― Hum… lo siento, no pensé bien mi broma… ―trató de calmarlo Yoosung, mientras se levantaba, pero sin dejar de abrazarme.  
― ¡Si! ¡Sé que lo sientes! ¡Eres tan ingenuo que no sabes hacer bromas y si las hace se vuelven cataclismos! ―Se acercó más a ambos, para luego hacernos a un lado y acostarse en la cama―. ¡No mereces esta cama blandita! Así que yo la tomaré, para calmar mis nervios, pueden seguir siendo cursis, sentados en el sofá…  
Definitivamente, sus últimas palabras sonaban más calmadas.  
Nos dio la espalda, para luego cubrirse con las sabanas.   
― Bueno, el sofá es también bastante cómodo ―traté de cambiar de tema, mientras caminábamos hacia él, para sentarnos.  
― Hum, lo importante es que estemos juntos, siento tener que preocuparte, incluso ahora ―agregó Yoosung un tanto apenado.  
Estábamos a punto de sentarnos, cuando Luciel se levantó de golpe, enojado.  
― ¡¿Como que el sofá es bastante cómodo?! ¿Qué clase novia eres que no pelea por la comodidad de su novio? ¿No ves que esta operado de uno de sus ingenuos ojos? Necesita descansar en una cálida cama como esta…  
De un salto, se acercó a nosotros, me arrancó a Yoosung y lo arrastró a la cama, para luego arroparlo como si fuese un bebé.  
― No te preocupes tierno Yoosung, la nana Seven siempre estará aquí para cuidarte ― volvió a parlotear imitando la voz de una abuela protectora, usando la funda blanca de la almohada como su improvisada peluca.  
Yoosung lo dejó ser, quejándose levemente por el trato ridículo.  
En el fondo, yo también había notado que Seven se comportaba deprimido esos días por el incidente de Yoosung.  
Aunque que estaba segura que él no le guardaba rencor, ni yo tampoco.  
Me senté sola en el sofá, aliviada.  
Ya tendría tiempo a solas con él más tarde.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.  
Ya que la llamada que recibiría, posiblemente cambiaria mis planes para ese día. 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	2. Capitulo 2

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

NOTA: Recomiendo leer este capítulo, escuchando la canción “Fresh Eyes“ de Andy Grammer, de fondo.

CAPITULO 2

No recuerdo en que momento pasó, pero Yoosung se había quedado dormido al tener que soportar el actuar bromista de Seven.  
Y este abandonó el lugar, minutos después, junto con la enfermera que había venido a revisar el estado de Yoosung, y administrándole los antibióticos de turno.  
“Debo ir a hablar con V, podrás lidiar con nuestro bello durmiente sola, ¿no?” ―fue lo que me dijo, antes de salir.  
Sí, no te preocupes ―le respondí al principio, sin darme cuenta de lo otro, hasta segundos después―. ¡Oye! No le digas así…  
― Ha, ha como digas princesa de acero, nos vemos ― fue lo último que escuché que soltó con tono gracioso.

El ambiente de la habitación era tranquilo y agradable, a pesar de ser un hospital, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del día que se reflejaba en la ventana.  
Aun no eran ni las cinco de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba entre oscuro y gris, cubriendo a Seúl con una lluvia ligera pero constante.  
Según me había comentado Seven, las visitas estaban permitidas hasta las siete de la tarde. De ahí en adelante, solo un familiar podía acompañar a los pacientes.  
Deseaba quedarme y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, pero, por ahora tendría que conformarme con “el horario de visitas”.  
Sin darme cuenta, ya había acercado una de las sillas de visita, para poder sentarme a un lado de su cama.  
Dormía tranquilo, recostado de lado izquierdo.  
¿Cómo me atrevería a despertarlo?  
Aun con ganas de oírlo y ver su radiante rostro, me limite a observarlo, encorvándome para poder posar mi rostro en la superficie de su cama, apoyada en mis brazos cruzados, sin antes acomodar ese par de mechones rebeldes que querían ocultar su rostro.  
Poco a poco, mis ojos se cerraron también.

*~*~*~*~*

Ring ring ring ring… ring ring ring ring…

Un ruido molesto e incesante me despertó de golpe.  
Levanté mi cabeza un tanto perdida.  
― ¡Silencia esa cosa! ―la voz de Seven, también adormilada detrás mío, en el sofá, me despertó por completo―. Cielos ¿Qué persona en la actualidad aún mantiene ese tono feo de llamada? Eres una chica con gustos de viejita… ―agregó por lo bajo, mientras me daba la espalda y se cubría con la sabana que tenía.  
Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando noto que mi mano derecha estaba ocupada.  
En algún momento, Yoosung la había arrastrado hacia él, entrelazando mis dedos con los de su mano izquierda.  
Nunca antes había sentido que mi rostro se enrojeciese tan rápido.  
Por suerte, él aún estaba dormido como para verme.

De forma torpe, contesté con mi mano izquierda, expectante a saber quién seria.  
― ¿Hola?  
Escuché murmullos inaudibles entre dos personas, durante unos segundos, hasta que…  
― ¡Por fin contestas! ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace una hora! Grandísima tonta, ya nos estábamos preocupando…  
Mi cara rojiza pasó a ser pálida en cuestión de segundos, al reconocer la voz.  
― Ah… hola mamá… lo siento, de verdad lo siento ―respondí lo más discreta posible, aunque algo me decía que Seven había parado oreja, tratando de escuchar y entender la voz fuerte que se emitía del transmisor―. Yo estoy bien, mi trabajo terminó hace unas horas, pero surgió unos inconvenientes y me olvidé de la hora…  
― Si, eso es clásico de ti, vives con la mente en las nubes, por eso me preocupas ―siguió mi progenitora, con notoria molestia―, desde hace dos semanas que te has estado portando rara, primero empezaste a llegar tarde a casa y al final hasta te quedabas a dormir fuera ¿Segura que no estás metida en problemas?  
― No mamá, mira, te lo explicaré todo cuando llegué a casa, por favor, ya no te preocupes ―miré el reloj de pared que había en la habitación, faltaban escasos minutos para que diesen las siete de la noche―, yo… yo estoy acabando con mis asuntos, tomaré el tren a casa en minutos. Si, chau, no te preocupes.

Corté.

La realidad volvía a mí, junto con sus problemas, luego de haberlas esquivado por casi dos semanas. Si esa era mi madre, no quería imaginarme como estaría mi jefa del trabajo, al cual había terminado faltando los últimos días.  
Suspiré por lo bajo, para lugar mirar hacia Yoosung.  
Él ya se había despertado, pero se encontraba en silencio, mirándome con notoria tristeza.  
― Hum… ya tienes que irte ¿verdad? ―articuló, levantándose despacio, sin soltar mi mano.  
― Si, lo siento… Escuchaste todo ¿no? ―respondí con pena, mientras guardaba el celular en mi abrigo y me levantaba, para sentarme a un costado de su cama―, no sé cuánto tiempo tengas que estar internado, pero trataré de venir seguido…  
― Hum, descuida ―me interrumpió, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de alentarme―, solo será hoy y mañana, ya te dije que no es nada grave, me recuperaré pronto ―atrajo más hacia él, mi mano que ya era su prisionera―. Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no pudimos pasar tiempo juntos, no aguante y me dormí, debe ser por los fármacos, hum ―protestó como un niño molesto―. Ve a casa, mi sue… hum, digo… tu madre tiene razones para estar preocupada, tomate el tiempo que necesites para… ya sabes… arreglar el desorden que la RFA y yo provocamos en ti… cuando salga de aquí, tendremos más tiempo para vernos.  
― Oh, eres tan comprensivo, gracias ―dije, mientras recordaba algo que quería mostrarle―, yo… te llamaré apenas pueda, más ahora que eres mi número uno…  
Así que, saqué mi teléfono táctil y apreté el numero en marcación rápida, por unos segundos.  
El celular de Yoosung, que estaba en la mesita a un lado de su cama, empezó a sonar y vibrar con fuerza.  
Yoosung sonrió más, con pena reflejada en sus mejillas, entendiendo a lo que me refería, mientras levantaba su celular y observaba el indicador de llamada.  
― Yo… ¡yo también lo hice! ―expresó con pena y emoción mientras destapaba su celular flip, y apretaba también el número uno, haciendo que mi celular empezase a sonar.  
Nos miramos fijamente, con el mismo sonrojo.

―Oh, ¿aun tienes un celular con teclas y de doblar? Pensé que habían descontinuado esos modelos tan antiguos ―expresó Seven con gracia, agregándose… de nuevo―. No me digas que en esa carcacha haces andar mi sofisticada aplicación que cree para la RFA. Deberías cambiarlo, aunque eres universitario, hum… creo que ya sé que te regalaré para tu cumpleaños…  
― ¿Eh? No te burles ―se defendió Yoosung, con molestia fingida―, puede que mi móvil no sea tan lujoso como el tuyo o el de Jumin, pero funciona perfectamente, bueno casi… ya que a veces escribo mal por su culpa… pero no tengo intención de cambiarlo.  
― Si, ya no lo molestes, además a mí me gusta su diseño, armoniza bien con mi Yoosung…  
― Awww que lindos, se defienden si lo necesitan ―siguió hablando Luciel, insistiendo con su actitud bromista―, aun así…  
― Siento interrumpirlos, pero la enfermera nos exige que nos retiremos, el horario de visita esta por acabar ― V interrumpió a Seven, entrando de forma tranquila por la puerta―. Luciel, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento al pasillo? Hay algo que debo hablar contigo, antes de retirarme por hoy…  
― ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ―se quejó el rojizo, mientras mencionaba mi nombre al final―, ella está por irse, y… ―se detuvo, tal vez dándose cuenta de que V, le intentaba pedir cortésmente, que nos diese espacio―, ah, está bien, vamos saliendo ―terminó diciendo, para luego salir casi arrastrando a V.

Por fin, un momento a solas, aunque no dudaría mucho.  
Estaba a punto de levantarme de su lado, cuando en silencio, me abrazo de costado con fuerza, haciéndome sentir que lo triste que estaba porque me fuese.  
― Yoosung…  
No pude continuar hablando, ya que sus labios tocaron los míos, de forma delicada pero intensa, casi desesperada al final.  
Esta sensación.  
Sentía una excitante calidez en mi corazón.  
Hasta ese momento había mantenido mis manos caídas, pero no pude evitar intentar abrazarlo por su espalda baja, aunque mis manos estaban lejos de rodearlo por completo.  
Nos separamos de forma lenta.  
Apoyo su rostro al mío de forma cariñosa, mientras empezaba a murmurar.  
― Lo siento. Pero ya no aguantaba más, deseaba hacerlo… ¿Me llamarás apenas llegues a tu casa? No sé si podré descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que mi amor recorre las calles, en la no tan segura noche. Aunque… no quiero acaparar todo tu tiempo, envíame un mensaje, si… con eso me conformaré por ahora. No quiero asfixiarte con mis sentimientos, aunque desee decirte todo el tiempo, lo mucho que te amo.

*~*~*~*

Estaba a punto de cruzar la entrada del hospital, para tomar el tren de la estación cercana que había a un par de cuadras más adelante, cuando un auto se estaciono, muy cerca mío, asustándome.  
Del cual salió, alguien a quien ya conocía bastante bien, saludándome, articulando mi nombre con cierta sorpresa.  
― ¿Zen?   
― Oh, disculpa si te asuste, el taxista frenó de golpe por orden mía. Vienes de ver a Yoosung, ¿no? ―dijo, mientras se acomodaba su cuidado y extenso cabello cenizo, hacia atrás, con una notoria expresión coqueta.  
Personalmente no me desagradaba, aunque me sentía un tanto incomoda, cada que trataba de “impresionar” con actitudes coquetas.  
― Ah, sí, acabo de estar con Yoosung ―respondí, sonrojándome un poco, por el momento de hace minutos―. Supongo que vienes a visitarlo, aunque no sé si puedas entrar, ya que el horario de visita a terminado…  
― Oh, sí, visitarlo sería una buena idea, aunque la verdad quería verte a ti, nuestro miembro más joven…  
― Eh… soy dos años mayor que Yoosung ―respondí con cierta angustia recordando el hecho gracioso de que me había enamorado de alguien menor, también recordando que Seven había bromeado al extremo con eso―. No entiendo por qué querías verme a mí, si nos vimos hace un par de horas atrás.  
― Bueno… el miembro “femenino” más joven, entonces ―se corrigió el cenizo, al ver mi cara de angustia, los ojos entrecerrados con cierto aire apagado―. Perdona, solo quería bromear, es que nunca sonríes cuando digo algo, en fin, lo cierto es que venía para una última revisión de mi tobillo, este es el hospital al que frecuento, es bastante bueno, no me asombra que V lo haya elegido para internar a Yoosung.  
― Ya veo, yo ya debo irme, tengo tantas cosas amontonadas que arreglar en mi vida privada, en fin, estoy segura que no tendrás ninguna mala noticia con lo de tu tobillo, se ve que eres alguien enérgico que se recupera rápido. Nos vemos.  
― Ah, sí… ―me respondió Zen, con una expresión más serena y sonriente en su rostro―. Pero dime ¿Te iras a pie? Yo puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres, el chofer es de la agencia, pero esta para llevarme a cualquier lado, la lluvia ya paró, pero puedo reiniciarse en cualquier momento.  
― ¿Ah? Gracias, pero no es necesario, tomaré el tren, el cual me deja a un par de cuadras de casa, estaré bien. Ve a tu revisión, no trates de poner excusas para no ir.   
Dicho eso último, me despedí agitándole una mano.

Para suerte mía, la hora pico en el transporte público había pasado.  
Pase mi tarjeta para comprar un boleto, por la máquina automática, para luego abordar uno de los vagones y tomar asiento.  
Me encontraba en Gangnam, el distrito más lujoso y caro de toda Seúl, hogar de Jaehee y Jumin, donde vivían por la empresa de este último. Según me había contado ella, en la fiesta. Yo como toda mortal normal, tenía que llegar a Mapo, casi el distrito más aburrido y tranquilo de toda Seúl.  
En lo que cambiaba de líneas de tren, pude ver varios anuncios nuevos, entre ellos la producción en la que Zen debutaría en televisión, con la no tan agradable Echo girl. Jumin había mencionado que había ocurrido un incidente con ella, siendo una mujer problemática y odiosa, pero que junto a Seven lo habían solucionado. Otro anuncio que me emocionó más, era la mascota pingüino que supuestamente venia de regalo comprando cierto producto de limpieza. Con varios modelos coleccionables.  
Inconscientemente le saqué una captura a esta última.   
Cuando llegase a casa, se la mostraría a Yoosung, era el tipo de cosas que sabía que le fascinaban.

Llegué a casa justo a la hora de la cena.  
Apenas entré, envié un mensaje.  
“Llegada a casa exitosa y sin contratiempos, misión cumplida.”  
Fueron segundos, para tener respuesta.  
“Estaba conteniéndome al llamarte. Seven apostó a que te olvidarías. Me alegra saber que se equivoca, oh… supongo que como en los juegos, debo recompensarte ¿verdad?”.

Es difícil no sonrojarse cuando recibes ese tipo de mensajes.

Mientras comíamos, traté de explicarle a mi madre, mi inusual comportamiento de las anteriores dos semanas, sin mencionar los detalles espeluznantes, como la bomba y el hacker que me había guiado a tal departamento.

Lo cierto, es que aún no sabía nada mas de eso último. Ignoraba muchas cosas, pero me mantenía paciente, ya que tanto V como Yoosung, explicarían eso, lo más pronto posible, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

― Ya veo, si ayudaste a una organización benéfica, no tengo mucho de que quejarme ―expresó mi madre, con notorio alivio―. Solo espero que la próxima vez que te metas en esas cosas, administres mejor tu tiempo, puedes perder tu empleo por irresponsable. Puedo soportar que no tengas familia, al contrario de tu hermano mayor, pero sin duda no soportaré a una vaga que no trabaja… Ya que mañana es domingo, espero que ordenes tu habitación.  
― Si, lo haré. Y no, no pienso ser una vaga… gracias por la cena.

Con el cansancio acumulado de todo el día, no, tal vez de esas dos últimas semanas, emocionantes, pero agotadoras, me lancé de espaldas a mi cama, la cual ya casi estaba inundada de ropa y demás objetos que acumulé días atrás.  
Con temor, me levante a los minutos, sabiendo que me faltaba enfrentar algo más grave.  
Tenía que escuchar las quince grabaciones que me esperaban en la contestadora de mi habitación, probablemente todas de mi jefa, la señora Wang.  
Las escuché en silencio, mientras ordenaba el desastre que tenía como habitación.  
Uno tras otro, regañándome por no poder asistir, a pesar de que avisé que faltaría, según el protocolo de la empresa.  
Escuché todos, hasta llegar al último.  
― Entiendo que estas en una etapa de tu vida, en la que piensas si has elegido correctamente tu futuro, pero eso no es mi problema, señorita Shin ―su voz sonaba alterada, al llamarme por mi apellido―, en fin, no quiero ser conocida como una jefa tirana y agresiva, así que… ―suavizó su voz al final, mientras parecía escuchar que sorbía una bebida―. Te he enviado todo el papeleo que acumulaste estos días que faltaste, a tu correo electrónico. Entrégalos listos, el lunes a primera hora y puede que no te despida, adiós.

¿Qué no quiere ser conocida como una jefa tirana?

No pude evitar soltar una risa ante eso. Recién era mi primer año como oficinista, y al entrar, ya todos mis compañeros antiguos la apodaban con un nombre mucho más duro que “tirana”.  
Pero me sentía ligeramente tranquila y agradecida, al saber que por lo menos no había sido despedida. Bueno, por lo menos no, si presentase esos papeles de cálculo a tiempo.  
Encendí mi computadora de escritorio, y efectivamente, tenía más de cien correos esperando ser respondidos.  
Tomé aire y exhalé, para luego amarrar mi cabello en una desprolija coleta.  
Si quería acabar a tiempo, necesitaba por lo menos tener descargado las hojas, ya impresas.  
Si había algo por lo podía entender a Jaehee, era porque sabía lo que era ser subordinada de alguien, con carácter “especial”. Aunque afortunadamente, yo no era la asistente principal de la señora Wang.

De repente, la contestadora reprodujo un nuevo mensaje, que al parecer había llegado cuando escuchaba las demás grabaciones.  
― Hola… hola? Shin? Bueno, supongo que siendo fin de semana estarás más libre, soy Ahn, tu compañero de trabajo, el del cubículo a tu izquierda, Lee Ahn… ―rió con bastante pena, al parecer―. La jefa ha estado muy molesta con tus faltas, sabes lo perfeccionista que es, y se aflige que falte alguien que está bajo su supervisión, así no haya atrasos. Yon también ha estado preocupada por tus faltas, espero no sea cierto, el rumor de que tienes varicela ¿en serio? ¿A quien le da varicela siendo tan vieja? ―volvió a soltar otra risa―. Oh, pero en caso de que sea cierto, cuanto lo lamento… Sé que no somos amigos, pero incluso a mí me afectó ver que faltabas de repente, como sea, esperamos verte el lunes, llama a Yon si puedes, creo que esta resentida contigo, ya que no le respondes las llamadas. Bye.

Me pareció algo extraño ese mensaje.  
Y si, Yon era mi compañera y la única “amiga” que tenía actualmente. La universidad puede hacerte creer que siempre estarás rodeado de amigos, pero una vez te gradúas, perderás contacto con ellos, y en mi caso, para siempre. Ya que todos apuntaban a lugares más llamativos como Gangnam, a pesar de haber corporaciones en todos los distritos de Seúl.  
No había respondido ninguna llamada o mensaje de Yon, ya que cada que me llegaban, estaba haciendo algo de la RFA o estaba en el chat. Me comporté como una mala amiga, tendría que resarcirme con creses para que me perdone.  
Pero recibir un mensaje de Ahn… sí que era raro.

Entre organizar y terminar de imprimir, ya estaba cerca de la media noche.  
Tomé una ducha rápida, para poder dormir relajada.  
Miré mi teléfono.  
¿Debería llamarlo? Tal vez estaría dormido.  
O tal vez estaba estaría esperando mi llamada, aun con la alta posibilidad de que no lo haría.  
Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, ante mi indecisión.  
Era lo increíble que podía cambiar una persona, estando enamorada.  
No era algo que solo se había reflejado en Yoosung, incluso yo me sentía diferente, de una buena manera.  
A pesar de los contratiempos que suponía en lo actual, por alguna razón sentía que mundo se volvía más colorido.  
¿En verdad me había enamorado de un extraño?  
Si mi yo, de dos semanas atrás la tuviese en frente, probablemente me abofetearía, por lo poco metódica y seria de mis actos recientes.  
No resistí la tentación.   
Así que tomé mi celular y marqué.  
Beep…  
Beep…  
Beep…  
Me desesperé y sentí culpa al tercer toque. De seguro ya estaba dormido, ya que normalmente contestaba al instante, al igual que ella.  
La llamada estaba a punto de cortarse, y yo estaba a punto de bajar el celular, cuando…  
― ¿Hola? ¡Hola! Siento tardar en responder ―su voz sonaba media alterada, y con ligero sueño―, Seven no quería darme mi teléfono… ―se escuchaba de fondo, como el rojizo se reía ante lo escuchado―, tuve que corretear detrás de él, por toda la habitación, hum…   
Su voz de niño enojado y apenado, provoco una sonrisa inmediata.  
― Ya veo, de todas formas, me alegra que respondieras, aunque tenía miedo de despertarte, no lo hice, ¿verdad?  
― Yo también estoy contento de escuchar tu dulce voz ―me respondió con un tono más tranquilo y tierno―, no… no estaba durmiendo, si sueno algo adormilado es por los fármacos, hace unas horas tuve una ligera fiebre…  
― ¿Fiebre? Oh no… ―le interrumpí de golpe, con preocupación.   
― Si, pero solo un par de horas, ya no estoy con fiebre, no… no quería preocuparte, no te preocupes ―sonó un tanto apenado―, aunque… tengo la ligera sospecha de que decaí cuando te fuiste… mi corazón se entristeció al tener que dejarte ir, provocando que me debilite jeje… perdón, ya estoy empezando a decir cosas tontas de nuevo…  
― No veo por qué deba perdonarte, me encanta que digas todo lo que sientes, amo eso de ti.  
― Oh… oh… mi corazón ha empezado a palpitar de golpe, si sigues diciéndome cosas así, me dará un ataque al corazón… podría morir… aunque no me importaría, ya que sería por amarte tanto…  
― No digas eso, quiero que vivas mucho, si mueres, yo no lo soportaría…  
― Hum, está bien, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme que estés triste por mi culpa, ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Te regañaron mucho? Espero que no… Supongo que ya cenaste, y ahora estas recostada en tu cama, llamándome para ser la última voz que escuches, antes de dormir ¿verdad?  
― Sí señor, para eso llamé, reporto que fui regañada y enterrada en trabajo acumulado, pero sobreviviré, aunque mañana estaré bastante ocupada ―expresé viendo la pila de papeles que la impresora había terminado de botar―. No puedo asegurarte que vaya a visitarte mañana, pero lo intentaré.  
― ¿Señor? No sé por qué me produce gracia escucharlo ―escuché que rió―. Mmm… supongo que lo de tu trabajo es inevitable… No importa, soy un novio comprensivo, no me molestaré si no nos vemos en los próximos días, ya te lo mencioné antes, pero lo repito para que no te preocupes, eso sí, voy a extrañarte mucho, de hecho, ya te extraño… ―su voz decidida se tornó ligeramente sensible―, quiero poder dormir abrazado a ti, sentir tu respiración tranquila chocando en mi cuello, que tu rostro sea lo último que vea antes de dormirme y ser lo primero que vea al despertarme, eso y… ¡Seven deja de poner caras graciosas! ¿No ves que estoy en una llamada importante con mi amor? ¡Seven basta, no te me acerques! Ya no es gracioso… ―su tono de voz se volvió enojada, mientras escuchaba como Luciel entre risas, le molestaba, diciendo lo cursi que se estaba comportando― ¡SEVEN, BASTA!  
Eso ultimo sonó terriblemente agresivo.  
Haciendo que mi sonrisa al escucharlos, se cambiase por una de preocupación.   
― ¿Yoosung? ¿Pasó algo? ―articulé intrigada.  
No tuve respuesta al instante.   
― ¿Hola? Oh, me alegra que no hayas colgado, lo siento… ―respondió Yoosung, otra vez calmado, pero con cierta pena―, siento que hayas tenido que escucharme así ¿Soné horrible? Espero no haberte asustado, normalmente no me enojo demasiado, pero Seven tiene un don para hacerme estallar de ira… Mmm… espero no estar aterrándote con esto, me siento culpable…  
― Tranquilo, creo que eres muy paciente. Yo en tu lugar, ya hubiera mordido a Seven, de tanto molestarme ―dije, tratando de que no se apenase.  
― Jaja ¿morderle? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ―mencionó divertido―, hum… mejor te hablo más bajo, se acaba de enojar porque le grite, y está en el sofá, dándome la espalda, cubierto completamente con su sábana, aunque lo más seguro es que nos está escuchando ―terminó diciendo a murmullos.  
― Esta bien, ¿así aun me escuchas? ―murmuré, siguiéndole―. ¿Ahora puedo mencionarte lo mucho que te quiero?  
― Si, si puedes, pero déjame terminar lo que quería decirte ―su voz sonaba tan cálida―, antes de pensar en futuro, quisiera que planifiquemos nuestra primera cita, quiero ser el mejor novio para ti. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, tengo tantos sentimientos comprimidos, quiero demostrártelos en el orden correcto, quiero ser tu príncipe azul perfecto…  
― Ya eres mi príncipe azul perfecto, no sé cómo podrías mejorar más. Pero si quieres una primera cita formal, está bien. También sería mi primera cita, en la vida.  
― ¿Eh? No soy perfecto, puedo ser mejor, hum, hum… ―se quejó Yoosung, con tono de berrinche―, no te conformes con lo que te doy ¡exígeme más! Y sobre lo de la cita, no quiero sonar posesivo, pero deseo intensamente que sea nuestra única “primera cita”, te quiero solo para mí, que, en un futuro lejano, pueda contarles a nuestros nietos, como te conocí, siendo un buen ejemplo de hombre devoto para ellos… Oh… creo que me desvié del tema, de nuevo…  
― No te preocupes, me gusta escuchar tus ideas y sueños, por eso soy tu novia ¿no?  
― Oh… acabas de hacer que mi rostro se sonroje por completo, eres tan linda… yo… ¿eh? Lo siento, un momento ― volvió a ser interrumpido, al parecer por otra persona―. Lo siento amor, pero la enfermera acaba de llegar, creo que alguien de las habitaciones continuas se quejó de que estoy haciendo ruido, y me confiscarán el móvil hasta mañana. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo hasta el amanecer, aunque tampoco no, porque te perjudicaría, y yo…  
― Señorito, su celular por favor, no me obligue a llamar a los guardias.  
Fue lo que escuché a través del teléfono, con claridad.  
― Hum, ya me están amenazando… perdóname amor, te llamaré mañana, apenas pueda, por favor aliméntate bien, concéntrate en tu trabajo, no te distraigas con otra cosa que no sea mi recuerdo, te extraño mucho, no olvides que te amo… ―terminó diciendo sincero pero apurado, mandándome un beso antes de colgar.  
Suspiré sonrojada, para luego soltar el teléfono a un lado.  
Me estiré lo suficiente, para poder tocar el interruptor con uno de mis pies, apagándolo. Dejándome con la luz natural de la luna, que, de forma leve, cruzaba por mi ventana.  
Cerré mis ojos de forma lenta, mientras pensaba en el culpable de sonrisa boba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Curiosidades que descubrí, informándome para el capítulo:  
~ El apellido Kim, es el más conocido en Corea. Lidera el puesto número uno, en el top ten de apellidos por excelencia.  
~ El apellido Shin, está en el último puesto de este ranking mencionado.  
~ Gangnam, es el distrito más lujoso de Seúl. Alberga las tiendas de ropa, restaurantes y moda más costosas de Corea del Sur, sin mencionar que también es prestigiosa por las empresas importantes que tienen sede ahí. Fue aquí, donde se grabó el exitoso tema “Gangnam style”  
~ Hay un hospital lujoso y privado que se llama “Samsung medical center”. Y parece tiene conexión con la compañía electrónica Samsung.  
~ Mapo es uno de los distritos menos populares de Seúl, ya que el 70% es área residencial, aunque hay otros distritos con mayor o igual porcentaje.  
~ Seúl tiene uno de los trenes más rápidos y cómodos del mundo.  
~ También usan sufijos para hablar con personas específicas, al igual que en Japón, tanto para hablarse entre familia, entre amigos, relación de colegas en el trabajo, como superiores y novatos (un sufijo que se agrega al nombre de la persona, luego hablaré más detallado de eso)


	3. Capitulo 3

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

NOTA: Desde este capítulo, la historia contendrá datos y spoilers de otras rutas, adaptando lo mejor posible la trama original del juego, manteniendo a MC en la ruta de Yoosung.  
NOTA 2: Las oraciones con letra cursiva y encerrada en comillas, remarcan pensamientos, sucesos pasados (flashbacks) y diálogos de chat o mensajes.

CAPITULO 3

Aquel lugar tenía una atmosfera muy rara.  
Mentiría si dijese que no se encontraba ansioso, mas estaba dispuesto a todo, para poder salvar a los miembros de la RFA, en especial a la persona que ahora amaba y su vida que había estado más en riesgo.  
Pero el lugar parecía vacío.  
Seven sugirió que se dividiesen y rastrearan el perímetro, cada uno por su lado.  
Solo fue cuestión de minutos, para que el terminase de revisar su lado. Volvió en busca de Seven, quien había descubierto a alguien.  
Se acercó a él, pero este parecía estar en shock, ante ese extraño sujeto que tenía el cabello blanco.  
Este último amenazaba con destruir el lugar con ellos junto.  
― ¡Seven! ¿Qué es ese interruptor?  
Al ver que Luciel no reaccionaba, se abalanzó él hacia el extraño, para evitar que apretase el detonante de la bomba de aquel lugar, que según se indicaba, parecía estar en la computadora portátil del sujeto.  
El rojizo apenas reaccionó al ver que ambos forcejeaban.  
― ¡No!… ¡No debes presionarlo o dejar que él lo presione!  
― Argh, me olvidaba que habías venido con este niño…  
― Argh ¡Seven, no te quedes parado ahí, ayúdame!  
― ¡Suéltame, niño! ―el de pelo blanco seguía forcejeando con Yoosung, al notar que este lo alejaba del detonante―. Desapareceremos todos juntos ¡Sin dejar rastro! Luego ella se unirá a nosotros, si, esa chica a la que dices amar…  
Yoosung entreabrió los ojos al notar que el parecía conocerlo, y también a quien amaba, ya que terminó mencionando su nombre al final.  
― ¡Seven! ¡Reacciona! Toma toda información que necesites… ―observó de reojo que al parecer Seven había conectado su propio portátil al centro de ese lugar, que parecía una especie de guarida informática― ¡Toma eso y vete!  
― ¿Oh? ¿Estos? Si… ―apenas reaccionó Seven, al notar la gravedad de la situación, y moviéndose con torpeza.  
― ¡Si! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―siguió hablándole Yoosung, mientras hacia todo lo posible para neutralizar al cenizo―. Toma también el interruptor…  
Seven tomó ambas portátiles, con notoria desestabilidad. Empezó a reír por lo bajo, ya que era su forma extraña de calmarse.  
― ¡Suéltame niño! ¡Luciel y yo debemos morir aquí! ―gritó el desconocido, con rabia, al notar que no podía deshacerse del rubio.  
― Te… tengo el interruptor, lo tengo todo ―tartamudeó el rojizo, ahora sin saber que hacer.  
― ¡Tómalos y corre! ¡Apresúrate!  
― Pero… Yoosung…  
― Tu solo corre ¡Te seguiré!  
Seven suspiro resignado, para luego desaparecer.

Yoosung solo pudo soportar un par de minutos más, cayendo luego al suelo empujado por el extraño.  
― Tu… lo arruinaste todo… ―expresó furioso y desestabilizado, el cenizo―. Jamás hare que olvides esto… te dejaré un recuerdo para ello… ¡Por haberlo arruinado todo!  
Se acercó a Yoosung, quien está en el suelo, y empezó a golpearlo.  
Este último solo se limitaba a defenderse, ya que, al parecer, tenían la misma fuerza, e incluso parecían casi de la misma edad.  
El cenizo notó que no le estaba causando un daño considerable, así que tomo un objeto con puntas de los tantos que habían caído esparcidos del escritorio principal, por forcejear con él.  
Con toda su fuerza, apunto hacia su ojo izquierdo.  
― ¡Ah! ¡Arg!   
Gritos de dolor retumbaron en la habitación.  
El cenizo se levantó notando que lo había herido lo suficiente, para inmovilizarlo.  
― Sientes mucho dolor ¿eh? ―empezó a hablar con su voz demente―. Oh, dijiste que tu sueño era ser un veterinario…  
― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―Yoosung, trataba de calmar la hemorragia de su ojo, apretándolo con ambas manos.  
― Se todo sobre ti, No, no solo de ti, también de todos los que forman la RFA… ―se acercó a él, y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez dándole una patada en su abdomen.  
― ¡Agh!  
Yoosung no era alguien que peleaba, al contrario, era alguien muy dócil, que detestaba la violencia, a pesar de tener aptitudes naturales para ello.  
El cenizo empezó a divagar, expresando lo raro que sentía que llamase “Luciel” a Seven. Que no debía confiar en él, ya que lo abandonaría apenas lo tomase como estorbo, que era un mentiroso…  
Yoosung lo negó, aclarando que Seven no era el tipo de persona que él decía.  
Sus palabras lo enfurecieron más.  
― Ya que tu arruinaste mis planes, yo debería hacer lo mismo contigo ― lo alzo del suelo donde este estaba sentado, estirandolo del cuello de su remera, para que pudiese verlo de cerca, con sus trastornados ojos―. Pero ¿por dónde debería empezar? Tal vez te corte todos los dedos… si, así no podrías ser un veterinario, también podría reventarte el otro ojo, pero… si te quedas ciego, no podrías ver el infierno en el que vivirías… no… ya sé, mejor pasaré a hacerle daño a esa chica que amas, tu no pareces asustado, pero estoy segura que ella pondría mejores caras si la torturo…  
Lo cierto, es que el rostro de Yoosung, parecía resignado hasta hace segundos. Ya que no le importaba sacrificarse para que la persona que amaba, Seven y los demás miembros de la RFA se salvasen, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras de aquel cenizo, hizo que algo muy oscuro brotase dentro de él.  
― ¡No, no te permitiré que le hagas daño!   
De forma inesperada, lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, liberándose de su agarre.  
La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, por la pérdida de sangre, pero algo dentro de él, le daba fuerzas para no decaer.  
― ¿Ah? Eres muy ingenuo al creer que podrás derrotarme ―expresó burlón el desconocido, al notar que este estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo de nuevo, a pesar de su herida―. Bueno, no importará si te destruyo un poco más…  
Sus palabras fueron cortadas, al ver como el rubio se abalanzaba hacia él, dándole un golpe atinado en un costado de su rostro, tumbándolo al suelo.  
Pudo ver en sus ojos el cambio, de un brillo ingenuo, casi puro e infantil, a una mirada decidida y oscura, que lo atemorizó como nunca antes.  
― ¡Agh!  
Esta vez el grito provenía de él, quien trató de levantarse rápido para contraatacar.  
― ¡Maldito! Te arrepentirás de esto, voy a hacerte pedazos ―se arrodilló, con la intensión de levantarse.  
Pero Yoosung no permitiría que eso sucediese, ya que estaba decidido a acabarlo lo más pronto posible.

Tomó de la parte superior, la única silla que había en aquel extraño lugar, para luego destrozarla en la espalda del cenizo, quien cayó inconsciente luego de eso.  
― Ha… ha… ha…  
Se arrodilló, al notar que había derrotado al peligro. Mientras exhalaba con cansancio.  
La adrenalina acaparaba su cuerpo, y sentía una extraña sensación dentro suyo, como si hubiese despertado una parte de él, que desconocía que existía.  
― Debo… debo encontrar a Seven…  
Con dificultad, se levantó, y caminó de forma tambaleante hacia la puerta, para luego apoyarse en la pared del pasillo, a modo de apoyo, para no decaer y seguir su camino.

*~*~*~*~*

La enfermera lo acompañó hasta la entrada de la habitación.  
― Oh, Seven, llegas en un momento oportuno ―lo recibió V, quien hasta entonces se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la habitación, acompañando en silencio al interno.  
― Hum… vengo de la habitación de Yoosung, por fin acaba de dormirse ―respondió este, con un tono muy diferente al que todos conocían. Uno más serio y triste―. ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?  
― Se despertó una vez más con agresividad ―explicó V, quitándose sus lentes oscuros, dejando ver sus deteriorados ojos, que tenían un color apagado―, pero los enfermeros pudieron controlarlo… El especialista mencionó que la desintoxicación no será difícil, pero llevará tiempo que recupere la cordura y estabilidad mental.  
Seven no respondió ante ello.  
Se acercó más y más, a la cama, en la que descansaba inconsciente aquel chico de cabello blanco, amarrado con hebillas de fuerza en las manos y los pies.  
― No te preocupes Seven, él es igual de fuerte que tú, estoy seguro que se recuperará por completo ―agregó V, al notar la preocupación que este emanaba de su rostro.  
― No, no es cierto ―le rectificó este―, él… él siempre fue más débil, no solo física, sino también emocionalmente. Pero esta vez… no voy a fallarle, nadie más lo separará de mi lado…  
V asintió con una sonrisa triste.  
― Sé que ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero lo lamento…  
― Ya deja de disculparte, soy consciente que eras igual de ignaro en toda esta situación, no te culpes de algo que no debes ―lo interrumpió Seven, con frialdad―. Solo te aclaro, que voy a vengarme de quien le hizo esto, ella probará mi furia, así tu intentes ciegamente protegerla de nuevo.  
Esta vez, fue V quien se quedó callado, mientras una expresión de culpa inundaba su rostro.  
― Yo me quedaré aquí un par de horas, deberías ir a acompañar a Yoosung ―cambió su actitud a la amigable de siempre―, dijiste que el señor Kim llegaría en cualquier momento.  
― Ah, si… no podía ocultar esto a la familia de Yoosung, su padre llegará al amanecer, aprovechando que tiene otros asuntos que atender por su trabajo, aquí en Seúl…  
El de ojos turquesa salió luego de decir eso, caminando apoyado en su bastón.   
Seven tomó asiento en lugar de él, mientras observaba a su hermano dormido.

― Demonios, demonios… ―pensó en voz alta, mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta en la que habían llegado a aquel remoto lugar―. ¿Pero qué he hecho? Soy un cobarde ¡Abandoné a Yoosung! No, no, no… debo volver por él… pero… ―aun nervioso, se detuvo mientras encendía el motor y llamaba apresuradamente a V, como refuerzo.  
Apenas pudo hablar, dándole la dirección y la situación en la que se encontraban.  
Volvió a guardar su celular en su chaqueta y tomando aliento, empezó a caminar hacia dentro de aquella ostentosa mansión que se encontraba lejana a la civilización.  
Apenas había avanzado unos metros, cuando se topó con Yoosung, quien caminaba apoyado a la pared, con el rostro ligeramente manchado de sangre y apretando su ojo izquierdo con su mano.  
― Seven… que alivio verte, pensé que ya te habías ido…  
― Si… yo… perdóname, estaba tan desconcertado… no… aun lo estoy, pero ¿Qué ha sucedido? Lo dejaste escapar para huir, ¿verdad? Tu ojo, cielos, no se ve nada bien…  
Lo ayudó a caminar hasta el auto, donde por suerte llevaba su botiquín portátil de primeros auxilios.  
Tenía heridas menores, como rasguños y moretones. Pero lo más preocupante era su ojo herido.  
Podía notar como Yoosung se aguantaba de no gritar por el dolor, limitándose a soltar leves quejidos cada cierto tiempo.  
Le limpió la cara con antiséptico.  
Mientras lo hacía, no podía creer que el rubio estuviese más preocupado por llamar a la nueva miembro de RFA, que su propia salud.  
― Espera ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?  
Obviamente lo ignoró, y prosiguió con su llamada.  
La forma en la que él le hablaba a su chica, ocultando su dolor, para no preocuparla…  
No pudo evitar sentir una enorme culpa.  
¿Dónde había quedado el “Seven Zero Seven, defensor de la justicia”? No podía creer que había actuado como un total cobarde, y en ese momento estaría muerto de no ser que su amigo, más joven e inexperto, si no hubiese controlado la situación, sacrificándose al grado de lastimarse.  
“¡Basura, inútil, basura! A pesar de los años, sigues siendo igual de cobarde Luciel…” se repetía mentalmente, a modo de castigo, mientras acomodaba todo para que se marchasen.  
― ¿Seven? ¿Seven?  
Yoosung lo sacó de su martirio mental al terminar su llamada.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el extraño sigue ahí?  
No podía creer lo que Yoosung le acababa de decir.  
¿El había inmovilizado a Saeran, completamente solo?  
No habían pasado más de quince minutos de que había realizado la llamada, cuando un helicóptero aterrizó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que apareciese en escena Jumin, con una docena de agentes que parecían militares sacados de una película de guerra.  
El había contactado a V, y este, al parecer al encontrarse lejos de la ubicación, había mandado a Jumin, aprovechando que se encontraba cerca por negocios de su empresa.  
Trató de explicarle lo sucedido lo más rápido posible, ya que Yoosung empezaba a desestabilizarse más por sus heridas.  
― Resiste un poco más, conduciré de forma fugaz para llevarte a un hospital, hay uno cercano a pesar del lugar.  
Yoosung intentaba calmarse, pero su cuerpo empezaba a abandonarlo, con sus últimas fuerzas, escribió algo en el chat del grupo, adjuntando la foto que se había tomado minutos atrás, cuando Seven lo auxilio con su botiquín.  
Le pidió que por favor no revelará que había sido herido, ya que no quería que la reunión en la que tanto había trabajado su amor, se cancelase, que había prometido que la vería ahí…  
― Este muchacho ya está delirando, aunque admiro sus agallas ―Jumin los detuvo de irse, objetando que en helicóptero llegaría más rápido y a un mejor hospital.  
Fue entonces que el amante de los gatos se volvió a ir, dejando a Seven a cargo de lo demás.  
Cuando entró de nuevo a aquel lugar, se quedó congelado al ver como su menor se encontraba inconsciente, tal como lo había dicho Yoosung.  
V llegó casi medio hora después, con una ambulancia.  
Discutieron todo el camino de vuelta, mientras se dirigían al mismo hospital, donde atenderían a Saeran sin hacer preguntas.

Se levantó de golpe, al notar que su menor se movía ligeramente, al parecer por que su almohada se había ido a un lado.  
― No te preocupes, yo te la acomodo… ―pensó en voz alta, mientras lo hacía, para luego quedarse parado, mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones―. Sabía que Yoosung tenía un lado monstruoso oculto ―soltó una pequeña risa, recordando un pasado no tan lejano, donde se había sobrepasado con sus bromas y casi corrió con la misma suerte, de no ser porque supo calmarlo―. Pero Yoosung es mi amigo, Saeran… estoy seguro que también te agradaría si lo hubieses conocido antes al igual que los otros miembros de la RFA… de la misma forma en que yo lo hice…

*~*~*~*~*

Con cierta desorientación, despertó.  
Le costó varios segundos recordar donde se encontraba.  
Normalmente despertaba medio adormilado, por la falta de sueño, con el ruido de su alarma que le anunciaba que debía alistarse para asistir a sus clases.  
Pero este no era el día. Pudo sentir como dos personas parecían hablar fuera de la entrada de su habitación.  
Una enfermera apareció a los segundos, para revisar su condición, y administrarle algo extraño, a la intravenosa que le habían agregado en la noche, para dormir.  
Fue luego de que la enfermera se fuese, que una persona muy cercana a él, pero que no había visto en bastante tiempo, apareció.  
― ¿Papá? ―se sentó, para poder verlo mejor, un tanto apenado por la situación.  
― Hum, hola, ha pasado tiempo Yoosung-ah ―le respondió el visitante, mas con una mirada de alivio que de regaño―. Jihyun-sshi me ha puesto al tanto de todo ―soltó un suspiro de alivio notorio―, a tu madre casi le da un ataque al saber que estabas en el hospital… Hum… será difícil explicarle esto, sin que me regañe a mí también… ―se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo―. Hum… 

*~*~*~*~*

Mi alarma sonó a las 6 en punto de la mañana.  
Sabía que tenía mucho que hacer, así que me levanté de un brinco. Tardando menos de diez minutos en lavarme la cara y vestirme de forma decente.  
Mientras dejaba iniciando mi computadora, bajé a toda prisa a la primera planta de la casa, directo a la cocina, en busca de algo para desayunar.  
En mi casa vivíamos tres personas. Mi madre, mi hermano menor que estaba en su último año de instituto y yo.  
También tenía un hermano mayor, pero este ya no vivía con nosotros, ya que se había casado hace un par de años.  
Preparé un desayuno para tres, lo más rápidamente posible. Nada complejo, siendo sincera, ya que cocinar no era mi fuerte.  
Devoré mi parte, guardando las otras en recipientes transparentes, para que los recalentasen luego, dejándolos a la vista.  
Era el inicio de mi modo de pedir disculpas por las preocupaciones causadas.  
A pesar de ser domingo, solo era cuestión de minutos para que mi madre se levantase, a barrer la parte delantera de la casa, como tenía por costumbre, en hacer todos los días.

Ya en mi habitación de nuevo, me recogí el cabello en señal de que me pondría en modo trabajo, pero…  
No pude evitar mirar mi teléfono.  
― Solo un par de minutos.  
Lo tomé con ansias.  
Sé que era muy temprano para llamarlo, así que me limité a dejar dos mensajes, uno en el chat y otro por privado.  
― Hoy parece que será un día agradable, apenas amaneció y el cielo esta precioso a pesar del frio.  
― Sé que casi nunca escribo en las mañanas, pero hoy madrugué para ponerme al día con el trabajo acumulado, deséenme suerte para terminar a tiempo.  
Por último, dejé una captura del cielo, que tomé por mi ventana, mostrando un poco el marco de esta.  
Entre a la sección de mensajes privados de la aplicación.  
“No estoy segura a qué hora veras esto, pero quería decirte que pensé mucho en ti, cuando vi este anuncio ayer…”  
Subí la foto del pingüino que había tomado en el metro, el día anterior.  
“Esos pingüinos se ven tan tiernos, aunque no creo que te superen. Te llamaré más tarde”  
“PD: No, no estaba olvidando escribir que te quiero”.

Con pura fuerza de voluntad concentrada, cerré la aplicación rápido luego de eso, para evitar correr el riesgo de ver si alguien respondía.  
Lancé el celular al medio de mi cama, sentándome frente al ordenador, para empezar con mi tortura.  
Dicen que las horas se pasan volando cuando te concentras. En mi caso, sentía que el tiempo pasaba volando cuando tenía pendientes acumulados que realizar, como en este caso.  
Recuerdo que mi madre apareció tres veces en todo el día, y las tres fueron para dejarme algo que comer, ya que le había dejado en una nota explicada, con el desayuno, que trabajaría todo el día para evitar perder mi empleo.  
Fue un gesto comprensible de su parte apoyarme en eso.

Con un dolor infernal en la espalda, la vista cansada y los dedos adoloridos, terminé el último informe y cálculo de datos, cerca de las once de la noche.  
Sentía que tenía ojeras en las ojeras.  
Me levanté de forma lenta, mientras sentía como mis huesos sonaban por haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición, que a duras penas llegué a mi cama, cayendo de cara.  
Fue entonces que volví a recordar la existencia de mi teléfono.  
El trabajo había estado tan difícil, que prácticamente me olvidé de todo a mi alrededor, para poder concentrarme y acabar a tiempo.  
― Oh, se apagó ―murmuré al notar que me había quedado sin batería―. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de qué habían hablado en chat, durante todo el día, más parece que tendría que esperar.  
Me levanté de nuevo, para ponerlo a cargar.  
Después de darme un baño rápido, volví a encenderlo.

Tenía 16 llamadas perdidas.  
10 chats en los que no había participado.  
Y siete mensajes privados.

No pude evitar poner cara de impacto al notar tantos números.  
Nunca en mi vida había perdido tantas llamadas, que no fuesen de mi madre.  
Era demasiado que leer, y yo debía dormirme lo más rápido posible, sin mencionar que tenía los ojos hinchados del cansancio.  
Mientras revisaba de forma rápida, la mitad de las llamadas eran de Yoosung, al igual que los mensajes.  
“ Buenos días amor! Yo también amanecí pensando en ti >///<”  
“Oh… Me encanta esos diseños! ¿Te gustaría coleccionarlos junto conmigo? Pienso que terminaríamos más rápido en completar la colección”.  
“Por cierto, hoy me visitó mi padre… Pensé que me regañaría, pero resultó mucho más comprensivo de lo normal. Espero poder presentártelo en un futuro cercano, estoy seguro que le agradarás”

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo que había leído, aunque me producía asombro eso último.   
Seguí leyendo.

“Hum… sé que debes estar ocupada, pero debo decir que extraño oír tu voz, estoy impaciente de recibir tu llamada, pero esperaré”.

― Oh, es cierto… prometí llamar ―murmuré apenada, para seguir leyendo.

“ Seven empezó a especular en el chat, de que eliminaste la aplicación a propósito, ya que conseguiste robar un beso al “doncello” y que me estas abandonando… Sé que está intentando provocarme con su broma, pero ¿Porq tiene q ser tan creul?”  
“Estoy tan moleto que empiezo a escrbi con erratas”  
“Oh, estoy molesto con Seven, aclaro. No contigo. Espero tu llamada”.

Me enternecí, pero a la vez preocupé con lo que estaba sucediendo. Seven sí que no perdía oportunidad para molestar a mi bebé.

“Tal vez sean los antibióticos, pero… estoy empezando a creer que lo que dice Seven es cierto… No, sé que no es cierto, pero me duele escucharlo bromear diciendo cosas sin sentido como que estas a punto de dar “reset” y ya no estás interesada en mi… Incluso aunque nuestra realidad fuese un juego, confió en que tú nunca me abandonarías… yo… ”  
“Yo seguiría enamorándome de ti, aunque eso sucediese… perdóname, no quiero ser alguien dependiente al grado de hacerte sentir asfixiada, pero no he podido evitar sentirme sentimental…”  
“Espero que estés cerca de terminar tu trabajo, yo… perdí la calma en los mensajes anteriores. No pude evitar llorar. Los medicamentos me vuelven más susceptible de lo que ya soy, incluso Seven se disculpó al verme tan afectado, esto… fue tan vergonzoso”.

Me sentía terriblemente mal, entre triste y molesta al ver lo que mi ausencia había provocado. O, mejor dicho, lo que Luciel había provocado.  
No dudé en llamarlo a pesar de la hora.  
El último mensaje databa de solo media hora atrás, con suerte podría alcanzar a hablarle, debía calmarlo.  
Contestó casi de inmediato.  
No dejé siquiera que hablase primero, ya que me disculpe por no haberlo llamado, aunque sea una sola vez en todo el día.  
― Oh… es un alivio escuchar tu voz ―su voz sonaba acongojada―. Yo… supongo que has leído todo… me siento apenado…  
― Acabo de entrar, solo leí tus mensajes, pero ahora me hago una idea de lo que hay en los chats y demás mensajes de los otros miembros ¿Te encuentras mejor? En verdad lamento no haberte llamado como mencioné.  
― Si… mejor no pierdas el tiempo leyendo los chats. Todos a excepción de Jaehee apoyaron la estúpida teoría de Seven. Fueron muy malos recordándomelo cada par de horas, y debatían sobre cuál de “ellos” seria la nueva ruta que escogerías, si nuestra vida fuese un juego. Sé que bromeaban, pero tuve muchas ganas de destruir mi teléfono cuando los leí, ya no me molesté en entrar a los últimos chats…  
― Ignóralos, les gusta molestarte porque siempre les tomas atención, y están muy necesitados de ella. Cálmate, ya estoy aquí.  
― Si, tienes razón… ―su voz empezó a sonar más normal, casi tierna como acostumbraba―. Yo… me siento muy feliz ahora que puedo escuchar tu voz, aunque lo estaría más, si pudiera estar a tu lado… ―se detuvo un segundo―, no… no voy a sonar depresivo de nuevo. Prometí que controlaría mi lado sensible. Tengo que convertirme en un novio maduro y admirable que pueda apoyarte, sí, eso haré.  
― Ese es mi chico.  
― Hum… es increíble el poder que tienes para hacer que mi humor cambie en segundos, mis mejillas están rojas de nuevo. Sí, soy tu chico, y tú eres mi chica―rió de esa forma que solo él podía hacer―. Oh, V acaba de entrar… eso me acaba de recordar que tenía que decirte algo importante, puede que ya lo mencionaran en los chats, pero te lo diré ahora, para que no pierdas tiempo leyendo las demás tonterías que escribieron ―lo escuché que inhaló aire como tratando de relajarse―. Anteriormente, cada que terminábamos una fiesta de la RFA, los miembros teníamos una reunión, cinco días hábiles después, para informar sobre la recaudación hecha y elegir a la caridad a la que favoreceríamos.  
― ¿Entonces nos reuniríamos este viernes?  
― Si… seria lo normal, pero… ―su voz se tornó un tanto apenada―. Lo pospondrán, para el próximo viernes… yo, tendré que someterme a dos cirugías más, esta semana… él médico quiere asegurarse de que me sane pronto…  
¿Dos cirugías más? Un nudo intentó formarse en mi garganta, de la preocupación. Podía notar que Yoosung no estaba siendo sincero mencionándome la gravedad de la herida de su ojo. Una simple lastimada, como el argumentaba, no necesitaba tantas cirugías.  
Quería saber la gravedad de su daño, pero discutirlo por teléfono no era tan favorable.  
Decidí calmarme. Podía deducir que hacia esto para no preocuparme.  
Ya entre la semana tendría tiempo para hablar más seriamente del tema con él.  
― Comprendo. Pero me sería imposible esperar de nuevo casi dos semanas para verte. Iré a visitarte antes.  
― ¡También estaba pensando en lo mismo! Me alegraría mucho verte, poder abrazarte y bes… oh, lo siento, no puedo decir cosas tan privadas en frente de V ―terminó susurrándome―, pero hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo… ―volvió a reír―, mmm… perdona, no quiero sonar como un degenerado, no soy así, aunque no todos mis pensamientos ahora son puros… ―oh, creo que he hecho escapar a V, acaba de irse…  
― Supongo que, si bien ahora aún no está bien de su vista, debe tener un oído agudo ―bromeé.  
― Oh… jaja no puedo creer que hayas bromeado con eso, hum… me siento menos culpable ahora ¿Por qué nunca tocan la puerta? Ya no soy un niño, tks… ―gruñó por lo bajo―, un día me encontrarán a medio cambiarme, eso sería muy penoso…  
― A mí no me importaría ser esa persona que te encuentre en esa situación.  
― ¿Qué? ―por alguna razón, sentí como si pudiese verlo sonrojarse de nuevo―, nunca me habían dicho algo tan atrevido en mi vida jaja mi rostro subió a un color más fuerte de rojo ―podía escuchar como trataba de calmar sus nervios―. Pero… admito que no me molestaría, si fueras tú, solo tu… ehm… acabo de descubrir que me gusta que me digas ese tipo de cosas, pero… creo que aún no lo merezco, no es tiempo. No quiero convertirme en Zen…  
― Jamás le diría algo parecido a Zen…  
― Lo sé, y me alegra saberlo. Me emocionaba cuando en los primeros chats que participaste, rechazabas sus intentos de coqueteo y opinabas lo narcisista que era…  
― Puede creerlo. Eres un poco celoso.  
― ¿Eh? No soy celoso ―se quejó como un niño a punto de hacer berrinche―. Hum… tal vez un poco. Si, tienes razón, pero en esos días lo era más, porque me sentía inseguro, pero ya no es así.  
― Y no deberías, eres muy atractivo a tu estilo.  
― … si sigues hablándome así, no voy a poder dormir, no me adules tanto, amor ―me respondió con notoria felicidad en su voz―, bueno, tal vez un poco más…  
― Pues eres lindo, tierno, valiente y … ―le seguí el tema.  
― También soy práctico e inteligente, aunque son rasgos que no conoces de mi ―agregó con cierta seriedad―. No recuerdo si te lo mencioné antes, pero entre a la SKY con una beca…  
― ¿En serio? Pero la SKY es bastante estricta y tan difícil de conseguir un cupo, menos una beca…   
― Hum, tengo un pasado muy nerd que me persigue jaja

Hablamos por poco más de media hora.  
Increíblemente mi cansancio mental se había reducido en gran medida con solo hablar con él. 

Mentiría si dijera que me dormí rápido luego de cortar su llamada.

*~*~*~*~*

Sentada en su asiento, que parecía más un trono y vestida con una túnica de cuerpo completo, la “salvadora” era informada de la situación, manteniendo una expresión impecable de tranquilidad en su rostro.  
― Lo sentimos, pero todo indica que Ray ha fallado en su propósito ―expresó uno de los informantes, mientras otro de ellos se acercaba a ella, inclinándose y entregándole un expediente―. No pudimos evitar que la RFA cancelara su reunión.  
― No importa, sabíamos que la probabilidad de éxito era muy baja ―la mujer de cabello rubio extenso, habló, mientras ojeaba el folio, con los datos y fotos nuevas―. Aparte de V, tendremos que encargarnos de otra persona extra, aunque sería un desperdicio desaparecerla, con el brillo de esos ojos dorados… ―se detuvo en la foto de la nueva integrante de la que alguna vez fue su organización.  
― Ah, ella parece tener actualmente una relación cercana con Kim Yoosung, según informó Ray en las ultimas hojas ―agregó uno de los subordinados, con una voz extraña de emoción.  
― Pero no hemos logrado confirmarlo ―aclaró el otro―, la organización estaba bien vigilada y no pudimos tomar fotos del interior de la reunión, pero el hacker nuevo que reclutamos está trabajando en ello. Su generosidad es tan grande que ¿piensa librarla del dolor de este mundo, invitándola a venir al paraíso? A pesar de que su actuar fue parte fundamental para que nuestro plan fracasase…  
― Así es, mi bondad es ilimitada ―la mirada de aquella mujer se tornó oscura, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos―. Si la escogió Ray, es porque pudo notar vacío en su corazón. De ser así, no hay mejor prospecto para formar parte de nuestro paraíso. Pero no debemos apresurarnos, por ahora nos limitaremos a observar, en busca del momento perfecto para atacar a esa farsa de organización y desintegrarla definitivamente.  
― Ha, será como usted ordene, salvadora.  
Los extraños se inclinaron ante ella, para luego retirarse, volviendo a dejarla sola.  
Solo se quedó sentada, un par de minutos más.  
Se levantó, para caminar rumbo al ventanal que tenía detrás suyo, observando el jardín que el lugar le ofrecía.  
En su trono, quedaron esparcidos los papeles, con las fotos arrugadas, casi destruidas con notoria rabia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	4. Capitulo 4

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 4

Acababa de darse un baño.  
Se cambió antes de salir afuera a recoger el diario que llegaba todos los días a su puerta.  
En el pasado ya había sido capturado e imágenes de sus fans, en bata y despeinado, y aunque causó furor en las redes por ello, no quería que una foto de esa índole volviese a circular.  
Aparte del periódico, también recogió un cesto con frutas, varios regalos sueltos y flores.  
― Oh, que gentiles son mis fans, me siento tan afortunado…  
Metió todo dentro, dejándolo en su mesa central, al ser muchas cosas.  
― Veamos… ―murmuró con entusiasmo mientras cogía una de las frutas y le daba un mordisco, para empezar a leer la dedicatoria de todos los regalos.  
“Siempre supe que eras inocente”  
“Nunca dudé de tu inocencia”  
“Eres sexy, pero jamás un acosador”  
“Me alegra que todo se pudiese aclarar. Lo que hizo Echo Girl es imperdonable”  
“Haremos una petición en línea para que Echo “fangirl” se disculpe en público por haber intentado manchar tu reputación”

Es cierto que los días anteriores a la fiesta habían sido un infierno, había tenido que lidiar con una fangirl con poder como Echo Girl… y los problemas internos de la RFA.  
No le gustaba admitirlo, pero gracias a Jumin y Seven, pudo salvar su carrera a pesar de que tenían sus propios problemas, como la bomba en el depto. de Rika, y el agregado de que Echo Girl también tildaba de Gay a Jumin. Y Yoosung herido…  
Pero por lo menos, ahora todo empezaba a mejorar. Una nueva semana comenzaba.  
El sueño que había tenido lo hacía sentir más seguro.  
― Es cierto… se suponía que tenía que leer el periódico primero…  
Entre mordiscos y masticar, llegó a la sección de farándula y sociales.  
El periódico había dedicado dos hojas enteras en su caso, aclarando y escribiendo todas las pruebas que demostró en la fiesta de caridad de la RFA.  
Incluso el periodista dueño del reportaje exigía que Echo Girl se rectificase con una disculpa pública, y que, si no lo hiciese, el insistiría, ya que era un ferviente seguidor de la verdad y la justicia.

Soltó un suspiro de gran alivio y sus ojos estuvieron al punto del sollozo.  
Era lindo tener el apoyo de la gente que apreciaba su carrera como artista.  
Aunque claro también todo había sido en gran parte ayuda de sus amigos de la RFA que recurrieron a accionar de forma atinada.  
Dio la vuelta a las páginas para encontrarse el reportaje centrado en fiesta de la RFA en sí.  
V estaba en el encabezado, dando su discurso. También pequeñas entrevistas a los invitados llamativos y con linaje parecido al de Jumin. Y una foto donde estaban todos los miembros, incluyendo a la más nueva de ellos.  
“Y no solo se pudo notar que era una reunión en el amor fraternal por ayudar a los más necesitados… el amor estaba en el aire, de una manera muy romántica. No pudimos tener acceso a los nombres, ya que son parte de la mitad de los miembros de la RFA prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato, pero sin duda demostraron su amor joven y enérgico frente a todos, sin pena… ―una foto sacada en un ángulo un poco lejano pero nítido, mostraba a Yoosung besándola, atrayéndola hacia él, posando sus manos en su cuello y cintura―, verlos fue como estar en vivo presenciando un dorama, me soltó un suspiro verlos, así que no pude evitar pedir al camarógrafo que los enfocase” ―terminó escribiendo la reportera de la nota, con notoria emoción en sus palabras.

Se quedó mirando la foto con cierto aire de envidia camuflada.  
Él quería a Yoosung como a un hermano menor, pero verlo ahí siendo el protagonista de una historia de amor, que solo el había vivido en sus actuaciones, lo indignó.  
― Ella se veía hermosa en ese vestido color rojo coral ―volvió a murmurar―, y resultó ser mucho más bonita de lo que imaginaba… en fin. Maldito Yoosung, tienes tanta suerte, de entre todos nosotros… te escogió a ti.   
Ella a pesar de sus propios problemas con lo de la bomba, llegó a calmarlo con lo del escándalo. Pero cada que intentaba ganarse su confianza o ligeramente coquetearle, sentía que la espantaba.  
Pero eso no pasaba cuando hablaba con Yoosung. Tal vez era porque no era del tipo “tierno” como él. Si, no era su tipo, y solo podía ostentar a su amistad, por lo menos ahora.

Su mirada molesta, se reemplazó por una sonrisa de conformidad.  
― Ah… ¿pero que estoy pensando? ¡Debería estar feliz por Yoosung! Sin duda, el me apoyaría si fuera yo quien estuviese iniciando una relación ¿Soy un mal amigo? ―expresó con dramatismo, como si estuviese ensayando una de sus obras, dando una última mordida a su fruta acabada―. No. Es que yo soy tan perfecto, que me es imposible creer que fui rechazado, me costará asimilarlo, pero lo lograré ―se llevó una mano al pecho con sentimiento―. Mmm… si, este sentir es perfecto también, ojalá lo recuerde, cuando me toque protagonizar al personaje atractivo pero que será bateado por que la heroína prefirió al de buenos sentimientos… Aunque, eso es imposible ―agregó con vanidad―, ya que siempre soy el personaje que se queda con la heroína… porque soy perfecto.  
La alarma de su celular lo sacó de su relajo.  
Ya era hora de iniciar con su ejercicio y practica matutina.  
―Oh, hora de empezar mi día, no estoy seguro si el papel de actuación estará aun en pie, pero hasta que me lo confirmen debo seguir preparándome…  
En lo que estaba por poner en modo reposo su celular, su dedo se deslizo al grado de abrir su galería de imágenes sin querer.  
La curiosidad lo venció al notar una imagen que no reconocía, ya que todas las demás eran de él posando solo, capturando su belleza perfecta.  
― Es cierto… señor celoso no me dejó siquiera sacarme una foto con ella a solas.

Entre todo el gentío que se acercaba a él, animándolo y expresando lo valiente que era defendiéndose de las acusaciones de la Idol, pudo encontrar un hueco para acercarse a ella, que se acababa de hablar con unos invitados, dejándola sola por unos segundos.  
La oportunidad perfecta, pensó.  
La llamó por su nombre, para luego acercársele, tratando de obtener una foto con tal belleza, hasta hace minutos misteriosa.  
― Veo que Yoosung no está contigo ¿nos tomamos una foto para el recuerdo? ―señaló, más que pidiendo permiso, aprovechando que ella estaba sola y un tanto despistada―, sonríe…  
Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia arriba y adelante, para sacar una foto a su vista perfecta, mientras que, con la otra, trató de abrazarla por la cintura para acercarla a él, pero…  
― Te estoy vigilando, chico listo ―una voz fría y tenebrosa llegó a sus oídos.  
Tardó en reaccionar y el flash de su cámara tomó la foto.  
Yoosung se había puesto en medio de los dos, y casi lo habría abrazado por la cintura, de no ser porque este lo atajo con un movimiento de su brazo, ya que estaba ocupado llevando dos vasos en las manos.  
― Ah… Yoosung, no… no te había visto ―articuló un tanto nervioso, al ver como este lo miraba con desconfianza entendible.  
Nunca había pensado que esos ojos tiernos de Yoosung, se podían ver tan intimidantes.  
― Aquí tienes, no fue fácil, pero, encontré una bebida sin alcohol ―el rubio lo ignoró para extenderle a su amada, uno de los vasos que traía consigo―. Para la próxima reunión, me encargaré de que también ofrezcan bebidas sin alcohol.  
― Gracias, siempre eres tan amable y tierno conmigo, terminarás malcriándome ―recordó que ella le respondió, sonriendo, mientras se llevaba la bebida a sus labios.  
― Hum, no, soy yo quien debería decir eso ―se negó Yoosung, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa―. Como alguien que te ama, no quiero que te deshidrates, ni que sigas caminado demás, lastimando tus pies con esos lindos, pero incomodos zapatos.  
― ¿Te parecen lindos? ¿Tanto como yo?  
― ¿Qué? Si, son lindos porque son parte de tu vestuario ―siguieron hablando―. Tontita, por supuesto que tú eres más linda ¿qué pregunta es esa?  
Ambos rieron luego de eso.  
Al notar que estaba haciendo mal tercio, pensaba retirarse en silencio, para que sigan siendo cursis a gusto, pero Yoosung lo detuvo inesperadamente.  
― Zen, espera.  
― ¿Querías una foto verdad? Saquémonos una, pero promete que la subirás al chat luego, para que todos tengamos una copia ¿sí? ―expresó ella, calmada, mientras Yoosung miraba hacia otro lado, al parecer no tan a favor de la idea.  
― ¿Seguro? Por qué Yoosung parece que evolucionó de un tierno cachorro, aun lobo feroz y territorial ―bromeó sin querer, provocando que el mencionado lo volviese a mirar fijamente.  
― ¿Qué? No es cierto, Yoosung sigue siendo Yoosung ―habló ella defendiéndolo―. Oh… creo que esa persona que se acerca es la presidenta de tu club de fans ―terminó diciendo al notar a la mencionada a lo lejos. Es ahora o nunca.  
Dudó por segundo, ya que no quería pelearse con Yoosung por una foto.  
― Seria muy mal visto que me negara ¿verdad? ―rechistó el rubio―. Si a ella no le molesta, por mi está bien ―expresó resignado―pero deja tus manos donde pueda verlas ―sentenció con voz de puchero.  
Fue entonces que los tres posaron, dejándola a ella en medio.

― Por lo menos no fingió una sonrisa ―murmuró el cenizo, quien se había quedado mirando las dos únicas fotos de su móvil, donde compartía escena con esos dos―. Bien, suficiente, es hora de trabajar…  
Soltó su teléfono, para centrarse en su rutina.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jumin ha entrado al chat.  
Jumin: Todo el esfuerzo trajo los resultados que esperábamos. (emoji sonriente)  
Jumin: No sé si han visto la televisión, pero acaban de pasar la aclaración de Zen y mía, en el noticiero matutino. Y los estarán repitiendo durante todo el día, en los canales más vistos e importantes del país.  
Jumin: Si logró sacar una indemnización monetaria de todo esto, la donaré a todos los refugios de animales del país.  
Jaehee entró al chat.  
Seven entró al chat.  
Yoosung entro al chat.  
Jahee: Buenos días.  
Jaehee: Estaba a punto de comentar lo de la aclaración en Tv.  
Jaehee: Sr Han, supongo que está escribiendo esto en su camino a la oficina. Por favor, no se permita faltar hoy.  
Yoosung: Hola a todos.  
Yoosung: Yo no pude verla, estoy confinado en mi habitación de hospital sin tv (emoji llorando) 

Yoosung: Pero vi un posteo de ello en writter. Me alegra que lo vuestro se haya solucionado (emoji de triunfo).  
Seven: Hola.  
Seven: Oh… veo que casi todos conectados. (emoji de asombro)  
Seven: Me alegra que Jumin pienso en los albergues para animales. Yo también dono a esas fundaciones cuando puedo.  
Seven: Solo faltan Zen y la amada de nuestro pequeño Yoosung.  
Yoosung: Seven ¿Dónde estás?   
Yoosung: …me apenas que digas eso, pero se siente bien. Mi amada… (emoji de sonrojo)  
Yoosung: Ella puede que no se conecte mucho hoy…  
Yoosung: Hablamos hace unos minutos. Tendrá un día ocupado en su trabajo…  
Yoosung: Así que intenté darle todos los ánimos necesarios (emoji de sonrojo)  
Yoosung. Aun asi…  
Yoosung: Estoy un tanto preocupado por eso T_T  
Jumin: ¿La amada de Yoosung? Supongo que te refieres a…  
Jaehee: Si, se refiere a ella.   
Jaehee: Y es normal que tenga un comienzo de semana duro, más cuando estuvo descuidándolo estas semanas anteriores. Puedo logra a entender la presión laboral que ella vivirá… (emoji deprimida)  
Jumin: ¿Debo tomar eso como una queja indirecta, asistente Kang?  
Jaehee: No.  
Seven: Aun estoy en el hospital, Yoosung.   
Seven: Me aburría en tu habitación, y como es muy temprano para molestarte…   
Seven: Decidí subir al último piso del edificio, para tomar un poco de aire.  
Yoosung: Lo sé, Jaehee.  
Yoosung: Trataré de recuperarme lo más pronto posible, para apoyarla.  
Yoosung: Aunque de por sí, ya estoy hundido en mis materias atrasadas de la universidad… (emoji llorando)  
Jaehee: Así que eres consciente de eso.  
Yoosung: Pero no voy deprimirme por eso ahora.   
Yoosung: Soy un hombre nuevo.  
Yoosung: Cumpliré mis objetivos, así solo pueda dormir apenas.  
Jaehee: Y te estás dando una idea… eso ya es un avance ligero.  
Yoosung: Gracias por notarlo, Jaehee.  
Yoosung: Seven ¿puedes agregarme un emoji de decisión, otro donde lance corazones y donde golpee a la pereza? ¿Y quitarme el emoji de llanto?  
Seven: (Emoji de asombro).  
Seven: Que petición inesperada.  
Seven: ¿Quitar el emoji de llanto? Pero es uno de mis favoritos…  
Seven: Esta bien. Trabajaré en ellos cuando regrese a mi bunker, digo, casa. Pero tardaré un par de días. Toma tiempo crearlos.  
Yoosung: Gracias.  
Yoosung: El médico y una enfermera acaban de entrar… debo desconectarme.   
Yoosung ha salido del chat.  
Jumin: Todos escriben tan rápido, apenas y pude leerlos.  
Jumin: Yo también debo irme, estoy por llegar a la oficina.  
Jaehee: Yo igual. Con permiso.  
Jumin ha dejado el chat.  
Jaehee ha dejado el chat.  
Seven: Oh, todos se van de nuevo…  
Zen ha entrado al chat.  
Ze: A Yoosung deben agregarle el emoji “celoso”.  
Zen: Oh… ya se han ido todos.  
Zen: Hola Seven.  
Seven: Hola Zen.  
Seven: Esa es una buena recomendación, aunque Yoosung se enojará más conmigo.  
Seven: Tal vez tenga que reversionar su emoji de “enojo”   
Zen: jaja apoyo eso.  
Seven: jajaja ¿sabes qué?  
Seven: Creo que nosotros también necesitamos los emojis de celos. (emoji enamorado)  
Zen: Emoji de confusión.  
Zen: Por qué? Nosotros no estamos celosos…  
Seven: jajaja  
Seven: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Seven: Jjajajajajaja ajdkafjgj   
Zen: ¿Te estas burlando de mí? (emoji de enojo)  
Seven: No…  
Seven: O tal vez si… (emoji ilusionado)  
Zen: (Emoji de puntos suspensivos)  
Seven: Oh, creo que alguien me está buscando.  
Seven: Debo irme.  
Seven: Suerte con tus celos, digo entrenamiento.  
Seven: Bye bye.  
Zen: ¡¿Que dijiste?! Sabía que lo decías por mí, yo… (emoji de enojo)  
Seven ha salido del chat.  
Zen: No es que este celoso por Yoosung, pero admito que esta situación me aflige, porque hace años que yo no tengo novia…  
Zen: A pesar de ser bello y perfecto…  
Zen: ¿Estoy condenado a estar solo? (emoji sollozando)  
Zen: ¿Seven?  
Zen: Ya se ha ido.  
Zen: En fin, espero que todos tengan un buen día, me iré a seguir entrenando.  
Zen: (Emoji coqueto)

Zen ha salido del chat.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Faltaba un día más para que terminase la semana.  
Un día mas y seria libre por un fin de semana.  
Tomé el tren de regreso a casa.  
A esta hora calculé que Yoosung todavía estaría con los efectos de la anestesia de su última cirugía.  
Habíamos hablado a la hora del almuerzo, pero sentía que, si no escuchaba su voz antes de dormir, no descansaría tranquila.  
El trayecto a casa era largo y por suerte el vagón en el que subí, no estaba tan lleno, dándome la oportunidad de sentarme.  
Saqué mi teléfono, con la intensión clara de llamar a alguien, que estaba segura que tendría información del hospital y la operación.  
Esa persona confiable era Jaehee.  
― ¿Hola? Siento molestarte a esta hora, espero no estés tan ocupada ―hablé con cierta ansiedad contenida.  
― Oh, Hola ―respondió Jaehee mientras mencionaba mi nombre con cierto asombro―. Puedo deducir el porqué de tu llamada, justo estaba por marcarte también.  
― Jeje ¿tan predecible soy?  
― No la veo como alguien predecible ―siguió hablando ella, mientras se escuchaba de fondo sus pisadas con taco, a ritmo medio, dando a entender que estaba caminando hacia algún lado―. Pero es alguien enamorada, así que no es difícil adivinar sus acciones ahora ―agregó con énfasis y cierto tono agradable―. V le acaba de llamar al Señor Han, anunciando que la operación de Yoosung no tuvo pormenores, pero aún está bajo el efecto de la anestesia, y posiblemente no despierte hasta mañana.  
― Comprendo. Me quitas una angustia de encima, gracias.  
― No es nada. En unos minutos dejaré un mensaje de ello en chat también, para que los demás se informen.   
― Agradezco el dato, pero ¿no es extraño que V no informe de eso en forma directa? ―pregunté un tanto confundida―. El otro día me dejó en claro, que él esta como único familiar cercano a Yoosung, pero Seven si puede quedarse todo el día también… eso me produce intriga. No es que desconfié, pero me gustaría que aclararan eso.  
― Hum, comprendo su inquietud. Tampoco estoy muy al tanto de eso, pero si V y Seven prefieren mantenerlo en secreto, supongo que lo aclararán en la reunión cercana que tendremos ―enunció Jaehee con un ligero cambio serio en su voz―. El Sr. Han también ha estado yendo y viniendo del hospital. No quiero entrar en chismes, pero según los papeles que me ha dado a ejecutar. V también está internado, todo indica que ha decidido hacerse la operación correctora de su vista.  
― ¿En serio? Eso es increíble. Yoosung me había mencionado que se negaba a hacérsela. Jumin sí que debió ser insistente.  
― Si, el Sr Han puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone, con tal de obtener su objetivo ―mencionó Jaehee con cierto aire de confianza―. No estoy segura, pero puede que esa sea la razón de por qué Seven se encuentra con ellos, protegiéndolos. Siento decir esto, pero acabo de llegar al departamento de información por unos papeles, y debo cortarle.   
― Si, lo siento y gracias por brindarme tu tiempo, con lo ocupada que siempre estas. Espero que podamos hablar pronto de cosas más de chicas. He visto en internet que pronto saldrán a la venta las entradas para un re estreno en versión película, de una obra teatral de Zen. No soy fan de él, pero casi nunca he ido al cine, y pensé…  
― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Esa película es la del Jalapeño? ―me interrumpió con su clásica emoción de fan―. Bueno, aunque no fuese la del Jalapeño, si es de Zen, vale totalmente la pena verla. No estaba informada de eso. Por favor, si llega a conseguir las entradas, avíseme. Yo podría ser una buena guía para convertirla en fan de Zen, claro que me gustaría ir con usted. Ehem… disculpe debo colgar, le hablaré luego para profundizar en el tema, tengo mucho que enseñarle.  
― Eh… si, está bien.

Sin duda, Jaehee era muy fan de Zen.  
Yo no tenía interés en convertirme en fan de él, pero ella me agradaba.   
A comparación de mi decepcionante lista de amigas. Ella era amigable y confiable a su estilo.  
Y no insufrible como Yon, quien hace un par de días, tenía como única amiga.  
Digo “tenia” por qué literalmente ya era pasado, era una relación más de “esclava que soporta y debe dar cumplidos” a “la perfecta amiga que solo se interesa por ella misma, y solo se da cuenta de tus sentimientos cuando la ignoras”.  
Y sí, yo “era” la esclava.  
Pero esos días pasados me habían hecho reflexionar en que me estaba conformando con alguien como ella, para variar mi rutina solitaria, cuando en realidad, merecía algo mejor.  
Y Jaehee era una gran y buena opción a mejor amiga, aunque viviese con el tiempo en contra.

Estaba a punto de cerrar mi teléfono, cuando noté que tenía unos mensajes sin leer.  
Dada la hora en que habían sido enviados, solo podían ser de una persona.  
“Sé que te he estado hablando hoy, más de lo acordado, pero tengo que decirte que hasta el segundo en que mis ojos se cierren por la anestesia, estaré pensando en ti “  
“El médico me acaba de mencionar que es posible que no despierte hasta mañana, así que ¿Nos vemos en el país de los sueños? Soy tuyo, incluso en mis sueños, por si aún no te lo había mencionado”.  
“Buenas noches, mi amada preciosa”.  
Fue cuestión de segundos, para que mi rostro reaccionase a esas palabras.  
― Mami, mami, mira… ¡esa chica tiene la cara roja! ―expresó un niño pequeño, mientras que con su única mano libre me apuntaba directo, siendo arrastrado por su madre también un tanto avergonzada por el accionar de este.  
― Hum, hum… que lindo es el amor joven ―agregó la anciana que viajaba sentada a mi lado, y hasta ahora recién daba con su existencia―. Tu novio debe ser tan afortunado… no cualquiera logra que una chica bonita como usted, se ruborice de esa manera ju ju ju…  
Sus palabras me apenaron y regocijaron de una extraña forma.  
― Gracias por el halago, pero creo que la afortunada soy yo, siendo sincera ―respondí volviendo a fijar mi mirada en la pantalla de mi celular.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	5. Capitulo 5

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 5

― Ya veo, muchas gracias.  
Luego de eso, el médico salió del lugar, dejándolo solo con Jumin, quien se había mantenido en silencio, detrás suyo, de pie.  
― Es bueno saber que solo le falta una intervención más y será todo ―volvió a hablar calmado Jihyun, al notar que él otro no decía nada―. Como te mencioné antes, no era necesario que vinieras, Jumin…  
― V… es positivo saber que Yoosung está cada vez más cercano a recuperarse, pero sabes perfectamente bien, que no es el motivo por el que he estado frecuentando este lugar ―articuló Jumin, con su clásica voz gruesa, pero con un tono más serio al habitual, mientras V sentía como caminaba con decisión hasta la puerta del lugar―. Tu tratamiento…  
― Sé que te dije que reconsideraría tratar… mi vista ―lo interrumpió el de ojos turquesa, también optando una postura seria―, pero eso será más adelante, cuando yo lo vea preciso…  
― Recuerdo perfectamente bien lo que me dijiste, incluso lo tengo grabado ―esta vez lo interrumpió el pelinegro, manteniendo su voz seria, pero no alterada―. Yo… te tengo en gran estima, porque te considero mi único y mejor amigo, y he respetado tus decisiones, por que confió en ti, pero… ―su voz se notó ligeramente afectada, lo cual hizo que V se quitase los lentes, para comprobar con su escasa vista, lo que sus oídos le demostraban―, ya no mantendré una postura baja, de ahora en adelante. Ya no quiero que verte sufrir en silencio… ayudaré, me entrometeré en tu vida, así tu no quieras, y llegues a odiarme por ello luego, porque al final de cuentas, los amigos estamos para eso ¿no?   
― Jumin… yo, hum… imagino porque estás diciendo esto ―V se paró, para poder verlo directo, de frente, con un rostro triste―, pero eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudo tener, yo… agradezco que te intereses por mí, pero no quiero que…  
― Lo siento, pero esto no es el inicio de una charla más entre amigos ―Jumin sacó su teléfono, como buscando algo en específico―. Es más, una negociación.  
― ¿Negociación? Jumin ¿Qué estas tratando…  
― Hablé con Seven, y me lo confesó todo.   
― ¿Qué? No sé qué te dijo Luciel, pero…  
― Lo sé todo. Por favor, ni siquiera intentes negarlo, tu rostro pálido y descompuesto, solo me lo confirma más ―el azabache sonrió por lo bajo, al parecer encontrando lo que buscaba en su móvil―. Sé que Seven y ese extraño insano que casi le desfigura el rostro a Yoosung, son hermanos gemelos. Sé que Rika y tú los rescataron de un caso de violencia intrafamiliar. Que tú metiste en el mundo oscuro de los hackers a Seven. También que Rika mató a la madre de estos, aunque a defensa propia, ya que esta parecía sufrir de poca cordura. Sé que incendiaron el hogar donde estos vivían, para deshacerse del cadáver. Sé que jugaron por un tiempo a la “familia feliz” con el gemelo menor de Seven, esto… “Saeran”, ¿no?, pero cuando Rika te abandonó, le creíste ciegamente cuando te dijo que había dado en adopción a Saeran, a una pareja de extranjeros japoneses desesperados por tener un hijo varón para que perdurase el apellido, cuando en realidad lo reclutó a su secta, maltratándolo para convertirlo en una persona igual de insana que ella. Sé que Rika vive…  
― No, detente, las cosas no sucedieron así, no…  
― Tu punto de vista de los hechos, es lo que menos importa en este momento. Yo solo estoy citando de forma objetiva lo que pienso informar a la policía. No tengo muchas pruebas, aparte del testimonio de Seven, pero alguien con el poder como yo, solo tardaría minutos en movilizar a la fuerza armada del país, para rastrear y ubicar a Rika y su secta―apretó la pantalla táctil, para hacer una llamada, activando el altavoz―. Buenas tardes ―respondió, al escuchar una voz humana de asistencia de la policía―. Si, llamo para hacer una denuncia, si, puedo esperar un momento…  
Jihyun se desestabilizó más, al escuchar eso, dejando caer su bastón, para caminar rápido y agarrar de los hombros a Jumin, con la intensión de detenerlo.  
― ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! Si esta llega al orden público, no solo afectaría a Rika, compréndelo. La familia de Yoosung también se vería afectada negativamente por el escándalo. El señor Kim podría incluso ser arrestado o puesto en vigilancia. Todos los demás miembros de la RFA también tendrían la reputación manchada. Seven vive en un mundo muy peligroso, sus rivales lo quieren muerto, y revelar su identidad… Zen y su carrera, la empresa de tu familia, piénsalo…  
― No me importaría mucho, nuestra familia tiene negocios en el extranjero, donde mientras tengamos dinero, no importa nuestra reputación, seguirán haciendo negocios con nosotros. Es una pena por el resto, pero supongo que lo merecen por confiar ciegamente en ti, excepto Yoosung, que a pesar de ser el más impulsivo de todos, no se equivocó con sus sospechas. Sería algo más con lo que tendrías que cargar en tu mente. Aunque… si haces lo que yo quiero, puedo cambiar de opinión. Cortaría esta llamada y hasta te ayudaría a rastrear y recapturar a tu novia insana de la manera más discreta posible… ―habló de forma contundente, como en sus negocios más difíciles―. Entonces… ¿Qué eliges, V?  
― ¿Acaso me estas chantajeando? ―fue lo único que respondió el de ojos turquesa, con resignación reflejada en su rostro, con la mirada baja.  
― Chantaje o negociación, el termino es ambiguo en esta ocasión, aunque prefiero lo segundo. Me conoces, soy un hombre de negocios, no hago una jugada, si no estoy 100% seguro de que ganaré. Entonces ¿debo tomar tu rostro declinante como una aceptación?  
Una voz detrás del teléfono, se empezó a escuchar.  
― Buenas días, aquí con asistencia, por favor, mantenga la calma y dígame el delito que quiere reportar ¿Usted se encuentra bien? ¿Corre peligro?  
Un par de segundos pasaron en silencio, mientras Jumin podía ver como V batallaba mentalmente contra sus ideales, para luego ceder, haciendo una afirmación, moviendo la cabeza.  
― ¿Señor? Responda ¿se encuentra bien? ―seguía insistiendo la voz del teléfono.  
― Si, disculpe las molestias. Todo fue un malentendido. No tengo crimen alguno que reportar, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, gracias y adiós.  
Colgó.  
V soltó un suspiro.  
Más que molesto por el actuar de su amigo, se encontraba decaído.  
― Yo… solo quería resolver esto sin preocupar a los demás miembros…  
― Sé que tus intensiones siempre son buenas, pero creo que esta vez, el problema es demasiado grande para que lo soluciones tu solo. ―Jumin caminó hacia donde estaba su bastón tirado, para recogerlo y entregárselo en una mano―. Por eso he decidido ayudarte… partiendo primero por curarte a ti mismo, por lo menos físicamente, para empezar…  
― Yo… gracias, aunque no he pedido tu ayuda, siento que te tengas que involucrarte ―V aun con tristeza volvió a mantener su compostura tranquila que lo caracterizaba―. Acabas de actuar de una forma tan agresiva, creo que incluso tu estas empezando a cambiar…  
― Yo no he empezado a cambiar por ella, no soy para nada influenciable, aunque admito que ver su coraje y forma de alentar a los demás, me ha motivado a actuar…  
― ¿Ella? No estaba mencionado a nadie, pero creo poder deducir a quien te refieres ―expresó el de ojos turquesa, con un aire de asombro―. No he interactuado con ella, tanto como ustedes, pero he podido notar que ha sabido llegar al corazón de todos los miembros de la RFA, aunque de forma más especial y diferente al corazón de Yoosung…  
― Te aclaro que no lo hago por influencia de ella ―expresó Han, con voz seria, pero con una pizca de exalto, mientras fijaba la mirada hacia un costado―. Es una chica agradable, con una seguridad contagiosa, con la que se puede tener una charla agradable, pero, al final es una plebeya con gustos de plebeya, según ha demostrado formando una inesperada relación con… Yoosung. Es tan joven y limitado ¿Qué le puede ofrecer alguien como él? En fin, no es algo que me incumba, admiro que sea una mujer que no se fije en el status, pero la creía más inteligente y preocupada por su futuro…  
El ambiente tenso de hace unos segundos, por alguna razón, V sintió que se volvía un poco increíble y ridículo.  
― Eh… dices eso, porque es la primera persona que rechazó trabajar contigo, ¿no? Es cierto, que siempre consigues lo que quieres, supongo que eso te ha herido un poco…  
― Si, lo digo porque se negó a trabajar como mi segunda asistenta, a pesar de que se lo pedí en persona, en la fiesta. Tú mismo estuviste presente cuando sucedió, no lo habrás podido ver bien, pero si escuchado. Fue tan insultante, aunque supongo que debo ser compresivo, ya que lo único que hacía era mirar su reloj para venir a este hospital, apenas acabase la fiesta. El amor joven vuelve a las personas tan insensatas, aunque debo admitir que terminé sacando provecho propio de eso…  
― Ah jaja así que te referías a eso ―terminó diciendo V, con una gota de sudor recorriendo por su frente, ante sus quejas―. Suena como que has hecho un trato con uno de ellos.  
― Claro que estaba molesto por eso ¿Por qué otra cosa seria? No soy patético como Zen, para estar fijándome en una mujer que abiertamente expresa su devoción hacia otro hombre.   
― Jamás había pensado en esa otra opción, pero gracias por aclararlo… Y no creo que Zen sea patético, solo que es más abierto en expresar su interés, sin miedo al qué dirán.  
― De nada. Y difiero con eso otro. Es una pérdida de tiempo expresar interés por algo que está lejos de tu alcance. Por cierto, tu primera cirugía empieza en menos de una hora ―añadió observando la hora en su elegante rolex―. Me tomé la libertad de tomar tu expediente médico de tu antiguo oftalmólogo, para poner al corriente al cirujano. No podrás ver, pero estarás consciente como para estar presente en la reunión post fiesta de la organización. ¿Por qué no vuelves a reír? Es bueno ver que estas más calmado…

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Con fuerza, arrojó la bandeja que le pusieron encima, con todo el alimento de hospital, ahuyentando a la enfermera sé que disponía a alimentarlo.  
― Largo.  
Su voz sonaba tenebrosa pero mucho más calmada que antes.  
Seven entró en silencio, descubriendo el panorama desordenado.  
― Mmm… disculpa, él no lo hace a propósito ―se agachó para ayudarle a poner uno de los bowls de comida en la bandeja.  
La enfermera asintió, para luego terminar de limpiar en silencio y retirarse.  
― Te vez más enérgico que ayer, eso es bueno.  
El de cabello blanquecino lo observó en silencio con una expresión de odio en sus ojos.  
Tenía las manos y pies atados a los bordes de la cama especial que tenía borde elevados de metal, para sujetar las correas.  
Aun así, había logrado tumbar la bandeja, con un movimiento brusco y fuerte de su cintura.  
― Veo que hoy casi no me has insultado, ¿debo tomar eso como un progreso? ―expresó el rojizo, con aire de esperanza, mientras acomodaba el bolso que había traído consigo, en el sofá del lugar―. Me perdí por un par de horas, pero es que tenía que volver a casa por unas cosas, darme un baño, cambiarme de ropa y pedir unas vacaciones en el trabajo para poder cuidar de ti por un tiempo…  
― Cuando logre desatarme, voy a matarte… te estrangularé con mis propias manos ―le interrumpió este, con su voz destruida, llena de odio.  
Luciel se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, con una expresión de lamento en sus ojos, para luego reaccionar como si no lo hubiese afectado.  
― Si… tienes todo el derecho al querer hacerlo, pero soy tu hermano mayor, no soy un objeto fácil de derrotar. Aunque admito que me provocaste varios dolores de cabeza cuando hackeaste la seguridad del sistema de la RFA. Debí suponer que, si había una persona capaz de quebrantar mi sistema de seguridad, solo podría tratarse de alguien idéntico a mí.  
― ¿Acaso estas elogiándome? Maldito… esas palabras no disminuyen en lo más mínimo el odio que te tengo… te mataré, te mataré a ti, y luego mataré a todos los demás miembros de esa organización ridícula a la que perteneces ja… jaja… ―su voz se tornó como la de un psicópata, mientras miraba a la nada―. No… tú debes sufrir más… primero… te cortaré las piernas y manos para evitar que escapes, y te arrojaré en un calabozo vacío y oscuro, y luego… luego… mataré uno por uno a los demás miembros… ―soltó una risotada de emoción, con solo imaginarlo―, primero será el mocoso… si… ese imbécil que me atacó de forma inesperada, al que le destrocé un ojo con la punta de un objeto…   
― ¿Ah? Debes referirte a Yoosung ―mencionó Seven, cortándolo, con una expresión calmada, aprovechando mientras hablaba, para acomodarse en el sofá, abrir una de su bolsa de Honey butter ships y una lata de Dr Pepper, mientras miraba la pantalla de su game boy portátil, intentando jugar tetris―. Es entendible que le guardes rencor, cualquiera se enojaría con alguien que te de derrumbe de una paliza y te destroce una silla en la espalda… o por lo menos eso diría, si no lo hubieses provocado como lo hiciste…  
― ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Maldito.  
― No, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Yoosung es el humano más manso, tierno e inofensivo que existe en la tierra, o por lo menos, lo era hasta hace un par de días. No sé qué le hayas dicho o hecho en concreto, pero despertaste el lado monstruoso que duerme dentro suyo, por unos segundos… tienes tres costillas rotas por el golpe de la silla… ―rió levemente―, aun así, te salió barato, ya que tu provocaste que perdiese su ojo izquierdo. Eso me recuerda que, cuando todo se calme un poco más, le pedirás disculpas por ello  
― ¡¿Qué?! Lo único que voy hacer cuando lo vuelva a encontrar, será matarl-…  
Su voz se entrecortó, al entrar en ella, de forma abrupta un montón de papas fritas con un sabor extraño.  
Su gemelo cuerdo, en lo que blasfemaba solo, sin verlo, se había acercado a él, acallándolo de esa manera, aprovechando que no podía usar sus manos para rechazarlo.  
― El médico dijo que es normal que te muestres agresivo, más ahora que estas en etapa de abstinencia, y acepto que me insultes a mí, a V y a esa mala mujer que te dañó, pero no permitiré que hables mal de los otros miembros de la RFA, ellos no son culpables de nada ―siguió atascando la boca de su menor, con hojuela tras hojuela de papa―, ¿Por qué mejor no pruebas estas las ricas Honey butter ships? Ya que has rechazado la comida de hospital, debes meter algo a tu pancita…  
El de cabello cenizo se contorsionaba, poniendo los ojos abiertos y tratando de expulsar las frituras de su boca, pero estas le llenaban por completo, al grado de no poder rechazarlas con su lengua.  
― Si no empiezas a comer, puedes quedarte sin aire, y sin aire los humanos no viven, y si no estás vivo, no podrás seguir odiándome, así que ponte a masticar ¿sí? ―sugirió el rojizo, manteniendo una expresión tranquila.  
Entre gruñidos y gemidos denotantes de odio, masticó y masticó para tragar todo de un golpe.  
― Oh, las comiste rápido ¿verdad que son ricas?  
― ¡¿Qué cosa asquerosa me diste?! Es… como… comer porquería… frita…  
― ¿Eh? ¿No te gustó? ¿Cómo no pueden gustarte las Honey butter ships? ―dijo entre indignado y asombrado, Seven, para luego extenderle―. Y yo que pienso regalarte la mitad de mi dotación personal que tengo de ellas…  
― ¡No las quiero! Son asquerosas, saben a manteca con la misma proporción de dulce y salado ―escupió lo último que quedaba en su rostro, a la cara del rojizo, quien no las esquivó, aunque hubiese podido.  
― Tienes un paladar poco educado, pero descuida, me aseguraré a que te acostumbres con el tiempo, ya verás… los vas a amar ― con la manga de su chaqueta negra se limpió el rostro y sus lentes, para luego ofrecerle la lata que traía en su otra mano―. Ahora toma un sorbito de esto, aunque sea para quitar la sequedad que producen las papas…  
― No quiero, esa porquería debe saber igual de mal, no te atrevas siquiera…  
Volvió a ser entrecortado en el habla, al sentir como la lata topa sus labios y la bebida gaseosa empezaba a recorrer su lengua, por la fuerza ejercida al estar tan inclinada hacia arriba.  
También lo escupió, apenas pudo zafarse de ella.  
― ¡¿Acaso esto es algún tipo de tortura que me aplicas para que te diga donde se encuentra la salvadora?! ―gritó molesto, mientras gotas de la gaseosa de cola, se escurrían por sus labios y mentón.  
― ¿Qué? Por favor, no me hables de esa loca ―le respondió con aire molesto el rojizo al escucharlo―. Yo solo quiero empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido que debimos tener como hermanos…  
― Cállate maldito mentiroso… ―Saeran disminuyo la mirada agresiva de su rostro un poco―. Yo ya no te considero mi hermano, maldito traidor…  
Seven mantuvo una expresión positiva, como si no le afectase, pero por dentro sus palabras cavaban hondo.  
“Es cierto, no tengo el derecho de considerarte aun tu hermano mayor”  
“Solo soy un maldito cobarde, que desea una oportunidad, aunque no la merezca”  
“Perdóname Saeran”

― Si, acepto que me odies, pero eso no impedirá que me aleje de ti. Por qué… tu eres mi querido hermano menor, al que siempre cuidaré de ahora en adelante ―su voz se tornó juguetona, mientras levantaba en sus manos sus papas y bebida―. Con una sola probada no es suficiente para que consideremos que ya comiste… ¿listo para otra ronda?  
Un brillo en sus lentes se dibujó, mientras el cenizo, volvía a mirarlo con sus ojos entreabiertos, con una ligera expresión de miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seven ha entrado al chat.  
Yoosung ha entrado al chat.  
Jumin ha entrado al chat.  
Seven: Holis!!!  
Seven: Oh… la combinación más extraña, es raro que estemos solos, los tres, en un chat  
Seven: jajaja  
Yoosung: Hola Seven…  
Yoosung: Hola Jumin  
Yoosung: T_T  
Seven: OMG porque nuestro pequeño Yoosung está llorando *emoji de sorpresa*  
Seven: Problemas en el paraíso del amor? Tan rápido?  
Jumin: Hola Yoosung, Luciel.  
Jumin: Problemas?   
Yoosung: ¿Qué?   
Yoosung: ¡No!   
Yoosung: Seven, deja de deducir mi vida *emoji de enojo*  
Yoosung: Mi amor no tiene nada que ver con esto… *emoji de sonrojo*  
Jumin: Son demasiadas reacciones en tan poco tiempo…  
Jumin: ¿Así reacciona uno cuando esta enamorado?   
Seven: Entonces? *emoji de confusión*  
Yoosung: Faltan solo meses para que acabe el año…  
Seven: Que es eso que le afecta a nuestra reina del drama.  
Yoosung: ¡Seven! *emoji enojado*  
Yoosung: a qien le dices reyna del rama??????!!!  
Yoosung: *emoji enojado*  
Yoosung: *emoji enojado*  
Seven: jajaja  
Seven: Lo siento, siempre quise decirlo *emoji enamorado*  
Yoosung: Ahg…  
Yoosung: siges burlándote…  
Yoosung: poniendo esa reacción escalofriante…  
Seven: *emoji de sorpresa*  
Yoosung: En fin, ya debería acostumbrarme  
Yoosung: a tu actuar tan anormal…  
Seven: Mhe… eh!  
Seven: como que anormal?  
Seven: *emoji de puchero*  
Seven: Yoosung se esta conviertiendo en un segundo Zen  
Seven: ya que este es el único que me molesta con eso…  
Yoosung: Eres un anormal... o un alien.  
Yoosung: O una combinación de ambos *emoji feliz*  
Seven: *emoji sorprendido*  
Seven: Yoosung! Como pudiste?  
Seven: decirme eso… *emoji deprimido*  
Yoosung: LO SIENTO  
Yoosung: SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO  
Seven: *emoji sorprendido*  
Seven: Osh… asi que era eso…  
Seven: Me copiaste, para darme una respuesta vengativa, con mis propias palabras  
Yoosung: Y lo notaste, así que funcionó jaja  
Seven: Mhe, mhe… Yoosung malo, malo *emoji de puchero*  
Seven: Eras divertido  
Seven: cuando no te defendías a mis bromas…  
Yoosung: “Ahora soy un hombre nuevo”.  
Seven: Mmm… no es justo, quiero bromear contido de nuevo *emoji nervioso*  
Jumin: Yoosung ¿Cómo hiciste para escribir con esa letra tan elegante?  
Jumin: ¿Yo también tengo agregada esa función en mi celular?  
Jumin: No la veo por ningún lado.  
Yoosung: Es fácil de usar, solo debes cambiar la fuente.  
Jumin: ¿Fuente? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un asistente virtual que se llama fuente?  
Yoosung: No, es el tipo de caligrafía que quieres usar para tus escritos.  
Jumin: ¿Y dónde ubico esa fuente? ¿puedo llamarla para que cambie la caligrafía?  
Yoosung: No… no es una inteligencia artificial para que tenga esa función, es…  
Yoosung: Te explicaría, pero no tenemos el mismo modelo de teléfono, así que  
Seven: Eso sin duda, el teléfono de Yoosung es una antigüedad que debería estar expuesto en el museo jajaja  
Yoosung: Seven…   
Yoosung: Muy gracioso  
Yoosung: Maldito odioso *emoji enojado*  
Seven: Oh, Yoosung está usando malas palabras T_T  
Yoosung: Siempre he usado malas palabras .-.  
Seven: Si, pero nunca conmigo *emoji de puchero*  
Yoosung: …  
Yoosung: *emoji de hartazgo*  
Yoosung: Jumin ¿sigues aquí? Ya ni pude ver si te saliste del chat…  
Yoosung: Quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante…  
Jumin: Si, sigo aquí.  
Jumin. Supongo que te refieres a nuestro trato *emoji sonriente*  
Jumin: Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, como has debido notar con tus propios ojos.  
Seven: Eh? De que hablan?  
Seven: Yoosung, discúlpate conmigo *emoji puchero*  
Yoosung: Si lo he notado. También cumpliré con mi parte del trato en la fecha acordada.   
Yoosung: Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte.  
Jumin: ¿Es algo relacionado por lo que estabas triste al comienzo del chat?  
Yoosung: Si. Es algo muy serio.  
Seven: Yoosung no me ignores ahhhhhh *emoji deprimido*  
Jumin: Ya veo. Puedo pasar por tu habitación para hablarlo, aprovechando que estoy en el hospital.  
Yoosung: Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí.  
Jumin: Hace menos de una hora que llegué, vine acompañado del padre de V.  
Jumin: El cirujano que atendió a V en su cirugía, está hablando con él, en este momento, mientras yo me quedé en el pasillo de esperas.  
Yoosung: ¿El padre de V? *emoji de asombro*  
Seven: ¿El Señor Kim está en el hospital? *emoji de asombro*  
Jumin: Si, después de todo, el hospital exige tener un apoderado o familiar sanguíneo en caso de intervenciones quirúrgicas.   
Jumin: Iré yendo a tu habitación. Parece que la charla entre ellos será extensa. Me dará tiempo para ir y volver.  
Yoosung: Esta bien.  
Jumin ha salido del chat.  
Seven: Oh, Jumin va ir a verte…  
Seven: Es raro verte serio Yoosungcito *emoji enamorado*  
Seven: De que van a hablar?  
Yoosung: No me llames “Yoosungcito”   
Yoosung: Hace que me de cringe, solo leerlo ._.  
Seven: Ehhhh…  
Seven: Hoy estas muy sensible.  
Seven: Tengo curiosidad de saber qué quieres hablar con Jumin.  
Seven: Cuéntame, si?  
Yoosung: Yo siempre he sido alguien sensible ._.  
Yoosung: Y no puedo decirte lo otro.  
Yoosung: Es  
Yoosung: un  
Yoosung: secreto   
Yoosung: *emoji feliz*  
Seven: Oh… piensas ocultarme un secreto? *emoji de asombro*  
Seven: Pensé que teníamos una amistad sin secretos T_T  
Yoosung: jaja  
Yoosung: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Seven: por que ries?  
Yoosung: Eres un hipócrita, Luciel.  
Yoosung: O un metiroso?   
Yoosung: No importa, tal vez eres una combinación de ambos.  
Seven: Oh… me llamaste Luciel *emoji deprimido*  
Yoosung: Como sea, Jumin debe estar por llegar.  
Yoosung: Y necesito tiempo para formular lo que pienso pedirle.  
Yoosung: Amor, si llegas a leer esto…  
Yoosung: No te preocupes por el “secreto”, no es nada malo n_n  
Yoosung: Yo… mmm… lo sabrás a su tiempo jeje  
Yoosung: Hace un par de horas que tuvimos nuestra última llamada, pero…  
Yoosung: Ya te extraño.  
Yoosung: Te amo… me imagino la reacción que pones cada que lo digo, el sonrojo que cubre tus mejillas, el brillo en tus ojos, oh… me encanta. Aun no puedo creer que sea yo quien lo provoque… ehem…  
Yoosung: Tengo más cosas que decirte, pero te lo diré por privado, luego… dulces sueños.  
Seven: Y de pronto, el chat se volvió cursi…  
Yoosung: Adiós Seven.  
Yoosung ha dejado el chat  
Seven: Me ignoró y se fue T_T  
Seven: Por lo menos si logré enfadarlo un poco *emoji triunfante*  
Seve: Oh… ya es bastante tarde  
Seven: Debo cenar con alguien.  
Seven. Por qué escribo esto, si no hay nadie más que yo?  
Seven: En fin, no importa quién lo lea, asegúrate de comer algo.  
Seven: No necesariamente tiene que ser algo lujoso o gourmet, con que te llene y aporte los nutrientes necesarios será suficiente…  
Zen ha entrado al chat.  
Seven: Holi Zen.  
Seven: Que decía? Ah… sí. Y si eres o no la amada de Yoosung, pero igual estás leyendo esto. Seven: Espero tengas un buen inicio de año, con tu familia o no, no importa si no te llevas bien con ellos, o directamente no los tengas…  
Zen: Hola Seven…  
Zen: Que demonios estas diciendo?! *emoji asombrado*  
Zen: pero aún falta meses para año nuevo, porque hables como si desearas un mejor año?  
Seven: Mientras te tengas a ti mismo, todo estará bien.  
Seven: Esfuérzate y ten ánimos este año que viene, si? *emoji sonriente*  
Seven: Este ha sido un mensaje de Seven Zero Seven, defensor de la justicia, usado como intermediario, por la dueña de esta historia, para llegar a sus corazones.  
Zen: Joder, tio…  
Zen: Me estás dando miedo, a quien le hablas? *emoji confundido*  
Seven: Oh, no se jaja  
Seven: Lo siento Zen…  
Seven: Debo ir a cenar con alguien, nos vemos.  
Seven ha dejado el chat.  
Zen: Eh? Espera!  
Zen: Se ha ido…  
Zen: De que demonios hablaba?  
Zen: Bueno, ya que no hay nadie  
Zen: Deberia irme.  
Zen ha dejado el chat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	6. Chapter 6

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 6

Los días habían transcurrido con tranquilidad, como si lo de hace unas semanas hubiese sido un sueño, o por lo menos así lo sentiría, de no ser por…  
― Ey! ¿No vienes?  
La voz de Yon, me sacó de mi concentración.  
Era cierto.  
El reloj marcaba un par de minutos más de las doce del mediodía.  
Teníamos una hora libre para salir a almorzar.  
― Oh, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, lo siento, hoy no podré acompañarte, tengo que atender un compromiso mientras almuerzo…  
― Mmm… me has dicho eso, toda esta semana. No estarás empezando una nueva dieta sin mí, ¿no? ― la voz juzgante e infantil de la que había vuelto a ser mi amiga, de manera inesperada. Llamó la atención curiosa de nuestros otros compañeros de sección, que caminaban con dirección a la salida con el mismo propósito―. ¿O me estas evitando? Ya te dije que lamento haberte tratado tan mal antes…  
― ¿Eh? No… no es eso, es solo que tengo que llamar a alguien, créeme, no te gustaría tenerme frente tuyo, ignorando con mi móvil…   
― ¿Es la misma persona de todos los días? Mmm… acaso tu estas…  
El solo hecho de sentir que hablaría del tema, hizo que me pusiese nerviosa internamente.  
Para fortuna mía, la interrumpieron.  
― jaja ya no agobies a Shin con tus preguntas ―su novio apareció con expresión alegre, mientras la tomaba de la mano, con la intensión de que la siguiese―. Si dice que hoy no puede, compréndela… ¿y si vamos a almorzar juntos hoy?  
― Si, pero… ―Yon se detuvo, mientras me miraba con confusión e intriga, para luego ceder―, está bien.

Apenas encontré un lugar vació, en aquel pequeño restaurante que había a unas cuadras del edificio.  
En una extensa mesa giratoria apoyada alrededor de los chefs que cocinaban y ponían los platillos en porciones medianas y pequeñas, en una columna delgada, mucho más que la de un bar, donde desde tu asiento podías coger los platillos a elección, tal iba pasando frente tuyo, para luego posarlos en tu delgada pero cómoda mesa inferior.  
Era un lugar bastante raro a primera vista. Pero muy concurrido entre las personas adultas y mayores. Siendo raro ver a una oficinista como yo en aquellos lugares. Ya que todos, incluyéndome, preferían las tiendas de comida rápida, rica, pero nada saludable.  
Apenas me acomodé en el banquillo alto, tomé un platillo al azar del mostrador ambulante, para luego sacar mi celular mientras comía.  
Si, estaba llamando a esa persona que me había recomendado ir a sitios como este, donde si bien el ambiente no era ostentoso, se comía de forma más sana.  
El tono solo sonó una vez, antes que contestara.  
― Oh, holaw… ―expresó con voz graciosa, dando a entender que se encontraba también almorzando―. Justou estabha pensando en si recibiría tu llamhada… ―reí por lo bajo, mientras empezaba ha llevarme un par de fideos a la boca, con los palillos―. ¿Qué estas comiendo hoy?  
― Nha pada hablarg, you comendo… ―solté a propósito, mientras masticaba de costado.  
Desde el otro lado, pude escuchar su leve risa, para luego tomar un momento y terminar lo que tenía en su boca.  
― ¿Disfrutas tu comida de hospital, hoy?  
― No… no sabe a nada ―se quejó como un niño―, ahg… siento que llevo una eternidad aquí… ya quiero ser dado de alta, no me gusta estar quieto sin hacer nada.  
― Si, pero debes calmarte, ya solo faltan dos días, y te quitarán los vendajes… ― lo consolé, mientras volvía tomar una porción de fideos con los palillos, llevándolos a mi boca―. Anímate ¿sí?  
― Si… ―su voz se tornó confortante―. Pero debo confesar que lo que más me anima es saber que cuando salga, tendré la libertad de verte más seguido ―río con un tono coqueto y algo tímido―. Me siento un poco mal, que seas tú quien siempre tenga que venir a mi…  
― No te sientas así, sé que tu harías lo mismo si el rol fuese invertido…  
― Sé que sí ―me interrumpió emocionado―, aunque debo admitir que yo soy muy terco jeje ―se escuchó de fondo, un ruido como si caminara―. Oh, Seven acaba de llegar…   
― Pensé que estaba almorzando contigo, ya me parecía demasiado tranquilo.  
― Oh, pues solo me acompañó los primeros días, pero ahora solo vine unos minutos cada par de horas… eh? Sí, estoy hablando con ella… espera, no! No voy a darte mi teléfono! Seven! ―eso último se escuchó lejano, y como si forcejearan en tener el móvil.  
Luego se escuchó un golpe brusco, como si algo cayese.  
― ¿Hola? Yoosung ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?  
― Holaaaa novia de Yoosung, aquí el agente 707 informando situación ―respondió Luciel, con su voz clásica de bromas―, Yoosung ahora no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos…  
― Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Yoosung esta vez, Seven? ―me quejé, con fingida molestia.  
― El agente 707, no hizo nada esta vez… ¡No me culpes! ―en esta última frase se salió de su papel y pareció molesto de verdad―. El objeto A, en segundos pasados, forcejeó con el objeto B ―su voz volvió a ser normal―, por el poderío del móvil arcaico. El objeto A parecía que ganaría, pero en un vuelco de sucesos inesperados, su bandeja empezaba a deslizarse, para luego deslizarse más y al final terminar deslizada en el suelo, junto con el objeto A que evitó intento evitar el deslizamiento, pero sin éxito ―se rio―. Convirtiendo al objeto B en el ganador…  
― ¿Yoosung se cayó? Seven, en vez de estar riéndote deberías ayudarlo a levantarse, su condición aun es frágil…  
― ¿Ehhhh? Yo también me vi afectado con la caída, había dejado sobras en su plato y estas cayeron en uno de mis zapatos…  
De fondo podía escuchar renegar a mi bebé, al parecer recogiendo todo lo que había en la bandeja.  
― Esta bien, está bien, mira, ya casi no te falta recoger nada ―escuché que hablaban―, dámelo, tu novia ya me regañó, deja que yo lo deje en el carro, para que se lo lleve la enfermera… oh… justo llegó… Lo sentimos… fue un accidente…  
Me reía por lo bajo, mientras aprovechaba para comer rápido.  
― ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? Lo siento, sabes cómo es Seven… ―volvió a tomar el móvil mi amado, con voz apenada―. Hum… estoy triste… no había tocado mi gelatina, lo único que tiene sabor en este lugar… hum… hum…  
― Eso es triste… pero no te aflijas, ya te mencioné que no se cocinar, pero puedo prepararte al menos gelatina… ¿qué sabor te gusta más?  
― ¡El de manzana! ―respondió animado de nuevo―, digo, es lindo que quieras animarme, gracias, siempre sabes cómo llegarme ― escuché que suspiró levemente―, tu presencia y la gelatina que me dan de postre, han sido mis fuentes de dulzura estas casi dos semanas.  
― Pero yo soy más dulce ¿verdad? ―bromeé.  
― Por supuesto que sí, de eso no hay dudas ―su voz sonó tranquila y dulce―, pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, ¿qué hay de ti? Espero no hayas vuelto a escoger el tazón de fideos solo, sabe bien, pero igual no es saludable si lo comes todos los días…  
Casi me atoré al ver que había adivinado, para luego toser, poniéndome en evidencia.  
― Amor… así que acerté, tch ― me habló con tono de regaño.  
― Pero es nutritivo, tiene semillas de sésamo y brotes de bambú mezclado con aceite de oliva ―traté de excusarme.  
― Mmm…  
― Bien, está bien, tomaré otro platillo más ―extendí mi mano, para tomar justo un bowl de ensalada con atún, mientras el cocinero me miraba con gracia, siendo ya consciente de mi condición―. Ese platillo es bueno, muy bueno para gente que estuvo enferma, les fortalece, debes traer a tu chico cuando le den de alta ―agregó el amable anciano sollastre, para luego centrarse de nuevo en su cocina―. Si, lo haré…  
― ¿Eh? ¿Con quién hablas?   
― Con el señor del restaurant, es muy agradable, me acaba de decir que te trajera cuando te den de alta, dice que su comida es buena para fortalecer ―le hablé por lo bajo, mientras mezclaba mis fideos con la ensalada―, me agregué un bolw de ensalada con verduras, espero este contento, ha este paso, terminaré subiendo de peso ―terminé diciendo con tono de puchero.  
― También me gustaría visitar ese lugar contigo, las fotos que me envías se ven muy bien, hacen que odie más la comida de acá… ―respondió―, y sobre lo de engordar, tontita, las ensaladas no engordan, y aunque engordases en un futuro, te seguiría amando igual. Incluso… ―se tomó una pausa un tanto nervioso―, no te vayas a enojar con lo que voy a decir, pero tuve que imaginarte, en mi mente te recreaba como alguien gordita…  
― ¿Qué? Entonces te defraudé con mi delgadez actual… ―escupí un poco asombrada.  
― Si, estas muy delgada y pálida, me preocupa que tengas anemia…  
No pude responder ante eso y solo solté un suspiro de asombro indignado, ante sus palabras que sonaban tan serias.  
― Jajaja solo bromeo, con eso ultimo ―siguió hablando―. La verdad es que no tomo mucho en cuenta la apariencia física de las personas. Tanto aquí, como en Busan, conocí a muchas personas que son extremadamente hermosas de físico, pero eran unas horribles personas en sentimiento. Y puedo llegar a comprender un poco el complejo que suelen tener las chicas con su peso, mi mamá me explicó sobre ello cuando era un niño. Aunque la verdad es que lo comprendo mejor que la mayoría, ya que yo… ―tomó un segundo, como si pensase las palabras―, yo hasta noveno grado fui gordo. Y muchas veces en el colegio me molestaban por ello, me llamaban “Unsung” en vez de “Yoosung”, recuerdo que al principio a veces lloraba por ello…  
― Oh… eso es terrible, que niños más crueles.  
(NOTA: “Unsung” es como se llama a los meteoros, piedras espaciales enormes que impactan contra la tierra, mientras que “Yoosung” significa estrella fugaz, los cometas que cruzan cerca de la tierra y son hermosos de ver)  
― Si… no sé si fue por esa razón, pero cada que conocía a una persona, lo primero que miraba eran sus ojos. Era como si me diesen una descripción del tipo de persona que son, sin que ellos lo sepan. Tal vez te suene tonto, pero puedo sentir claramente la esencia de las personas, viéndole a los ojos, los que son… es algo que me gusta, pero a la vez me causa miedo, porque nunca sé que podría descubrir.  
― No me parece tonto, pero leí en revistas científicas, cuando estaba esperando mi turno en el dentista, que las personas sensibles pueden notar ese tipo de cosas, mejor que alguien menos emocional ―respondí, aun un tanto asombrada ante tal confesión―. Puede que me asuste la respuesta, pero debo preguntar… ¿Qué sentiste viendo mis ojos? Con sinceridad.  
― Hehe justo iba a hablarte de ellos ―dijo más emocionado que cualquier otra cosa―. Tus ojos… los amo. El diseño que tienen, su color, la forma en que me miran, e incluso cuando miras a otras personas… ―suspiró de forma reconfortante―. Ehem… perdona, sé que con eso no estoy diciendo nada objetivo, pero entiéndeme, ¡soy un hombre enamorado!  
― A mí también me gustan tus ojos… son tan tiernos.  
― ¿Tiernos? Mmm… no quiero que me veas de forma tierna, tendré que cambiar eso, pero gracias por decirlo ―respondió con voz de puchero―. Sobre lo que veo en tus ojos… jeje yo… te lo diré, pero no ahora, me gustaría decírtelo en persona…  
― Esta bien, pero te estaré esperando, no vayas a olvidarlo.  
―Sí, prometo que te lo diré apenas aparezca el momento oportuno. Gracias por comprender y permitirme algunos caprichos…

Hablamos todo lo que mi hora libre me permitió hacerlo.   
Siempre lograba robar mi atención y hacerme sentir bien con sus palabras.  
Amaba eso de él.

El ruido de la impresora me sacó de mi pensar.  
Todos los formularios que necesitaba ya estaban impresos.  
Con mi pequeña torre de papeles, volví a mi cubículo.  
Ahora tenía mucho que rellenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta se abrió de forma que lo despertase.  
― ¿Jumin? Ha, estaba esperándote, hay algo que quería pedirte….  
― Siento no ser tu amigo, Jihyun, pero también tengo que hablar contigo ―respondió con voz seria, la presencia que lo visitaba.  
V lo reconoció al instante.  
Conocía su voz desde siempre, y su forma de hablar lo puso en alerta, haciendo que levantase medio cuerpo, para estar sentado en su cama.  
― Padre, no te esperaba, lo siento.  
Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, teniendo aun vendado completamente ambos ojos.  
― Si, es algo que supuse ―expresó el hombre, quien alguien bastante mayor, con un aire muy fino, vestido en un esmoquin negro impecable. A pesar de su avanzada edad, mostraba rasgos de belleza varonil, mas con su rostro molesto―. Sé que nuestra relación no es tan buena como la del CEO Han y su hijo, pero… aun así esperaba que te dignases a llamarme cuando necesitases ayuda. Eres tan problemático como lo fue tu madre en su tiempo, cuando creo que no podía decepcionarme más de ti… ―tomó silencio por unos segundos, al notar que su voz desbordaba molestia, y quería mantener un perfil digno de su clase―. Debí haber intervenido esa vez que me presentaste a esa mujer, debí haber hecho caso a mis presentimientos…

V siguió en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y expresión inerte, escuchándolo.  
― Todo eso de la caridad siempre me producía desconfianza. Si hay algo que aprendí a distinguir en mi larga vida, es que las caras “puras e inocentes” suelen esconder a las peores personas. Y esa mujer era una de ellas. Incluso tu madre lo hubiese notado. Pero lo que más molestia me causa, es que tenga que ser el último en enterarme de todo, a pesar de que seré yo quien tenga que cubrir y resolver todo el caos que dejas que se forme a tu alrededor. Debo estar pagando algo malo que hice en mi vida pasada, para tener un hijo como tú…  
Se detuvo de golpe, al notar que alguien tocaba la puerta y entraba sin esperar respuesta.  
― V, soy Jumin, siento la tardanza, yo…  
Han se cayó al notar que su amigo no se encontraba solo.  
― Buenas tardes, Sr Kim, disculpe la interrupción, no sabía que lo encontraría aquí ―lo saludó mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.  
― Ah, buenas tardes Han Jumin ―respondió a secas este, intentando ocultar lo sobresaltado que estaba―. Justo estaba por mencionarte en nuestra conversación. Antes no tuve tiempo de agradecerte, en que hayas logrado convencer al terco de mi hijo, para que se tratase la ciegues provocada que estuvo ocultándome todo este tiempo. Envidio al CEO Han, al tener un hijo tan digno y responsable, no tengo duda de que un futuro te convertirás en el mejor CEO que tendrá C&R. Estaré pensando en la forma de retribuir tu ayuda a mi familia.  
Jumin pudo notar el ambiente tenso que había antes de su llegada, tras esas palabras.  
― Agradezco sus palabras CEO Kim, pero no soy digno de tanto encomio. Solo actué como un buen amigo. Veo que los interrumpía en algo importante, con su permiso. Volveré más tarde.  
― Gracias Jumin ―fue lo único que articuló V, girando su cabeza en su dirección, asintiendo.

Una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo, el CEO Kim volvió a su reprimenda.  
― No tengo mucho tiempo para seguir regañándote, más teniendo a alguien esperándote, así que iré directo al grano, con lo que quiero decirte. Te prohíbo volver a tomar parte de esa organización a la que llaman RFA, y si es posible, quiero que la desintegres. Ya es hora de que tomes conciencia de quien estas destinado a ser. Así como lo tiene claro quién será en un futuro, Han Jumin. Ya te he dejado mucho tiempo a que juegues al “artista”. Podrás continuar con ese pasatiempo ridículo tuyo, una vez te jubiles y hayas dejado nuestra empresa en manos de los nietos que espero empieces a tener pronto. Si no tienes en mente a alguien para ello, puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda, hay decenas de candidatas, entre las hijas de nuestros socios más importantes. Espero no hayas creído todo este tiempo, que dejaría la empresa en manos de tus hermanos menores. Ellos nacieron con el destino de ser tus soportes y ayudantes en la empresa. Si tú decides huir de tu destino, afectarás también el futuro de ellos. Aun son muy jóvenes, y yo no llegaré a poder guiarlos como quisiese, cuando llegue la hora de hacerlo. Es hora de que entierres tu pasado, junto con esa mujer que solo supo causarte más tragedias que alegrías. No puedes vivir guardándote a una difunta. El mundo sigue, y si no avanzas, te termina aplastando…  
― Padre, comprendo tu sentir, pero, con todo respeto, yo no pienso seguir lo que dice. No puedo ser el sucesor que deseas… yo…  
Sus palabras acallaron cuando sintió el impacto seco de algo en su rostro, que lo obligó a torcer el rostro a un lado.  
El CEO Kim se había quitado uno de su guantes oscuros y finos, y con tal, lo había abofeteado a modo de reprimenda y desafío.  
― No estoy negociando contigo. Desafíame esta vez y te destruiré en cuestión de segundos, aun con el dolor que me provoque el hecho de que seas mi hijo ―agregó este, mientras volvía a colocarse en guante y guardaba decoro, acomodándose ligeramente los cabellos cenizos que se habían despeinado ante su brusco movimiento―. Tus caprichos cuestan dinero. ¿Quién demonios crees que pagó a influencias de la policía, para que no investigasen a fondo el caso de esa mujer que murió en aquella casa cercana a esa iglesia alejada de la ciudad, teniéndote a ti y Rika como mayores sospechosos? ¿Quién crees que hizo que se borrara todo rastro físico de la existencia de esos gemelos que te encimaste en cargo? Incluso sé el por qué muchos los quieren muertos. No creas que soy un estúpido, que se conforma solo con lo que tú me dices. El hacker que trabaja para ti, no es el único en el mundo, es solo un niño jugando con el peligro, lo vigilo con alguien de su misma calaña, pero mucho más experimentado. Siempre fingí ser ignaro, esperando el momento en que tu llegases y me vuelvas tu confidente y me pidieses ayuda, pero me cansé de que ese día llegará. Puedo leer tu rostro, seguro piensas que desheredarte sería lo mejor… ¡ha! ¿Crees que lo que factura un artista podría sostener todos estos gastos? Tal vez si fueses Da Vinci o Picasso. Ni siquiera podrías pagar la boleta de ese muchacho que está internado en este mismo hospital, ese que es el hijo menor del secretario de estado de la provincia de Busan. ¿Tienes idea a cuanto ascendió sus gastos médicos? ¡Prácticamente perdió un ojo! Tenemos suerte que su padre, a pesar del poder político que tiene, se haya conformado con que nos encarguemos de los gastos médicos en su totalidad. Si nos hubiese demandado, por introducir a su hijo en una organización tan conflictiva y haberlo expuesto a tal peligro, nos hubiera traído grandes problemas, un escándalo que arruinaría nuestra intachable reputación. Un bufet completo para los medios amarillistas.  
― Él era un familiar cercano de Rika, no podía rechazarlo…  
― ¡Claro que podías! No quieras mentirme, te dije que lo sé todo. Ellos ni siquiera son familiares políticos ahora. Esa mujer era tan problemática que ni su familia adoptiva pudo soportarla, terminando desvinculándola de ellos. Y es lo que todo Kim haría por honor al apellido ― suspiró con pesar―, al final nunca supiste tomar las riendas de forma seria y decir no a todo lo que te acontecía, provocando un caos mayor. Tu madre era igual de blanda…  
― Padre, ¿acaso estas aceptando que mi madre cometió un error en escogerte a ti? ―expresó por fin el de ojos turquesa, con un gesto melancólico dibujado en sus labios.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ―exasperó su padre ante la sentencia, mas prefirió no ahondar en el tema―. Yo… admito que no fui el mejor esposo que pudo tener tu madre, pero por lo menos nunca la metí en líos ni expuse su vida al peligro. Pero nunca pude comprenderla del todo… En todo caso, estoy seguro que me daría la razón en todo este asunto.  
― Un año, dame un año para resolver todo esto por mi cuenta, por favor…  
― ¿Un año? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si dejamos que esto siga, será más difícil de resolver luego…  
V insistió con una prórroga.   
Su padre se mantuvo firme en su decisión, hasta que este mencionase que el hijo del CEO Han también lo ayudaría, para actuar de forma discreta.  
Al final, cedió con una condición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había llegado.  
Si salía rápido del trabajo y no perdía el tren en tal hora, llegaría justo al hospital para acompañarlo a salir.  
¿Debería llevar flores o globos?  
Esa duda me carcomía la cabeza.  
Aparte de la vez que recogí a mi madre de su cirugía, hace muchos años atrás, nunca había ido al hospital a acompañar a alguien que fuese dado de alta.  
Ya lo había noogleado la noche anterior, y las flores eran la mejor elección, pero…   
¿Rosas rojas o rosadas?  
Las rojas expresaban pasión y un amor intenso con locura, y las rosadas un amor puro y tierno, tirando a la inocencia y cariño.  
Me sentía representada por ambos, pero si escogía el inapropiado, me sentiría apenada.  
Me llevé ambas manos en la frente.  
A pesar de mi edad, nunca antes había estado o iniciado una relación romántica, y quería dar lo mejor de mí. Era algo extraño que estaba sintiendo por primera vez.  
De verdad quería dedicarme en ello.  
Algo que nunca antes sucedió en el pasado, en mis trágicos intentos de interesarme en alguien, nunca concretando a una primera cita.

Dejé de trabajar por un segundo, para usar el navegador de mi móvil y nooglear las florerías cercanas a la parada de estación.  
Con un poco de suerte, y el consejo de la florista que me atendiese, podría elegir un ramo para la ocasión.  
Sé que a primera vista podría ser exagerado, pero un detalle como ese, alegraría a Yoosung.  
Era algo notorio en él, y tanto Zen como Jaehee también lo habían mencionado y confirmado en unos chats pasados.  
― ¿Flores?  
Yon volvió a asustarme, apareciendo detrás mío, y observando por encima de mi hombro, lo que reflejaba la pantalla de mi celular.  
― Si ―respondí a secas, ya que por el momento prefería no hablar del tema con ella.  
― ¿Iras a visitar a alguien a un hospital? O… ¿al cementerio? ―preguntó un tanto preocupada.  
― Hospital.  
― Oh… ¿acaso tu mamá volvió a decaer? Eso es terrible…  
No pude hacer un sonido de risa contenida.  
― Dios mío, no ―respondí―. Mi madre por suerte se encuentra estable desde hace años. Es… ―titubee un segundo, si debía por lo menos ser un poco más abierta― …alguien más. Hoy le dan de alta, espero llegar a tiempo para verlo.  
― Ah… y “ese alguien” ¿puede que sea la razón por la que pones cara de babosa cada que hablas por tu teléfono? ―me preguntó de forma directa, mientras arqueaba las cejas de forma coqueta.  
― Eso… seguirá siendo un misterio para ti ―le sonreí, para luego guiñarle un ojo, dándole a entender que no me haría hablar tan fácil.  
― Mmm… que mala eres ―se quejó como teniendo una rabieta―, yo te conté cuando empecé a salir con Ahn…  
― Si, pero fue porque tu querías decirlo, yo nunca te lo pregunté…  
Yon gruñó ante mi respuesta.  
― Es cierto, a ti solo te interesan los hombres ficticios de los libros y mangas que lees… un hábito que perduró en ti, de tus años frikis de la escuela, seguro ―expresó con resignación, mientras volvía a su cubículo―. Fui muy ingenua creer que al fin un hombre real estaba robando tu interés…

Iba a responderle, pero el ambiente fue interrumpido por una mala noticia.  
La señora Wong llamó a todos los de la sección al piso de conferencias, donde siempre se hacia la reunión de comunicados y balances del mes.  
Pero aún faltaba semanas para que el mes terminase, lo que significaba que el motivo podría ser…  
Mi estómago se encogió al deducirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con pesar sellaba documento tras documento.  
La reunión imprevista fue para informar un cambio de fecha con las entregas administrativas. Un adelanto.  
Lo que significaba que trabajaríamos horas extras.  
Era un adiós a mis planes.  
En el almuerzo ya le había mencionado que lo vería hoy.  
¿Cómo me retractaría sin desanimarlo?  
Sabía que comprendería, pero…  
Suspiré con tristeza.  
Pero, mientras maldecía mi destino una idea cruzó por mi mente.  
Me levanté rápido, para ir al baño un momento, para hacer una llamada sin el riesgo de ser llamada la atención.  
Solo deseaba que esa persona contestase.  
― Oh, es usted ―me respondió de forma amable, aquella voz femenina―, justo estaba por llamarla. Leí su mensaje donde me mostraba que consiguió los boletos para ver la producción de Zen, estoy muy emocionada, ahora tengo una razón para esperar el fin de semana con ansias. Incluso ya aparte la fecha, para que ningún imprevisto de los que se le ocurran al Sr Han, pueda evitar a que falte, más ahora que iré acompañada con alguien.  
Sonreí al escucharla con tal emoción, casi y me sentí culpable por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.  
― Por cierto, seguro que ya lo sabe, pero hoy dan de alta a Yoosung ―agregó―, justo acabo de salir del chat, ya que fue el único lugar donde encontré disponible al Sr Han, y pude ver que hablaba un tanto emocionado con Zen, compartiendo sus recientes experiencia de hospital. Y Seven intentando molestarlos, como de costumbre.  
Podía imaginármelo.  
En las últimas semanas, durante el día rara vez entraba al chat, por el trabajo y por qué el poco tiempo libre lo dedicaba a hablar con Yoosung, pero intentaba leer todo en la noche, o por lo menos hasta donde mis ojos aguantasen, ya que el cansancio solía vencerme.  
― Si, justo por ese motivo quería hablarte Jaehee ―expresé un tanto tímida―, yo… siento pedirte esto a ti, sabiendo que estas siempre muy ocupada, pero eres la única de los miembros de la RFA a la que puedo pedir ayuda en esto, sin ser bombardeada con preguntas que no vienen al caso, y tomarlo de la forma más seria posible…  
―Es cierto que los chicos y el Sr Han no son buenos para los recados y peticiones, pero también son confiables ―me respondió la castaña con cierto aire de ironía―, pero si prefieres recurrir a mí, respeto tus motivos, y te ayudaré si es algo que esté al alcance de mi manos y tiempo.  
― Gracias, bueno… la razón es…  
Traté de hablar lo más rápido posible, para volver rápido a mi puesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como procedimiento estándar del hospital, los dados de alta, eran llevados a la entrada, en silla de ruedas, firmando por última vez en la entrada de asistencia, presentando su formulario de salida.  
― Ahora abre tus alas y vuela al cielo al que perteneces, Yoosung ―expresó Seven, quien bajó todos los pisos con él―, me gustaría acompañarte de vuelta a casa, pero yo debo quedarme un tiempo más en el hospital, por V… ya sabes.  
El rubio le miró con cierto aire de incredulidad.  
Si había algo que de verdad no extrañaría de su estancia en el hospital, seria soportar al rojizo y su humor peculiar que lograba hartar a la mayoría.  
― Si, no importa. No soy un niño, como para que tengan que acompañarme a todos lados, se cuidarme solo.  
Lo cierto, es que se encontraba un tanto apagado, al haber leído aquel mensaje de ella, disculpándose que no podría venir.  
Seguro tendría una razón concreta para ello, pero no la explicó.  
Estaba firmando su formulario de salida, cuando dos personas cruzaron la puerta principal.  
Eran Zen y Jaehee.  
Esta última parecía que había estado corriendo, por su cabello un tanto despeinado.  
― Oh Yoosung! ―expresó el cenizo, mientras se acercaba y lo aprisionaba con uno de sus brazos ―, al fin libre, ¿no? Oh… que parche tan coqueto, me recuerda a uno que usé para una obra, pero en color negro…  
― Me alegra saber que llegué a tiempo ―le interrumpió la castaña, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, para luego extenderle el ramo de flores que traía consigo―, yo tengo que entregar unos papeles a V, de parte del Sr Han, pero otra persona me encomendó entregarte esto. Por mi parte, es bueno saber que vuelvas a estar activo, con permiso de todos.  
― ¿Eh? Pensé que el ramo era de parte tuya, Jaehee ―articuló Zen, sorprendido―. Ya hasta me estaba sintiendo culpable al no traer nada para Yoosung, ya que los detalles no son lo mío ― rio―. ¿Pero quién entonces los mandó?  
― Pero que pregunta ¿Quién más le regalaría a nuestro Yoosung, rosas de color rosado con blanco, aparte de cierta persona? ―enunció con gracia el rojizo, mientras examinaba el ramo que sostenía asombrado, con ambas manos, el rubio, y ubicaba una nota entre los pétalos.  
― Mmm… ―pensó por unos segundos el cenizo―, ah… cierto, es cierto… así que ella no pudo venir, pero envió esto… jajaja que linda.   
― Esto… hasta ahora, nunca había recibido flores de nadie ―articuló entre sonrojo y emoción, el ahora dueño del ramo, demostrando con su pupila sana, estar al bordo del sollozo.  
― Pues yo si recibí muchas flores de mis fans, aunque nunca de ese color, así que puedo comprenderte ―dijo Zen, con orgullo.  
― ¿Los hombres también podemos recibir flores? ―preguntó Luciel entre asombro y exageración―, esto me tienta a internarme a propósito, para que mi sirvienta, la señorita Vanderwood me envié mi ramo de flores.  
― Esa es una excusa muy mala para recibir flores, pero para alguien tan anormal como tú, Seven, supongo que es la única opción rápida ― respondió indignado el cenizo, quien también divisó la nota que había en el ramo―. Oh, mira… una dedicatoria, veamos que te dijo…  
Pero en el momento en que intentó tomar la tarjeta, su mano fue desviada de una palmada, por parte del rubio, que se mostró serio.  
― No, esa nota fue escrita por mi amor, exclusivamente para mí, hum.  
Tanto su voz como el brillo en su mirada mostraban seguridad, pero a la vez discreción.  
Terminó de firmar, para luego agradecer que lo hayan seguido hasta ahí, para acompañarlo en su alta.   
― ¿Quién es este tío? ¿Qué han hecho con el verdadero Yoosung? ―escupió Zen, al ver como este camina de forma imponente, solo, hacia la salida.  
― Hum, nuestro pequeño Yoosung ha madurado un poco con el poder del amor jeje ―respondió el rojizo, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, con un brillo en ellos―, pero, aun así, el defensor de la justicia sabe cómo sacarlo de quicio, ese es su don, su maldición…  
― Si, ser retrasado a pesar de ser inteligente, es tu maldición, como sea, yo vine de pasada, en verdad solo quería verla a “ella”, ya que la última vez que la vi, fue el día de la fiesta, y casi nunca podemos hablar en los mismos chats, y cuando lo hacemos, entra en modo cursi con Yoosung…  
― Oh… celoso Zen, no me digas que piensas intervenir entre ellos, que mal perdedor ―argumentó Seven, con una cara graciosa de indignación, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! Yo no quiero destruir relaciones, y menos le haría eso a Yoosung, que es como un hermanito menor al que siento debo proteger, solo es que… me cuesta creer que no le agrade a ella… es la primera vez que en verdad quiero ser amigo de una chica interesante, y sufro de un silencioso y discreto rechazo…  
― Mhe… mhe… mhe… ―respondió Luciel, con los ojos entrecerrados, dando a expresar que no le creía.  
― Como quieras, no me importa si no me crees, oh… Yoosung está por subirse a un taxi ¡Yoosung, espera! ¡Compartamos taxi! ―expresó el cenizo corriendo hacia la salida―. Adiós Seven… ¡Yoosung espérame!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El taxi lo dejó justo en la entrada de su edificio.  
Zen lo había acompañado parte del trayecto desde el hospital, pero se había bajado en el distrito vecino, donde vivía en su sótano hogar.  
Había estado ausente por más de dos semanas en su pequeño hogar de una sola persona.  
No quería ni imaginarse como estaría el plato con sobras que había dejado en la mesa de su cocina.  
O su montaña de ropa sucia, el desorden por salir apurado o el haber dejado su ordenador encendido, ya que no recordaba haberlo apagado.  
Su heladera la había dejado vacía, recién se hacía de noche, así que tendría que salir de nuevo para comprar algo en el mini súper que había a un par de cuadras.  
Con todo eso en mente, subió las escaleras, para llegar al tercer donde vivía.  
Se golpeó ligeramente en el trayecto, al ya no tener la vista completa, y doblar en las esquinas.  
Sacó la llave de su bolso, cuidando de no dañar las flores que le recordaban a ella.  
Un regalo de ella… pensarlo le provocaba una gran sensación reconfortante.  
Abrió la puerta y entró a ciegas en la oscuridad, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, hasta toparse con el interruptor de la luz.  
Se quedó quieto ante lo que observó.  
El lugar… parecía y no parecía, su hogar… al mismo tiempo.   
Corrió a la puerta, para asegurarse de que no había entrado al departamento equivocado, como una vez le había sucedido en el pasado, pero no… ese era su departamento de estudiante.  
Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Y un aroma a lavanda inundaba el ambiente.  
Dejó su bolso y la flores en la mesa que tenía en su cocina, para revisar que más había cambiado en su ex pocilga.  
Su cesto de ropa sucia que había en el baño, estaba vacío ¡vacío! Y su baño… bueno… su baño estaba igual que antes. Era uno de los lugares, en los que si era muy pulcro.  
¿Pero quién había hecho esto?  
¿V? Era imposible, ni siquiera era capaz de darse detalles a sí mismo, menos con otros. Pero era el único que tenía una copia de las llaves de su departamento, al ser quien dio su nombre como garante, para rentarlo.  
Sacó el celular de su bolsillo.  
Si había un lugar donde tener respuesta, este seguro era el chat de la RFA.  
Estaba a punto de conectarse, cuando notó que había una nota pegada con uno de sus imanes en la puerta de su heladera.

“En verdad siento no haber podido pasar el resto del día contigo, como teníamos planeado. Espero que las esto logre reemplazar aunque sea un poco mi ausencia”.  
PD: Siento también haber invadido tu espacio personal. Pero descuida, no vi nada. Jaehee me ayudó contratando a la limpieza, ya que aún no se tu dirección.  
PD2: Si el repartidor intenta cobrarte, no le pagues. Ya está todo pago. Cena a vicio hoy, pero mañana hazte un desayuno decente como acostumbras, tu heladera te apoya.”

Soltó el papel, para abrir su heladera, encontrándola llena como nunca antes había estado, con lo básico y… ¿acaso eso que había en el cajón de las frutas y verduras era un melón?

No pudo verificarlo, al escuchar que tocaban el timbre.  
― ¿Si? ―preguntó un tanto desconfiado, sin abrir la puerta.  
La persona del otro lado, recitó su dirección, para luego presentarse.  
― Soy el repartidor de pizza, vengo a dejar un pedido ya pago ¿Kim Yeosung, no?  
El rubio abrió la puerta, comprendiendo lo que estaba escrito en el papel.  
― Hum… Yoosung, Kim Yoosung ―aclaró, mientras aceptaba el pedido.  
― Eh… si… posiblemente, la que escribe las comandas es bien bruta, como sea, firma aquí ―dijo el repartidor, extendiéndole el papel donde debía firmar como comprobante―. Que lo disfrutes, quien te la envió debe quererte bastante, una cuatro quesos no la pide cualquiera.  
― Si… gracias…  
Una vez cerró la puerta, se fue directo a la cocina.  
No tenía ni idea a lo que el repartidor se refirió con “cuatro quesos”, hasta que abrió la tapa, y el aroma lo envolvió.

Nunca había esperado esto, cuando leyó la nota de las flores que decía:  
“Siento no poder estar ahí, espero que mi detalle reduzca mi ausencia, y no te aflijas”. 

Con las flores, él ya se había quedado más que satisfecho.   
Descubrir todo lo demás…  
Se sentó en silencio, con un mar de emociones, tomando una rebanada de pizza y para morderla, mientras unas gotas rebeldes caían de su ojo derecho, recorriendo sus mejillas.  
Esa noche, a comparación de muchas otras no tan lejanas, no se sintió solo, a pesar de que físicamente lo estaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba de prisa.  
Me había levantado tarde, al haber casi llegado a media noche a casa.  
Si había algo que odiaba de hacer horas extras en la oficina, por lo menos yo, era que luego de salir, todos obligadamente teníamos que acompañar a la jefa Wang, a un bar a tomar.  
Otro protocolo social que detestaba en mi vida, pero que debía cumplir si quería preservar mi empleo.  
Recordaba que llegué en un taxi, media zombi. Mi celular muerto, sin un porcentaje de batería y una terrible jaqueca, por mi baja resistencia al alcohol, a pesar de solo haber tomada obligada dos vasos.  
Había dejado cargando mi móvil, para ducharme apena, cayendo luego tiesa en la cama.

El tren se detuvo, dando a entender que había llegado al punto de cruce, donde cambiaba de estación para por fin llegar al trabajo.  
Mi celular empezó a sonar.  
Caminando a paso rápido, acepté la llamada, sin fijarme el número.  
― Hola?  
― ¡Hola! Soy tu Yoosung ¿Estas ahora en la estación de cambio que mencionaste antes que siempre tomas para llegar a tu trabajo?  
Mi rostro se tornó de alegría y cierta culpa.  
No me había tomado el tiempo de revisar sus mensajes, ya que prácticamente llegué a dormirme para luego despertar y volver al trabajo.  
― Oh, Yoosung, siento lo de ayer, no pude responder tus mensajes…  
― Yo, comprendo eso, pero por favor responde ―me interrumpió. De fondo se escuchaba un montón de gente, dándome a entender que seguramente también estaba tomando el metro para llegar a clases―. La estación norte, ¿verdad?  
― Si… ―respondí un tanto contrariada ante la pregunta―. ¿Por qué…  
― ¿Llevas hoy tu saco de oficina? ¿cabello suelto o con moño? ―siguió preguntándome con cierta fatiga en su voz.  
Me miré a mí misma, ya que había salido deprisa de mi casa, y no había tomado mucha atención a mi vestuario.  
― Eh… no, llevo mi saco doblado en mi brazo, camisa blanca y hoy llevo una coleta alta con un moño negro, creo, no me fije muy bien cuando la tome al peinarme ―respondí, mientras aceleraba el paso, al escuchar la voz de aviso, que daba la cuenta regresiva para que las puertas del tren que tomaba se cerrasen―. Yo… odio hacerte esto, pero debo cortar o perderé el tren…  
Pero cuando vi de forma rápida la pantalla, parece que la llamada había fallado, ya que solo vi mi fondo que daba la hora.  
Entre la multitud que caminaba rápido, pensé que no lograría llegar a la puerta, hasta que sentí como alguien me estiraba de mi brazo derecho, para apurarme.  
Iba mirando hacia abajo, preocupada por no tumbar nada, que no pude mirarlo bien, hasta que por fin llegamos a penas a entrar, en los últimos vagones, ya que los primeros iban extremadamente llenos.  
Apenas recuperé el aliento, iba a levantar la mirada para hablar y agradecer al extraño que me ayudo a llegar cuando…  
Este me abrazó de golpe, para luego fundir sus labios con los míos.  
Instantáneamente iba a reaccionar de forma brusca, hasta que noté los cabellos rubios que tocaban mi frente, junto que esa energía que solo una persona podía hacerme sentir.

¿Yoosung? 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	7. Chapter 7

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 7

Flash-forward: Es una escena que avanza temporalmente la narrativa en el tiempo desde el punto actual de la historia, para representar eventos esperados, proyectados o imaginarios que ocurrirán en el futuro. También pueden revelar partes importantes de la historia que aún no se han producido, pero pronto lo harán con mayor detalle. Lo contrario de Flashback.

-.-.-.-.Flash-forward-.-.-.-.-.  
Se despertó con la misma energía de siempre.  
Se estiró en su cama por unos segundos, para luego saltar de esta de un brinco, para aterrizar con gracia en sus pequeñas pantuflas.  
En pijama rosa con figuras de gatitos, caminó directo a su baño.  
Aun no llegaba a su lavabo, pero tenía un banquillo especial para ello.  
― El sol a salido… y las aves del cielo te avisan… ―empezó a tararear aquella canción que solía cantarle su padre, mientras se lavaba la cara y los dientes.  
Era bastante independiente para su corta edad, pero se podía observar como disfrutaba hacer las cosas sola.  
Y ese día en especial, estaba más que emocionada.  
Apenas terminó de secarse la cara, salió de su habitación en busca de sus padres.  
El aroma del desayuno preparándose le antelaba que podría encontrar a su padre en la cocina.  
Corrió a abrazarlo de costado, a pesar de que este parecía estar centrado en lo que cocinaba.  
― ¡Papá! Buenos días ―soltó con alegría, con la mirada hacia arriba, para poder verlo bien, con aquellos ojos violetas que había heredado de él.  
Su padre le sonrió, descuidando un rato lo que hacía, para centrarse en ella.  
La llamó por un diminutivo de su nombre completo, mientras le removía su cabello castaño largo.  
― Oh, ¿acaso estas emocionada por el día de hoy? ―agregó el rubio al verla despierta de lo normal.  
Lo cierto es que ese día iba a ser especial para todos.  
Ella iría a su primer día en el jardín de infantes.  
Asintió, para luego escanear el lugar en busca de otra persona.  
― Mamá… ¿Dónde está? ¿Salió? ―preguntó con cierta inquietud, ya que estaba acostumbrada a verla sentada acompañando a su padre, mientras bebía algo caliente y revisaba algo en su portátil, que llamaba “correo”.  
― No, ella aun duerme, tal vez no escuchó su alarma ¿quieres ir a despertarla? ―le sugirió este, mientras volvía a centrarse en lo que había dejado en la estufa.  
― ¡Esta bien!  
Se despegó de él, para irse a corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.  
En el camino, se topó con la señora Lisa caminando, una gata de color blanco y gris, de tamaño grande, que profesaba una presencia al caminar, como si fuese una señora elegante y sofisticada, a pesar de que cuando la encontraba durmiendo, roncaba como los puerquitos de los libros de cuento.  
― Buenos días, señora Lisa… ―soltó mientras acariciaba su pelaje al paso, para que aquella vieja felina tratase luego de detenerla, para que siguiese acariciándola―, no… la acariciaré luego, debo despertar a mi mamá.  
Soltó una pequeña risa, para luego empezar a correr de nuevo, al notar que la felina la perseguiría.

De puntillas llegó a estirar la manija de la puerta, para poder entrar a la habitación donde encontraría a su madre.

La señora Lisa había desistido de seguirla al escuchar como su amo rubio la llamaba, escuchando el ruido de su plato llenarse con sus croquetas de alimento.

La cama de sus padres, a sus ojos eran inmensa.  
Saltó hacia ella, con la intensión de caer encima de su madre, mas solo se encontró con los cobertores distendidos.  
Se sumergió entre ellos, buscando hasta debajo de las almohadas, mas no la encontró.  
“Nadó” hasta la orilla, para bajar un tanto preocupada.  
― ¿Mama? ¿Dónde estás? ―articuló con pena en su voz, mientras empezaba a bajar la mirada.  
Fue entonces que una presencia apareció desde el baño, con una bata de baño.  
― ¿Eh? ¿Me estabas buscando?  
La niña la observó fijamente, mientras su rostro triste volvía a ser reluciente.  
― ¡Si! ―fue lo único que expresó en principio, mientras saltaba hacia ella, para que la alzase en sus brazos―. Oh… ¿mamá te diste una ducha? ―volvió a decir, mientras tocaba con sus pequeñas manos, el cabello largo de su madre que se encontraba recién lavado.  
― Ah… si, lo siento. Mamá no despertó muy bien y decidió darse un baño para mejorar…  
― Bien, entonces vamos a la cocina con papá ―expresó la niña, quien se zafó de sus brazos, para tratar de llevarla, estirando levemente su bata.  
― Si, está bien, pero… debo cambiarme primero… ¿Por qué no vas y empiezas a desayunar con papá? En unos minutos los acompañaré ¿sí?  
La pequeña de ojos violetas le miró con cierta desconfianza, entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo cara de puchero.  
Una expresión que sin duda había sacado de su padre, pero que no funcionaba tan bien con su madre.  
Al ver que esta no cedería, se resignó, sin antes decir algo.  
― Esta bien... pero no tardes mucho, o posiblemente encuentres unas mordidas mías en tu plato ejeje  
Salió corriendo con la misma alegría con la había llegado antes.  
Esa forma de amenazar, sin duda lo había sacado de ella.  
No tardó en cambiarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, el malestar volvió a hacerse notar.  
Corrió de nuevo al baño, al sentir que devolvería de nuevo, lo que había cenado anoche.  
Mas solo fue una falsa alarma.  
Se lavó el rostro, para ir directo a la cocina, donde su familia ya se encontraba desayunando.  
― Buenos días cariño ―expresó su devoto esposo, mientras le hacía un ademan para que se uniese a ellos―. Adivina que preparé hoy… por ser un día especial…  
Se detuvo al ver que el rostro de esta, no se veía nada bien.  
Y lo cierto era que, el malestar había vuelto a ella, apenas sintió el olor a comida.  
Se llevó una mano a la boca, para volver a desaparecer, corriendo directo al baño.  
― Hum… mamá está muy rara hoy, papá ―expresó la pequeña con voz curiosa más que todo, mientras seguía centrada en su comida.  
Pero su padre parecía tener una expresión más rara a la de su madre.  
― Ah… come todo, para que luego te ayude a alistarte para tu primer día ¿sí? Iré a ver un rato a tu madre ―soltó, mientras dejaba su asiento e iba detrás de la mencionada―. Es posible que… ¿tenga nauseas de nuevo? ―murmuró esto último con una voz mezclada de nervios y otras cosas, mientras sonreía.  
La menor de ellos no lograba comprender la situación, más asintió ante el pedido de su padre.  
Después de todo, aún quedaba mucho tiempo, como para preocuparse.  
― ¿Miau? Miau…  
La señora Lisa se detuvo frente su asiento, sin duda aprovechando que estaba sola, para pedirle que la alimentase con comida de humanos.  
― Lo siento… pero papá dice que no debo darte mi comida ―respondió la pequeña a su maullido.  
Pero la felina no parecía querer rendirse, parándose en dos patas, mientras se apoyaba en su silla.  
― Miau…  
― No.  
―Miau…  
― No debo, señora Lisa…  
― Miaaaau?  
La pequeña castaña no pudo resistir la presión, y que aquella vieja bola de pelos la mirase con sus hermosos ojos brillosos.  
Miró en dirección a la entrada de la cocina, para asegurarse que sus padres no la viesen.   
Tomó una porción de su comida, y la lanzó al suelo, donde Lisa la olfateó, para luego rechazarla e irse caminado con la clásica pose elegante de señora que usaba.  
Se levantó obligadamente, para limpiar, ya que no quería recibir un regaño por parte de alguno de sus padres.  
Tardó varios minutos en borrar toda evidencia, ocultando lo tirado en el tacho de la basura.  
Estaba a punto de volverse a sentar, cuando en celular de su padre empezó a sonar.  
Como él no estaba cerca, decidió contestar hasta que llegase caminando a la habitación de él. Hace muchos meses que había aprendido a cómo hacerlo.  
― ¿Hola? Quien…  
― Hola Yoosung! oh… hombre, no sabes cómo estoy con la noticia que acabo de tener, estoy tan emocionado que me están empezando a temblar las manos… Uh… ―le interrumpió el cenizo todo exaltado, sin darse cuenta de quien le había respondido―. Aun no le he dicho a los otros, porque pensé que tu siendo el primer padre de nosotros sabría entenderme mejor, hasta me he pellizcado para comprobar que esto no es un sueño. Ella está muy tranquila con la noticia, pero yo… cuando vi que el test marcaba positivo… uh… ah… lo siento creo voy a volver a quebrar en llanto de la emoción, sé que debería controlar mis emociones siendo un actor experimentado, pero esto es tan…  
― Eh… ¿Tío Zen? ―articuló con su voz de niña, la castaña, mientras volvía a ponerse de puntillas para poder abrir la puerta donde estaban sus padres.  
― ¿Eh? ¿No estaba hablando con Yoosung? Hola pequeña… ―dijo un tanto asombrado el cenizo, mientras volvía a controlarse―. ¿Puedes pasarme con tu padre? Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, posiblemente… no quiero adelantarme, pero si mi bebé nace niño, en menos de nueve meses conocerías a tu futuro esposo jajaja  
La niña no comprendía nada de lo que su cenizo tío le decía.  
Mas dejó un rato de escucharlo, al ver que sus padres se encontraban sentados en su cama, abrazados, o mejor dicho su padre abrazando de forma exagerada a su madre, quien mantenía una mano en su boca como si evitase estornudar.  
― Hum… papá… mamá… tío Zen esta al teléfono…  
Ambos reaccionaron al verla, mas fue su padre quien tomo la llamada. Se fue caminando con rumbo a la cocina, como si se aguantase de llorar.  
― Mamá, ¿qué le pasa a papá?  
Esta solo le sonrió, para luego decirle “que no era nada preocupante” y que vaya con él, para que terminase de cambiarla, ya que pronto tendrían que llevarla a su primer día de jardín. Se levantó de golpe luego de eso, para volver a caminar hacia el baño, mientras llevaba en la mano que no estaba tapando su boca, un objeto raro que nunca antes había visto, pero parecía un marcador grueso.  
Volvió ande su padre, quien le acompañó a que terminase su desayuno, aunque él no volvió a tocar de nuevo el suyo, ya que no dejaba de hablar por el móvil, con el tío Zen, que parecía molesto diciendo cosas como que “justo tenía que opacar su momento feliz”, “que siempre parecía tratar de estar un paso delante de él”.  
Si, este hablaba tan fuerte, que podía escuchar oraciones cortas como esas.  
Recordaría ese día mucho en el futuro, aunque no específicamente como un día centrado en ella, sino como el día en el que aparecieron quienes se volverían sus dolores de cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash-forward.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminó de tomar su tasa de café que se preparó con una tostada, para calzar sus zapatos de oficinista y salir a su trabajo.  
Apenas había dormido cinco horas, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse.  
Bajó en el ascensor del edificio, directo al garaje, para entrar en su auto, o mejor dicho el auto que le daba la empresa para llegar rápido.  
No tardaba en llegar al trabajo, ya que siempre le ganaba a la hora pico, pero en el trayecto ponía alguno de los discos que tenia de Zen donde cantaba en reproducción.  
Por alguna razón, mientras conducía, pensó por un momento en lo del día anterior.  
La forma en que la más nueva miembro de la RFA le pedía un favor…  
― En verdad debe amarlo bastante como para que su voz sonase tan afectada ―murmuró para sí, mientras se detenía en un semáforo rojo, y veía a las personas cruzando el paso peatonal como fondo para sus pensamientos.  
Ella hace mucho que no había estado en una relación. Y bueno… en realidad solo fueron parejas con quienes decidió estar para que los demás no creasen rumores a su alrededor.  
No recordaba haber tenido ese brillo en sus ojos.  
Ese brillo que ella emanaba viendo a… Yoosung.  
Soltó una leve sonrisa al pensar lo raro que se forman las parejas.   
Se preguntó que, así como ella sentía cierto recelo por ver de cerca, a dos de los miembros del grupo iniciando una relación, los otros miembros hombres como se sentirían al saber que el menor de ellos ahora los superaba en un aspecto amoroso, a pesar de ser el prospecto menos atractivo de la baraja…  
― No… tal vez por mirar de esa forma, es que yo tampoco he logrado enamorarme de alguien de esa forma ―se autocriticó, mientras daba la marcha, al ver que el semáforo daba luz verde―. En fin, no es algo que debería preocuparme en este momento. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, ya que estoy casada con mi trabajo… y me siento satisfecha con el material que me da Zen…

Con ese pensar, dio terminada esa meditación, para volver a centrarse en las cosas que tendría que hacer apenas llegase a la empresa.  
Solo rogaba que el Señor Han no saliese con otro proyecto de gatos y llegase a tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chofer Kim le informó por interfono, que se quedarían varados unos minutos, por el tráfico, pero que llegarían a la empresa a tiempo.  
Aprovechó para sacar su teléfono celular y ver quienes estaban conectados al chat.  
Estaban los mismos de siempre.  
Como si se sintiese espiado, miró a ambos lados de sus hombros, a pesar de que sabía que estaba solo, para dar clic en el perfil de la más nueva miembro.  
No se había conectado al chat grupal, desde hace más de dos días, y su última conexión a la app fue hace más de doce horas.  
La foto de ella no había cambiado, seguía saliendo junto a Yoosung, en una selfie de hospital, ambos con caras fingidas de asombro, queriendo ser cómicos, posiblemente.  
Nunca lo diría, pero internamente si le parecía algo gracioso.  
“Bastante triste, horas extras, odio aquí TwT”  
Miró con cierto sentimiento de reproche su frase de descripción.  
― Hum… si me hubieras elegido a mí, eso nunca hubiera sucedido…  
Se detuvo en sus palabras al notar que volvió a murmurar solo.  
La relación de aquellos dos le era indiferente.  
¿O no?  
Y no es que se sintiese envidioso. Él podía tenerlo todo si así lo desease.  
De ninguna manera hubiese besado a alguien enfrente de todos en la reunión de la RFA, de forma tan atrevida y hasta indecorosa si le preguntasen.  
¿Pero por qué sentía como una espina en su mente?  
El día anterior, cuando vio a la asistente Kang llevando un ramo de flores que pidió por envió, cuando le encargó que entregase unos papeles importantes a V.  
“¿Flores? Es un buen detalle, pero yo ya le envié flores a V”.  
“Oh, soy consciente de ello Señor Han, ya que fui yo quien ordenó el envio. Estas flores… son un encargo de…”  
Se quedó en silencio y con expresión inerte al escuchar su nombre y saber para quien era las flores.  
El ya había recibido flores en el pasado, tanto por su cumpleaños, por su ascenso y de alguna fanática loca que llenaba la entrada de su edificio o la puerta de su oficina.  
Pero nunca lo había recibido de una mujer que le guardase afecto sincero.  
Las flores eran de color rosa con blanco.  
Según lo que había leído en un libro especializado en el significado de las flores y sus colores como presentes, ese ramo era muy especial.  
“¿Tu escogiste ese color en específico? Recordó que le preguntó a la asistente Kang”  
“No, fue un pedido especifico de ella. Yo hubiese elegido rosas rojas u orquídeas, creo que se ven mejor como presentes. En fin, no seré juzgada por la elección, así que supongo que está bien. Con su permiso, ahora debo irme”  
Sin duda la asistente Kang era ignara del verdadero significado de las flores.  
Pero eso confirmaba que la más nueva de ellos, tenía un buen gusto y visión para los detalles. Tal vez en su vida pasada era una princesa, y por eso en esta aun mostraba indicios de su pasado, siendo buena con sus elecciones… o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas. A no ser que hubiese sido una princesa guerrera que siento apego por los más débiles y con un instinto protector.  
Estaba a punto de salir de la app, cuando se decidió en enviarle un mensaje.  
No quería que tuviesen una impresión de recelo por su parte, como lo demostraban de forma penosa Zen y Luciel.  
“Supongo que ahora debes estar feliz al saber que Yoosung fue dado de alta”  
“No lo he dicho varias veces, como los demás, pero espero que vuestra relación se desarrolle de forma positiva… y si no funciona, puedes verme como una opción, ya que siempre me pareciste interesante…”  
Se detuvo al escribir, al ver que en esta última oración su parte sincera salía a flote.  
Borró toda la oración para reescribir.  
“No lo he dicho varias veces, como los demás, pero espero que vuestra relación se desarrolle de forma positiva… Yoosung y usted merecen ser felices”.  
“Cuando puedas, me gustaría presentarte a Elizabeth III”  
Envió el mensaje, para de verdad salirse de la app.

Estaba a punto de guardar su teléfono, cuando una llamada entrante robó toda su atención.  
― Buenos días, habla con Han Jumin.  
― Jumin! Me complace poder hablar contigo tan temprano ―la voz de su padre se escuchó con agrado―. ¿Aún no llegas a la empresa? ¿Por qué no desayunamos juntos?  
― Ha… también es agradable hablar contigo padre ―respondió el morocho, mientras veía como el auto empezaba a moverse de nuevo―. Lo siento, pero debo llegar a la oficina pronto, tengo que terminar de revisar algunos informes antes de las reuniones que tengo programadas. Pero haré que mi asistente contacte a la tuya para que no programe un desayuno, mañana.  
― ¿Mañana? Mmm… está bien, no puedo quejarme contigo, supongo que será hasta mañana entonces.  
― Agradezco tu comprensión, padre.  
― Bueno, tú también sueles comprenderme. Pero te voy adelantando que tengo una sorpresa para ti.  
― ¿Otro regalo?  
― Hum… quien sabe, no te diré mas al respecto, para que esperes mañana con ansias, como yo lo estaré esperando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Se había dormido temprano, para levantarse apenas amaneciese.  
Hacia un frio suficiente, como para poder ver el aliento que uno emanaba al respirar.  
Se preparó algo rápido para comer, ya que se había prometido que sería más responsable con su alimentación. Tomó su bolso de estudiante con todo lo que necesitaba para ese día. Antes de acostarse, la noche anterior, había creado todo el itinerario que haría ese día que recién comenzaba.  
Revisó los mensajes del chat, para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje suyo, pero tal como había sospechado, esta ni siquiera se llegó a conectar el día anterior. Y no había leído ningún mensaje suyo.  
Solo Jumin, Zen y Seven se encontraban conectados, mas no tenía tiempo para hablar con ellos, que probablemente solo intentarían bromear con él.

Sabía que estaría todo el día inquieto esperando a verla.  
Tanto su mente como su corazón se lo exigía a gritos.  
Así que se decidió. Era un plan arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo.

Caminó de prisa para llegar a la estación, tomando el andén que nunca usaba, para llegar a la estación cruce, donde tendría leves minutos para coincidir con ella.  
La buscó por todos lados, tratando de mantener la calma, mas no lograba encontrarla. El lugar estaba lleno de gente similar que se dirigía al trabajo con sus trajes formales, pero de invierno.

Tomó su teléfono, al ver que el tiempo cada vez se acortaba más.  
“Por favor, contesta… por favor, contesta”  
El tono de llamada se escuchó dos veces, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar su voz.  
― ¿Hola?  
La saludó con apuro, mientras su corazón se aceleraba al grado de no sentir el frio que reinaba en el ambiente.  
Ella trataba de disculparse, pero sabía que no había tiempo para ello, aparte de que la comprendía.  
Podía deducir por el ruido de fondo, que seguramente estaban en el mismo grande escenario.  
Le preguntó cómo se encontraba vestida.  
Era una pregunta rara, mas fue la única idea que se le cruzó por la mente, para poder divisarla entre tal multitud.  
Aun así, ella le respondió.  
El anuncio de que el tren estaba a minutos de partir, aumentó la adrenalina del momento.  
Con la descripción que le dio, empezó a buscarla de nuevo, cortando su teléfono sin querer al ser empujado por alguien que pasó muy junto suyo.  
Parecía que no lo lograría.  
Hasta que la ubicó a un par de metros delante de él.  
Más que por coincidía con la descripción, sentía que era ella.  
No era alguien de empujar a los demás para avanzar, pero hizo una excepción.  
Apenas la alcanzó y comprobó que era ella, la tomó del brazo, para ayudarla a avanzar, ya que, a pesar de tener casi la misma estatura, no avanzaba con la misma rapidez.  
Los primeros vagones estaban por llenarse y no lograrían entrar, así que corrieron hacia los últimos cruzando apenas las puertas, que se cerraron detrás de ellos.  
Se tomó varios segundos antes de decir algo.   
Estaba igual de exhausto como se mostraba ella.  
Pero apenas recuperó el aliento, se aferró a ella, quien recién había levantada la mirada hacia él.  
Sentirla tan cerca suyo… su respiración cálida… y el palpitar de su corazón.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba besándola, con ambas manos rodeando su rostro.  
― ¿Yoosung?   
Articuló ella, un tanto asombrada, apenas logró separarse de él.  
Fue entonces que lo notó, viéndose en el reflejo de las ventanas de vidrio del vagón.  
La capucha de su chaqueta le cubría casi por completo, dejando apenas ver un mechón de su cabello rubio, que le daba el aspecto de alguien misterioso, y hasta un poco aterrador por el parche.  
― Oh, lo siento… ―se quitó la capucha, con pena, dejando libre a su cabello rubio―. Espero no haberte asustado…  
― No, pero si me asombré bastante, me sentía rara siguiendo a un desconocido con bastante confianza ―le respondió para luego ser ella quien lo abrazase, por dentro de su chaqueta larga que llegaba casi a sus rodillas.  
También la abrazó, para luego volver a darle un par de besos, de a piquito, seguido de otro en su mejilla y un último en uno de sus párpados.  
Pero apenas volvieron a abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de extraños, extraños incomodos por sus comportamientos, que demostraban su malestar en sus ojos y mirada.  
Con pasos disimulados, pero aun abrazados, se movieron de la puerta del vagón, para ubicarse al fondo de este, donde por suerte incluso había un par de asientos libres.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	8. Chapter 8

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA

CAPÍTULO 8

Salió de la habitación donde se encontraba acompañando a su gemelo dormido, para contestar aquella llamada.

― Oh, señorita Vanderwood ¿A qué debo su llamada? 一expresó este, apoyándose en la pared, mientras sostenía el celular en su oreja, con la mano derecha, ocultando la izquierda en su chaqueta.

― Te dije que si volvías a llamarme "señorita Vanderwood", te rompería las piernas, agente 707 ―dijo la voz molesta, mediante su micrófono―. No me olvidaré de cumplir mi palabra. Pero ese no es el motivo de mi llamada... Los superiores me han estado preguntando por ti. Te tienen trabajo.

― Creo que fui especifico al decir que "me tomaría un descanso".

― Y yo te recuerdo que te estoy haciendo un gran favor, al no decirles que te estás involucrando demasiado con personas comunes, entre ellos a tu hermano sanguíneo. Pero no puedo reportarte como "enfermo" por siempre, en mis reportes. Si te han seleccionado para este trabajo específico, es porque nadie más puede hacerlo.

― ¿Tengo que salir del país para realizarlo?

― Sí, pero no está tan lejos. ¿Por qué no dejas ese hospital tan deprimente y vienes a tu casa? Te daré los detalles, que no puedo darte por teléfono.

Por medio de la bocina, pudo escuchar un suspiro de pesar, seguido de una blasfemia.

― Bien, iré, pero tardaré un par de horas en llegar. No puedo irme de aquí, así por así. No puedo...

― Si, si, si... ya estoy empezando a cansarme de que lo digas ―le interrumpió el rubio―. "No volverás a dejar a tu hermano menor, solo". Personalmente, me importa un rábano el lío en el que te estás metiendo, pero si tienes que hacer algo, hacélo, pero rápido, para que traigas tu trasero hasta aquí. No tengo toda la vida para esperarte, boludo.

Le cortó luego de eso.

El rubio malhumorado, caminó varios pasos, desde la entrada donde se encontraba, para detenerse ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

La guarida del agente 707 era un completo chiquero. Había bolsas vacías de esas papas fritas que tanto le obsesionaban... tantas que casi podían alfombrar el suelo. También latas de gaseosas a medio tomar, ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, y hasta... ―abrió su heladera en busca de algo para tomar, mientras lo esperaba―... un calzoncillo congelado entre sus latas de gaseosa.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, acompañada de una cara de asco.

― Bueno, no puedo esperar en esta inmundicia. Podría contagiarme algún virus. Limpiaré esta porquería de guarida, aunque sea una vez más... ―murmuró enrabietado aquel extraño rubio con acento llamativo―. Pero ni crea que lo haré gratis... esta vez le cobraré mil dólares la hora. Yo no hago las cosas gratis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun un poco exaltados, nos sentamos juntos, al fondo del vagón de aquel tren.

Hacia un frio tremendo, que se podía ver reflejado en la ventanas gélidas, mas no lo sentía por haber corrido tan deprisa.

― ¿Estás bien? Trata de respirar profundo y más despacio ―me sugirió, mientras sujetaba mi traje en sus brazos, para aligerarme.

― Si, gracias.

Me tomó un par de minutos estabilizarme.

― Debo admitir que me sorprende bastante que hayas venido a encontrarme ―expresé, ya recuperada―. En verdad siento no poder haber estado presente cuando te dieron el alta. Avisaron de las horas extras, ha último momento.

― Hum, descuida. Nunca me molestaría por eso. Fue algo que no podías controlar. Además... ―su voz se tornó un tanto apenada―, el ramo de flores y lo otro, fueron detalles muy lindos. Nadie nunca había hecho un gesto así conmigo ―dejó de mirarme, para voltear la vista a lado contrario, en un intento vano de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, que eran bastante notorias, y tiernas, tratándose de él―. Anoche, antes de acostarme traté de llamarte, me alegra no haberlo hecho, posiblemente me hubieses escuchado llorando... que vergüenza...

Lo cierto es que no me asombraría, si hubiese pasado eso. Su sensibilidad, que supongo que a la mayoría de normales le impactaría, a mis ojos eran algo muy tierno, no, incluso algo más que eso, algo más puro y valioso, al ser sincero y provenir de un chico.

― Ya, no te aflijas. Soy yo quien se siente más apenada. Perderte momentos especiales con quieres, es triste, ya que muchas veces no se pueden repetir ―traté de consolarlo, apoyando una de mis manos, en las de él, que descansaban en su regazo―. Pero tendremos más momentos especiales en el futuro, de eso no tengo dudas.

― Si, lo sé... ―volvió a mirarme, ya más controlado, con un brillo en los ojos―, pero se siente bien, cuando lo escucho con tu voz. Yo... se que lo que voy a pedir ahora, es algo obsoleto, tomando en cuenta lo que hice hace minutos, pero... ¿Puedo abrazarte de costado, por unos momentos?

― ¿Ah? Bueno... ―esta vez fui yo quien sintió como la pena se expresaba de forma ligera en mis mejillas, y miraba alrededor para ver si alguien nos tenía en la mira―, no estamos en la misma situación de hace minutos, así que ¿Por qué no? ―respondí, al ver que nadie nos miraba.

― Gracias.

Con un poco de pena, siendo seguramente la primera vez, me rodeó los hombros, con uno de sus brazos, para atraerme hacia él, mientras que con el otro brazo, rodeaba mi cintura de forma tierna, para terminar ocultando su rostro, en un costado del mío, entre mi cuello y hombro.

Yo también lo abracé por lo bajo, metiendo mis manos por el abierto pero grueso abrigo que traía puesto.

Se sentía agradable.

Era tan cálido y emanaba una sensación agradable a mi olfato, como a frutos rojos, con un ligero toque cítrico y a crema humectante de piel, de esas caras. Lo que me hizo recordar a que yo ni me había puesto desodorante luego de bañarme, la noche anterior.

― Estás empezando a enfriarte ―expresó, sacándome de mi ligero pensar―, tus manos están heladas.

― ¿Lo están? Pues mayor razón para seguir abrazándote ―respondí con gracia, apretujándolo un poco más―, por cierto, me gusta la fragancia que estas usando, es tan... relajante.

― ¿Ah? Oh... ―habló un tanto asombrado al escucharme decirlo―. La verdad es que no uso perfumes, lo que sientes seguro es la fragancia de mi crema de ducha ―rió un tanto nervioso―. Tú hueles a café.

― ¿A café?

― Si, a café, aunque no puedo reconocerlo bien, de que tipo es... ―agregó, para luego pegar su rostro más cerca al mío, en un gesto inocente de su lado, pero que provocó ciertos nervios en mi, al sentir su respiración cálido en mi mejilla y lóbulo de la oreja―. También a tostadas, tal vez con un poco de queso crema.

― Eso último lo sabes porque probaste mis labios ―protesté un tanto apenada.

― Jajaja si, me atrapaste. Pero sigo sin reconocer el olor del café ―expresó, mientras volvíamos a tomar distancia, y me ayudaba a ponerme mi chaqueta.

La verdad es que no quería decírselo por el momento, ya que era consciente de su fanatismo por el café, pero no tenia caso ocultárselo tampoco, mientras antes lo supiera, sería mejor.

― En realidad no es café ―empecé a explicarme―, Es un suplente. En uno de mis años de U, contraje gastritis. También era muy adicta, en especial al tinto y...

― Oh, no... ¡¿Tienes gastritis?! ―me interrumpió con notoria preocupación―. Justo has estado viviendo entre tanta tensión la ultimas semanas ¿Has estado ocultando tu malestar, por mi?

― No, tranquilízate ―volví a calmarlo―. Me curé de ello, actualmente no lo tengo. Pero mi estomago quedó sensible y ahora le tengo rechazo a algunos alimentos, entre ellos el café. Así que un nutricionista me recomendó usar un suplente. Es una especie de cereal tostado llamado cebada, crea el mismo efecto revitalizante del café, pero es mucho más liviano, su sabor es muy similar al del café, y cuesta notarlo al principio. No es algo preocupante, como te dije, ahora no lo tengo.

― Hum... me siento más aliviado al escucharlo ahora ―pronunció luego de soltar un suspiro de calma―. Creo haber escuchado algo de esos suplentes del grano de café, en el club de baristas. Tendré que investigar más de ello ahora.

― Sí, bueno, no te exijas demasiado, y no te preocupes.

― Claro que si es tema que me preocupe. Yo quiero poder prepararle una taza de bebida caliente a mi novia, sin tener que poner su salud en riesgo para ello, Déjame preocuparme, tch ―terminó diciendo con cierto aire de ¿berrinche? Era increíble y un tanto gracioso poder ver que alguien enojado se pudiese ver tan tierno.

Sonreí al verlo así... tan involucrado y preocupado por mí. No había visto tanta devoción en alguien por otra persona, que no fuese un instinto maternal, nunca.

―Hoy también... ―empezó a hablar de nuevo, borrando su expresión anterior y supliéndola por una expectante―... tendrás hora extras en tu trabajo? ― terminó preguntándome, cambiando de tema―. Estaba pensando en hacer algo juntos, esta tarde.

― ¿Te refieres a nuestra primera cita oficial? ―le respondí con otra pregunta, recordando que ya me había hablado del tema, no hace mucho―. Hoy por suerte, siendo viernes, casi nunca salen horarios extras, así que saldré a tiempo. Podríamos tener nuestra cita hoy...

― ¡No, hoy no! ― me interrumpió con un aire de desacuerdo, bastante gracioso―. No me he preparado aun. No he ido al estilista, tengo que retocar el color de mi cabello, se empiezan a ver mis raíces, también necesito una limpieza facial profunda y hay otros detalles que tampoco he preparado...

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a esos detalles? En ese momento, lo veía perfecto tal cual estaba. ¿Podía verse mejor? ¿Era eso posible? Presentí que ese comportamiento vanidoso posiblemente se le hubiese pegado de tanto convivir con Zen. Aunque en él no sonaba nada molesto, al contrario aumentaba su ternura.

Supuse que era algo que no podía comprender, ya que yo apenas y le daba importancia a ese tipo de cosas. Lo que recordaría con gracia muchos años después, ya que justo en ese momento en el vagón, me preocupé por primera vez, si tenía un grano en el rostro. Ya que ni me había visto en el espejo.

― Bueno ¿Entonces mañana? ―sugerí al ver que estaba en total desacuerdo de que fuese esa tarde.

― Necesito un día para arreglarme y planear... Mmm ¿Puede ser el domingo?

.-.-.-.-.-.

― Entiendo, no te preocupes, me encargaré de ello, en tu ausencia ―respondió Jumin, a la llamada que atendía―. No te pediré detalles, pero trata de volver ileso.

La voz que le respondió, sonaba seria.

Hablaron por un par de minutos más, para luego cortar.

Jaehee entró a los segundos, con los primeros informes del día, que debía aprobar.

― Buenos días, señor Han ―dijo esta, dejando los documentos en su escritorio―. Aprovecho para recordarle que hoy tiene dos reuniones, una con los inversionistas nuevos del trimestre y otra con los beneficiarios del proyecto...

― Si, lo recuerdo ―le interrumpió mientras empezaba a tocar los informes―. Mas hoy pienso irme más temprano, luego de la última reunión. Avísale al chofer Kim que me espere a esa hora, y llama al conserje de mi edificio, que los encargados de la limpieza, vuelvan a limpiar mi penhouse de manera más exhaustiva, ya que recibiré visitas.

Jaehee puso una ligera cara de sorpresa, mas no preguntó sobre eso ultimo. No era de su incumbencia, según lo veía.

― Si señor Han, será como diga, adelantaré el papeleo del bloque C, para que pueda revisarlo antes de irse, con su permiso.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-. Flash-forward .-.-.-.-

Había terminado de hacer la parte del trabajo que necesitaba terminar, según mi horario.

Al trabajar en casa, te daba ciertos privilegios a la hora de descansar, aunque también podía resultar negativo, por si no se tenía autodominio para evitar el procrastinar.

Por eso me encerraba a la hora de ello, en una habitación que me hiciese sentir como en una oficina real.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, mi estomago me lo recordaba de forma clara.

Los niños no volverían hasta muy entrada la tarde y mi amado seguramente llegaría de su consultorio un poco más temprano de lo normal, debido el día.

Más me asombro encontrarlo en la cocina, muy concentrado en su papel de chef.

― No esperaba encontrarte aquí, tan temprano.

Mis palabras lo sobresaltaron un poco.

Maldijo que el no poder haber calculado el tiempo y que en vez de sorprenderme, el haya sido el sorprendido.

Desperté con cierta somnolencia.

Recordaba que... traté de ayudarlo en terminar lo que estaba cocinando, mas se negó y me hizo esperar, no mucho, mientras le contaba lo que había avanzado en mi trabajo.

Fue un grato y exquisito almuerzo.

Yoosung no tenía un titulo de chef profesional, bueno, de hecho si lo tenía, hizo un curso de tres años seguidos, que tomó luego de recién casarnos, objetando que quería poder hacer un menú más variado en nuestra dieta. Incluso tuvo un ataque repentino de convertirnos a vegetarianos, mas gracias a Dios, a pesar de lo terco que suele ser con sus ideas, desistió luego de probar la hamburguesa vegana y demás suplementos para la carne.

Una comida de tres platos y un postre, al cual le robé la frutilla glaseada de su porción.

― Oh... yo estaba deseando mucho, comerme esa frutilla... tendré que recuperarla ― recuerdo que dijo, para luego terminar acercándose más a mí, dándole la excusa que necesitaba.

Cambié de lado, para poder verlo, acostado a mi lado, aun durmiendo.

O por lo menos eso creía, hasta que sus brazos me sujetaron por lo bajo, al intentar levantarme.

― Mmm... ―gruñó, mientras me aprisionaba con ternura, entre sus brazos―. Cariño... no dejes a tu esposo solo, tan rápido.

― Pensé que dormías ―respondí, acomodándome de nuevo a su lado.

― Lo hacía hasta que empezaste a moverte, sabes que casi siempre tengo el sueño ligero ― me susurró―. ¿Puedes fijarte qué hora es?

Miré de reojo el reloj de mesa que estaba a mi lado de la cama.

― Aun faltan tres horas ―expresé, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, para luego abrazarlo―. Ten cuidado para que este año, no descubran sus regalos, antes de tiempo.

― Ah, si... ―soltó un pequeño bostezo―. Aunque presiento que ya no le tomarán interés, han estado cambiando mucho, estos últimos años.

― Bueno, ya no son unos niños, es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano...

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Ellos siempre serán nuestros bebés ―me regañó con su voz, que a pesar de ser grave, sonaba tierna aun si tratase de mostrarse enojado, siendo algo que nunca perdió a pesar de los años―. Sabes, ahora que recuerdo... el otro día, Sujeong me pidió que ya no lo dejase en la entrada del colegio, que incluso podría tomar el tren para ir y venir... Me dolió bastante, pero no se lo dije.

― ¿Si? No te aflijas por ello. De seguro no lo hace con mala intensión. Puede que incluso lo haga para no darte más trabajo, y poder divertirse con sus amigos en el trayecto. Yo a su edad, incluso más joven, iba al colegio sola... oh ¿crees que debería regalarle a Harley este año, para su cumpleaños? El otro día lo vi mirarla con curiosidad cuando entró al garaje. Creo que sería un buen regalo.

― Yo también iba solo al colegio solo. En Busan, por donde vivíamos no había tráfico, ni muchos trenes, yo tenía que caminar diez cuadras para llegar, y ni me hables de tu "Harley", prefiero que se quede en el garaje acumulando polvo por siempre, a que la esté usando Sujeong ―se quejó, mientras dibujaba una expresión molesta y graciosa en su rostro, seguramente recordando que "Harley" fue una de las pocas discusiones que no pudo ganarme―. Yo siempre deseaba llegar en auto al colegio, pero mi hermana era la de la suerte...

― Oh, supongo que tu padre no tenía tiempo.

― No, más bien era porque su trabajo en las oficinas del estado, estaba en dirección opuesta a mi escuela, y mi hermana... tanto su colegio e incluso Universidad que eligió, estaban de camino, y siempre la llevaba.

― Ya veo. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decir el bebé quejoso?

― ¿Hum? Cariño... ¿otra vez me estas molestando con eso? ―preguntó mas con gracia que con molestia―. Tu, mejor que nadie, puede confirmar que no soy un bebé... ¿quieres que te lo recuerde de nuevo?

Eso último sonó con provocación en su voz.

― ¿Acaso eso es una invitación indecorosa, señor Kim? ―reí, para luego tapar su rostro que me veía fijamente, con una de las almohadas.

― Si, lo es, señora Kim ―rectificó, mientras apartaba la almohada que nos separaba, y empezaba a besarme despacio el cuello.

― No... ya has tenido demasiado mimos por hoy ―me excusé, al notar que trataba de ir en serio, y era fácil deducir como acabaría. Amaba que fuese tan afectivo conmigo, pero de verdad tenía que volver a mi estudio. Se suponía que solo podía tomarme un descanso de 30 minutos en el almuerzo, no uno de tres horas.

― Nunca son suficientes mimos ―protestó.

― Te daré mimos más tarde, ahora debo irme, sabes que tengo un plazo para entregar mis papeles...

― Lo sé, pero yo quiero mimos ahora. Los mimos de la noche, son de la noche, no son intercambiables.

Logré zafarme de su abrazo, para levantarme y vestirme con mi bata de dormir, y caminar en dirección a mi despacho que estaba en el primer piso.

― Cariño ¿Acaso estas intentando escapar de mi? ―rió―, sabes que eso es imposible...

En bata también, bajó por las escaleras, para seguirme, atrapándome justo donde empezaba la cocina.

― Solo esta vez... tu esposo quiere ser egoísta, teniéndote solo para él, por esta vez.

Con esas palabras susurradas muy cerca, sintiendo su cálido aliento, era difícil mantener la compostura, menos, teniendo sus brazos rodeando tu cintura.

― Yoosung... aquí no...

― Aquí sí... hace tiempo que no nos damos mimos en la planta baja.

― Eso... es porque cierta persona insistía en tener hijos antes de los treinta ―expresé recordando sus quejas del pasado, con gracia.

― ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―respondió falsamente ofendido―. Nuestros bebés lo son todo, no bromees con eso, tch...

Me reí ante su rabieta.

― Aunque confieso que me gustaría hacer algo más que cortar verduras... en la encimera de la cocina ―agregó a susurros.

Estaba a punto de responderle para seguir su sugerencia, cuando pudimos oír claramente, como alguien hacia ruido con su llavero, al abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

― Agh, maldito frio ― cerró con molestia la puerta, para luego quitarse las botas y su abrigo, de forma violenta en el suelo, denotando su enojo―, este día no podía ponerse peor ―suspiró con cansancio, para luego poner cara como si recordase algo―. Ah, mamá ¡ya llegué! Hoy salí más tempra...

Nuestra hija mayor se detuvo, al ver a su padre en la cocina, ya que normalmente el llegaba un par de horas después que ella.

― ¿Papá? Pensé que hoy había ido a trabajar ―expresó, acercándose a la cocina y sentándose un rato, en una de las sillas del comedor, que estaba fusionado a la cocina, para poder verlo más cerca.

― ¿Hum? Ah... hola hija, yo... hoy volví más temprano, no tenia citas programadas y preferí volver a casa jaja... jaja ―respondió nervioso, mientras yo lo miraba oculta, detrás de la mesada que había en medio de la cocina.

― Ah, ya veo, pero... ¿Por qué estas en bata de dormir? ―siguió preguntándole, con una curiosa ingenuidad.

― Eh... ¿bajé a lavar los platos? Ehem... digo, baje a lavar los platos, si, sabes que me gusta que este todo limpio ―respondió tratando de improvisar, para luego empezar a recoger todo los platos que habían quedado de nuestro almuerzo en la mesa del comedor, para llevarlos al fregadero, con torpeza.

― ¿En bata? Hum... eso se ve algo incomodo ―expresó un tanto confundida―. Te ayudaré... o mejor aún, iré a molestar a mamá para que venga a ayudarte, para metida todo el día en su despacho, ni siquiera hoy, que es un día especial para personas como ustedes dos, hum...

― ¿Qué? No, espera, no la interrumpas ―reaccionó al verla que se levantaba para caminar rumbo al despacho―. ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme tú? Digo, mientras me cuentas por qué llegaste tan molesta.

Me hizo un gesto leve, para que rodeara el mesón por lo bajo y escapara, mientras él la distraía.

― Si, supongo que también es buena opción ―ella cambió de trayectoria, para ir junto a él, y ponerse los guantes―. Mi día fue horrible, primero, apenas me dejaste en la entrada de la U, un descuidado se chocó conmigo y manchó mi abrigo, tuve que quitármelo y usar el feo que guardé olvidado en mi casillero, luego, casi me torcí el tobillo en mis practicas, y cuando salía de la última clase, para ir al club con mis amigas y demás compañeras, apareció ese tonto... y armó una escena, mientras me daba flores y se me declaraba, otra vez ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que rechazarlo para que entienda? Deberías reclamarle de forma más severa a Tío Zen, para que lo regañe...

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, cuando la escuché quejarse, era como escuchar a Yoosung en su versión estudiante, pero en versión femenina.

Entre risas suprimidas y caminar a gatas, llegué a mi despacho.

A pesar de los años, los momentos especiales con Yoosung, nunca faltaban.

.-.-.-.-. FIN DEL FLAH-FORWARD .-.-.-.

Justo cuando había llegado al lugar indicado, se encontró con ella.

― Oh, disculpa la tardanza, me quedé hablando con un decano, sobre cómo podía recuperar algo de la nota perdida de este semestre y se me acortó el tiempo.

― No te preocupes, también acabo de llegar.

Ambos empezaron a caminar un par de cuadras por aquellas veredas de Gangnam, rumbo al lugar donde vivía Jumin.

― Este barrio si es que de elite, siento que me cuesta una fortuna, solo caminar por aquí...

― Jaja ¿te pone nerviosa este tipo de lugares? ―expresó él, para luego detenerse justo en frente de un elegante edificio de color negro, donde el guardia parecía como uno de esos agentes de hombres de negro.

― ¿Es aquí?

― Si, Yo también sentí algo de miedo la primera vez que lo vi ―mencionó, mientras se acercaban más―. Me envió un mensaje diciendo que está aquí, ahora solo debemos avisarle al guardia, para anunciarle que estamos aquí.

Lo cierto es que, juntos habían ido a recoger al gatito que les daría en adopción, Jumin. Ese mismo dia que se encontraron en el tren, por la mañana.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	9. Chapter 9

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 9

― Señor Han, sus visitas acaban de llegar, esperamos su confirmación, para dejarlos pasar.  
― Ah, hazlos subir ―respondió Han, mientras dejaba de leer la revista que había pedido horas atrás, y se levantaba de su sofá.

No recordaba la última vez que se encontraba entusiasmado por recibir a alguien en su hogar.  
Elizabeth III lo observaba en su clásico silencio, aun acurrucada de forma elegante en medio de su sala, en el suelo tapizado color bordo.

Todo esto había empezado horas atrás, cuando Yoosung expresó en el chat, que esa tarde recogería a su nueva mascota e iría acompañado de “ella”.

Solo eso necesito leer, para apartar su tarde y preparar su casa.  
La pequeña gata aún sin nombre, estaba viviendo esos últimos días en la habitación donde guardaba sus trajes de temporada y zapatos, mientras Elizabeth III, rondaba los lugares cercanos, celosa de su territorio.  
Pudo escuchar como el ascensor se detenía y abría las puertas, dejando ver a sus invitados.  
Yoosung se veía como siempre, excepto que portaba su bolso de estudiante, más voluminoso que de costumbre, y ella vestía con traje de oficinista, de un color oscuro, aunque no era negro, y su cabello recogido en una coleta que dejaba apreciar mejor su rostro.  
― Bienvenidos a mi hogar ―Pronunció parado justo en el pasillo de la entrada, con un ademan para que entrasen―. Por favor, pasen. Llegan justo para la hora del té…

Lo cierto es que ya había pasado la hora del té, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte, pero el había decidido que eso sería una buena excusa para mantenerlos por más tiempo en su hogar.  
Ambos lo saludaron casi al mismo tiempo, siguiéndolos hacia dentro, donde Elizabeth III se encargó de llamar su atención, enroscándose entre los pies de Yoosung, a quien conocía desde hace mucho, y olfateaba a la nueva miembro de la RFA, mientras el aprovechaba para hacer un ademan al mayordomo para que empezase a servir el té.  
― Elizabeth es hermosa, su pelaje es una delicia ―expresó ella, mientras la acariciaba con experiencia notoria, haciendo que la gata se revolcase en el suelo del placer.  
― Oh, creo que le agradas, ella casi no se deja acariciar mucho con otra persona que no sea Jumin ― expresó Yoosung, mientras se agregaba a acariciarla, sentándose de rodillas en el suelo, al igual que ella.  
― Eso solo puede indicar que te vé como alguien confiable en sus estándares ―emitió Han con agrado al notarlo, ya que Elizabeth III solía esconderse cuando otras personas intentaban acariciarla, y arañarlas incluso, como en el caso de Seven, quien la acariciaba a la fuerza.  
― Hum, la verdad es que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gatos, mi madre tiene 5 gatos en casa… sé cómo cuidarlos, acariciarlos e incluso educarlos.  
― Oh… nunca mencionaste eso en el chat ―dijo Yoosung, mirándola con ligero asombro.  
― Jeje nunca me lo preguntaron, y tampoco surgió el tema de hablar de ello. Por cierto, ¿Dónde resguardas a nuestra pequeña?

“Nuestra pequeña”

Esa frase por alguna extraña razón le produjo cierto revoltijo en el estómago. Observó con ligero interés a Yoosung, este no mostraba ninguna exaltación al escuchar esa frase y seguía concentrado en Elizabeth III al igual que ella.  
― Ah, si… ella está por aquí, síganme.  
El mayordomo dejó su lugar en la sala, para adelantárseles y abrir las puertas que dirigían al guardarropa del futuro CEO.  
La pequeña gata se encontraba durmiendo una de sus tantas siestas.  
Alzó a Elizabeth III, quien seguía demostrando cierta negatividad ante su temporal compañera de hogar.  
― Es una pena que debamos despertarla, pero no hay otra forma de llevarla.  
― Primero acompáñenme a tomar el té, incluso ya está servido…  
― Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que será mejor irnos, el departamento de Yoosung está un tanto lejos, y aun debemos pasar por un pet shop para comprarle algunas cosas para que esté cómoda en su nuevo hogar.  
Se sobresaltó por dentro, al no haber pensado en ello. ¿Cómo es que no había pensado que se podrían negar a su invitación?  
― Hum, es cierto, pero hay macarrones y pastel de queso… ―emitió Yoosung, tentado por el aroma que se trasmitía desde la sala, donde el mayordomo con las manos invitaba a sentarse.  
Jamás pensó que sería Yoosung a quien usaría como ancla para que no se marchasen.  
Ella aceptó en quedarse, solo por él y su gordo interior, que gustaba de las meriendas del atardecer.  
― ¿Han pensado el nombre con el que la bautizarán? ―inquirió, ya una vez sentados, observando como comían con agrado.  
― Tenemos algunos en mente, pero aun no nos decidimos, al final de cuentas será con el que ella responda mejor ―respondió ella, mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad el postre que acaba de morder―. ¿Este acaso es relleno de atún?  
― Si, eso es cierto, los gatos en especial son de gustos bastante exigentes. Sobre el relleno de ese postre, es parte de la especialidad del chef que cocina para mí, en realidad es salmón…  
― ¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero probar! ―expresó Yoosung, también curioso al saber que sabor tenía ese postre.  
Estaba a punto de agarrar uno de los que había en la mesa, cuando vio como ella lo detenía, para extenderle con un tenedor, una porción del de ella, el cual aceptó gustoso.  
― Primero prueba un poco, así si no te agrada, no dejaremos sobras ―le mencionó con ternura ella, sonriéndole mientras le quitaba ligeramente con el pulgar una migaja que tenía en la mejilla.  
― Hum, tienes razón. Oh… el sabor es algo intenso…   
― Jejeje no te gustó ¿verdad?  
― No, no es eso…  
― Pusiste la misma expresión como cuando comías el especial del día en el hospital…  
― Tch, ¿desde cuándo empezaste a reconocer mis expresiones? Se… no me gustó. Oh, pero Jumin no te sientas ofendido ―agregó dirigiéndose a él― es solo que no tengo el paladar tan acostumbrado aun, a los sabores fuertes… esto es tan gourmet.  
― Si, pero con el té se acentúa.  
― No te preocupes, no me ofende.  
Fue entonces que Jumin se preguntó mentalmente, porque había estado tan entusiasmado en recibir a ese par de tortolos, si era más que obvio que vería algunas escenas cursis al tenerlos tan cerca.  
De hecho, se sintió igual de incomodo como aquellas veces, en el pasado, que observaba a V y Rika, disfrutando de su amor.  
No, no era incomodidad, pero tampoco podía denominarlo como alegría.  
Pero el verlos como se hablaban y reían entre ellos, mientras el los observaba con recato, y devoraba solo, los postres con salmón que ellos terminaron rechazando, aventándole por lo bajito, uno que otro pedazo a Elizabeth III, que si tenía debilidad por ello… era agradable, de una forma extraña.  
Primero pensaba que estaba pasando por esa baja actitud a la que denominaban celos, pero ahora no estaba seguro.  
Tal vez no estaba interesado en aquella chica, pero si estaba interesado en la relación que tenía con Yoosung.   
Él nunca había experimentado una relación así. Nunca una mujer, que no fuese su madre o la niñera de su infancia, había limpiado su mejilla, ni compartido un postre con él. Oh haberlo visitado cuando estaba enfermo.  
Mujeres insinuándosele y coqueteándole si, más de las que le gustaría recordar.  
Eso era algo que el dinero no le había podido ofrecer, y como que sintió por un segundo, que comprendía a su padre y su fama de cambiar de novias, como él lo hacía con sus calcetines, con la vaga esperanza de sentir un amor así de genuino.  
¿Amor? ¿Por qué era tan importante ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo busca tan desesperadamente, apenas se dan cuenta de su existencia?  
Volvió a ver a Yoosung de reojo, quien seguía hablando con ella.  
Hace meses atrás, su aspecto era distinto al de ahora.  
No había un cambio físico notorio, aparte de la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo y su ligero crecimiento de cabello, al cual pudo notar que se le empezaba a ver sus raíces, dejando en descubierto su original castaño.  
Algo en su rostro lo hacía verse diferente, mas… “adulto” por así decirlo. Aunque no tanto, ya que seguía riéndose y comportando como un niño, por lo menos a sus ojos.  
Se disculparon con él, al notar que lo habían dejado de lado hablando ellos solos, por varios minutos.

Ya de vuelta en la habitación donde estaba la pequeña gatita, esta no tuvo ninguna respuesta negativa o de miedo, al ver como se acercaban a ella y la cargaban entre sus brazos.  
Era como si ellos hubiesen sido destinados a adoptarla.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegué cansada a mi casa, casi anocheciendo, justo a la hora de cenar.

Por suerte, había avisado antes, que llegaría demorada y no recibí regaños de mi madre.  
Agradecí la cena y subí de nuevo a mi habitación, me sentía demasiado llena, ya que esa tarde había tomado el té en el hogar de Jumin, al recoger a la nueva mascota que cuidaríamos con Yoosung.  
Aun me preguntaba por qué había decidido adoptarla, cuando anteriormente no mostraba interés al tenerla cuando Han la ofreció en el chat.  
Eso, y que la reunión post fiesta del grupo, había vuelto a ser reprogramada de nuevo, para la semana próxima, eran dudas que había en mi cabeza, no suficientes como para molestarme, pero si para estar presentes en mi mente.  
Pero más que todo estaba triste de que no vería en todo el sábado, teniendo libre por fin, a mi tierno bebé quejoso.  
Me reí sola, al saber que se enojaría, o haría un berrinche, si supiera que lo llamo así internamente.  
Pero en parte, supuse que ese alejamiento estaba bien, más cuando le di una revisión panorámica a mi cuarto.  
Mi madre entraba a barrer, cada cierto día, pero el desorden era demasiado notorio.  
Parecía que vivía en un chiquero. Un chiquero sombrío y hasta tenebroso, producto de mi descuido en los últimos meses. Más que todo en el último mes.  
Lo único que no había descuidado era mi ropero, ya que necesita vestirme para el trabajo y salir. Pero incluso ahí, se encontraba una montaña de ropa sucia esperándome.  
Aprovecharía mañana para volver ese lugar en algo más decente, y también para elegir que ropa usar para nuestra cita.  
― Nuestra cita… ―murmuré, mientras me lanzaba a mi cama de cara, para ocultar mi sonrojo de nadie.

Me volteé a los segundos, para recordar los sucesos de la tarde.  
Jumin Han vivía en un señor departamento, como esos que salían en los kdramas donde la chica pobre se enamora del chico rico.  
El lugar era llamativo, más me sentí asfixiada al estar ahí, con tantos guardias, ascensores, cámaras y timbres.  
Era como vivir en una jaula de oro macizo, pero jaula al final de cuentas.  
Por suerte Yoosung estaba acompañándome, ya que podría haberme puesto demasiado nerviosa por tanta seguridad.  
Sentí cierta pena por Jumin, en ese tipo de lugar no sería nada difícil sentirse solo.  
De hecho, creo que cualquier persona se sentiría solitaria viviendo sola en poco cierto tiempo, por más “ermitaña” que se auto dominase.  
Yoosung también vivía solo…  
Y su departamento de estudiante era tan luminoso y colorido.  
Era acogedor, cálido y agradable, al igual que él.  
Dudas no me quedaban de que la pequeña gata se sentiría cómoda viviendo ahí.  
“Yo también quiero viajar un trayecto entero, dormida en sus brazos”  
Bostecé luego de pensar en ello.  
Mis párpados pesaban y pronto el sueño se apoderaría de mí.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Zen ha entrado al chat.  
Yoosung ha entrado al chat.  
Jaehee ha entrado al chat.

Zen: Ha… este día fue agotador en los ensayos…  
Zen: Oh… Yoosung está aquí.  
Zen: ¿Como ha estado tu primer día de vuelta a la realidad?  
Zen: Ahhhh!  
Zen: ¡¿Por qué tienes en tu foto de perfil a uno de los gatos de ese ricachón?!  
Zen: (Emoji de asombro).  
Yoosung: Hola Zen :D  
Yoosung: Es porque es nuestra nueva mascota <3  
Yoosung: (Emoji de sonrojo)  
Jaehee: Así que al final, el Señor Han si se salió con las suyas, dando en adopción a aquella gatita a uno de nosotros.  
Jaehee: Por cierto, buenas noches a todos.  
Zen: Ahg, detesto que este tipo se haya salido con lo que quería.   
Zen: Buenas noches Jaehee.  
Yoosung: Hola Jaehee.  
Yoosung: Al principio no estaba seguro, y puede sonar algo adelantado, pero siento que adoptarla es una de las mejores decisiones que tomaré en mi vida.  
Yoosung: Sé que tener una mascota es una responsabilidad, pero con la ayuda de mi amor, siento que podré lograr ser un buen dueño…  
Yoosung: (Emoji de sonrojo)  
Zen: …  
Zen: Si tú lo dices.   
Jaehee: Admito que yo también me sentí algo preocupada, pero si nuestra nueva coordinadora está involucrada en esto, estará todo bien.  
Zen: Eso es algo cierto.  
Yoosung: Me ofendería al ver que siguen teniendo poca Fe en mí, pero estoy de tan buen humor que haré como que no leí esto último.  
Zen. Lo siento hermano, pero es la costumbre, aún recuerdo cuando el año pasado apareciste en el chat llorando, porque se te murió tu pececito virtual.  
Jaehee: Ja, había olvidado eso.  
Yoosung: Eso fue diferente T-T  
Yoosung: Me había quedado sin internet por tres días seguidos y no podía entrar a su página para alimentarlo… fue frustrante.  
Yoosung: En su memoria, doné esa vez, todo lo que había ahorrado durante meses para un ítem raro y costoso que quería, a una ONG que combate el tráfico de animales exóticos.  
Jaehee: Eso fue una buena forma de rendirlo tributo, supongo.  
Jumin Han ha entrado al chat.  
Zen: Si, bueno. Espero no tengas problemas en cuidar esa bola de pelos.  
Zen. En el peor de los casos, se la puedes devolver a su protector ricachón.  
Yoosung: Eso no pasará.  
Yoosung: Mi amor y yo, nos aseguraremos de cuidarla bien ^^  
Zen: No me tomes a mal lo que voy a decir, pero…  
Zen: ¿Puedes dejar de llamarla “mi amor” cada que la mencionas? Tiene un nombre, te recuerdo.  
Zen: (emoji de puntos suspensivos)  
Yoosung: No.   
Jaehee: Una respuesta contundente.  
Jumin Han: Admito que puede resultar molesto, pero Yoosung tiene derecho a expresarse de quien ama, como el prefiera. Vivimos en un país libre.  
Yoosung: Oh, Jumin también estaba aquí.  
Yoosung: Gracias por comprender.  
Jumin Han: No hay por qué. Si yo también estuviese en una relación, no me gustaría que me dijesen como debo o no, referirme a ella.  
Jumin Han: (Emoji sonriente)  
Zen: Estoy seguro que solo lo dices para llevarme la contraria, como siempre.  
Zen: (Emoji enojado)  
Jumin Han: No es mi culpa que no compartamos el mismo criterio.  
Jaehee: Siendo sincera, a mí tampoco me molesta que Yoosung se exprese así. Prefiero esto, a que este spameando, hablando cosas de LOLOL que no entiendo.  
Seven ha entrado al chat.  
Zen: ¿Tú también Jaehee?  
Zen: Hum, como quieran… solo espero recuerden esto, cuando sea yo, quien consiga novia y hable todo meloso en el chat.  
Zen: No quiero que nadie se queje de eso.  
Yoosung: Ojalá consigas pronto una novia, en verdad lo deseo.  
Zen: ¿Si, verdad? Alguien tan hermoso como yo… es un pecado que este tan solo…  
Yoosung: Así podríamos salir en una cita doble, como en los kdramas :’D  
Zen: Mmm… a mí no me emocionan ese tipo de salidas, prefiero pasar la cita a solas con la chica que me gusta. Y eso, no pensaríamos mucho en salir, estaríamos más tiempo en mi departamento… siendo más románticos…  
Yoosung: Creo que tenemos una visión distinta del romance…  
Seven: Yo creo que Zen habló anteriormente, por CELOS.  
Jumin Han: Si, eso tiene sentido.  
Zen: Cállense los dos. Par de raros.  
Jaehee: Creo que Zen no está en el momento para tener ese tipo de relaciones, y que es mejor que siga centrándose en su carrera, como ha ido haciendo hasta ahora. Es un sacrificio que debe hacer para alcanzar sus metas. Aunque es normal que se sienta tentado, al ver como otros se demuestran afecto de forma tan cercana.  
Zen: Si, lo que Jaehee dice es cierto, veo que por lo menos ella aun me comprende.  
Zen: (emoji de llanto)  
Jumin Han: …Discrepo.  
Seven: Lo de Jumin x2  
Yoosung: No voy a cambiar la forma en que me expreso, para evitar que Zen tenga celos. Estoy seguro que él se comportaría peor, si estuviese saliendo con alguien.  
Seven: Eso es cierto ha ha  
Zen: ¡Yoosung, maldito! ¿desde cuando te volviste tan egoísta?  
Yoosung: No soy egoísta, solamente demasiado sincero.  
Jumin Han: Concuerdo con eso.  
Zen: …  
Zen: Veo que todos están hoy en mi contra, mejor me voy.  
Jaehee: Yo no lo estoy.  
Zen: Si, todos menos tú.  
Zen: Adiós Jaehee.  
Zen ha salido del chat.  
Seven: Oh, parece que alguien se fue herido xD  
Jumin Han: Creo que estaba más sensible de lo normal.  
Yoosung: Creo que mencionó tener un largo día.  
Yoosung: Tal vez… ¿fui un poco cruel?  
Jumin Han: No.  
Seven: Acabo de leer todo el chat y puedo afirmar que para nada.   
Jaehee: Si, lo fuiste.  
Yoosung: Oh, eso temí.  
Yoosung: Será mejor que lo llame ahora.   
Yoosung: De paso, aprovecharé para decirle que ahora necesito que cumpla una de sus promesas que hizo conmigo.  
Yoosung: Tendré una cita con mi amor el domingo, estoy emocionado y a la vez ansioso.  
Yoosung: Debo prepararme desde ya.  
Yoosung: Adiós a todos.  
Yoosung ha salido del chat.  
Jumin Han: Asistente Kang, recordé que entré al chat para preguntarte donde estabas.  
Jumin Han: ¿Ya terminaste el informe de la última reunión?  
Jaehee: Si, señor. Estoy a punto de salir de la oficina, para mi casa.  
Jumin Han: Ya veo. Entonces aprovecho para pedirte que verifiques los informes del sector F, antes de irte.  
Jaehee: Pero eso tardará mínimo una hora… ya es bastante tarde.  
Jumin Han: Necesito que esté listo para mañana temprano. Puedes llegar tarde mañana, si prefieres.  
Jaehee: Como diga, Señor Han…  
Jumin Han ha salido del chat.  
Jaehee: Ah… debí haberme apurado en salir….  
Jaehee: Adiós Seven.  
Seven: Oh, te diste cuenta que aún sigo aquí   
Seven: (emoji de corazones)  
Jaehee: Si, como sea… hoy todos se han estado comportando diferente a lo normal.  
Jaehee ha salido del chat.  
Seven: Si, al final de cuentas, todos cambiamos, no podemos mantener la misma máscara por siempre.  
Seven: Supongo que también debo irme, no queda nadie aquí para molestar.

Seven ha salido del chat.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Con molestia dejó el teléfono en su costado, para tomar el control de su tv y encenderlo.  
¿Por qué todos se habían puesto en su contra?  
Pensó que al entrar al chat se relajaría del mal día que tuvo, pero terminó peor que antes.  
Malditos todos, en especial Yoosung por andar refregando su felicidad, pensó.

Justo a los pocos minutos, su celular empezó a sonar.  
Sin ver la pantalla, contestó.  
― Hola, habla Zen.  
― Zen, soy yo…  
Cortó al instante en que reconoció su voz.  
¿Con que descaro ese teñido lo llamaba? Lo que menos quería ahora, era hablar con él.  
Trató por varios minutos en concentrarse y ver lo que estaba dando en la tele, más el celular no dejaba de llamar su atención, a pesar de que lo puso en modo vibración.  
A la décima vez que vio la llamada entrante, tomó el celular con molestia.  
― ¡Deja de llamarme! ¿El enamorarte te volvió más tonto o qué? Tu actitud terminó molestándome más de lo que ya estaba ―expresó enojado a su móvil―. No puedes llamarme ahora como si nada…  
― ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso quería disculparme! Hyun… lo siento… sé que mi comportamiento fue egoísta, no me di cuenta al principio. No te enojes conmigo ¿sí?  
La voz de Yoosung se escuchaba sincera y un tanto triste, desde el otro lado del micrófono.  
Rara vez lo llamaba de su nombre real.  
― ¡Al fin te das cuenta! Por poco creí que te estabas convirtiendo igual de pedante que ese ricachón.  
― ¿Igual que Jumin? Jaja es imposible. Somos tan diferentes…  
― Si, bueno, es cierto. Como eres con el que me llevo mejor en este grupo de raros, haré como olvidé esto. Eso y por qué enojarme es malo para mi cutis, no quiero tener arrugas prematuras por esto. Vete en paz Yoosung, te perdono.  
― ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Pero espera, no me cuelgues todavía, hay algo que debo pedirte…  
― ¿Eh? ¿Pedirme algo? Ah, maldito, así que no me llamaste con la sola intensión de disculparte, sino que me necesitas para algo.  
― Eso suena horrible, pero es cierto. Pero igual te lo iba a pedir, independientemente de si tu hubieras enojado o no.  
― ¡Pues no pienso ayudarte, te friegas!  
― Hyun… no puedes negarte ¡es una promesa que me hiciste!  
― ¿Qué? De que hablas, yo jamás prometí algo que no pueda negar…  
― Si lo hiciste. Recuérdalo, fue hace dos años, cuando recién me mudé a Seúl, y me ayudaste a encontrar este departamento…  
Zen se quedó mudo por unos segundos, mientras que de un golpe recordaba lo que el rubio trataba de decirle.

~FLASHBACK~

Solo habían pasado un par de meses desde que V les había informado de la muerte de Rika. El ambiente en el grupo era bastante gris. La ceremonia de graduación de Yoosung pareció más un cortejo fúnebre que cualquier otra cosa. Uno de ellos había desaparecido para siempre, pero el mundo seguía moviéndose, y los vivos debían seguir con sus vidas. Yoosung había estudiado por más de 10 años para conseguir esa beca en SKY, y aunque ya no se veía emocionado como antes, pensaba seguir con su plan de dejar Busan, para mudarse a Seúl y asistir a aquella Universidad.  
Era su primer cumpleaños que pasaría lejos de sus padres, completamente solo. Todos andaban en lo suyo, excepto él, que estaba tomándose unos días de vacaciones, al haber terminado la temporada de su última obra de teatro.  
Recordó que llegó esa vez sin avisar a su pequeño departamento de estudiante, pasado el mediodía, descubriéndolo que, aun seguía durmiendo, ya que se había trasnochado en un juego de PC que no hace mucho había encontrado.   
De un tirón le sacó el edredón que lo cubría en una especie de cueva, para que luego, de una patada lo tirase hacia su ducha, al no hacerle mucho caso. Y ya que era un hermoso día soleado como para quedarse dentro de cuatro paredes, su plan era salir.  
Fueron a un lugar no muy caro, a comer algo especial, en especial por su cumpleaños, y en menor parte, porque estaba cansado de comer comida comprada de cerca de su casa sótano.  
― Oye, dame más, con esto no llegamos a completar la cuenta.  
― Mmm… te recuerdo que yo no trabajo y mi dinero por mes es limitado, y que yo recuerde, cuando invitas a alguien a comer, no le obligas a pagar la mitad de la cuenta, y menos si solo ha pedido un solo plato, de los cuatro de la cuenta…  
― Ya no te quejes, te saqué de tu casa. No es mi culpa que este lugar no acepte mi tarjeta de crédito. El cine lo pagaré yo.  
― En verdad no tengo muchas ganas de estar fuera, y tengo sueño. Agradezco que intentes animarme, pero siento que no tiene sentido en este momento, que celebremos mi cumpleaños, si a esto se le puede llamar celebrar…  
Si, era casi irreal ver a Yoosung, en un estado tan apagado, siendo antes él, el primero en emocionarse cuando había un cumpleaños cerca de alguien del grupo.  
― Oi ¿Qué clase de pensamiento es ese? Yo a tu edad emanaba energía, de ninguna manera, ahora iremos al cine y luego por un par de tragos y unas chicas ―recordó que le dijo, mientras lo aprisionaba con uno de sus brazos, por el cuello y lo arrastraba hacia el centro.  
Lo cierto, es que él también estaba triste por dentro, por todo lo recién pasado, y quería aprovechar esa excusa del cumpleaños, para salir con algún amigo, que no tuviese nada que ver con su trabajo.

Salieron del cine, con otro humor.  
Habían visto “Hitch: Especialista en seducción” que estaban re estrenando en cartelera, como especial de tal actor. Yoosung quería ver la nueva película de Terminators, pero como él no entendía nada de esa historia de robots, insistió con esa primera.  
― Hitch era todo un galán, me recordó mucho a mi ―dijo el cenizo, con cierto orgullo, mientras caminaban a buen paso, hacia su siguiente destino―.   
― Hum, creo que es un poco irreal, pero creo que no estaría mal que hubiese alguien que ayude en la realidad, a los hombres, en ese sentido.  
― Si, cierto, no todos nacen con el don y la labia, como yo. Oh, eso me recuerda ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad? ¿Alguna chica que te guste?  
― Recién voy un mes, apenas y creo que en mi clase saben que existo…  
― Bueno, no puedes culpar a otros, tampoco es que te esfuerces mucho.  
― ¿De qué hablas? Me esforcé mucho para estar ahí.  
― Si, en el sentido académico sí, pero me refiero al físico, mírate ― le señaló las vidrieras de los locales que estaban a sus costados, para observar sus reflejos―. Te vistes muy formal y te peinas como si aún tuvieses dieciséis. Es como si dijeras, me visto como viejo, pero tengo cara de niño.  
― ¡Oh cielos, es cierto! ―emitió Yoosung, al ver su reflejo, y más aún compararlo con Zen, que si se veía como alguien joven y atractivo―. Así nunca llegaré a gustarle a las chicas…  
― Ajá, ósea que por fin te gustan las chicas.  
― Siempre me han gustado, pero mi mamá dijo que no debería fijarme en ellas hasta que sea mayor de edad, y sea lo suficientemente maduro como para querer afrontar y mantener una relación seria.  
― Hum… ¿y tú siempre le haces caso a tu madre?  
― Por supuesto, ella nunca se equivoca con sus consejos.   
― Bueno, no discutiré eso… volviendo al tema de las chicas, creo que yo tendré que ser tu “Hitch personal” ―se rió ante su propia ocurrencia, mientras hacía que el semblante del rubio se iluminase un poco―. Creo que tienes que te debes un cambio de look.  
― ¿Cambio de look?  
― Si, expresa tu interior, vistiéndote con los colores que más te gusten y podrías hacer algo con tu pelo, un corte nuevo, tal vez.  
― Oh, la verdad es que me gusta mucho los colores claros, en especial el azul o celeste.  
― Y sabes que, cuando consigas una chica, prometo ser tu guía y prepararte para tu primera cita y evitar que la estropees, como le ayudó Hitch a Albert.  
― ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Promételo! No voy a olvidarlo, lo tomaré como mi regalo de cumpleaños, ya que, conociéndote, no me trajiste nada por tacaño.  
― Oye, eso ofende… pero está bien, lo prometo, incluso si ese día que llegases a necesitarme tardara, y yo ya sea una estrella hiper famosa y ocupada, dejaré todo e iré a hacerte de guía.  
Luego de eso no pudieron entrar al bar, porque Yoosung se había olvidado traer su identificación, y no tenían otra forma de demostrar que este fuese mayor de edad, con su aspecto tierno.

~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~

― Maldito suertudo…   
― Jaja supongo que ya recordaste tu promesa. Ven a mi casa mañana. Necesito una exfoliación completa, también tengo que renovar el tinte de mi pelo…  
― Si, vi las horribles raíces que traías en el hospital, una manicura no te vendría mal tampoco… pero mañana tengo ensayo hasta el mediodía…  
― Ven en la tarde.  
― No sé, estaré cansado…  
― Te daré un tapper con comida, para que te lleves a tu casa… y mis sobras del almuerzo.  
― Bien, iré, pero cerca de las dos, pasaré por casa primero, para traer mi estuche de cremas.  
― Esta bien ¡gracias!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El sábado pasó de forma efímera.  
Había ayudado a Yoosung con todo lo que pudo, o por lo menos eso creía él, pero… ¿Por qué estaba parado frente a su departamento, de manera oculta, ese domingo en la mañana?  
Con gafas oscuras, un barbijo y un traje gris de los que casi no usaba porque no le gustaba mucho el estilo, se encontraba oculto detrás un auto hummer que estaba estacionado.  
Se había entusiasmado demasiado con la cita que tendría el rubio, que pensó que debería estar ahí, para verlo. Y rescatarlo de cualquier inconveniente que pudiese surgir. Era eso o admitir que era un curioso acosador, con tiempo libre ese día.  
Como sabia el dato de a qué hora se encontrarían, pudo calcular la hora en que saldría de su casa.  
Apenas vio al rubio salir, empezó a seguirlo con discreción.  
¿Por qué no está vestido como se lo recomendé? ― pensó intrigado, al ver que vestía diferente, mucho más informal de lo que el cenizo gustaba.  
Tomaron el mismo tren.  
Cuando la puerta del vagón estaba a punto de cerrarse, una mujer corrió entrando apenas, chocando con él, para luego inevitablemente verse a los ojos queriendo disculparse.  
Grande fue la sorpresa de esa mujer, al reconocer al cenizo, así como él la reconoció a ella, a pesar de usar gafas y ropa distinta.  
― ¿Jaehee?  
― ¡¿Zen?!  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mientras sus mentes pensaban una excusa creíble ante tal situación.  
― No es lo que parece ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
Volvieron a ponerse nerviosos ante la sincronización delatora.  
― Ah… si, bien… admito que tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasará en la cita de Yoosung ―confesó el cenizo, arreglándose sus gafas y espiando con cuidado hacia el otro extremo del vagón, para no perder de vista a su objetivo―. Pero tu… no creí que fueras así, Jaehee…  
― No lo soy, en verdad ―se explicó ella, mientras levantaba su teléfono móvil y sacaba una captura lejana de Yoosung, para enviarla por mensaje privado de la app de la RFA―. Se supone que hoya aprovecharía para hacer lavandería y limpieza en mi casa, pero el Sr Han me encomendó la tarea de vigilar a nuestra nueva coordinadora y Yoosung en su cita, enviándole un reporte cada cierto tiempo.  
― ¿Haces esto porque ese ricachón te lo ordeno? ―expresó medio indignado el cenizo.  
― Podía rechazarlo, pero me daría más trabajo extra en la oficina, con otro proyecto loco de gatos… O aceptar, y no solo conseguir un bono, sino su televisor de 65 pulgadas extra delgado que tiene en su penhouse… Por favor, no me juzgues.  
― Ya veo… y no, no te juzgo, pero…  
― No pienso interferir entre ellos, solo observar y reportar. Aunque el Sr Han me dijo que actuase si veía alguna escena inapropiada, pero es obvio que no lo haré, ya que apruebo esta relación, así como un vicioso de la comida chatarra aprueba las frituras.  
Zen se quedó sin palabras ante su última premisa, para luego aceptar una alianza que favorecía a ambos, ya que, al estar como dos extraños juntos, serian menos sospechosos y notables a los ojos de Yoosung.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Había tenido un día bastante “productivo” por así decirlo.  
Ya que el día siguiente seria especial, antes de prepararme para dormir, me puse una de esas mascarillas nocturnas, que había comprado, pero nunca usado, más por pereza que cualquier otra cosa.  
Al medio día, hablé con él unos minutos, para saber si nuestra pequeña gata le había causado problemas, pero por suerte, esta parecía estar comportándose como un ángel.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo antes de dormir, pero su llamada me llegó primero.

― Buenas noches princesa, espero no haberte despertado, no lo hice, ¿no?  
― No, no lo hiciste ―respondí mientras dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, a pesar de que mi máscara me oprimía los músculos―. Justo estaba por llamarte…  
― ¿En serio? Eso confirma que siempre estamos pensando en el otro jeje Sabes, hoy mientras me alistaba, estaba pensando en nombres para nuestra gata. He incluso provee en llamarla con ellos, para ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hizo. Ojalá tu si puedas dar con un nombre que acepte.  
― Mmm… pensé en algunos, pero ya veremos, al final, decidimos que la gata escogería su nombre, según reaccionase, tendremos que ser pacientes.  
― Si, tienes razón. Volviendo a hablar de nosotros, yo… estaba pensando en algo… ―pude escuchar que bostezó ligeramente, sonando cansado― oh, siento que me hayas escuchado, es que tuve un día largo, en fin, mañana al ser nuestra primera cita oficial, me preguntaba si podríamos hacerla especial, con ciertos detalles…  
― ¿Detalles? ¿Cómo qué?  
― Bueno, me gustaría decir, cuando nos pregunten como nos conocimos, que tuvimos una cita normal, viéndonos ahí por primera vez, de manera informal, aparte del grupo donde nos conocimos… hum… no sé si estés logrando comprenderme…  
Me tomé unos segundos entenderlo.  
Era cierto.  
No podíamos decirles a todos que nos conocimos de esa manera tan abrupta, en un chat donde yo pasé por varios peligros y qué el perdió la vista de unos de sus ojos para protegerme, si bien, esos recuerdos serian valiosos para nosotros, nuestras familias se estremecerían y probablemente no lo tomarían de buena manera. Ya podía ver a mi madre haciendo un escándalo, amenazando con denunciar a la RFA por ponerme en peligro. Y yo deseando que me trague la tierra.  
No sería una mentira, más seria una versión discreta de la historia.  
― ¿Amor? ¿sigues ahí?  
― Si, lo siento, me quedé pensando. Te refieres a que salgamos con la clásica temática de primera cita de dos que se conocen por fin en persona, luego de haberse conocido lo suficiente por chat ¿no?  
― Si, ah… me alegra que comprendieras, ya me había preocupado y pensé que tendríamos nuestra primera pelea ―pude escuchar que suspiraba aliviado―, mi corazón estaba acelerándose…  
― jaja tontito, te preocupas demasiado. ¿Y como tendrías que llamarme entonces? ¿Coordinadora? Sentiré que me hablas como Jaehee, quien aún me sigue llamando así a veces…  
― Si supongo, creo que en el fondo aun soy inseguro, por suerte tengo a mi amor que es bien comprensible. Sobre cómo llamarnos… Uhg, yo también te llamaba coordinadora los primeros cuatro días que te conocí, aunque en mi mente siempre te llamé por tu nombre… y a veces de otras formas más jeje… lo siento, olvida eso último, es vergonzoso.  
― Oh, dímelo, me matará la curiosidad.  
― Nop, tal vez en un futuro.  
― ¿Me decías nuna?  
― Si, digo no, no te diré, noooooooo ―gritó entre pena y exaltación―. No insistas, por favor.  
― Esta bien ―reí por lo bajo, al escuchar cómo se ponía de nervioso― pero me lo confesarás algún día, prométemelo.  
― Lo prometo.  
― ¿Y yo tendré que hablarte por tu nombre a secas?  
― Si, pero podemos hacerlo solo al principio, o hasta donde aguantemos, lo que suceda primero ―rió― Oh… nuestra pequeña acaba de venirse corriendo desde su almohadón de gato y subió a mi cama de un salto, es muy enérgica para ser tan pequeña… mmm, creo que quiere dormir junto a mí, ahora que acabo de apagar las luces, ¿crees que deba dejarla? La dejé dormir anoche, para que no se sintiese sola, pero no sé si debería dejar que se acostumbre.  
― Si, déjala. Oh, quisiera cambiar de lugar con ella ―murmuré el final.  
― Jaja ¿Qué acabas de decir a lo último?  
― Que yo también creo que también apagaré mis luces para dormir ―me retracté, mientras de verdad apagaba las luces y me acostaba.  
― ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste! Tch ―se quejó, con cierta pena notoria en su voz―, empezaré a creer que también te divierte tomarme el pelo, mala.  
― Puedo ser más mala si es lo que quieres…  
― … acabo de imaginarme algo inesperado al escucharte decir eso. Creo que nuestra historia aún es muy joven para hablar con doble sentido.  
Sonreí, mientras también empezaba a bostezar del sueño.  
― Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana Yoosung?  
― Si! Noto que también estas con sueño, cierra tus ojos, descansa, y sueña conmigo, así como yo sueño contigo, incluso estando despierto...  
― Lo haré, buenas noches amor.  
― Buenas noches, mi princesa, muah.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	10. Chapter 10

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 10

La mujer desconocida, tecleaba de forma frenética, mientras hablaba de forma concisa por el micrófono de oreja que portaba, mirando al mismo tiempo, tres pantallas distintas, de las seis que tenían frente suyo.  
Tomó unos segundos para alzar su tasa de café, darle un sorbo y volver a concentrarse.  
― ¿Trabajando duro?  
Otra entidad apareció detrás de ella, con voz tranquila, para luego recostarse con un brazo, en el soporte de su silla de escritorio, observando de forma vaga y desinteresada lo que hacía.  
― Ah, y veo que tú sigues haraganeando como siempre ―le respondió la mujer, sin desviar la mirada de lo suyo, con una voz algo tensa.  
― Siempre tan hiriente, por eso ningún chico te invita a salir ―se quejó la persona, con un tono provocativo en su voz, para luego empujar su sillón hacia atrás, obligándola de golpe a dejar su estación―. La hora de almorzar, fue hace rato, deja eso y ven a comer algo…  
La mujer la miró con molestia, más se contuvo de responderle, al comprobar la hora en su teléfono móvil que tenía a un lado de su escritorio.  
― Ah, supongo que no puedo vivir de café, es una pena…  
Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando su micrófono captó una llamada. Devolviéndola a su asiento, tecleando de forma más desesperada.  
― Ah, aquí centro de control, se ha tardado demasiado agente 00015132.  
― No es mi culpa, no podía avanzar si mi compañero no estaba en condiciones ― replicó la voz del otro lado del micrófono, entre distorsión por el ambiente.  
― Siempre se excusa con lo mismo, y bien, ¿ya está con el agente 00015707 embarcados? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que recién lo harán? ¡Lo siento, pero reportaré esto a los superiores! ―expresó con molestia la mujer, mientras daba un golpe con puño cerrado a la base de su escritorio.  
La persona que estaba detrás suyo, se encogió de hombros al ver que su llamada parecía importante, dejándola sola.  
― ¿Cómo que lo haga por el pasado? Ya pasé vuestras faltas muchas veces, si mis superiores se enteran…―la mujer bajó la mirada, mientras un cierto rubor se dibuja en sus mejillas―. Vanderwood, eres un maldito chantajista… ―murmuró casi de forma inaudible―. Esta bien, pero solo será por esta última vez. Me debes una salida a comer, boludo.  
Dijo eso último, dejando escapar un poco, su acento nativo, que siempre ocultaba para no llamar la atención por su descendencia extranjera, para luego cortar la llamada.  
― Aquí asistencia número 234, el agente 00015132 reporta su arribo, junto con el agente 00015707, iniciando la misión n°543. Sin observaciones. Ah, entendido, seguiré reportando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento jugaba con su largo cabello, cuando terminó la llamada.  
― Ah, las cosas que debo hacer por encubrirte, idiota ―se quejó el castaño, mientras guardaba su móvil y le arrojaba al rojizo, el bolso que necesitaba, para luego bajar el más de la camioneta que los había traído.  
― No es como si tuvieses otra opción ―le respondió con una voz media lúgubre el rojizo, para luego abrir su bolso, observar su contenido y empezar a desvestirse.  
Vanderwood lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.  
― Últimamente estas más emo que de costumbre. En fin, no es asunto mío, mientras no falles en tu trabajo, puedes ser miss sufrimiento andante, todo lo que quieras...  
Tardaron poco más de dos horas en alistarse.  
Se encontraban en un lugar inhóspito, cubierto de nieve y arboles grandes a su alrededor, y el inmenso mar luego del acantilado, a no más de veinte metros.  
Una pequeña cabaña era su base de operaciones.  
Pero dentro de aquel acogedor lugar, se encontraba escondido un mini get y un helicóptero para no más de dos personas, que a la distancia parecía un tipo de drone.  
― El clima está empeorando… ―expresó el rojizo, luego de haber terminado su parte de preparación, quitándose los lentes que siempre usaba, para salir afuera, en la intemperie, y mirar hacia el cielo gris, del cual caían notorios copos de nieve, algunos en su rostro pálido―. Si la nevada aumenta, es posible que la misión fracase…  
― Es una nevada pasajera, no sobrevivirá hasta mañana ¿Quieres apostar? ― emitió Vanderwood, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ajustándose más su abrigo―. Agh, odio tener que trabajar en este clima, se me congela el trasero…  
Luciel no le respondió, aunque deseo hacerlo.  
Era cierto que Vanderwood era latino, aunque muchos lo confundían por europeo. Y en su lugar natal, en esa época reinaba el verano. De hecho, casi ni nevaba.  
“Me gusta la nieve, hermano”   
“¿En serio?, ¿quieres jugar afuera?”  
“¿Podemos? Madre podría llegar en cualquier momento…”  
“No te preocupes, falta muchas horas para eso”  
“¿Si? Entonces sí, juguemos en la nieve”  
“Está bien, pero solo unos minutos, abrígate bien. Si te enfermas, madre es capaz de golpearnos a ambos”  
“Si, lo haré”

Una bola de nieve grande y bien compactada, le dio en la cabeza, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Haciendo que cayese sentado al suelo.  
― Oi, vuelve al mundo real, tarado.  
Abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo.  
Otra vez se había quedado sumergido en el pasado.  
― Tu, maldito…  
Despabiló, para luego levantarse y con ambas manos crear una bola de nieve, lo suficientemente grande para dejar a alguien desorientado con su impacto, para correr tras Vanderwood.  
― Oye, espera, esa bola es muy grande, yo nunca te disparé a matar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese sábado, apenas se despertó, saltó de la cama, se preparó, alimentó, y ambientó el lugar para cuando Zen llegase.  
Como aún faltaban un par de horas para eso último, se decidió en preparar el cronograma de su cita.  
Se sentía agradecido por su yo del pasado, que nunca había perdido las esperanzas de que algún día necesitaría todo eso que había guardado.   
Sacó el cajón ultimo de su estante, donde guardaba una docena de libretas.  
Si, eran sus diarios y libros de notas, de años pasados.  
¿Desde cuándo había soñado con su primera cita?  
La respuesta puede que asombraría a muchos, por lo menos a quienes no lo conocían de forma cercana.  
Él siempre estaba observando a su alrededor. Era un hábito que creó desde muy pequeño, incluso mucho antes desde que iniciase la primaria.  
― Mamá ¿Por qué algunas personas caminan agarradas de la mano, una muy cerca de la otra?  
― Es por que se aman mucho.  
― ¿Si? ¿Así como tú me amas a mí, o mi hermana?  
― No precisamente, es una forma distinta de amar, pero igual de valiosa. Como la mía, con papá.  
― Ya veo…  
Pero lo cierto es que, no lo comprendía del todo.  
Ojeó cada una de sus libretas, deteniéndose en aquellas hojas que había marcado de costado con otro color, para que las reconociese fácil, el día que las necesitase.  
En una había doblada una hoja extra, que arrancó de la revista de chicas, que su mamá le compraba a su hermana mayor.  
Se rio por lo bajo, al recordar las penurias que pasó, para poder tenerla, ya que nunca tuvieron una mascota por la alergia de su padre, y acusó al perro del vecino, un enorme San Bernardo, al que acariciaba a escondidas, por entre medio de la cerca de madera que dividía el patio, con el de sus vecinos, en que se había comido parte de la revista al haber cruzado.  
Era malo mintiendo, pero por suerte, su madre lo sabía, y lo salvó de que su hermana lo agarrase a gritos.  
En la hoja se nombraba diez cosas, que no les gustaban a las chicas, que sucediesen en su primera cita con un chico.  
― Que coman mucho.  
― Que hablen mucho de ellos mismos.  
― Que vistan simple, o estén despeinados.  
― Que te hagan pagar la cuenta o parte de ella.  
― Que sean demasiado expresivos.  
― Que demuestren inseguridad.

En su mente, eran demasiadas cosas… algunas aceptables, pero otras le parecían un tanto… no sabía cómo expresarlo.  
Pero en el grupo de Carabook donde era miembro, los miembros antiguos, y en su mayoría casados, decían cosas un poco distintas. Como que lo mejor era ser uno mismo, pero siempre manteniendo la actitud de un caballero.  
Pensarlo demasiado, solo hacia todo más confuso.  
Sacó su teléfono, para textear algo.  
“Mañana será un gran día ¿tienen algún consejo para mi primera cita?”.  
Envió el mismo mensaje a Seven, Jumin y Jaehee.  
Seria improductivo enviárselo a Zen, sabiendo que llegaría a su casa en unos minutos.  
Tomó las libretas con más detalles y devolvió las restantes a su cajón, para volver a la parte baja del estante.  
Se dispuso a cocinar, ya que le había prometido a Zen, darle un bento por su ayuda.  
En lo que cocinaba, su celular recibió mensajes.  
“Yo la llevaría a un restaurante tres estrellas michelin”  
“Y le daría como regalo un collar de diamantes, de la colection special de Dvlgary”  
No dudaba que él haría eso, pero eso no le servía como consejo. Tenía que ser Jumin Han.  
“Oh, por más que quisiera, yo no puedo darle esas cosas. Gracias, de todas formas…”  
A los segundos llegó otro mensaje.  
“Nuestro pequeño Yoosung está creciendo”  
“Yo podría crear una aplicación para que salgas artificialmente con ella, para evitar todos los temas incomodos que pueden surgir al salir con alguien real”  
Seven no se quedaba atrás con los consejos inútiles.  
“¿Quién cambiaría salir de forma virtual con alguien, si puede hacerlo en persona? Solo alguien muy cobarde preferiría esa opción… Mmm gracias por intentar pensar en algo de todas formas”.  
A los segundos, recibió respuesta.  
“Eso, sigue con esos ánimos, y recolecta información para hacer la base de datos con sus características”

No respondería a eso.

“Es cierto, no todos nacen como yo. De todas formas, dudo que disfrutes de su compañía, como yo disfruto de la compañía de Elizabeth III. Convivir con gatos es mejor que con personas, son seres más agradables e inteligentes, eso me recuerda ¿Cómo está la gatita? No he visto que hayas subido fotos de ella, hoy, en el chat”  
“Si lo hice, subí una esta mañana, y ayer subí varias”  
“Y ella esta bien, pero aun no le hemos dado un nombre”.  
“(t)” fue la única respuesta de Jumin. 

¿Qué demonios era (t)?  
Supuso que quiso hacer el emoticón del pulgar arriba, pero se equivocó de letra.  
Tarde se dio cuenta que fue una pérdida de tiempo, haberles preguntado a esos dos.  
Y Jaehee… Jaehee lo dejó en visto.  
Aunque no se asombró por ello. Era la miembro con la que menos interactuaba. Esa había sido la primera vez que le envió un mensaje por privado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zen llegó a la hora pactada, bueno casi.  
Mejor dicho, llegó una hora más tarde de lo que había especificado en sus mensajes.  
― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no vendrías.  
― Ya no te quejes, estoy acá ¿no? ― le respondió Zen, mientras le arrojaba encima sus bolsos, para poder quitarse el abrigo―. Hace un frio terrible afuera, creo que tengo congelado el trasero…  
― ¿Quieres una taza de té?  
― Ah, en verdad desearía tomar una cerveza, pero el té caliente supongo que también vendría bien.  
En lo que el rubio se ocupaba en preparar la bebida caliente, Zen se sentó relajadamente en una de las dos sillas que tenía la pequeña mesa de su cocina, para volver a tomar el aliento, ya que había tomado el tren y caminado varias cuadras al no tener el taxi de su agencia en ese momento.  
― Aquí tienes.  
― Ah, gracias.  
Estaba a punto de alzar la tasa con sus manos, cuando sintió un leve roce entre sus pies.  
― Que demonios…  
Fue entonces que recordó.  
Yoosung ya no vivía completamente solo.  
Tenía una bola pequeña de pelos como mascota.  
― Ha… ha…  
Solo se necesitó un par de segundos para que su alergia se activase.  
¡Achuuuuuuuuuu!  
― Oh, lo siento, pequeña. Nuestro invitado no puede estar con los de tu especie ―expresó Yoosung, mientras alzaba en sus manos a la gatita que se había ocultado con temor, al escuchar como el cenizo hacia ruidos abruptos.  
― ¡Pensé que habías ocultado y encerrado a esa cosa! ¿Quieres matarme o algo así? Mira, ya estoy horrible, incluso ya me están empezando a lagrimear los ojos…  
― No puedo encerrarla en su jaula, sufriría. Este ya es su hogar y no estaría bien… pero haré que se mantenga en el lado de mi habitación, para que no se te acerque.  
― No, creo que mejor me voy, es imposible que mantengas a esa cosa peluda lejos de ti tanto tiempo…  
Antes de que pudiese levantarse de su asiento, vio como Yoosung sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bola de estambre y la lanzaba lejos de ellos, haciendo que la gata lo persiguiese.  
― Bien, con eso estará ocupada por lo menos un par de horas.  
― Veo que te preocupa más ese gato que mi alergia….  
― Ah, no digas eso, también pensé en ello, toma, no pensé que lo necesitarías tan rápido, pero compré esto.  
Puso la pequeña caja en la mesa, para luego centrarse en abrir el bolso que había traído el cenizo.  
Por su parte, Zen miró con cierta desconfianza durante segundos, la caja que le había puesto enfrente, para luego abrirla y leer su prescripción.  
“Alergin, y dile adiós a los achús”  
― Oye, ¿Qué mierda es esto? ―preguntó, mientras abría la caja y encontraba cuatro pastillas parecidas a los antiácidos que solía tomar luego de dormirse en un exceso de cervezas―. ¿Piensas drogarme? Ah… ah… ¡achuuuuuu!  
― Es un anti alérgico, sirve para aliviar las reacciones alérgicas.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Hay medicamentos que pueden evitar que estornude cuando este cerca de las bolas de pelo?   
― Si… ―respondió a secas Yoosung, al descubrir que Zen al parecer nunca había buscado alguna cura a su alergia.

Luego de varios minutos más, entre estornudos y desconfianzas sobre si tomar o no el anti alérgico, el cenizo las tomó y siguieron con lo planeado.

― Mmm… creo que ya está, ahora solo falta que lo dejes actuar ― dijo, mientras soltaba el tubo aplicador―, mientras esperamos, trabajaré en tus manos, he visto que tienen callos de teclado y lo mejor…  
El cenizo se detuvo al ver que el rubio tenía una de las manos fuera de la bandeja con agua, y comía de a poco, las rodajas de pepinos, que no le había puesto en su ojo sano, complemento de la mascarilla de barro que el mismo usaba cuando tenía una presentación importante.  
― Oye, esos pepinos no son para comer, ¡contrólate! ―le reclamó mientras le daba un manotazo para que soltase la rodaja y volviese a meter la mano en la pequeña bandeja que había traído para ese propósito.  
― Es que me pongo ansioso cuando estoy quieto sin hacer nada.  
― Si, y como buen ex gordo, te refugias en la comida.  
― Eres cruel…  
― Solo bromeaba, como te estaba diciendo antes, el color de tu tinte es muy difícil de conseguir, solo a ti se te podría ocurrir tener un color de rubio tan llamativo. La mayoría usaría rubio ligero, o rubio beige ligero, no un rubio extra dorado como el tuyo. Tienes suerte de que tu piel contraste con ese color…  
― Mmm… ―fue lo único que respondió Yoosung, tratando de evitar hablar más, ya que sentía que la máscara ya le paralizaba el rostro.  
― En fin, hablando sobre otro tema ―prosiguió hablando Zen, quien al parecer disfrutaba y relajaba bastante hacer ese tipo de cosas, volviéndolo un 50% más hablador de lo que ya era―. Sobre tu cita, los consejos que te daré es que, bueno antes de decírtelo te contaré mis más notorias citas, la mayoría terminó bien, y las que no, no fueron exactamente por mi culpa, ¿o tal vez sí? Bueno, no es culpa mía que las chicas se fijen en mi cuando estoy claramente acompañado ya de una chica, ¿no?  
Y así pasaron más de dos horas, donde Yoosung deseo varias veces haber tenido la capacidad de poner a Zen en modo mudo, dado la forma narcisista y halagadora que hablaba de sí mismo.  
― ¿Y bien? ¿Verdad que ahora se ve mucho mejor tu pelo?  
― Hum, es cierto, ¿Qué cosa más le echaste a la mezcla del tinte para que se vea así? Ni a mí me sale tan bien.  
― Jajaja es un secreto de belleza. Yo no me tiño mucho, ya que de por sí, mi pelo ya es claro, pero cuando debo hacerlo para algún papel, lo uso para evitar dañar mi cabello. Una señora muy amable que tiene su salón pequeño a cuadras de mi casa, me compartió su secreto.  
― ¿Si, y cuál es?  
― Mmm, normalmente no lo diría, pero supongo que tu pelo sí que lo necesita, a pesar de que es el clásico cabello castaño oscuro de buen volumen, estaba muy seco.  
― Si, admito que lo descuide bastante este año.  
― Pues espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, o te podrías quedar calvo antes de los cuarenta.  
― ¿Qué? ¿En serio?  
― Por supuesto, los tratamientos como el tinte, puede dejar daños irreversibles si no lo usas con cuidado. Por eso, las ampollas de ginseng…  
Ahí se fueron casi una hora más de consejos repetidos de cenizo.  
Por lo menos esta vez, si fue más interesante y menos centrados en él.  
Incluso se entrometió en ver su ropa de closet y “ayudo” por no decir “impuso” con su idea, en cómo debería ir vestido para su cita.

Faltaba poco para que se marchase, cuando el cenizo se atrevió a hablar de un tema que nadie al parecer se atrevía a hablar, y que internamente le producía inquietud.  
― Oye Yoosung… ―dijo un tanto dubitativo, mientras terminaba de acomodar su bolso de cosméticos―… no quiero sonar importuno, pero es algo que me a carcomido la mente desde hace días, y nadie parece tomarle importancia, pero yo quiero saber ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te dejo ciego de tu ojo izquierdo? ¿Escapó? ¿Lo atraparon? No esperes que me crea el cuento de que accidentalmente se te cayó algo encima. La herida de tu rostro está hecha por las manos violentas de alguien.  
Era obvio que nada se le escapaba al ojo de alguien que había vivido en las calles y sabia distinguir entre una herida de pelea y una accidental.  
Yoosung, que tenía una expresión alegre por el momento, se detuvo al escucharlo, justo cuando terminaba de preparar los bentos que le había prometido al cenizo, cambiando a una expresión notoriamente incómoda.  
Un silencio extraño los secundó por unos segundos.  
― Entonces si fue una persona y no un “accidente” como dijo V cuando se lo pregunté en el hospital.  
― V no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, ni de esto, ni de nada en realidad… ―le respondió Yoosung, con una notoria voz contenida―. Yo… ya imaginaba que tú y los demás del grupo deben estar expectantes por saber lo que pasó en aquel lugar al que acompañé a Seven, pero lo siento, le prometí a V, que no hablaría de ello hasta la reunión…  
― Supongo que “ella” también ya vio el estado de tu ojo ¿verdad? ―insistió en hablar del tema― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que ella tal vez también este sufriendo en la ignorancia al igual que nosotros por este tema, lo de la bomba en el departamento y el estado insano de Rika? ¿Oh es que ella ya lo sabe? ―se detuvo en su hablar, al ver que Yoosung no parecía inmutarse más, aparte de su expresión incomoda―. Ah… ―suspiró, entendiendo que no sacaría nada de esa conversación, aparte de poner afligido a un rubio que tendría un momento importante en su vida al día siguiente―. Discúlpame hombre, este clima frio hace que me ponga sensible, emocional y conflictivo.  
― No, está bien. En tu lugar, yo también me hubiese alterado, y con justa razón ―enunció el rubio, para luego acercarse a él y extenderle los bentos prometidos, para que los guardase en alguno de sus bolsos―. Siento que tengas que esperar un par de días más para una explicación.  
― Hum, no puedo creer que seas tú el que me está calmando ahora ―sonrió con ironía el cenizo, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa―. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el llorón de Yoosung? ―protestó.  
― ¿Eh? Hyun, yo sigo siendo el mismo, no sé por qué ustedes siguen diciendo que parezco alguien diferente jaja ―le respondió el rubio, volviendo a su ánimo normal.  
Pero en el fondo, el mismo sabía que se veía distinto. Incluso se asustaba por ello. Era como si un poder invisible lo dominase.  
Tal vez era así como se sentían las personas que ya no tenían dudas en su corazón.   
― Si, tal vez. Puede que sea el hecho de que casi no conocíamos tu lado determinado ―prosiguió Zen, terminando por fin de acomodar sus bolsos, y poniéndoselos encima―. En fin, mi misión aquí está completa ―rió―. Estoy tan cansado, creo que llegaré a mi casa, haré un poco de estiramiento, luego ducharme, comer un bento, y dormirme viendo algo en Tv.  
― Si, supongo que es un buen plan.  
Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando recordó algo más.  
― Se me olvidaba, ahora que tú tienes más vida amorosa que cualquier otro del grupo, supongo que lo necesitarás más que yo.  
Entonces sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, que ya se había puesto, una pequeña caja de profilácticos, que a lo más seria de tres unidades.  
― ¿Oh? Nunca había visto esta marca de té en saquitos, debe ser bastante cara, como para que venga en cajitas individuales ―emitió el rubio con total ingenuidad, mientras lo observaba con curiosidad, ya en sus manos.  
Zen blanqueó los ojos al escucharlo.  
Un ricachón loco de los gatos, un hacker anormal, una adicta al trabajo, un fotógrafo extraño y un tío casi de su edad, con la pureza mental de un niño de diez años.  
¿Por qué tenía que conocer a gente tan rara? ¿Es que acaso esa era su cruz por ser tan guapo?  
― Eso no es té, Yoosung, son preservativos ―le respondió de forma directa.  
― Ah… ―dijo el rubio, con la misma mirada que alguien pone al tratar de recordar el significado de una palabra con la que no se está familiarizado―.   
¡¿AH?!  
Si, esa expresión, era la más acertada tratándose de él.  
― ¡¿Por qué me estás dando esta cosa?! ―siguió hablando el rubio, con la cara totalmente roja y nervios notorios, mientras la caja empezaba a saltar entre sus manos, al no saber dónde arrojarla.  
― Deduciendo tu reacción, supongo que “ustedes” no han pasado de primera base ¿verdad? ―agregó el cenizo, mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.  
― Por… por… ¡Por supuesto que no! Apenas nos conocemos hace un mes. ¡Y yo soy un caballero!  
― Muchos hacen muchas cosas en apenas horas o incluso minutos de conocerse. Tal vez hice malas deducciones tratándose de ti, aunque no sería sorpresivo tratándose de alguien que al ver por primera vez en persona a quien le gusta, la bese directamente sin decirle nada antes, y de una forma tan apasionante y posesiva…  
― De que estas hablan…  
El cenizo sacó su celular de golpe, mostrándole la captura de la foto que habían publicado en el periódico.  
― ¡Ahg! ¡En mi mente lo recordaba de forma distinta! ―se defendió Yoosung, totalmente rojo, mientras le devolvía su “caja de té” y le quitaba el móvil para ver la imagen con detenimiento―. No sabía que alguien nos había fotografiado ¿me la pasas por mensaje?  
― Ya, luego, si me acuerdo. Ahora devuélveme mi teléfono.  
― Si aquí tienes.  
Ambos bajaron por las escaleras de aquel edificio residencial donde vivía Yoosung.  
No era una zona lujosa, pero tampoco tan alejada del centro. Y había un parque en frente, que le deba un toque tranquilo al lugar.  
― Gracias por ayudarme, Hyun ―expresó Yoosung con total sinceridad.  
― Si, bueno, no sé dar consejos a los demás, no con mi historial amoroso, pero fue grato haberte podido ayudar, aunque sea solo de manera física. Consejos y cosas que hacer y no hacer mientras sales con alguien, te lloverán a montones, pero creo que una de las pocas cosas que, si debes tener en cuenta, es ser tú mismo, la mejor versión de ti, supongo. Si “ella” te eligió a ti, fue por eso, recuérdalo.  
Yoosung se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos, un tanto asombrado.  
― Eso fue una de las pocas cosas serias que te he oído decir alguna vez, Zen ―soltó con cierta gracia―. Estoy empezando a creer que no eres Zen, sino un impostor.  
― Jaja ¿crees que alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como yo podría ser suplido? ―fue lo último que este le respondió antes de meterse en el taxi que se había detenido a su señal.

Si, dudo que alguien en el mundo pueda copiar tu narcisismo ―pensó Yoosung, mientras veía como se alejaba y volvía a su departamento.  
Se preguntó en el trayecto, de que tema le hablaría a su amor, cuando la llamase antes de dormir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	11. Chapter 11

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 11

El sonido de mi alarma me despertó.  
Abrí los ojos con decisión.  
Hoy iba a hacer un buen día, no… ¡un gran día!  
Me levanté de golpe, para luego caminar y estirarme mientras iba al baño.  
En lo que estaba secando mi rostro, para borrar cualquier rastro de somnolencia que se me hubiese quedado, note una ligera imperfección en mi rostro…  
― ¡Nooo! Maldita seaaaaaa…  
De todos los días en que no me importaba amanecer con la cara imperfecta, justo hoy tenía que suceder.  
Un enorme grano había salido bien en medio de mi frente.  
Analicé por varios segundos, las opciones que tenía para evitar que se notase mucho.  
Justo hoy quería hacerme un peinado más compuesto, por ser una ocasión especial, pero decidí dejar el flequillo que casi tapaba mis ojos.  
No quería que Yoosung me viese la frente, con esa cosa ahí.  
― Tranquilízate tarada ―me hablé en voz alta, mientras habría el cajón donde guardaba los cosméticos que casi nunca usaba―, un poco de base y nadie sabrá que está ahí, aunque claro, también lo taparé con mi cabello… si, con eso bastará, espero.  
Entonces volví a mi habitación y empecé a desvestirme, cuando de repente una figura conocida, apareció en frente mío, de la nada.  
― ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano un domingo? ¿Acaso te estas cambiando como para salir?  
― ¡Mamá! Tan siquiera toca antes de entrar ―respondí un tanto nerviosa, por hallarme desprevenida―. Si, pienso salir… ¿No es lo que siempre me dices? Qué debería salir más…  
― Jajaja ¿acaso te pusiste brillo labial? Y ese atuendo con casi nada de tu sombrío negro―respondió mi progenitora, como si no me hubiese escuchado en lo más mínimo―. No será que… ¡¿Es un chico?! ¿Vas a salir con un chico?  
No pude evitar congelarme por unos segundos, ya decía el dicho que las deducciones nivel Sherlock Homes, en la realidad solo eran virtudes de madres instintivas.  
― Bueno, yo…  
― ¡Oh por dios, es un chico! ―dijo entre asombro y molestia, sin dejarme hablar―. ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es el hijo de la señora Meung, la nueva vecina? ¿O es del trabajo?   
― Mamá, espera…  
― No, has estado rara recién las últimas semanas, y el hijo de la señora Meung parece que es gay, el otro día lo vi con un faldón vestido y acompañado sospechosamente con otro chico… ¿O es que la señora Meung tiene una hija de esas que se visten como chico? Hoy es difícil distinguir entre los jóvenes, quien es que, o que cosa… Volviendo al tema, ¿acaso es alguien de esa sociedad rara de caridad no sé qué?  
Mi maldita reacción inconsciente hizo que mirase a un lado.  
Pude ver en cámara lenta, como eso era suficiente para ella y su cara de indignación.  
― ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, ah?! Si yo no investigo por mi cuenta, nadie me dice nada en esta casa, primero tu hermano ocultándome sus citatorios por que se peleó con otro chico de su escuela y ahora tú, con tu relación a escondidas ¿Quieren provocarme un infarto o qué?  
En eso, se agregó en escena mi menor, con los ojos hinchados del sueño, parándose en la puerta de mi habitación.  
― ¿Por qué tanto griterío? ¿Uno no puede dormir decentemente en esta casa? ― se quejó con voz molesta, para luego retractarse con la mirada, al ver a nuestra madre molesta―, digo, ¿qué está pasando, mami? ¿La torpe se metió en problemas de nuevo?  
― Yo hace tiempo que no me meto en problemas ―me defendí.  
― Es tu hermana, resulta que está saliendo con un hombre, y no pensaba contármelo.  
― ¿Eh? ¿Esta? No lo creo, deben de ser otra vez alguno de esos personajes otome, la simulación hoy es muy avanzada en los videojuegos…  
― No, no es uno de sus dibujitos, me acaba de confirmar que es alguien real…  
Los miré en silencio, mientras terminaba de abotonarme mi abrigo.  
En ningún momento había hablado literalmente de esa confirmación.  
― Mmm… diría que es un problema, pero ¿no crees que es lo mejor?  
― ¿Qué? ¿cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermana? ¿No te preocupa?  
― Ya está vieja, si nos ponemos exigentes con los hombres que se fijen en ella, puede que termine más sola de lo que estaba hasta ahora, con 50 gatos, en un departamento chico con olor a arena de gatos usada, llena de pelos, con tos ferina y demás cosas feas, que es mejor que no sepas, pero que así suelen terminar las mujeres que no se casan o tienen hijos…  
―Sí, tienes razón… es mejor que alguien controle a esta bruta, si la dejamos libre y sin rumbo, podría terminar así…  
― Oigan, no hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí, y tuviese más de 40 años… Mamá, tu recién empezaste a tener familia casi a los treinta, y a mí me falta mucho aún…  
― ¿Y desde cuando te has estado viendo con esta persona? ―arremetió de nuevo mi madre, arqueando las cejas.  
― Esto… hoy va ser nuestra primera cita ―respondí ligeramente insegura, aunque luego cambié de pensar, no estaba mintiendo en teoría, y no había nada de malo en decirlo―, antes de eso, solo lo vi por asuntos que tenían que ver con el trabajo de tal organización ―bien, tal vez ahí si estaba mintiendo un poco, ya que lo vi varias veces fuera de ese contexto―, y luego hablamos por el móvil, recién nos estamos conociendo, por eso no había abordado el tema, ¿no siempre dices que tenemos que conocer bien a las personas? Mamá…  
― Bueno, sí, es lo que siempre digo, no quiero que cometan el mismo error que cometí yo, con quien les di como padre ―me respondió, mientras empezaba a calmarse―. Escuché que quienes están en esos grupos de beneficencia, suelen tener buena reputación, supongo que no debería preocuparme… ―suspiró―, pero entiende que me preocupo por ti, hijita. Haz madurado mucho estos últimos años… ―dijo con una mirada, como si recordase aquella época que no me gusta mencionar a nadie―, pero tiendes a apegarte demasiado a las personas, y estas no siempre corresponderán esa fidelidad y temo que te lastimen…  
Tal vez meses antes, sus palabras me hubiesen llenado de dudas, pero ahora, por alguna razón, sentía que nada de eso, podía ser vinculado con quien estaba interesada.  
― Hum, seré precavida, si eso es lo que te preocupa ―respondí sonriendo.  
― Si quieres, puedo acompañarle, para ver si ese tío es de fiar ―expresó con cierto fastidio mi menor, a mi madre―, pero eso les costará dinero, preciso de un viatico básico para gastos de movilidad...  
― ¡Qué! Tu no vas a acompañarme, enano ―me quejé ante su premisa.  
― Eso no lo decides tú, tonta. Si mamá dice que voy, voy.  
Esta vez era yo, quien sentía que se empezaba a molestar.  
Pero para mi asombro, mi madre había cambiado completamente de cara.  
― No, no vas a acompañar a tu hermana, la harás pasar vergüenza, no estamos en la época de tus abuelos…  
― Eh? ¿Segura? Luego vas a estar molestándome con tu preocupación…  
― Tu hermana es una mujer que puede cuidarse sola, además, vivimos en un país tranquilo donde podemos estar en la calle caminando con joyas en madrugada y no pasaría absolutamente nada… Solo estaba molesta de que no me haya contado antes que saldría con alguien, es todo. Deja de estar de metido y vuelve a tu habitación a dormir, tienes ojeras en las ojeras…   
― Si, si, como sea.  
Mi hermano se fue, dejándonos solas de nuevo, a mi madre y a mí.  
Yo ya me había terminado de vestir, y estaba revisando que todas las cosas que necesitase para salir, estuviesen en mi bolso de tiro largo, que acomodé cruzando de costado al otro, y la miraba con una cara de calma y expectación.   
― Supongo que se te hace tarde. Hablaremos luego, más a fondo sobre esto. Trata de llegar antes de que anochezca y ten cuidado ―dijo, para luego salir, dejándome completamente sola.  
― Si, gracias.

Minutos después, estaba bajando las escaleras del piso superior, cuando vi por la ventana que daba a nuestro patio trasero, a mi madre de rodillas en el suelo, limpiando su jardín.  
Lo había olvidado.  
Era cierto que cada cierto par de semanas, los domingos le ayudaba a arrancar la mala yerba y luego pasaba tiempo de calidad con ella, acompañándola a ver alguna de sus novelas que daban en la tarde.  
Ella ni siquiera me lo había recordado esta vez.  
Me detuve, para luego dar marcha atrás y volver a arriba, no es que estuviese atrasada de tiempo.  
Luego de tocar durante casi un minuto, mi menor abrió la puerta de su cuarto.  
― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cambiaste de opinión y quieres que haga de tu chaperón? ―dijo con sueño, mientras sacaba solo su cabeza―. Es tarde ya, yo ya no quiero ir, má dijo que no era necesario, así que ahí te vez…  
― Pasa tiempo con mamá ―le dije de forma directa, mientras ponía mi mano en la puerta, para evitar que me cerrase.  
― ¿Ah? ¿Y yo por qué? Yo paso tiempo con ella toda la semana, hasta le ayudo a lavar los platos, trapear toda la casa o barrer el patio cuando hace mucho frio, quien debería pasar más tiempo con ella, eres tu ―se quejó―. No estás en casa todo el día, llegas tarde de tu trabajo, y últimamente ni llegabas, la preocupabas mucho, y cuando estás, te quedas en tu cueva de otaka jugando esas cosas de chica…  
― Yo si paso tiempo con ella, ¿de qué hablas?  
― Sí, claro, una vez cada medio siglo, y la mitad del tiempo estas con tu teléfono viendo a dibujitos en cuero, te he visto. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te hagan un monumento a mejor hija del mundo por ello? ―terminó diciéndome con sarcasmo.  
Me daba ganas de pegarle, pero en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.  
Tendría que solucionar eso, pero no ahora.  
― Vayamos directo al grano ¿Cuál es tu precio? ―emití sacando la billetera de mi bolso.  
― ¿Eh? ¿Quieres comprar mi tiempo? Veo que aun tienes conciencia y remordimientos. Casualmente, hay un juego estreno que me interesa, y mi mesada no alcanza para tenerlo…  
― Al grano, dije.  
― Quiero el “Dios de la guerra” la versión deluxe que viene con figura coleccionable, no la versión clásica para pobres.  
― Hecho, y pasas todo el día con ella.  
― La ayudo a limpiar su jardín y acompaño a ver una, de sus tres novelas de la tarde.  
― Su jardín y toda la tarde.  
― Que te diviertas en tu cita, sabiendo que preferiste a un hombre, a pasar tiempo de calidad con tu madre descuidada ―quiso cerrar su puerta.  
― ¡Hey, espera! Esta bien, tu cochino juego de consola, más 20$ de crédito en tu cuenta, para que te compres algo que desees luego, un avatar nuevo tal vez, pero pasas todo el día con ella ―oferté.  
Mi hermano menor me miró por unos segundos, a pesar de su desvelo, se podía notar que su mente estaba analizando mi oferta.  
― Si me das los 20$ en efectivo, ahora mismo, tenemos un trato. Incluso la llevaré de compras al shopping que está cerca a la estación, para comer algo, debe aburrirse de tener que cocinar todos los días.  
― Está bien ―acepté, sacando el efectivo, y un extra más, dándoselo en las manos―. Cómprale algo bueno. Pero más vale que cumplas con tu palabra, ella de seguro me contará lo que hicieron todo el día.  
― Claro que lo haré, no soy tarado como tú a mi edad ―protestó, mientras abría la puerta de golpe, demostrando que ya se había vestido con ropa de jardín que alguna vez nos había regalado a los tres, mi madre, para que la ayudásemos.  
― Pero qué demonios… ¡Ibas hacerlo sin que te lo dijera!  
― Por supuesto, es mi madre también, tú solo fuiste la oportunidad que aproveché, tarada.  
Luego de eso, bajó antes que mí, para irse a la cocina y tomar un café en lata de la alacena e irse bebiéndolo para luego estar con nuestra madre.  
Mis ganas de golpearlo volvían, pero ya no tenía tiempo, si no me iba ya, llegaría atrasada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con sutileza, Jumin entró a la habitación donde se encontraba aquella persona.  
Traía consigo, en brazos, a Elizabeth 3ra.  
Se sentó en el sofá de visitantes, para dejar acostada a su adorada gata, que aun dormía, para luego pararse frente al internado.  
Lo observó en silencio, con cierta curiosidad.  
Después de todo, era la primera vez que observaba al “gemelo malvado” de la historia.  
Su parecido a Luciel era impresionante, y notorio, a pesar de que este tenía el pelo blanco.  
Una enfermera entró en ese momento, para darle su dosis prescrita, vía intravenosa, al inconsciente.  
― Disculpe, pero tengo una duda, eso que le suministra, ¿para qué es? ―inquirió el pelinegro.  
La enfermera en los primeros segundos, trató de evadir la pregunta, pero la voz autoritaria de aquella persona le produjo cierta inquietud, y si estaba ahí, es porque tenía algún poder sobre el paciente.  
― Es un coctel de vitaminas y nutrientes. El paciente aún se rehúsa a recibir alimentos sólidos. También se le agrega sedantes, ya que tiende a mostrar agresividad al estar pasando por desintoxicación.  
― ¿Desintoxicación?  
― Si, el individuó ingresó con un enorme porcentaje de drogas en la sangre, que, al parecer, estuvo consumiendo por años… también muestra traumas a nivel mental, pero no tengo acceso a esa información, si desea saber más tendrá que consultar con el médico psiquiatra que está a cargo de su caso.  
― Comprendo, me contactaré con él, para más información.  
La enfermera asintió, para luego tomar su bandeja con fármacos y salir del lugar, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Seven ya le había mencionado algo de ello, semanas atrás, pero verlo en persona, le creaba cierta impresión.  
¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a este chico? ¿Cómo había dejado V, que sucediese esto?  
Soltó un suspiro con pesar, aprovechando que nadie lo vería salirse de su actitud siempre seria y apacible.  
Caminó hacia el único cuadro que había en la habitación, en forma de decoración, ya que este carecía de ventanas que diesen al exterior, y con obvia razón, dado a los pacientes que guardaban en sus paredes, para observarlo y tratar de calmarse.  
Los minutos pasaron de forma lenta, hasta que…  
― ¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí?  
Jumin volteó a verlo, apenas lo escuchó.  
Incluso su voz era similar a la de Luciel, pero más fina, deprimente y quebrada.  
― Decir mi nombre, supongo que es innecesario, tratándose de la persona que estuvo espiando a nuestra organización estos últimos años ―respondió, mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo al sofá del lugar, para sentarse a lado de la dormida Elizabeth 3ra―. Estoy aquí por petición de Luciel. Seguramente habrás notado su ausencia estos últimos días. He venido en su lugar a visitarte, y decirte claramente que él no te está abandonando de nuevo, solo que tiene trabajo que no puede rechazar, y que pronto estará de vuelta...  
― ¡Cállate, no me hables de ese maldito infeliz! ―lo interrumpió a gritos este, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero la correas en brazos, cintura y piernas se lo impedían―. ¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito saber nada de esa escoria! ¡Vete o te mataré, a ti, y a tu gata, y a todos de esa basura de organización!   
Empezó a arquearse y retorcerse en su cama, provocando que a los segundos aparecieran dos enfermeros enormes, para paralizarlo ajustando sus cadenas y volviendo a administrarle una nueva dosis de calmantes, para quedar sedado de nuevo.  
Jumin se mantuvo en silencio ante tal panorama.  
No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por la tormentosa situación que está sufriendo aquel desconocido insano, pero tampoco era tan ingenuo como para acercársele a ofrecer ayuda. Él era de los pocos que vio lo que este le había provocado al rostro de Yoosung, al grado de quitarle la vista de uno de sus ojos.  
Su celular vibró dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, robando su atención.  
Era la asistente Kang, enviando un mensaje de reporte, demostrando que encontró al objetivo y ahora lo seguía, tal como se lo había mandado, adjuntando una captura de imagen.  
Se sentó por completo en el sofá, aun con la vista en el teléfono, cuando quiso acariciar sin ver, a su preciada compañera peluda, pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí echada.  
Levantándose de forma abrupta, la buscó con la mirada en aquel pequeño lugar.  
Entre abrió los ojos de asombro, como hace años no lo hacía, al ver donde se encontraba, para caminar lentamente hacia ella.

Él no sabía mucho de los animales o mascotas de compañía.  
Solo sabia y conocía el comportamiento de su gata.  
Elizabeth 3ra, al igual que él, era muy exigente con sus compañías humanas. Solía arañar y maullar con rechazo a quien tratase acariciarla, aceptando solo las manos de su dueño, de V, la desaparecida Rika, la asistente Kang, Yoosung y su novia de este último.  
Luciel no corría con la misma suerte. Esta felina lo arañaba, mordía y gritaba apenas la tocaba, pero, aun así, el pelirrojo amaba pasar tiempo con ella, a pesar de que terminaría todo herido.  
Pero en ese momento, Elizabeth 3ra, se encontraba acostada encima de uno de los bordes de la única cama del lugar. Muy despierta, observando con una mirada extraña, a aquel personaje que le era desconocido su olor, y se encontraba amarrado por correas.  
Con delicadeza, camino con sus suaves patitas, por media cama, hasta llegar frente al desconocido, quien se encontraba en trance, producto de los fármacos que le habían hecho efecto.  
― Miau… ―maulló de forma leve.  
Para acto seguido acurrucarse a su lado, posando delicadamente sus patitas delanteras en sus mejillas, como si intentase despertarlo.  
― Miauuuu…  
Este último maullido sonó más sensible. Y al no tener reacción, acercó sus bigotes al rostro, lamiendo una de sus mejillas, como si intentase “limpiarlo”.

Jumin retrocedió inconscientemente.  
Elizabeth, hasta ese momento, solo había hecho eso con una sola persona.

Él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tren se detuvo por completo, para luego abrir sus puertas, y dejar salir al anden, a las pocas personas que lo habían tomado.  
Entre ellas me encontraba yo.  
Caminé mientras soltaba un ligero bostezo.  
Salí de la estación, para caminar un par de cuadras, guiada por el mapa de mi teléfono.  
Lo cierto es que nunca había ido por esos lares y todo se veía extraño a mi alrededor.  
Eran calles comerciales, con la misma distribución de Gagnam, pero sin el excentricismo lujoso. Tenía un toque más informal, libre y arbolado, posiblemente porque la Universidad SKY estaba cerca, a menos de una manzana.  
Me había comido una barra grande de cereal extra nutritivo en el metro, que había encontrado guardada en el bolso que llevaba, ya que supuse que no desayunaríamos, no con esa hora.  
Dejé de caminar, al toparme con la cafetería que mi celular indicaba.  
Estaba justo frente de un Banco Cereza.  
La dirección que me había mandado Yoosung por correo era muy correcta y exacta, pero al parecer, el todavía no llegaba.  
Giré en mi propio eje con lentitud, buscándolo de nuevo, con calma, pensando en la probabilidad de que tal vez se encontraba en un punto ciego, cuando sin darme cuenta, apareció frente de mí.  
― Oh, lo siento, me sucedió algo muy extraño en tren, de venida aquí, y me retrasé, sé que no es excusa para llegar tarde, yo…  
― No te preocupes, justo acabo de llegar también ―le interrumpí, sonriendo al instante―. Esto… tú eres Yoosung Kim ¿verdad?  
― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiend-… ―se detuvo de su hablar confundido, abriendo graciosamente sus labios, en expresión de asombro, como si recordase de golpe―. Ah, sí, yo soy Yoosung Kim, es un gran gusto poder conocerte por fin en persona ―se inclinó ligeramente nervioso saludando―.  
― El placer de conocerte, es mío ―le seguí el reparto que habíamos acordado hacer, inclinándome igual, aunque mordiéndome los labios, al parecerme una situación graciosa―, mi nombre es…  
El revuelo de un grupo de niños pasando por la misma acera, acompañados de los que serían sus padres, hizo que se escuchase casi inaudible mi nombre, pero eso pareció no importarle. Al fin de cuentas, él ya lo sabía.  
― Oh, tu nombre es muy bonito, y sin duda, mucho mejor que el apodo de “coordinadora” que te pusieron en el chat; podría repetirlo todo el día ―respondió sonriendo, para luego centrar su mirada en el café que teníamos detrás nuestro―. Oh, qué bien huele aquí, nunca he entrado, pero su página web tiene muy buenas críticas de sus Hotteoks. ¿Desayunaste algo? ¿Te gustaría probarlos?  
― Eh, si, nunca escuché de ellos, pero suena bien ―dije mientras entrelazaba ambas manos, expectante.   
Lo cierto es que el suave olor que salía de la cafetería, dejaba deseando a cualquiera que pasase por ahí.  
― Entonces vamos ―agregó mientras me ofrecía su brazo.  
― ¿Eh? ―respondí de una forma despistada, ante su actuar.  
― Puedes aferrarte a mí, abrazando mi brazo ―expresó aun con su sonrisa―, se nota que tienes algo de frio.  
Baje mi mirada con cierta pena.  
Lo cierto es que, si había juntado mis manos, y las tenía un poco heladas. Tal vez había subestimado el día, al mostrarse el sol, pero aun reinando el aire frio.  
― Pero ¿no importa si se sale fuera de lo que habíamos planeado? Dos desconocidos no se abrazan en la primera cita ―argumenté.  
― Si, pero eso sería en una ocasión formal, nosotros ya nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para estar más juntos ―no espero respuesta mía, y me arrastró consigo a dentro del café.

Ya una vez fuera de nuevo, devorando con mucho gusto los hotteoks (que eran unas masitas dulces con relleno de jarabe de azúcar morena y cereales o frutas mixtas, envueltas y servidas en vasitos) caminamos juntos y a paso lento.  
― ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ―pregunté apenas pude tragar.  
― Al cine, hay una buena cartelera este fin de semana ―me respondió apenas, dejando de masticar―, lo siento, no suelo hablar con la boca llena, pero esto sabe muy bien, a pesar de que desayuné antes de venir…  
― Oh, yo también comí algo antes de llegar al café. Soy muy glotona cuando se trata de dulces…  
― Oh, yo también, aunque no tanto de los dulces, es agradable descubrir que tengamos eso en común ―terminó diciendo alegre, para luego volver a darle una mordida a su hotteok.

A la distancia, dos sombras los acechaban desde la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cenizo y la castaña se encontraban un tanto cansados.  
Habían corrido toda una estación, con dirección al punto, donde supuestamente Yoosung y compañía tendrían su cita.

― Ese maldito, es como si tuviese un sexto sentido, que siente todo ―expresó ligeramente exaltado Zen, mientras sacaba su espejo de bolsillo, para verificar si se había despeinado notoriamente, por el abrupto correr.  
― Hum, Yoosung puede portar una gran ingenuidad, pero ahora hemos comprobado que es bastante sensible, no puedo creer que estuvo a punto de descubrirnos ―resaltó Kang, respirando con agitación.

Lo que había sucedido, es que el rubio sintió una incomodidad en pleno viaje en tren. Era como algo indescriptible, que molestaba su espalda.  
Entonces giró de golpe su rostro hacia atrás, como para saber qué era lo que había detrás de él, en aquel vagón extrañamente lleno de personas.  
Fue entonces para desgracia de Zen, quien lo estaba mirando directo, detrás de sus gafas oscuras, que se vieron de frente, a pesar de estar en ambos extremos.  
― ¿Hyun?  
Zen se paralizó, pero usando sus dones actorales, fingió que no lo había escuchado y manteniendo una pose seria, sacó el celular de su bolsillo, fingiendo que recibía una llamada.  
― ¿Hello? Yeah, It was I who tried to communicate with you, a while ago. I do not care, it is not my obligation or part of my work, if you do not fix it,―fingió ser un extranjero en una acalorada llamada de trabajo― I will have to report you to the superiors. ¿So what? I don't mind being fired…  
Pero eso no impidió que Yoosung tratase de acercársele, para comprobar que se trataba de él.  
― Disculpe, pero necesito pasar por aquí, creo que reconocí a alguien ―pudo escuchar que el rubio le decía claramente a una de las personas del vagón que le impedía el paso.  
Zen trató de mantener la calma y seguir con su papel de extranjero al teléfono, aunque por dentro sentía que gritaba por el miedo a ser descubierto.  
Yoosung estaba a punto de abordarlo, cuando el vagón se detuvo, anunciando que habían llegado a una parada.  
Las puertas se abrieron.  
Zen sintió como alguien lo empujaba para afuera, mientras que al mismo tiempo Yoosung caía sentado en el suelo, por la misma presión de esta tercera persona.  
― No digas nada, ni voltees a verlo.  
Era Jaehee.  
Con una mirada calculadora y aterrada, como la de un villano cuando actúa rápido, usando el vacío que encontró en el actuar del héroe que le estaba propinando una paliza, para escapar.  
Las puertas se cerraron, dejando a un confundido rubio, ya parado, revisando si el bolso que traía consigo había recibido algún daño, con la caída, olvidándose de quien creía haber visto.  
Fue cuando llegaron a los andenes de salida a la calle, que bajaron la velocidad de sus pisadas.  
― Esto está mal… pero no sé si deba informar al señor Han… que perdimos de vista al objetivo…  
Zen la miraba asombrada en silencio.  
No podía creer que una chica con tacones, pudiese correr al nivel de alguien físicamente entrenado como él.  
Le agradeció que haya intervenido y no se preocupara de volver a encontrar al rubio, ya que sabia la dirección exacta, puesto lo había leído el día anterior, en la libreta de planificación de este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin les había tocado su turno en la cola, para comprar las palomitas de maíz y demás cosas con las que acompañarían la película, y ahora caminaban rumbo a la sala de proyección, porque estaban justos con la hora.  
― Ya no te aflijas, un descuido le pasa a cualquiera, te apuesto que cuando salgamos, los de la cafetería si habrán guardado tu billetera ―le decía ella, con calma y alegría en su rostro, tratando de borrar la cara angustiada que llevaba.  
― No, sé que pasa, pero no debía pasar, se supone que soy tu cita y debí ser yo quien se encargase de pagar los gastos, hum… discúlpame, sigo siendo un desastre…  
― Jajaja te dije que no le tomes importancia. De hecho, me alegra haber sido yo quien pueda pagar parte de los gastos. No vivimos en la edad de piedra, donde el hombre tiene que forzosamente encargarse de pagar todo. Para eso trabajo…  
― Lo sé, me gusta que seas independiente, pero no se trata de eso, cariño… yo…  
Lo sucedido, es que el rubio había dejado su billetera en el mostrador del café, y se dio cuenta recién de su pérdida, cuando intentó pagar los dulces del cine, ya que los boletos los había reservado la noche anterior, en su departamento, y solo debían acercarse al asistente virtual personalizado que tenía el cine, para confirmar la película que verían.  
Y estaba decidido a mostrar su lado más caballeroso y romántico, con la persona que amaba.  
Y un caballero no perdía sus cosas, era cuestión de principios, no un orgullo tonto de hombre, o alguna actitud machista.  
No podía dejar de pensar en ello en su mente, pero trató de relajarse por ella, para no ponerla incomoda viendo la película.   
La película… ese era otro problema.  
Nunca pensó que de todos los estrenos románticos y de acción que estaban disponibles, ella elegiría la de terror, basada en el libro de Esteban Rey, uno de los mayores líderes de ese género.  
No le gustaban las de miedo, pero prefirió no decirlo, ya que ella se veía muy emocionada por verla.  
Suspiró por lo bajo, a modo de tranquilizarse, aprovechando el momento donde desaparecía de su la vista periférica de ella, al bajar por las gradas del salón, para ubicar las butacas donde se sentarían.  
“No importa, puedo superar esto. Si veo que ella se divierte viéndolo, seré feliz”.  
Con aquel pensamiento, volvió a dibujar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Tal vez, si se estaba angustiando más de lo debido, y solo debía calmarse y disfrutar el momento.  
― Bien, es aquí, llegamos a tiempo, ni siquiera empezaron a poner los tráiler ―le murmuro ella, mientras entraba primero a la fila, para sentarse primero y ayudarle a acomodar los botes con comida que traía en sus brazos.  
― Si… si, admito que estoy un poco expectante, no leí el libro, así que estoy algo ansioso de saber de qué trata ―le respondió, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.  
― Bueno, es de Esteban Rey, así que los sustos están garantizados, a no ser que haya tenido un mal director, en ese caso, habrá que ver… no te quiero spoilear, jaja…

Todo indicaba que las próximas dos horas, serían muy interesantes.  
O por lo menos eso quiso hacerle creer el destino, que se lo quitó todo en un segundo.  
¡SPLASH!  
Varias personas gritaron por lo bajo ante el ruido y las salpicaduras que recibieron.  
Por instinto, a pesar de tener la vista más limitada que todos, pudo ver como uno de los sujetos que se sentaron una fila arriba de ellos, tropezaba antes de llegar a su asiento, para tambalear por unos segundos, para caer estrepitosamente al suelo, soltando por el aire su bebida y bote de palomitas extra grandes, ensuciando en un radio redondo de tres asientos a su alrededor.  
El vaso enorme iba caer justo encima de ellos dos, pero lo golpeo con su mano diestra en el aire, haciendo que se derramase en mayor medida solo hacia él, mojándole todo la cabeza y la parte superior de su chaqueta.  
― Oh maldición ¡¿Estas bien?! ― escuchó que ella le hablaba, aun un tanto desorientado, ya que el líquido frio y pegajoso se escurría lentamente por su cabello y rostro, dejándole apenas poder abrir su único ojo libre.  
― Ah, sí, si… estoy bien ¿tu estas bien? ¿No llegó a ensuciarte? ―le respondió, más preocupado por ella, que por él.  
Ella asentía, ya que apenas un par de gotas habían caído en uno de sus brazos.  
Mientras tanto, se podía escuchar los murmullos y quejas de los demás afectados, que también habían sido salpicados o atacados con una avalancha de palomitas.  
Pero sin duda, él terminó siendo el más afectado, al recibir la mayor parte de aquel litro de gaseosa en vaso.  
Para mayor deterioro del momento, las luces se apagaron, y empezó la cuenta regresiva, donde se emitirían un par de trailers, para luego iniciarse la película.  
― Yo… iré un rato al sanitario…  
― Te acompaño.  
― No, no es necesario, no estaría bien que ambos nos perdamos la película, quédate, no tardo.  
― Pero, pero…  
― Por favor, quédate. En serio.  
Pidiendo permiso, entre los otros desconocidos que los rodeaban, para salir de ahí, se alejó solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde su asiento, lo había visto todo, y al igual que Jaehee, estaba en un total silencio.  
Le era triste ver como un torpe desconocido arruinaba en un segundo, la cita de su amigo, que, a sus ojos, hasta el momento iba perfecta.  
― Es todo, voy a ir a golpear a ese imbécil y sus amigos―soltó decidido, con la intensión de levantarse― Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de disculparse con ellos, y soltaron a reír como bestias.  
Jaehee le agarro de la manga de su brazo, evitando que se moviese.  
― Yo también lamento lo que le sucedió a Yoosung, pero si nos entrometemos, sabrán que los hemos estado siguiendo, no podemos arriesgarnos ―objetó seria―. Debemos apegarnos al plan.  
― Al diablo con el plan, y si se entera que los estaba observando, me preocupo por ellos. Le prometí a Yoosung que sería un gran soporte en este momento importante de su vida, fue mi palabra de hombre ―argumentó el cenizo, halando su brazo, para liberarse de ella―. Tú haces esto por interés propio Jaehee, yo no. Si quieres quédate, no les diré que estabas conmigo…  
La de lentes no insistió luego de eso.  
Tal vez era cierto, ella no era tan empática como él.  
Se levantó también, para ir detrás suyo. Si había algo en lo que era buena, era defendiendo a otros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quedé sentada por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos.  
Tenía la cabeza baja y aun podía escuchar las risas de esos idiotas, que no mostraron en ningún momento, algún remordimiento por lo sucedido.  
Si fuese la de un pasado, esto no quedaría así, y ciertas nenas estarían llorando en vez de riendo.  
Sacudí mi cabeza, al pensarlo.  
No, eso no importaba ahora.  
Yoosung…  
Él se había sacrificado para evitar que nos mojasen a ambos.  
A pesar de que me lo hubiese pedido, no podía dejarlo solo.  
Quería que disfrutase la película, a pesar de lo sucedido, pero…  
Me levanté de golpe, ya sin una pizca de duda en mi mente.  
… Si él no estaba conmigo, la película no me importaba. Era él. Solo era él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sujeto que aún seguía riéndose con sus conocidos, por lo sucedido, no supo que lo golpeo, al grado de caer encima del otro.  
― ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ―gruñó este, mientras se levantaba, empujado por los otros, con clar intensión de devolverle el golpe.  
― Eso es lo que yo debería decirte a ti, imbécil ―respondió el cenizo, mientras tomaba una posición de defensa―. ¿Te parece divertido arruinarle la cita a una pareja con tus acciones estúpidas?  
― ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Si les molestó, eso debieron decirlo ellos, y no ir llorando a contárselo a su héroe misterioso ―soltó el tipo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta―, te voy a romper esa cara de niño bonito.  
― ¿Héroe yo? Jajaja que halagador ―respondió el cenizo, mientras esquivaba el primer ataque―, pero igual voy a darte una paliza, aunque lo cierto es que no conozco a la pareja que desafortunaste ―mintió―, pero no soporto las injusticias, y mi puño se blandirá las veces necesarias para proteger a quienes lo necesitan…  
Apenas dejó de hablar, se agarró el sombrero con una mano, para evitar que volase y mostrase su identidad, con la patada que dio a continuación, para derrumbar al sujeto.  
Las personas alrededor empezaron a quejarse ante el disturbio.  
Se podía ver a lo lejos, a los acomodadores y guardias, entrar a la sala de proyección.  
Los compañeros del sujeto, al ver a este derrumbado, tomaron su lugar intentando agarrar al cenizo, quien los esquivaba demasiado bien, fruto de su antiguo pasado como pandillero.  
Uno estuvo a punto de golpear con el brazo de platico que había arrancado del asiento de su butaca, cuando una mano le dio un golpe certero en su nariz, dejándolo desvariado.  
Era Jaehee, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en judo.  
― No te preocupes, yo te cubro ―fue lo único que dijo, acomodándose detrás de Zen, quien la observó asombrado, por un par de segundos.  
Pelearon hasta el último segundo que llegaron los encargados, neutralizando y sacando a todos los involucrados, fuera del salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había hecho todo lo posible a su alcance, en el sanitario de hombres, y ahora se encontraba en los pasillos, observando con tristeza, su reflejo desprolijo en las ventanas de cartelera.  
¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así?  
Sentía una mezcla de pena e impotencia.  
Toda planificación ahora no servía de nada, todo se había arruinado.  
A pesar de limpiarse el rostro con agua, podía sentir la sensación pegajosa que la gaseosa dejó en su cabello, y empezaba a molestarle su ojo detrás del parche quirúrgico que llevaba. Lo más seguro es que le había entrado el líquido dulce y debería volver a casa, para limpiarlo con el antiséptico necesario, como se lo explicaron los médicos.  
Eso significaba de tendría que cancelar la cita.  
Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.  
No quería empezar a lagrimear, no quería que ella lo viese así.

― ¿Yoosung? Ah, qué bien que te encuentro, estaba empezando a creer que nos habíamos cruzado…  
La voz de su amada hizo que se voltease sin pensarlo, para verla, aún con la aflicción en su rostro.  
Pronunció su nombre por lo bajo, sabiendo que le daría malas noticias.  
Ella pudo deducirlo al ver su rostro, que era como un libro abierto.  
Puso una cara triste al igual que él, pero solo por unos segundos, para luego acercársele.  
― Parece que la causalidad está dispuesta en estropearnos el día ¿no? ―sonrió, mientras apoyaba su mano en una de sus mejillas―, pero lo que ella no sabe es nosotros los humanos podemos ser muy tercos…  
Yoosung cambió su expresión a una de expectación.  
Le asombraba tenerla ahí, diciendo aquello.  
― Dime, ¿te molesta la herida? ―siguió hablando ella, al ver que guardaba silencio―. Creo que deberíamos tratarla… ―acercó su pulgar al parche, orillándolo para notar que también se encontraba húmedo, en un intento de limpiarlo por encima.  
― Si, me temo que tendremos que irnos… ―respondió con pesar.  
― ¿Qué? No, no es necesario, solo necesito mi bolso ―emitió ella con confianza―. Ven, iremos al guardarropa del centro comercial, donde dejamos nuestros bolsos. En quince minutos de dejaré como nuevo.  
― ¿Eh? Pero…  
El rubio no tuvo tiempo de objetar, ya que ella lo arrastró consigo, tomándolo fuertemente de la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora con mi bolso de tirante largo en poder, caminamos hacia los sanitarios de ese piso.  
Fue un pequeño inconveniente al principio, elegir donde lo arreglaría.  
La señora de la limpieza justo estaba en aquella zona, terminando de trapear el piso.  
Nos miró con aire examinante.  
― Entren al de chicas, es el único que tiene secadora de manos, y al que el piso debe ya estar seco ―pronunció, para luego seguir arrastrando su carro de limpieza.  
Entramos en silencio, inclinando la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.  
Abrí mi bolso y desparramé todo su contenido, para tratar de ahorrar tiempo buscando lo que necesitaba.  
Me alegraba saber que todo lo imaginaba estaba ahí dentro.  
Shampoo, antiséptico, una mini, pero de las mini secadoras de pelo, espejo, peine… crema base…  
― Es increíble todo lo que traes en tu bolso, yo solo traje un pañuelo, creo que no soy de los que en realidad se prepara para todo improvisto ―comentó Yoosung, mientras se quitaba la pinza que tenía en su cabello.  
― Si, bueno, siendo sincera, ahora yo tampoco lo soy, pero hubo una época en que portaba todo esto y más ―expresé, manteniendo una mirada concentrada, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia esto en un baño, y trataba de recordarlo en mi mente.  
Pero lo primero que debíamos tratar era lo que resguardaba aquel parche.  
Pude sentir en el aire, como se sentía un tanto afligido porque lo viese sin él.  
En el hospital también evitaba mostrármelo.  
Podía entender las razones, aunque no tenía por qué sentirse así frente mío, ya que era yo quien se sentía mal en el fondo, por haber que sacrificase parte de él, para mantenerme a salvo.  
― Yo… puedo limpiarlo solo.  
― No, déjame hacerlo, quiero hacerlo yo, por favor.  
―Mmm… está bien, pero te advierto que no es agradable de ver.  
― Es una herida, es obvio que no se verá bien, pero quiero hacerlo, déjame cuidarte…  
No volvió a responderme, solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego acercarse a mí, que estaba sentada encima de la encimera donde estaban los lavabos del baño de chicas, para poder verlo bien hacia abajo, ya que teníamos casi la misma altura.  
Con cuidado se lo saqué, mientras mantenía ambos ojos cerrados.  
― Bien, mantente así unos minutos ―recuerdo que le dije, manteniendo mi calma por fuera, aunque por dentro sentí un gran dolor al ver como aún se notaba las puntadas que habían encima de su parpado el cual había sido reconstruido―. Por suerte, el líquido no llegó a la herida, pero quedó en el contorno del parche, así que solo será limpiarlo con una toalla desinfectante…  
Con leves movimientos circulares lo limpié en solo un par de minutos, para luego volver a ponerle su parche.  
Estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando lo retuve, agarrándolo por los hombros.  
― Espera, el desinfectante provoca sequedad en la piel, más cuando hace frio ―saqué dos pequeños sachet de crema humectante para rostro―. Elige ¿rosa mosqueta o miel?  
Pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba de nuevo, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, como si se aguantase la risa.  
― Cariño ¿Qué clase de persona trae crema para rostro en sachet de viajeros, no estando de viaje? Jaja…  
― Oye, ¿te estas burlando? No seas ingrato ―fingí molestarme, para luego pellizcarle una mejilla…  
― Jajaja… espera… ay ay… mi mejilla no, duele, bromeaba, bromeaba ―se quejó, acariciándose luego su mejilla con exageración, viendo concentradamente las opciones que le había dado―. Quiero… mmm… la de miel, no… tienden a dejar una sensación oleosa en la piel, sino tienes la piel extra seca; mejor la rosa mosqueta, me gusta como deja suave la piel… Por cierto, mi tipo de piel es mixta, ¿Cuál es la tuya?  
― Vaya, sabes mucho de cremas ―abrí el pequeño sobre que eligió, y esparcí todo el contenido por su rostro―. Mi piel es mixta a grasa, dependiendo la estación en la que estemos… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso de los tipos de piel?  
― Oh, ya veo. Bueno, se algo de cremas, gracias a Zen, el me explico un poco sobre ello, cuando era el nuevo del grupo, incluso me hizo un test, probando varias de sus cremas en pequeñas partes de mi rostro… para luego darme una crema de las tantas que le sobraban, aunque me la vendió el muy tacaño, argumentando que ya antes me había regalado una crema de limpieza, y que eran de marca y demás cosas… le pagué, pero solo porque ya estaba ahí y me había hecho la expectativa de que me iría con una crema de rostro… Oh, por este lado tengo un exceso ―posó sus manos sobre las mías, para guiarme que en su mejilla izquierda tenia crema sin revolver―, tus manos, se sienten agradables, aunque estén un poco frías, me gusta…  
― Y las tuyas son muy cálidas ―le respondí, mientras terminaba de humectarlo.  
Una vez terminamos con su rostro, el cabello fue todo un desafío.  
No podíamos mojarlo demasiado, por su recién entintado, así que trataba de quitar el resto dulce de la gaseosa, con ligeras palmadas de la toallita desinfectante, que por suerte no tenía alcohol, y peinarla repetidamente, para evitar que se pegase.  
― Si le peinas debajo de la secadora de manos, obtendrás un resultado más prolijo ―dijo entrando en escena, y asustándonos un poco, la señora de la limpieza―, es lo que hacen la mayoría de las chicas, cuando les ocurre esa desgracia de que algún tarado les derrame gaseosa encima… ―agregó mientras entraba al fondo, al parecer para guardar su carro de limpieza en la sección restringida al público.  
No tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerle, ya que o volvió a salir de ahí, pero siguiendo su consejo, logramos acomodar idealmente, el cabello de Yoosung.  
La chaqueta secó rápido, usando igual la secadora de manos.  
Estaba a punto de decirle que ya habíamos terminado y podíamos irnos, cuando en silencio se acercó a mí, para abrazarme, apoyando su rostro en mi hombro derecho.  
― Gracias ―me murmuro al oído, para seguidamente abrazarme con más fuerza.  
Estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, y los latidos de su corazón en mi pecho  
Correspondí su abrazo, acurrucándome también en uno de sus hombros.  
Se sentía tan bien, luego del mal rato que ocurrió minutos atrás.  
Pero no duraría mucho.  
― Por favor, sé que mis sanitarios son los más limpios de este lugar, pero si no me incluyen en su abrazo, vayan a otro lado a ser afectivos ―expresó la señora reapareciendo de nuevo, al parecer terminado su labor, ya que quitaba el letrero de “secando, prohibido pasar” que había en la entrada―, estos jóvenes de hoy, les gusta comer pan frente a los pobres…  
Dejamos de abrazarnos, para caminar hacia afuera en silencio, con las miradas bajas, rojos ante la penosa situación. 

Salimos del lugar 26 minutos después. Lo cierto es que no pude cumplir mi ideal de solo 15 minutos, pero el poder ayudar a mi compañero, me aliviaba.  
― ¿Estás segura que quieres volver? ―me preguntó con voz preocupada, caminado ya de vuelta, por los pasillos que dirigían a donde se encontraban las entradas de las salas―. Nos perdimos de ver la primera cuarta parte la película, tal vez no la disfrutarás como querías…   
― No, por mi esta bien, el inicio siempre es medio lento en este género, No nos perdemos de nada, créeme.  
― Si es lo que quieres, por mi está bien.  
Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, el grupo que había provocado el desastre no estaba ahí, y nuestras cosas se encontraban tal como la habíamos dejado.  
Como si hubiese leído mi mente, una señora que se encontraba sentada con su esposo dos asientos luego de nosotros, me murmuró que los “desubicados” habían sido expulsados ya que empezaron una pelea, apenas me había ido detrás de Yoosung, con otros tipos que aparecieron de la nada, posiblemente miembros de otra pandilla rival, ya que todos tenían apariencias raras.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	12. Chapter 12

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 12

Salieron de la pequeña cabaña apenas empezó a amanecer en aquel helado e inhóspito lugar.  
Vanderwood lo ayudó a subir a aquel drone experimental que le habían dado para la misión.   
― Estos desgraciados, cada vez nos tratan más como objetos, que como humanos ―protestó al ver lo delgado que era el compartimiento donde el pelirrojo se acomodó, en una posición recostada y recta, con las manos hacia adelante para usar los controles, ya que tal objeto volador carecía de una pantalla digital que proporcionase datos gráficos―. No es por ser negativo, pero por si te mueres en pleno vuelo, quiero decirte que siempre me fuiste un dolor en el trasero, desde aquel segundo que pasaste por la puerta del salón de reclutamiento, acompañado de ese hombre pálido con cara artista moderno, sentí una mala vibra. Si me llegas a ver en el infierno, finge que no me conoces.  
― Jaja sé que en el fondo te agrado, Señorita Vanderwood, esa mala cara que me dedicaste apenas me viste, la sentí, y fue la razón por la que te elegí cuando nos dieron la libertad de tener un compañero superior ―le respondió el rojizo, con un semblante más positivo que del día anterior.  
― Maldición, ¿estás diciendo que la culpa fue mía? ―soltó con cierta gracia el mayor de ambos, justo terminando de prepararlos―. Hablando en serio, trata de no morir, cara de ojete… Me daría pachorra tener que entrenar a otro novato.  
― Descuida, hoy más que nunca, tengo la decisión de no fallar mis misiones.  
― Si, bueno, comencemos con el plan, antes de que empieces a ponerte pendejamente sentimental, de nuevo.

El drone tripulado se encendió, para tomar lentamente altura, y luego partir con una velocidad imprevista.  
Vanderwood a través de un transmisor, iba dándole indicaciones a 707 mientras monitoreaba su avance, en el pequeño centro de operaciones que tenían instalado en la cabaña.

El viento era terriblemente frio, y de no ser por el protector transparente que tenía enfrente, a parte de sus goggles de invierno, sus ojos se hubiesen congelado hace tiempo.  
― Estas a punto de llegar a la coordenada ―se escuchó la voz de Vandy en su transmisor, con algo de interferencia―. ¿Puedes ver el objetivo? No debes estar a más de 2 km de distancia, o te detectarán… cambio.  
― Hum, lo acabo de divisar… iniciaré descenso enseguida, 132 ―respondió el rojizo, mientras miraba la palanca del expulsor―. Tiempo estimado de vuelta, 48 hrs, si no vuelvo a la base, deberás irte sin mí... cambio.  
― Enterado, 707. Por cierto, anoche cuando dormías, hice que besaras mis pies… cambio.  
― Maldito, eso explica por qué soñé que comía queso, me vengaré… cambio y fuera.  
Con cierta gracia aun en su rostro, el pelirrojo soltó sus controles.  
Lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería de una gran concentración, así que respiró profundo, para luego halar del expulsor, con la misma frase de siempre, que pronunciaba en su mente al iniciar una misión.  
“No te preocupes Saeran, yo volveré”.

Cayó del drone en caida libre.  
Fue cuestión de segundos, que pasó de su modo bomba humana, a una postura de cañón humano, descendiendo a una velocidad impresionante, a una altura de 6 km del suelo.  
Podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, al igual que su respiración a través de la máscara de oxígeno que cargaba en su mochila de equipaje.  
Ahora tenía que calcular al tanteo, el momento adecuado para su siguiente movimiento.  
Un mal cálculo podía significarle la muerte, una muy dolorosa.  
Aun no, aun no ―pensó mientras analizaba la forma en que podía ver el frondoso bosque congelado que tenía frente suyo, al caer como una bala.  
“…A una velocidad de 988 km/h, menos la resistencia del viento, tengo que esperar 4,49 minutos…”  
Ya llegado el momento, estiró de su traje con toda la fuerza posible, para extender sus brazos y piernas.  
Era la primera vez que usaría el traje experimental de ardilla planeadora, y con suerte el primero de su agencia en que lo usase sin morir luego desnucado.  
Pudo sentir con un golpe fuerte en todo su cuerpo, la presión del aire frio, desaceleraba su caída.  
Por suerte no había ingerido alimento alguno desde hace horas, y solo regurgitó saliva dentro de su máscara de oxígeno.  
Todo su cuerpo le clamaba contraerse para apaciguar el dolor, pero si lo hacía, tendría un final más trágico.  
Luego de varios minutos auto dominándose, fue que lo notó.  
Estaba planeando igual que una ardilla voladora.  
Era una hermosa vista, que posiblemente muy pocos aparte de él, podrían apreciar en su vida, por la peligrosidad que conllevaba.  
Mantuvo extendida sus extremidades, con ligeras variaciones, para tratar evitar salirse de la coordenada de aterrizaje.  
Entonces empezó su descenso final.  
Impactaría en cuestión de segundos, con la frondosa arboleda congelada de la región.  
Cambio de su postura horizontal, enderezándose lo más posible para que sus pies fuesen lo primero que tocase algo físico.  
Encogió su dorso y abdomen, y trato de cubrir lo máximo posible su cabeza con ambos brazos.  
Los golpes fueron bruscos.  
Cayó aparatosamente, rodando, confrontándose con casi media docena de árboles, para luego caer de espaldas al suelo cubierto de nieve.  
Se quedó inmóvil por casi un minuto.  
Con su brazo derecho tembloroso, se arrancó la máscara de oxígeno.  
Soltó un leve quejido, para luego dejar entrar aire frio, pero natural en sus pulmones adoloridos.  
Con su mano izquierda activo de nuevo su rastreador.  
Vanderwood fue el primero en hablarle, con tono preocupado.  
― ¿707? ¿Estás bien? Informe de daños… cambio.  
Seven tardó varios segundos en responder, al tratar de hacer una verificación rápida de su persona.  
― … ―suspiró con dolor―… Aterrizaje exitoso… inicio de la fase 2, en… cuando pueda levantarme…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto de la película, sin la primera media hora, pasó sin contratiempos.  
Se podía notar que ella lo disfrutaba, al contrario de él, que divagaba con la mirada, en las escenas fuertes y llena de gritos.  
Tal vez el sueño de que ella se apoyase en su hombro no sucedería con tal escenario, pero por otro lado tuvo una excusa perfecta para tomar su mano, y poder apretarla por lo bajo.

Salieron del cinema con total tranquilidad, para dirigirse a los guardarropas del centro comercial, que al igual que la mayoría, recogerían sus bolsos y abrigos.

― Oh, gracias por guardarlo, me da pena lo descuidado que puedo ser…  
― Es algo que pasa muy frecuente por aquí, no se preocupe, esperamos volver a verlos pronto ―respondió la cajera de la cafetería, entregándole su billetera.

Ya de nuevo frente al Banco Cereza, ambos se detuvieron para hablar de su próximo destino.  
― ¿No te lo dije? Sabía que recuperarías tu billetera.  
― Si, tenías razón… hum, me siento muy aliviado… me afligía pensar que tendría que sacar mis documentos en nuevo trámite… en especial el de mi identificación de la Universidad, la vez anterior, los encargados de registro me regañaron muy feo…  
― Jajaja ya no te aflijas… ¿Dónde iremos ahora?  
― ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Ahora debemos tomar el tren, quiero mostrarte un lugar muy especial para mí ―expresó Yoosung entre emocionado y nervioso―. Está un poco lejos, pero vale la pena.  
Su compañera asintió, para luego seguirlo caminando a su lado, con cierta expectación.

A lo lejos, un par los observaba, a través de unos binoculares que compartían de rato en rato.  
― ¿A dónde crees que se dirijan? ―Zen le pasó el artefacto a su compañera de acoso―. No creo que vayan a casa tan rápido… ¿o sí? Yoosung debe estar todo sucio e incómodo con lo que pasó en el cine.  
― No, no lo creo. En lo que nosotros estábamos enfrentándonos a esos bravucones, parece que ellos se la arreglaron en tratar el incidente ―soltó Jaehee, observándolos detenidamente, analizando sus rostros y apariencia―. Yoosung no muestra ningún desarreglo, y ambos parecen de buen ánimo. Sin duda, sucedió algo entre ellos dos en nuestra ausencia…   
― ¿En serio? Wow, es asombroso que notes esas cosas Jaehee ―volvió a tomar los binoculares para comprobar su deducción―. Ahora que lo dices… es verdad, noto los detalles, de hecho, se ven más tranquilos que antes…  
― Si, seguramente se la arreglaron en los baños.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que lo hayan hecho en los baños? Oh, quien lo imaginaria, mientras más inocentes se ven, son peores ―soltó el cenizo con aire malpensado.  
― Por supuesto que lo han hecho en los baños ¿Dónde más uno iría a arreglarse en un centro comercial? ―le miró Jaehee confusa, ante la expresión rara que puso en su rostro―. Como a nosotros nos expulsaron del piso del cine, no pudimos verlos, pero estoy segura que usaron los baños del lugar para arreglar el desastre que estaba hecho Yoosung… ¿O acaso estabas pensando otra cosa?  
― No, no… olvida lo que dije ―se retractó Zen, al notar que había abordado el tema con la persona inadecuada, cometiendo un error incómodo―. ¿A dónde creer que vayan ahora?  
― Tomando en cuenta el camino que están tomando, me arriesgo a deducir que tomarán un tren y se irán a un lugar más apartado para parejas en cita…  
― ¿Un motel?  
― Iba mencionar un parque de picnics, o una exposición gourmet o de arte, ya que son los que están más cerca de aquí, pero… ―Jaehee lo miró con desconfianza―. Zen… ¿Yoosung habló con usted sobre lo que planeaba hacer en su cita con la coordinadora?  
― ¿Qué? No, no… bueno, hablamos, pero solo de consejos para una primera cita. No me compartió que harían o donde irían, por eso estoy aquí, desperdiciando mi tiempo libre por mi terrible curiosidad, jaja… ―se explicó el cenizo, tratando de suavizar sus deducciones apasionadas―. Solo me gusta bromear cuando deduzco, no me tomes en serio…

.-.-.-.-.-. INICIO DEL FLASHFORWARD -.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, mientras esperaba.  
Una vez más, las épocas navideñas habían llegado, y mi hogar cada vez se sentía más bullicioso.  
Pero no en un mal sentido, me gustaba, aunque en un pasado tuve dudas sobre ello.  
― Mami, luego de esto ¿puedo hacer galletas con papá? ―me preguntó mi pequeña, apareciendo en escena, junto con mi esposo, cargando y armando la grabadora de video.  
― Si él quiere, claro que puedes ―le respondí, mientras la abrazaba al sentarse a mi lado.  
― ¡Si! ―respondió alegre, para luego cambiar de tema―. En mi clase, hoy tuvimos que dibujar a nuestra familia… ¡fue muy divertido! Pero me sentí un tanto frustrada, ya que no pude dibujar a todos…  
― ¿Si? ¿Por qué no pudiste dibujar a todos?  
― Porque la hoja era muy pequeña, tenía que dibujarte a ti, a papá, a la señora Lisa, a mi… y a los mellizos. No pude agregar a ninguno de mis abuelos o tíos… ¿crees que se enojen si se enteran que no los dibujé? ―terminó diciendo preocupada.  
― Jaja por supuesto que no, cariño, no te aflijas por ello ―expresé con gracia hacia su “gran preocupación”.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Me lo aseguras?  
― Si.  
― Si, yo también te lo puedo asegurar ―respondió Yoosung, agregándose a la charla, terminando de acomodar la cámara, para luego acomodarse en mi otro costado―. Bueno, excepto por tus abuelas, sabes lo rivalizantes que tienden a ser cuando se trata de ti… ¿Dibujaste a los mellizos?  
― Hum, pero nadie sabe que son mellizos, hasta mi profesora… ¿Por qué no podemos decirles a todos que voy a tener dos hermanos en vez de uno? ―protestó con curiosidad, mientras se apoyaba más a mí, mirándonos con confusión.  
― Porque si tu tío Zen se entera, va seguir protestando más de lo que ya lo hizo ―respondió Yoosung abrazándome de costado, mientras posaba su otra mano en mi vientre―. Sabes lo alterado que se pone con el tema de que nuestro embarazo haya coincidido con el suyo… es como si el que estuviese en estado de gestación fuese el, y no…  
― Bueno, a Zen siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, creo que es un tanto entendible que se haya enterado que justo será padre, junto con tres más de nuestro grupo…  
― No lo defiendas cariño, el exagera, y ni nosotros, ni Jumin, o Saeran tenemos la culpa de “opacarlo” con el embarazo de nuestras esposas. Y si bien puedo comprender en parte como se siente, no quiero que te aflija con sus “¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Por qué le estas dando dos hijos más de golpe a Yoosung? No es justo, nosotros no podemos competir con eso”, si se entera que estamos esperando mellizos.  
Me hubiese gustado tener una respuesta debatible, pero no la tenía. Zen no se había tomado muy bien el brote de embarazos seguidos en el grupo.  
A mi parecer, era trágico, pero gracioso, cuando me ponía a pensarlo, que no podía evitar reírme.  
Justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, hasta que sentí de nuevo los leves golpecitos dentro de mí, haciendo que mi expresión se perturbara un poco.  
― Oh, están pateando de nuevo, me pregunto si será él, o ella ―dijo entusiasmada mi pequeña primogénita, acercando sus manitas también a mi panza, en la cual, por cierto, estaba recibiendo pataditas en dos lados distintos―. Papá ¿Yo también pateaba mucho cuando estaba en la panza de mamá?  
― Si, pero solo cuando te hablábamos… Cariño ¿estás bien? ―expresó Yoosung, mientras también se acercaba a mi panza, para acariciarla y calmarlos como ya se había hecho costumbre, llamándolos de sus nombres―. Pequeños… cálmense un poco ―empezó a murmurar una canción de arrullo―, sean buenos y no lastimen a su mamá ¿sí?  
Aunque por increíble que parezca, ese acto los calmaba casi al instante. Fue algo que ambos descubrimos, luego de practicar con nuestro primer embarazo.  
― Hum, muy bien… esos son mis pequeños ―terminó diciendo, al notar que ya no se movían con demasiada intensidad―. Cariño, terminemos con este video rápido, para que pueda llevarte a descansar en la cama, hoy te cansaste demasiado, no debí ceder a tu insistencia de que podías conducir y recoger a nuestra pequeña del jardín, tch.  
― Cariño, siempre tan exagerado… ―emití, mientras volvía a recostarme a su lado para que me abrase―. Solo tengo 5 meses, aun puedo hacer cosas normales…  
― No exagero, un embarazo múltiple es diferente…

Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo pasó rápido. Al final nos olvidamos de grabar lo que queríamos decir en nuestro video de felicitación navideña que pensábamos enviar a los demás miembros del grupo, y la cámara terminó grabando nuestra conversación, mientras la señora Lisa se agregaba al notar que todos estábamos sentados en sofá, y nuestra pequeña hacia ligeros gestos a la cámara, para insinuar que estaba esperando dos hermanos.

.-.-.-.  
El video que ambos estaban observando en la vieja grabadora se terminó.  
― Aww nuestros padres sí que eran hartantemente melosos… aunque ahora siguen siendo igual, me alegra…  
― Hum, pero ahora comprendo por qué rayos siempre esa maldita canción de cuna resuena en mi mente cada que estoy dando un examen en la escuela… ¡Papá me traumó!  
― ¿Ah? No digas eso, yo también siento resonar esa canción en mi interior cuando estoy muy feliz. Y luego te preguntas porque te digo raro…  
― ¡Tú eres la rara! ¡Esa canción de arrullo es tétrica! Es cortina musical de mis desgracias.  
― ¡Esa canción es muy bonita y a mí me hace muy feliz! Tu eres raro, si no me crees, pregúntale a Jimin, Yin y…  
― ¡No tengo por qué preguntarle a esos raros, si yo soy raro! De por si son igual de raros que el Tio Jumin y Zen… como sea, ya no me importa. Mejor devuelve esa cámara a la caja antes que la rompas, o mis papás se van a molestar y me castigarán por tu culpa.  
― Esta bien, pero el que siempre rompe las cosas, eres tú.  
― Oye, yo rompí las vajillas de porcelana sin querer, fue un accidente.  
― Accidente o no, por tu culpa, papá nos sirve en vajilla de melamina. Incluso la señora Lisa tiene su plato de porcelana.  
― La señora Lisa… ¿notaste que ella estaba en el video?  
― No puede ser ella ¿o sí?   
― Papá dice que hay registros de gatos que pudieron llegar a vivir más de 30 años.  
― Jimin dice que la gata de su casa tiene más de 20 años.  
― ¿Entonces la señora Lisa tiene también más de 20 años?  
― Es posible, tal vez por eso mamá no quiere que la toquemos mucho, ya que es algo delicada.  
― ¡Es genial que tengamos una gata longeva!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

NOTA: Pueden encontrar una imagen especial exclusiva de esta historia en mi pagina de facebook "La tia Ei" en la sección de album de fotos o en este link https://www.facebook.com/EiFanaHanabi/photos/a.1054884591567295/1190722071316879/?type=3&theater


	13. Chapter 13

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 13

Con paso acelerado, pero a la vez imponente, caminaba haciendo retumbar sus gruesas botas militares, mientras un par de subordinados la seguían informándole lo sucedido.  
Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero le agregaba cierto aire de miedo a su alrededor.  
― Muéstrenme todo lo que logró capturar nuestras cámaras perimetrales ―dictaminó mientras se paraba detrás del equipo sistema de defensa que tenía la base militar donde se encontraban―. ¿Lograron confirmar el scanner satelital? Necesito deducciones y posibles causas, ya, ahora.  
― Podemos asegurar que era un drone de reconocimiento, posiblemente americano.  
― No, era un poco grande para ser un drone, me arriesgaría a decir que era un avión no tripulado…  
― No es un avión, es un drone. Su tamaño puede ser explicado, seguramente fue diseñado para recorrer una gran distancia. Trataron de espiar y enviar un mapa geográfico de nuestra ubicación, pero desistieron al seguro notar que serían eliminados si se acercaban un poco más, sin mencionar el clima. El viento no estaba a su favor ― se explicó más, uno de los supervisores, levantándose de su asiento, para apuntar con una regla, varias de sus pantallas con los gráficos correspondientes…  
Su superior estaba a punto de aceptar la explicación, cuando otro de los encargados interrumpe a su compañero para confirmar que recibieron la grabación satelital con el momento y lugar solicitados.  
La imagen carecía de buena resolución, pero se podía notar a la nave intrusa.  
La observaron por varios minutos, repetidamente, en buscas de algo sospechoso, hasta que…  
― Retrocede ahí ―ordenó la mayor, para luego estirar a uno de los encargados de su silla ocupándola para tomar el cargo―, agente 55, zoom al 500 por ciento, velocidad mínima cuando te lo indique…  
El agente asintió y siguió instrucciones, aunque confundido, ya que al igual que los otros, le parecía ya una pérdida de tiempo.  
― Ahí, justo ahí.  
El video fue ralentizado, para mostrar secuencia por secuencia al drone intruso.  
La mayor pausó el video de golpe, para luego ponerlo en todas las pantallas, levantándose molesta por haber acertado en su intuición.  
La imagen mostraba el momento exacto donde una figura diminuta se desprendía del drone, que minutos después dio media vuelta, para volver por donde vino, dejando a la sombra avanzar en caída hacia la base.  
Tomó su transmisor para comunicar el descubrimiento a sus mayores, sin antes ordenar a sus subordinados.  
― Drone mi trasero, esa maldita cosa era un avión mono tripulado, que todos tomen posición de emergencia y refuercen la seguridad en el sector suroeste. Quiero a todas las unidades activas, refuercen el escaneo de cámaras en el bosque, de 2 horas, a 15 minutos, pero ya, es para hoy niñitas…  
Todo su equipo empezó a moverse dejándola solo con los agentes de escaneo quienes volvían a configurar la base del sistema a su petición.  
“Voy a encontrarte intruso, tu osadía te costará la vida…” ―terminó diciendo en su mente, mientras miraba por una última vez la imagen del escáner donde se distinguía borrosamente la figura de un humano en el aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

707 caminaba con sigilo, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo, para asegurarse de no ser captado por las cámaras ocultas que se encontraban camufladas entre los árboles.  
Se acercó a unos metros de la orilla del camino principal, donde cada dos horas un grupo de camiones centinelas la tomaban para dividirse en grupos de dos, y vigilar el bosque que los separaba del pequeño pueblo que había a diez kilómetros, cerca del acantilado, donde se suministraban, en aquel crudo y congelado lugar.  
Se acomodó entre los congelados arbustos, esperando el momento indicado para proseguir con su plan.  
Si bien el bosque escondía en su totalidad la base, esta se encontraba despejada en un radio de 200 metros con cámaras y dos cercas electrificadas, para asegurarse que ningún ser vivo la traspasase por otro lado que no sea el portal que tenían de entrada y salida.  
― Las patrullas tienen un horario de dos horas entre cada revisión… ―pensaba en su mente el rojizo, tratando de visualizarlos en un tipo de mapa mental―… con un error de 15 a 20 minutos de retraso o adelanto. Todos llevan consigo armas de largo y corto alcance, en la espalda y cintura… ―sacó los saquitos químicos de calor de su mochila, para activarlos y colocárselos en sus puntos vitales y dentro de sus zapatos y guantes, para evitar congelarse vivo. Cosa que ya estaba sucediendo debido a correr y respirar directamente aire frio hacia sus pulmones―. Una opción sería arrastrarme cubierto de nieve por esos aproximadamente 200 metros, pero las cercas metálicas lo impiden, sin mencionar que podría morir congelado al estar en contacto directo y por mucho tiempo con la nieve… Así que mi única oportunidad es…  
Corrió a gatas hacia el auto todoterreno que volvía a la base, aprovechando que disminuía su velocidad al cruzarse con su relevo, en el cual también bajaban la guardia panorámica para saludarse entre ellos de forma efímera.  
Se sintió agradecido que los rusos tenían el gusto por autos de carrocería elevada y llantas exageradamente grandes, ya que facilitaba su infiltración.  
Se enganchó a los diminutos huecos de ventilación que tenía la plataforma cerrada debajo del auto, seguramente para evitar que se congele el sistema mecánico con semejante helada.  
Fue un viaje brusco, mas no es eso lo que le preocupaba.  
― Я ненавижу патрулировать выходные ―escuchó decir al conductor que hablaba con una voz gruesa y tono alto a pesar del frio―. Я уже хочу быть в своей постели. Я скучаю по коже…  
― По крайней мере, ты время от времени хромаешь, Руко. У меня даже нет девушки ... ―habló otro de los guardias que viajaba arriba, quien seguramente botó la colilla de cigarro que vio caer de lado, estando abajo, mientras los escuchaba con atención tratando de entenderlos con su ruso oxidado― На все это, почему он сказал, что в последнее время мы увеличили количество патрулей?  
― Для этих чертовых корейцев ... начальство говорит, что они американцы, но я не глупый. Янки настолько прогнили в своем собственном дерьме из-за своей плохой экономики и политики, а также проблем с арабами ... ―respondió otro con voz enfadada, que luego cambió a graciosa― По крайней мере, Путин хорошо справляется со своей задачей, сдерживая янки и его тупого Трампа хахаха.  
― Корейцы всегда вызывали у меня плохое предчувствие, как и все азиаты. Они кажутся спокойными, но чем меньше ты этого ожидаешь, заз, они нападают на тебя до смерти. Боссы боятся, что они проникнут на базу, поэтому они стали более строгими с бдительностью…  
“Así que ya tienen el presentimiento de que tratarían de infiltrarlos… bueno, entre sus quejas de servicio, ganas de coger y odio hacia USA y los asiáticos, creo que pude enterarme de algo servible… que pena que todos los rusos no son amables como el de 7mo elemento… oh, ya estoy escuchando su canción, maldita sea jaja…”  
El auto militar se detuvo al control de la entrada, para luego entrar a la base, deteniéndose a los minutos en una especie de garaje, donde empezaron a salir los soldados que terminaban su turno, desapareciendo luego por un pasillo.  
Esperó por unos minutos en salir debajo del auto, mientras verificaba con unos pequeños espejos, que nadie lo descubriría.  
Se desengancho con cuidado, para arrastrarse luego por debajo de varios autos que se encontraban en la misma hilera, levantándose al final, tomando también el pasillo por el que desaparecieron los guardias.  
Con paso apresurado y silencioso, empezó a recorrer los pasillos tratando no toparse con nadie. Uno de los goggles que llevaba puesto le mostraba un mapa virtual del lugar, que habían logrado conseguir los de la agencia sobornando a un alto mando, no era seguro, pero por lo menos ya tenía una idea.  
La primera planta solo en el exterior contenía cámaras, el segundo piso era resguardado por los dormitorios y sala de descanso de los guardias… pero su objetivo se encontraba en el cuarto y último piso.

Con sigilo caminó por los pasillos de los dormitorios, donde buscaría una ventana, para poder avanzar por afuera escalando hasta el cuarto piso.  
Las duchas eran su mejor opción ya que no eran muy frecuentadas por el frio, o por lo menos eso había de deducido hasta que se topó con alguien que también estaba entrando a las duchas.  
― Тот… нарушитель ―expresó alterado al instante, el soldado que lo había descubierto, dejando caer sus enceres de ducha, para tratar de retenerlo―Нарушитель! мне нужно подкрепление… ―terminó gritando mientras se le abalanzaba.  
El pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que ponerse en guardia.  
Tenía que acabar lo más pronto posible con ese encuentro, si no quería ser peor descubierto.  
Así que se decidió en sacar el taser, ya que no tenía oportunidad de derribar a alguien corpulento y con una preparación física igual o mayor a la suya.  
Lo disparó apenas este se le acercó, haciéndolo caer al suelo de forma estridente pero efímera.  
“Lo siento, hubiese preferido no hacer esto”.  
Caminó por encima de él, para luego arrastrarlo hacia las regaderas.  
“Pero estarás bien en un par de horas”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Y cómo te decía, la película que vimos es solo la primera parte de una saga hiper grandiosa. Toda la historia abarca en total 9 libros…  
Una voz en el tren anunciaba su próxima parada, en la estación del parque.  
Yo trataba de escucharla con atención, aunque no entendía casi nada de lo que me contaba, pero me gustaba ver la expresión en su rostro, sin duda le emocionaba hablar de ello, tal como yo solía hacerlo hablando de LOLOL.  
Me sentía algo nervioso, pensando en si le gustaría el regalo que le había preparado.  
Estaba agradecido que hiciese algo de frio, porque sentía que mis mejillas internamente ardían, pero podría disimularlo si me preguntaba por qué estaba sonrojado, echándole la culpa al clima.  
― Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos? ―me preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando drásticamente de tema, sacándome de mi pensar―. ¿Está aún lejos?  
― ¿Eh? Ah… no, ya estamos por llegar… ―titubé un poco al ver que me miraba fijamente―. Yo… ¿Puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos? Quiero que sea un misterio jeje…  
― Ah… está bien ―me respondiste con una sonrisa, para luego apoyarte más a mí, objetando que te hacia algo de frio, aunque en el fondo ambos sabíamos que eso era solo una excusa, para estar cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró a la torre de control, luego de haber trepado la pared por fuera para evadir las cámaras de los pisos anteriores, entrando por el respiradero de ventilación.  
Tal como el mapa lo indicaba, en ese lugar se encontraban los planos.  
Los rusos, al aceptar que no tenían oportunidad con la tecnología de espionaje asiático y americano, habían optado por volver a lo clásico, y armar sus proyectos militares en planos de papel, y resguardarlos en bases impenetrables, lejos de los ojos cibernéticos intrusos.  
“Los del centro de inteligencia tenían razón con sus deducciones… ―pensó, mientras revisaba de forma fugaz cada plano, para luego guardarlo en su mochila―, aparte de mí y Vanderwood, creo que no habría otros que hubiesen podido llegar hasta aquí…”.

Terminó de guardar los planos, para luego dejar un pequeño regalo en su lugar, escabulléndose por el mismo lugar en el que entró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había vuelto a su dormitorio por unos segundos, para ponerse un uniforme más apropiado al decidir que saldría a supervisar, cuando el sub líder de su escuadrón se le acercó corriendo, expresando que habían encontrado a uno de los guardias desvanecido en el suelo de las duchas, asegurando que el espía se encontraba dentro de la base y fue que lo dejó en esas condiciones.  
― ¡Mierda! ¡¿Entonces qué hacen acá?! ―reaccionó al ver que todo su grupo se encontraba detrás del sub líder―. ¡La torre de control! ¿Quién la está vigilando!  
― La custodia no ha reportado altercados, por lo que está segura…   
― Los conductos de ventilación... ―fue lo último que articuló, para luego empujarlos de su lado y correr a toda prisa al lugar más importante que debía resguardar ese lugar.  
Apretaba los dientes con una mezcla de pánico y furia.  
Si su presentimiento era acertado, la pasaría muy mal con el capitán de la base que la había dejado a cargo.  
― ¡Abran la puerta! ―grito estando a los metros de los guardias que lo custodiaban, que no dudaron en obedecerla debido a su expresión―, tenemos que asegurarnos que…  
Sus palabras fueron apagadas por un estruendo que se produjo apenas abrieron la puerta, haciendo que los guardias se estamparan contra las paredes adyacentes y el suelo.  
Incluso ella se vio afectado por la bomba de aire, haciéndola retroceder y arrodillarse.

Apenas recobró la compostura, entre medio de las palabras exaltadas de los guardias que llegaron luego, se acercó a centro de vigilancia.  
Si ese bastardo espía estaba dentro, quería asegurarse de que lo atraparía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con sigilo, se adentró de nuevo al edificio, por la parte de los dormitorios, y aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en la barraca que eligió, empezó a cambiarse, tomando un saco prestado de aquella milicia, poniéndoselo encima de su traje negro.  
― ¡La superior Maricova llama a todos al servicio activo… tenemos un espía infiltrado en la base! ―le gritó un militar que estaba a medio vestir, deteniéndose en su puerta al notarlo, confundiéndolo con uno de los suyos.  
―блин, просто хотел выгнать меня ―pronunció ocultando su miedo a que lo descubriesen, imitando lo mejor posible el acento.  
El otro no sospechó, y se alejó luego de asentir, para seguir diciendo lo mismo en las barracas aledañas.  
Salió caminado al pasillo, con el rostro bajo para pasar desapercibido, mientras era empujado sin querer con otros guardias, sin sospechar en lo más mínimo que tenían al espía en medio de ellos.  
Para su fortuna, junto con otro grupo le habían ordenado vigilar el primer piso de la base.  
Un grupo acababa de regresar de su guardia por afuera.  
Autos con el motor encendido y gente desinformada a su alrededor.  
No lo dudó.  
Si había un momento que aprovechar para escapar, era ese.  
Se subió en silencio en el enorme auto tanque, para luego ponerlo en marcha.  
Pudo escuchar que algunos le preguntaban que rayos estaba haciendo, ya que las nuevas órdenes era rodear y vigilar la base al máximo.  
Se hizo paso entre los otros guardias que entraban, para acelerar y salir de la base, aumentando la potencia al máximo, cuando le toco romper la reja de la única estación de entrada.  
Fueron estos que alarmaron y confirmaron a los de adentro, que el espía que tanto buscaban, estaba fugándose.  
Al notar que lo empezaron a seguir a los minutos, activó de nuevo trasmisor, para avisar a Vanderwood que estaría llegando pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se detuvo de golpe, al notar que sus subordinados habían encontrado la nave que el espía había robado para su escape.  
Esta se encontraba estrellada con un muro de tierra y nieve, al no haber torcido siendo una curva.  
Pero no se encontraba ningún rastro del espía.  
―Superior, sugiero que armemos una limpieza de perímetro de unos 20 km. Si lo logramos, aun podemos lograr que no cruce la frontera ―le sugirió el sub líder, al notar que esta guardaba silencio.  
― No, lo que buscamos no está rumbo a la frontera ―sentenció, mientras apuntaba el suelo―. Si se fijan bien, no hay pisadas en el suelo, aparte de las nuestras…  
Los demás reaccionaron asombrados a aquel pequeño detalle, deduciendo ya por su cuenta el resto.  
El auto de vigilancia había avanzado solo, posiblemente por varios kilómetros, al ser una línea casi recta, lo que el área de búsqueda se agigantaba de forma desesperanzante.  
― Por allá ―expresó con firmeza, Maricova, mientras caminaba de nuevo a su nave, mostrando una mirada fiera e intimidante―. Ese maldito no piensa cruzar la frontera… por lo menos, no ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al haber dejado un seguro frágil para que el enorme auto siguiera avanzado a gran velocidad, saltó, para caer rodando en la nieve.  
Sería muy imprudente ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba Vanderwood, así que tomaría una parada corta en el pequeño pueblo turístico que encontraba desviándose a un lado.  
Desmantelo sus botas, para rearmarlas en una especie de esquís para nieve.   
Le tomaría menos tiempo llegar al lugar, que se encontraba pendiente abajo, si se iba resbalando.  
Ya había estudiado el terreno, el día anterior, cuando Vanderwood pasó por el lugar con la camioneta.  
Se adentró al pueblo por la estación de tren, que llegaba justo al atardecer, haciendo que se sintiese un poco más el movimiento de gente, en aquel y desolado lugar.  
Entró al baño público de la estación, por las ventanas media abandonas que tenía este, para encerrarse en un váter, donde se despojó de casi todo lo que lo cubría, y sacaba de detrás del tanque de agua, el bolso que Vanderwood había dejado para él, tirando su ropa anterior, dentro del bote de basura grande que se encontraba en el lado de los lavabos.  
Tomó aire por unos segundos, para luego salir del lugar, con su mochila, la cual desvolcó, y ahora parecía un morral clásico de los que usaban los turistas.  
Caminó de forma sutil, para luego sacar del abrigo de piel que llevaba puesto, unas gafas oscuras que contrastaban a la perfección con su pelo rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Lo siento señorita, pero no es política del hotel, revelar información sobre sus huéspedes. Si usted vuelve con un permiso sellado por el gobernador, si podremos cooperar… ―se trataba de disculpar el gerente del pequeño hotel, al ver la llegada de Marikova seguida de muchos militares, que empezaban a asustar a los huéspedes que se encontraban por los alrededores.  
― Ya te dije que no necesitamos permiso para revisar este lugar, somos del gobierno también, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dime el número de las habitaciones, de todos los huéspedes nuevos que ingresaron hoy… ―se detuvo, y dejó de sujetar al gerente del cuello de su traje, al notar a la empleada de servicio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba recostado en la habitación.  
No faltaba mucho para que Vanderwood pasase por él, pero aun así tenía un hambre espantosa y pensó que tendría tiempo para comer algún pedido a la habitación.  
No había sido fácil, pero se asombraba como había podido penetrar esa base y salir casi intacto. Le causó gracia imaginar a los militares rusos congelándose, buscándolo cerca de la frontera, con el falso indicio del auto.  
Estaba a punto de sacarse la peluca rubia que llevaba puesto, junto con su vestuario y maquillaje de mujer, cuando tocó a la puerta, el servicio a la habitación, haciendo que desistiese y se pusiese una bata para ocultar su hombría.  
Con una voz suave, muy femenina en ruso, le respondió para que pasase.  
Al abrirse la puerta, una mujer con saco de sirvienta entró, llevando por delante una bandeja grande tapada, con lo que seguramente eran sus papitas fritas con katsup.   
― Puedes dejarlas en la cama, por favor ―expresó tranquilo, mientras le daba la espalda, para buscar en su morral, su monedero para la propina―. Una pregunta, por cierto, me gustaría que corriese el agua caliente en la ducha… porque me…  
Estaba a punto de mirarla a los ojos, detrás de su disfraz, cuando pudo sentir el golpe de la bandeja a un costado de su cabeza, haciéndolo notar que se había confiado.  
La supuesta “sirvienta” del hotel, llevaba unas botas militares que no combinaban con su bata de trabajo.  
― ¿Con que quieres agua caliente, maldito? ―expresó esta con rabia, mientras aprovechaba el aturdimiento de este, para patearlo, y hacerlo girar, hasta entrar al pequeño cuarto de aseo, donde empezó a golpearlo contra el lavabo y el inodoro, tumbándolo por fin, en la tina de la ducha, donde lo abrazó por detrás, con sus piernas y brazos, tratando de ahorcarlo con su gruesa y larga cabellera en trenza, que usaba como soga―. ¿Creíste… que… te burlarías de… mí? ―le terminó murmurando al oído, mientras este forcejeaba para liberarse de su cabello.  
Pero al notar que estaba en desventaja, el pelirrojo decidió usar sus fuerzas, para golpearla contra la pared y el grifo que sobresalía de la pared.  
Mas la rusa no se inmuto, y seguía prendida a él, apretando cada vez más su cuello.  
Fue entonces que hizo un gran sobre esfuerzo, para salir tambaleando del aseo, y arrojarse al suelo de espaldas, donde por fin pudo golpearla, cabeza con cabeza, logrando que lo soltase del cuello.  
Ambos quedaron aturdidos en el suelo, por unos segundos, mientras se miraban con enojo.  
Fue por fin que la pudo ver bien.  
Era una joven mujer rubia, de unos fríos ojos celestes, piel blanca como la nieve y un rubio cabello trenzado. Al haberse sacado la bata, dejaba ver que era delgada, pero con una musculatura envidiable para alguien de su tamaño, el cual era cercano al suyo. Por eso le había costado forcejear con ella.  
Mientras tanto, Maricova guardaba cada detalle que podía notar de él, a pesar de que trataba de esconderse en un disfraz de mujer rubia, el cual le pareció muy novato y obvio. Pero lo que más le interesaba saber, era su origen. Por sus ojos, podía asegurar casi al cien por ciento, que era asiático, aunque no uno puro. Ya que podía apreciar cierto contraste europeo, en su rostro, delatando su mestizaje.  
― ¿Asombrado? ―se animó a hablar en coreano por intuición, mientras se levantaba primero, algo tambaleante, al sentir que parecía tener el hombro dislocado por los golpes―. ¿Creer que poder escapar?  
Seven no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor, creyendo que ella estaba segura de ser un espía coreano. Lo cual le dio fuerzas para levantarse casi al mismo tiempo.  
― ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que soy coreano? ―le respondió claramente en ruso, mientras se sacaba la peluca y dejaba ver su cabello rojizo, en un intento de despistarla―. Podría ser americano o incluso de una facción en contra del gobierno al que proteges.  
― No ser estúpida, no evitar mostrar rostro asombro… al hablarte en dialecto tu nativo ―le respondió esta, para luego correr hacia este, con la intensión de atacarlo de nuevo, mas desvió su mirada al ver que el pelirrojo observaba algo con preocupación en la cama.  
¿Acaso era…?  
Si, seguramente en ese morral se encontraban los planos que acababa de robar de la base y por eso los observaba con preocupación.  
Ambos se abalanzaron hacia este, para forcejear en la cama, tratando de quitárselo al otro.  
Maricova quiso aprovechar de nuevo su cabello para estrangularlo y ganar tiempo hasta que sus refuerzos subiesen al notar que tardaba en bajar con el espía deducido, cuando el pelirrojo se le adelantó, al sacar una cuchilla oculta en una de las mangas de su traje expuesto, para cortarle de un solo ataque, gran parte de su trenza, evitándole que la vuelva a usar como arma.  
Con impulso y un ataque de adrenalina, logró rodar encima de ella, para tratar de reducirla.  
― No quiero… hacerte daño ―expresó en un intento de negociar.  
Mas este fue cortado cuando la rubio lo escupió en la cara como respuesta.  
― Pues yo si quiero hacerte daño… mucho…  
Entonces giraron de nuevo, para caer en el suelo ambos, por distintos lados., dejando la mochila en medio de ellos.  
Se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, más su encuentro se convirtió en un duelo de pelea a puño limpio.  
Seven en el fondo se encontraba atónito.  
Nunca en sus años de servicio, se había enfrentado contra una mujer, y menos en una situación de matar o morir.  
Tal vez tendría que ser menos sensible y usar su última carta…  
― ¿Buscar esto? ¡Mierda! ―soltó con gracia Maricova al notar que el pelirrojo por fin se daba cuenta que le había quitado el arma que escondía en uno de sus tobillos, y ahora le apuntaba con ella.  
Seven levantó los brazos a modo de rendición.  
Tal vez este era su destino.  
Tal vez por eso ninguno de los otros espías habían logrado volver, cuando fueron enviados a esta misma misión.  
Tal vez nunca más volvería a ver a su hermano menor.  
Si algo había recordado de su entrenamiento, es que era preferible morir a que te atrapen. La agencia nunca negociaba rescates, y los rusos sin duda tenían fama de estar entre los peores torturadores.  
Mas su pesimismo duró poco, al escuchar un ruido muy bajo proveniente de afuera.  
― Lo siento, fue un gusto bailar intensamente contigo, pero no estoy listo para compromisos ―le respondió en ruso, mientras se lamia la parte baja del labio, del cual le salía un poco de sangre por los golpes.  
― No sé qué mierda me dices, pero es tu fin… ahora, toma el morral y lánzalo a mi lado, si no quieres que te deje como una coladera…  
El pelirrojo fingió obedecerla, pero en el último momento, le dio la espalda y se lanzó hacia la ventana, quebrándola y saltando desde un tercer piso, tratando de evitar un golpe directo con el suelo, extendiendo su traje ardilla que nunca se había terminado de sacar.  
Cayó abruptamente al suelo, que por suerte tenía un manto de nieve grueso.  
― Ya levántate boludo, te has caído de más alto.  
La voz de su compañero le trajo tranquilidad, y sobre todo ayuda. Ya que fue este quien se había encargado de los ayudantes que traía consigo la rubia, con un poco de bomba explosiva de salvas y gas somnífero, en la entrada de aquel hotel.  
― Tenemos… que irnos rápido… ―profesó Seven todo dolido―, esa mujer… es un… peligro…  
― Tal vez, o tal vez vos perdiste el toque… con tanto hermanito esto, mi hermanito aquello ―respondió con gracia el castaño de melena larga―. Mira que dejarte dar una paliza con una muj…  
Se detuvo en su hablar al notar que la mujer que se había quedado observando desde la ventana del tercer piso, no dudó en saltar para alcanzarlos, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, con la misma fuerza y determinación que un exterminador.  
― La rec***** de tu… ―soltó por primera vez en la situación, con verdadero susto―, ¿esa pelotuda se cree o es la T-X? ―terminó diciendo mientras subía apenas al pelirrojo a la camioneta, para arrancar de una vez, al notar que esta llevaba su revólver, y caminaba hacia ellos con cierta dificultad, pero disparándoles de forma casi acertada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NOTA: Desde aquí, hasta el final del capítulo, os aconsejo poner como cortina musical, la canción “Because I love you” de Yesung, para mejorar su experiencia leyendo, así como lo hizo para mí, escribiendo.

Salimos de la estación del tren, para entrar al parque que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de ahí.  
Este parque era inmenso, al grado de que, si te salías de los senderos señalados, parecía que estabas por completo en un bosque.  
Era un lugar muy tranquilo, y de vez en cuando se podía apreciar a otras personas practicando ciclismo o senderismo.  
Pero no era por ninguno de esos últimos que estábamos ahí.  
― Es aquí, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos ―pronunció aún angustiado, al ver que lo miraba sin expresión alguna―. Esto… es un lugar rústico, pero con su encanto ―trató de explicarme, mientras me hacía seguirlo, hasta aquel banco de madera que se encontraba con vista a una pradera que iba en bajada, y aun no había sido cubierta por la nieve, manteniendo su verde colorido.  
― Mmm… Yoosung, es un lugar bonito, pero lo cierto es que tengo hambre… ―recuerdo que proteste con cierta pena mientras me llevaba una mano al estómago―. ¿Podríamos ir a comer…  
― Oh, es cierto, estaba tan centrado en llegar, que me olvidé mencionar lo otro… ¿Comerías conmigo aquí? ―posó su bolso en el asiento de madera, para luego sacar el mantel y los bentos que había traído, rogando que estos últimos no se hubiesen dañado por el viaje.  
― ¿En serio trajiste comida? Eso es genial, pero ¿de donde compraste comida tan temprano un domingo?  
― ¿Hum? No compré la comida, cariño. Yo la preparé, me levanté temprano para hacerla… no soy tan bueno cocinando, pero quería regalarte algo hecho por mí mismo… espero te guste… aunque por favor, no te sientas obligada a comerlo si no es de tu agrado.  
La expresión de mi rostro se iluminó.  
― ¿Cocinaste para mí? ¡Que tierno! Siento haber puesto una expresión menos agradable antes, pero me preocupaba no comer pronto, ya que mi estómago me domina… ―terminaste diciendo con una sonrisa―. ¿Cuál es mío? Oh… que lindas cajas de bento… parecen cajas de regalo…  
― Jaja ¿te gustan? Yo mismo las hice en el taller de manualidades en la preparatoria. Fue una de las pocas cosas que me traje cuando me mudé a Seul. Normalmente no soy bueno armando cosas, pero las cajas de bento que hice, fueron las mejores de mi clase, sin presumir… ―expresó más calmado―. Puedes tomar la que prefieras, ambas tienen casi lo mismo. Pero si quieres algo que hay en mi bento, puedes tomarlo.  
Tomaste la caja de bento que llevaba un pequeño moño azul, y desde el primer momento en que la abriste, pudiste sentir un agradable olor, mezcla de todo su contenido.  
Sin pensarlo tomaste los palillos y te llevaste a la boca, un pequeño onigiri de arroz, con forma de ¿de ti? Que por dentro llevaba un relleno de carne y especias, dándole más sabor, acompañado también de ensalada, bollos de verdura y carne frita.   
Tu paladar no era el de un crítico formado de cocina, pero sin duda, sabía exquisito. Al grado de que no te diste cuenta en que momento te lo habías terminado todo.  
― Oh, si quieres puedes ayudarme con el mío. Yo casi no tengo hambre, me llené comiendo demasiadas palomitas de maíz en el cine…  
― ¿En serio? Yo, siento que hayas tenido que ver mi lado glotón, pero modestia aparte, tu cocina es muy buena Yoosung. Yo nunca pude crear un bento tan rico.  
― Jaja, exageras cariño. Tal vez es tu hambre lo que te hace sentirlos tan bien. Pero, me alegra que te haya gustado… ¿Quieres un poco de té?   
― ¿Trajiste té también? Yoosung, siempre piensas en todo, que atento y lindo es eso.  
― Hum, supuse que un almuerzo no estaría completo sin una bebida. Al principio pensaba comprarlo, pero luego recordé que te hace daño la cafeína y la mayoría de las bebidas preparadas lo tienen, así que decidí prepararte algo más natural…  
― Gracias cariño, eres muy considerado.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos nos recostamos sobre el mantel, para mirar el cielo, dejando de lado, los bentos vacíos.  
El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, y aunque estábamos en la sombra, podíamos sentir su calidez, haciéndonos olvidar por un momento, del invierno que recién empezaba.  
Ahora si podía sentir la tranquilidad que expresaba el ambiente natural.  
― He vivido toda mi vida en Seúl y nunca se me ocurrió venir a este parque, no tenía idea de lo tranquilo que podía llegar a ser… Oh, ¿vez esa nube? Parece un oso grizzly parado en dos patas…  
― Puedo comprenderte… yo lo descubrí sin querer, en un ataque de locura… Mmm ¿esa nube? Si parece un oso, pero uno de esos bonitos de peluche, cariño.  
― ¿Un ataque de locura? Jaja debes contarme eso, suena interesante.  
― No… no es tan interesante como parece, mejor no.  
― Vamos, no me dejes con la intriga, cuéntamelo, ¿sí?  
― Esta bien, pero solo porque insistes… Fue hace dos años. Solo llevaba viviendo un par de meses en Seúl. Me sentía deprimido. Aparte de la RFA, no conocía a nadie y no podía salir de paseo después de clases, como lo hacía en Busan con mis compañeros de la preparatoria. Cuando estaba por tomar el tren de vuelta a mi departamento, me mentalicé que no quería llegar ahí, donde todo era limitado y oscuro, así que, sin pensarlo, abordé el tren que iba en dirección contraria. Era como si quisiera escapar de la persona que era en ese momento. No quería pensar. Me sentía asfixiado, vacío… cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy lejos, me bajé del tren al ver como mucha gente se bajaba también. Justo en esta parada. La mayoría había venido por un festival que se hace a lado del parque. Pero yo no tenía deseos de estar rodeado de gente riéndose y divirtiéndose. Sé que sonará egoísta, pero lo odiaba, me sentía infeliz, y no quería saber de alguien que no estuviese igual. Así que me adentré al parque, para alejarme más de todo.  
― Ya veo, creo que la mayoría hemos sentido esa necesidad de salirnos de nuestra rutina, por un cambio de ambiente drástico, como tu entrada a la Universidad en un lugar desconocido…  
― ¿En serio? ¿Tu también lo sentiste cuando ingresaste a la universidad? Mmm… siento no haber estado ahí para ti, cuando lo necesitabas…  
― ¿Hum? No te disculpes, yo soy la mayor ajaja, soy la que debería decir eso. Y fue así como terminaste en este lugar, ¿no?  
― Si. Me cansé de caminar de prisa, así que detuve mi paso y me senté exhausto en este banco de madera. Y en un intento de desquitar mi frustración contenida, tomé mi bolso y lo lancé con toda mi fuerza hacia el prado. Pero me arrepentí a los segundos, ya que tenía mi billetera y documentos ahí, así que corrí a recogerlos, pero en el camino me tropecé y terminé tendido en el suelo. Curiosamente ya no me sentía molesto, y me quede por varios minutos hipnotizado por este mismo paisaje que estamos viendo ahora… días atrás, recordé que con Zen habíamos hablado sobre chicas y que haríamos en nuestra primera cita, pensé que este sería un lugar perfecto para tener un picnic con la chica que amara… ―en sus palabras se podía palpar en sentimiento sincero de emoción―. Me alegra haberte encontrado pronto, cariño.  
― Yo soy quien se siente más afortunada de haberte encontrado también, cariño ―le respondí mientras giraba mi cabeza de costado, para poder verlo directamente al rostro, como el también lo estaba haciendo, para luego tomar una de sus manos que tenía juntas encima de su dorso y entrelazarla con la mía. Y acercar mi rostro más al suyo.  
Esa fue la primera vez que nos dimos un beso al estilo esquimal, para luego perder la noción del tiempo, mientras disfrutábamos de la vista en un silencio cómplice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con los binoculares, miraba en silencio a sus objetivos, para luego pasárselo a Zen y aprovechar para textear a su jefe, que la cita se desarrollaba sin acontecimientos que deban ser interrumpidos.  
― Ese maldito Yoosung… míralos Jaehee, ya hasta se están dando besitos de nariz, ahhhg que envidia ―reclamó Zen con su clásica exageración, para devolverle los binoculares y comprobase por sus propios ojos.  
― ¿Besitos de nariz? Yo lo conozco como beso esquimal ―expresó la castaña de pelo corto con neutralidad―. Ciertamente, ambos son muy tiernos. Aparte de los doramas basados en la época antigua, nunca había visto este beso con personas reales. Me pregunto cuál será vuestra siguiente parada…  
― Esta zona en su mayoría es una arboleda, así que, si no se pasan por los cafés aledaños, tendrían que volver a la ciudad.  
― Esa es una buena deducción, Zen.  
― Jajaja ¿sí? Lo aprendí de ti en lo poco que te he observado. Soy bueno aprendiendo rápido ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levantamos el mantel y los bentos vacíos, para guardarlos en su bolso, y caminar rumbo a la salida del parque.  
― ¿A dónde iremos ahora? Aún tenemos un par de horas de luz de día ―expresé mientras me aferraba a uno de sus brazos.  
― Sé que comimos hace poco, pero pensaba que podríamos ir a uno de los cafés que están cerca, antes de tomar el tren, por un café y algo dulce, ya que no traje postre… ¿te gustaría?  
― Si, me encantaría.

Entramos al lugar sin apuros.  
Estaba ligeramente lleno, pero pudimos encontrar una mesa con vista a la ventana que daba a la calle.  
El mozo nos atendió a los minutos, dándonos las cartillas.  
― ¿Qué les ofrezco?  
― Yo quiero cocoa y… el especial del día.  
― Mmm… yo quiero un café cortado… y… ay, son tantas opciones de postre… optaré por elegir también el especial de hoy.  
― Bien, en minutos vuelvo con sus órdenes.   
El mozo volvió a dejarnos solos.  
― Entonces… sé que no te gusta hablar de ello mucho, pero dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana en el trabajo?  
― Pues, lo mismo de siempre… torres y torres de planillas con números que meter al sistema. Es algo monótono, pero me pagan por ello, así que está bien. Mejor hablemos de ti ¿Ansioso por volver mañana a tus clases?  
― Uh… ¿algo? Aunque no podré terminar el semestre con las notas más altas, creo que por lo menos podré no reprobarlas.  
― Ya veo, eso es bueno. Te estaré apoyando en lo que pueda, así que no te desanimes ¿sí?  
― Hum, gracias por el apoyo, daré lo mejor de mí.  
― Si, tienes que esforzarte, así podrás tener unas vacaciones merecidas, aunque es una lástima que casi no coincidan con las que tendré yo.  
― Bueno, sobre mis vacaciones… estaba esperando para decírtelo luego, aunque creo que no afecta si te lo digo ahora; pienso ser más productivo y tomar en serio la oferta que me hizo Jumin, trabajando en su C&R como auxiliar, apenas termine mis clases.  
― ¿Trabajar para Jumin? Mmm… conociendo ya como es la vida de Jaehee, me preocupa un poco. Recuerdo que el médico te dijo que no debes sobre esforzar tu vista, y sin duda, trabajar en C&R lo hará, con todos esos horarios extras que exigen, y los que yo vivo actualmente.  
― Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes, voy a ser solo auxiliar. Prometo dejarlo si afecta a mi recuperación.  
Nuestros pedidos llegaron, y seguimos hablando mientras disfrutábamos de los dulces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con cautela, ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo del mismo lugar donde los habían visto entrar.  
El mozo se les acercó y solo le pidieron las cartillas para taparse, objetando que se tomarían su tiempo para elegir.  
― Uuuuh, míralos, se pasaron todo el día comiendo, y aún tienen campo para el postre ―le murmuró Zen por lo bajo a su compinche de espío―. En un futuro, me asombrará que estos dos sigan juntos y delgados, con ese apetito.  
― Ciertamente han comido mucho, pero creo que es común en las primeras citas… ―le respondió Jaehee también en murmuro, mientras sacaba su celular para tomar una foto por lo bajo―. En mis citas de la universidad, la mayoría de mis amantes solían llevarme a comer barbecue o similares. Si no fuera por la ayuda de ellos, nunca podía terminar mi ración…  
― ¿Tus amantes de la universidad? Oh, eso es un dato que desconocía de ti, Jaehee ―expresó Zen algo asombrado―. No es que te juzgue, pero siempre creí que eras de ese tipo de chica más conservadora, ya sabes…  
― ¿Creías que yo soy virgen? ¿De esas que se guardan hasta el matrimonio? ¿Qué te hizo tener esa imagen de mí?  
― Si, bueno… no… nunca pensé de esa forma ―respondió algo avergonzado el cenizo, y también intimidado por la forma directa en que Jaehee había abordado el tema―. Disculpa, pero tanto espionaje ha hecho que necesite ir al tocador un rato… si viene el mozo, pídeme un té helado ¿sí?  
― Esta bien.

Abandonó la mesa de forma lenta, disimulando su verdadero deseo, el cual era salir corriendo ante tal charla incomoda.  
Entró al baño de los hombres, donde usó el mingitorio, para luego quedarse frente al lavabo con espejo, donde se lavó la cara.  
― Je… ¿pero de que me avergüenzo? Soy demasiado guapo y perfecto para estar sintiendo cosas indignas de mi rostro ― no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta, aprovechando que estaba solo y se dejaba seducir por su reflejo.  
― Y demasiado malo para espiar a otras personas… ― una voz lo sacó de su fantasía narcisista.  
Zen casi gritó del susto al ver que alguien se había acercado en completo silencio a su lado.  
― ¡Yoosung! Ahg maldito, no aparezcas de esa forma, vas a provocarme un infarto… que casualidad que nos encontremos en estos lugares ―trató de ser espontaneo.  
― No es una casualidad. He sido consciente de que tú y Jaehee nos seguían desde antes de llegar al cine. Puedo parecer despistado, pero no soy estúpido. Fueron tan obvios y notorios, que no me asombraría que incluso mi cariño los haya notado… ―la voz del rubio sonaba ligeramente molesta, lo suficiente como para crear un ambiente temible a su alrededor, que nunca antes había visto, y lo ponía más blanco de lo que ya era―. ¿Por qué lo han hecho?  
― Ah… venga, no te enojes, solo lo hacíamos porque estábamos preocupados en que su cita tuviese algunos por menores. Jaehee vino por que Jumin la mandó como refuerzo, y yo vino por pura voluntad, sabes que soy muy curioso, y no aguantaría hasta que me lo cuentes en la noche. Fuimos nosotros quienes sacamos a esos vándalos del cine, así que hicimos algo bueno, después de todo. Pero igual perdón por espiarlos ¿sí? ―terminó diciendo Zen, producto del miedo, haciendo que se le soltase la lengua por completo, de un modo que el mismo se indignó.  
Yoosung lo había escuchado en silencio, y a los segundos de que acabó de explicarse, sonrió, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.  
― Ya veo, gracias por cuidarnos jaja ―se lavó también las manos―, pero no nos sigan más, podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta. Nos hablamos luego, Zen ―dijo último, saliendo primero del lugar.   
― Si… prometiste contarme tu cita, así que estaré esperando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una larga y agradable charla en el café, tomamos el tren de vuelta.  
― Me pregunto si Lisa sintió nuestra ausencia.  
― Jaja no te preocupes, los gatos son muy independientes desde casi sus primeros meses. Con que le hayas dejado su comida y agua suficiente, estará bien.  
― Si, lo sé, me recordaste a lo que leí en un sitio online sobre cómo cuidar gatos… Entre otros datos, sabias que los gatos desde chicos, pueden…

Bajamos en la estación donde nuestras rutas se separaban.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y muy pocos esperaban la llegada de los próximos trenes.  
Nos encontrábamos sentados juntos en una de las bancas de espera.  
― Hoy me divertí mucho, ojalá podamos repetirlo pronto ―expresé mientras me apoyaba en su hombro por unos segundos.  
― Hum, nos salió mejor de lo que pude imaginarme, pero nuestra cita aún no termina, cariño ―dijo Yoosung dejando su bolso de lado, para sacar algo de su bolsillo―. Yo… quería esta vez proponerte que seas mi novia, de modo más formal, y no por el chat…  
― ¿Subiré de nivel? ―expresé con cierta gracia―. Si, acepto evolucionar de pre-novia, a novia.  
― Ay cariño, no bromees ni me hagas recordar lo que dije por el chat, estaba nervioso, tch… ―se quejó, todo sonrojado.  
― Jaja lo siento, me tenté en decirlo. Pero… ― mi voz también se volvió seria―. Yo también quiero que formalmente seas mi novio.  
Entonces tomo mis manos y depositó en ellas una pequeña caja aterciopelada.  
¿Acaso era una joya?  
Lo abrí con total asombro y emoción, para descubrir dentro un collar con un dije de corazón, color esmeralda.  
― Oh… Yoosung, es hermoso… ―fue lo primero que dije, sacándolo de la caja―, pero no era necesario que me dieras un regalo como este, es mucho…  
― Lo era para mí, quería simbolizar de forma física mi entrega total a ti. Por favor, no lo rechaces, no es la gema verde más grande que existe, de hecho, creo que es de las más diminutas, pero en ella puse un poco del inmenso amor que te tengo, a pesar del corto tiempo que nos conocemos.  
― Tonto… jamás lo rechazaría ―le respondí apenas, aguantándome las ganas de llorar al escucharlo abrirse emocionalmente como solo el podía―. Yo… por supuesto que lo acepto… ―me lo puse de forma rápida y ágil, para resguardarlo dentro del cuello de mi suéter.  
Pero mis emociones me traicionaron, y mis lágrimas salieron, delatándome.  
― ¿Cariño? ¡¿Estas llorando?! Oh, lo siento… ven, ya no llores ―Yoosung me rodeo con sus brazos, para ocultar mi rostro en su costado, algo culpable, pero también feliz al ver que sus sentimientos también me llegaron―. Ya no llores ¿sí? Si llegas a tu casa con lágrimas secas en tu rostro, creerán que soy un mal novio…   
― Hum, está bien, pero son lágrimas de alegría.  
― Lo sé, y está bien, pero déjame calmarte ¿sí?  
Fue entonces que poso ambas manos en mi cabello, y atrajo mi rostro al suyo, para besarme suave en un principio, volviéndose más intenso a los segundos, mientras podíamos escuchar a lo lejos el sonido leve que hacía el tren acercándose a la estación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	14. Chapter 14

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 14

NOTA: Para mejorar la inmersión del ambiente, recomiendo leer este capítulo con la canción de fondo “You are mi life de Michael Jackson” con un volumen bajo.

Padre e hijo salieron del edificio en silencio, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de este.  
El ambiente gris en el cielo, anunciaba con truenos, que pronto la ciudad caería presa de una notoria tormenta.  
Entraron al automóvil.  
― Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero no fue mi culpa ―rompió en silencio el hijo, que parecía contener frustración en sus palabras―. Ellos empezaron todo…  
Su padre no le respondió en un primer momento.  
Si bien su rostro no reflejaba molestia, tampoco se podía decir que expresaba alegría.  
Y es que nadie podría demostrar esto último, luego de que lo llamasen de la dirección del colegio con la noticia de que su hijo había iniciado una pelea y corría ahora un riesgo de expulsión.  
Incluso aun en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el video que le habían mostrado de las cámaras de seguridad, donde su hijo solo, se enfrentaba a tres compañeros, estampando a dos contra las paredes del pasillo de una sola patada y noqueando al tercero.  
Un peleador de lucha libre tal vez estaría orgulloso del hecho, pero no él.  
― Hablaremos luego, cuando estemos más calmados ―le respondió, al notar que su hijo insistía en hablar del tema―. Te quedarás conmigo en la clínica. Aún tengo consultas programadas que debo atender.   
Su hijo asintió en silencio, para luego sacar sus auriculares y darle casi la espalda, para mirar por la ventana.  
Ya lo conocía.  
Era su forma de decir, “Estoy muy molesto. No me hables entonces o gritaré”.  
Llegaron al hospital a tiempo, ya que apenas entraron, se largó la lluvia torrencial.  
― Señor Kim, menos mal no tardó mucho… ―se le acercó uno de los asistentes al parecer velando su llegada― Oh, Yu su-gie, hace tiempo que no venias a visitarnos ―agregó este al notar que detrás de él, se encontraba su hijo adolescente, portando su maletín y traje de estudiante―, has crecido mucho…  
Aun con los audífonos puestos, este solo se limitó a asentir a modo de saludo, para luego rebasarlos, e ir posiblemente al depósito, donde no se toparía con nadie.  
― Me disculpo por él, no tuvo un buen día en el colegio… ―expresó Yoosung al notar como el asistente lo miraba algo asombrado, ya que el Yu Sujeong que recordaba, no era para nada cortante―. Wang ya entró a cirugía… y los demás internos están efectuando su trabajo… ―leyó el informe que le entregaba el asistente, mientras caminaba rumbo a su despacho, junto con él―, lo que deja que…  
Se detuvo al entrar a la sala principal, ya que ahí empezaba la fila. Más de diez personas esperaban ser atendidas, acompañadas de sus pacientes.  
― ¡Señor Kim! ¡Por favor! Mi Delene se encuentra muy mal, está muy fría y apenas respira… ―empezó a decir la señora mayor que se encontraba de primera en ser atendida, al verlo llegar, con su gata en brazos, envuelta como si fuese un recién nacido―. Por favor… dígame que puede curarla…  
Yoosung empezó a hablarle para que se calmara, mientras la hacía pasar al consultorio, haciéndole una seña al asistente para que ordenara la fila de espera por gravedad y urgencia de atención.

Las horas pasaron de forma rápida pero algo tensa.  
Los internos eran veterinarios recién egresados o de último año, y debía asesorarlos solo, incluso entre consultas, ya que el otro doctor veterano se encontraba haciendo las cirugías programadas.  
Ya se encontraba despachando a su penúltimo paciente, cuando entró en su consultorio sin avisar, Yu Sujeong, trayendo consigo una taza de té caliente, que se lo extendió en silencio.  
― Mamá me llamó. Dijo que regresará recién el viernes, por un atraso en las entregas que debían hacerle en su trabajo…  
― Ya veo… bueno, supongo que cenaremos solo los cuatro, de nuevo…  
― Se fue hace un día, padre… hablas como si mamá no hubiese estado en semanas ―le respondió su hijo, cambiando su expresión de indiferente, a indignado―. Como sea… ¿ya vamos a irnos? Mi móvil ya no tiene batería.  
― ¿Eh? mi conexión con tu mamá es diferente a la que ustedes tienen con ella, un día sin verla, para mí, es una eternidad ―se quejó Yoosung, dejando de tomar la taza de té que le había traído, para entregarle las llaves del auto―. Puedes ir esperándome en el auto, hay un cargador universal ahí. No tardaré más de 20 minutos.  
―Vah…  
― ¿Vah?  
― Es una forma de decir “está bien” …

Habían arrancado de camino a la academia donde estudiaba su menor, para recogerla, pero esta llamó anunciando que se quedaría tiempo extra aprovechando que un decano extranjero estaba dando una conferencia sobre un tema que le importaba mucho.  
― Bien, supongo que ahora podemos hablar sobre lo que te sucedió hoy ―Yoosung se sacó el manos libres, apenas terminó la llamada que había recibido, y giró para volver a la ruta que los llevaría a casa―. Tu hermana volverá a casa luego…  
― No sé si tengamos mucho que hablar, al final de cuentas, ya lo viste todo en el video ―respondió su hijo, manteniendo ahora la mirada baja. Al parecer estar solo lo había hecho pensar mejor en cómo se explicaría―. Y aunque te lo diga, de todas formas, mamá y tú seguro me van a castigar…  
― Eso no puedo asegurártelo, pero sé que tu versión de los hechos, me ayudará a comprender por qué actuaste de esa forma.  
― Ellos empezaron a molestarme, siempre lo han hecho… y los ignoraba, pero hoy cruzaron el límite…  
― ¿Siempre te han molestado? ¿Por qué nunca nos mencionaste esto? ―inquirió el rubio con preocupación, mientras lo miraba por ratos, aprovechando que el tráfico era lento y debían parar por ratos―. El acoso está prohibido desde mis tiempos de estudiante, podemos denunciarlos entonces y…  
― No quiero hacer eso ―le interrumpió Ju Sujeong―, y no se los mencioné antes, porque no me importaba, no me afecta lo que un par de desconocidos diga sobre mí, pero… pero… ―su voz molesta bajó, volviéndose algo conmocionado―. No importa… ―cambió el rumbo de sus palabras, ya que, a diferencia de su padre, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones―. De hecho, sería muy feliz si terminan expulsándome. He odiado ese colegio secundario desde el primer día. Todos son estúpidos y arrogantes…   
Se detuvo al notar que su padre se había limitado a escucharlo en silencio, mientras manejaba.  
― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detuviste? ―habló por fin el rubio al notar el silencio de su hijo.  
― ¿Siquiera me estas escuchando? ―respondió con una voz débil de queja, como solía hacer cuando era niño.  
― Por supuesto que lo hago ¿Por qué creíste que no lo estaba haciendo? Dije que escucharía tu versión de los hechos, para comprender que te llevo a actuar de esa forma, y eso estoy haciendo ―volvieron a frenar en el transito―. Continua.  
―… ― el adolescente lo vio algo contrariado. No sabía cómo continuar. En su pensamiento ya se había hecho la idea que su padre lo regañaría sin piedad. Como las confrontaciones que tenían los chicos con sus padres en las películas, luego de haber cometido una estupidez. Ahora que lo pensaba, su papá nunca lo había castigado. Su madre si, de una forma fría y temible, como toda madre, supuso―. Yo… yo no me siento culpable en lo más mínimo, de lo que hice con esos estúpidos. Y no quiero disculparme con ellos frente a todos, para evitar que me expulsen ―soltó de forma directa, aun con algo de duda en su interior, pensando si su padre se enojaría con eso ultimo―. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.  
Yoosung lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.  
Segundos que le parecieron eternos.  
Sus lentes que llevaba no le dejaban estar seguro de que con que ojos lo estaba mirando, más la expresión de sus labios era inerte.  
Por alguna extraña razón, por unos instantes deseo que hubiese sido su madre con quien tuviese que enfrentarse a ese problema, ya que, si bien no lo reflejaba físicamente, ver a su padre tan calmo le producía más temor.  
Fue entonces que este otro por fin reaccionando, soltó un suspiro seguido de una ligera sonrisa, mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.  
― Ay, ay… esta juventud… ―soltó por un momento el volante, con una de sus manos, para posarse en el hombro de su retoño a modo de calmarlo―. Sin duda, tenías que ser hijo nuestro…  
― Ah… ¿sí? Pues de quien más seria hijo ¿verdad? Aja jaja ... ―se calmó el castaño, al ver que su padre parecía no tomarle muchas importancia―. ¿Debo tomar eso como un “no estás enojado”?  
― No, al contrario, estoy muy enojado ―respondió el progenitor, dejando de tocarlo, para volver a centrarse en el volante, poniendo ahora una cara enojada―. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pagamos la matricula mensual de ese colegio? Debiste ser sincero con nosotros sobre lo que te estaba sucediendo, somos tus padres. Si nosotros no te protegemos ¿Quién lo hará? Sé que mamá puede ser intimidante, pero yo… ¿ni siquiera yo te parezco confiable para hablar de tus problemas? No solo estoy enojado, también ofendido…  
― No era un problema, ya te dije que no me importaba.  
― Entonces si era un problema, si te molestaba… y en vez hablarlo con tus padres, preferiste esperar a que este aumentara al grado de convertirse en grave.  
― Pensé que, si lo ignoraba, se solucionaría…  
― Pero no lo hizo, Ju Sujeong ―el tráfico estaba completamente congelado, y se escuchaban bocinazos a lo lejos ―. Los problemas no se solucionan por arte de magia, o ignorándolos. Hacer eso solo provocará que se empeoren, al grado de que prácticamente se salgan de tu control…  
― Perdón… siento no ser tan inteligente y deductivo como Ju Sujin… ―expresó molesto al notar que su padre si lo estaba regañando.  
― No, no metas a tu hermana en esto, quien creó una riña fuiste tú, no ella. No trates de compararte con ella, sabes que tu mamá y yo…  
― ¡Pero los demás lo hacen! ¡Todo el mundo lo hace, a excepción de ustedes dos! Siempre… ―soltó Sujeong sin poder contener un segundo más, el motivo escondido por el cual había explotado violentamente contra sus acosadores―. Siempre están preguntándome cómo es posible que siendo su mellizo no sea, aunque sea un tercio de lo inteligente que es ella… Es frustrante que te paren recordando que mientras yo estoy esforzándome por mantener una nota regular decente, ella está allá, cursando estudios en una universidad resaltando por ser una prodigio… ¿Crees que no me gustaría ser inteligente como ella? ¿Crees que me gusta que los profesores cada que los ven en las reuniones les digan que necesito una clase extra de nivelación? ¿Crees que me gusta ser estupid-  
Sus palabras ya llenas de sobresalto, a punto de eclosionar en llanto se silenciaron al recibir un abrazo inesperado de su padre, que se había mantenido en silencio a pesar de la forma casi grosera en que le estaba respondiendo.  
― Lo siento hijo… siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto―agregó mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, para acercarse a él y poder abrazarlo mejor―. Nosotros… hemos hecho todo lo posible para que jamás sintieras que te comparábamos con tu hermana. Nacieron juntos, pero son dos personas distintas con talentos y debilidades diferentes. Y los amamos tal como son… tratamos de demostrárselos a diario, pero supongo que aún no es suficiente…  
Sujeong soltó en llanto al escucharlo, más ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su padre, mientras también lo abrazaba por lo bajo.  
Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba eso.  
―… No… no es culpa… de ustedes… siempre me he sentido amado… ―trató de hablar con la voz quebrada, asemejándose mucho a la voz aguda que su padre solía portar a su edad―. Es culpa mía… no sé qué me pasa… sabía que debía decirles que me estaban molestando en la escuela… pero dudaba… no quería que me vieran dándoles más problemas… sé que tienen demasiado ya con lo que le sucedió a Sakura… ―se limpió los mocos con una mano, mientras mencionaba a su hermana mayor que se encontraba actualmente guardando reposo en su casa, debido a un accidente reciente en su carrera―… no quiero ser un estorbo… más de lo que ya soy…  
― Nunca serás un estorbo para nosotros, deja de pensar eso ―lo apartó de si, para poder verlo a los ojos, posando ambas manos en sus hombros, para que lo escuchara seriamente―. Es normal que te sientas inseguro y tengas dudas a tu edad, estas creciendo, no solo físicamente sino emocional. Te importaran cosas que desconocías o ignorabas cuando eras niño. Y no me gusta admitirlo, pero pasaras por muchos momentos amargos, y dependiendo con el tipo de persona que te enfrentes, te sentirás débil, fuerte o una mezcla de ambos. Pero recuerda que al final del día, el único a quien debes escuchar es a ti mismo… bueno, también a tu mamá y a mí, me siento viejo al decirlo, pero somos tu fuente más confiable por experiencia…  
― Esta bien… desde ahora, cuando tenga un problema o algo me moleste, no dudaré en acudir a ustedes… ―Yu Sujeong sonrió un poco, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable que sacó de la guantera―. Papá… ¿tú también sufrías de inseguridad a mi edad? ―se animó a preguntar con curiosidad.  
― Hum, por supuesto. No creo que exista algún humano que no haya sufrido en su adolescencia. Pero debo admitir que yo era muy inseguro, bastante tímido y casi todo solía afectarme.  
― ¿En serio? No, me cuesta creerlo ―dijo asombrado el retoño, volviendo a la calma de a poco―. Siempre te vez tan sereno, seguro de ti mismo y casi nunca te enfadas. No como mamá, que se exhalta por todo… parece que disfruta ser gruñona…  
― Oye, tu mamá no es gruñona… ― trató de defender a su ausente esposa, más la mirada de Juseong era incrédula―, bueno… tal vez si sea un tanto gruñona, pero su molestia solo dura un instante… ella es muy amable cuando sabes llegarle ―se acomodó en su asiento de conductor, volviendo a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, al igual que su hijo―. Y tus abuelos, si bien fueron unos buenos padres, creo que nunca entendían lo que yo sentía. Aunque no los culpo, sus padres con ellos fueron muy estrictos, y eso influyó que fueran cerrados en algunos temas emocionales.  
― ¿Y cómo lograste dejar de ser todo eso que dijiste entonces? Ah, no me digas, puedo imaginármelo, vas a decir que fue por mamá…  
― Si… aunque conocí a muchas personas antes que ella, que me mostraron indirectamente, al compartir sus vidas conmigo, que nunca debes dejar de tener esperanza y dejarte llevar por la duda ―su mente por un segundo le hizo recordar a todos los miembros de la RFA―. Pero tu mamá es el pilar más importante, es mi otra mitad…  
― Ay papá, ya basta de hablar así, es vergonzoso…   
― Jaja ahora te parece que digo tonterías, pero cuando te empiecen a gustar las chicas, y más aún cuando te cases, me darás la razón.  
― Mhe, yo seré un alma rebelde y libre por siempre. Ah… eso me recuerda, otra razón por la que quiero irme de ese colegio, es porque recibo cartas de chicas y chicos de mi salón u otros, donde dicen que les gusto, iugh…  
― ¿Recibes cartas de amor? Oh, qué lindo… aunque está bien que los ignores, eres muy joven y quiero que te centres en tus estudios… pero me has hecho recordar con nostalgia… yo también era muy popular en mi secundaria…  
― ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero papá, vi tus fotos, y no eras el tipo que suele ser popular…  
― ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? El chico tierno y amable nunca pasa de moda. Y yo sobresalía más porque era parte sincera de mi personalidad ―dijo con un ligero aire de orgullo―, aunque en ese tiempo nunca tome interés en el tema, ya que tenía la meta de primero ser universitario antes de tener novia. Y me alegra haber seguido ese camino, ya que le entregue mi corazón intacto a tu mamá…  
―… A veces me pregunto cómo es que mamá no se empalaga con tu forma de ser… ―pensó Sujeong internamente, aun procesando todo lo que su papá le había contado de su adolescencia―. Y mamá, cuéntame… ¿ella como era cuando la conociste?  
― ¿Tu mamá? Bueno, ella también tuvo sus cambios… aunque no estoy seguro si deba hablarte de ello, creo que sería mejor que lo escuches de su propia boca…  
― Vamos… cuéntame algo, ella nunca habla mucho a no ser que este muy molesta, sabes cómo es…  
― Esta bien, pero solo un poco ―cedió Yoosung, al ver que demostraba mucho interés―, y debes prometerme que no lo usarás para responderle cuando te regañe por algo.  
El castaño asintió a modo de respuesta.  
― Tenia el cabello largo y un flequillo grande que casi le tapaba los ojos…  
― Eso lo sabemos todos, esta con ese peinado en alguna de las fotos de la sala.  
― … y ya era muy amable cuando la conocí. Siempre me apoyaba y comprendía…  
― Era obvio, eso hacen las personas que se quieren, hasta en las películas pasa.  
Yoosung sonrió al ver la forma indignada en la que hablaba su retoño. Siempre quitándole lo sentimental a todo, para evitar mostrar lo que siente.  
Ese también era un rasgo que había heredado de su madre. Pero nunca se lo diría. Era algo que decidió que sería mejor que se diese cuenta por sí mismo.  
De repente, su mente le hizo recordar el momento en que vio el video donde su hijo golpeaba a los brabucones que lo molestaban, y lo conectó con una escena de décadas atrás, cuando su ahora esposa, era recién su novia.  
¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?  
En ese entonces, ella había reaccionado con la misma furia, siendo la primera vez que la vio actuar con violencia, la cual repudiaba y seguía haciéndolo.  
Pudo comprenderla. Pero eso era otra historia que no pensaba contarle a su hijo.  
― Y solía ser algo impulsiva… pero debe confesar que eso es algo que me atrajo de ella.   
― ¿Mamá impulsiva? Pero siempre parece que hace todo con premeditación ―soltó otra leve risa― me cuesta creerlo, pero si lo cuentas, debe ser cierto, papá…  
― Si, tu mamá también cambió con el tiempo…no, se podría decir que ambos maduramos con el tiempo ―seguía sonriendo con nostalgia, mientras conducía lento debido al tráfico, que parecía mejorar de a poco, y recordando que le faltaban algunos ingredientes para hacer la cena―. Hum… haremos una parada al supermercado antes de llegar a casa… ―terminó diciendo mientras encendía las luces que indicaban a los demás autos que cambiaría de carril.  
― Esta bien, y por cierto… hum… ― Yu Sujeong hizo una pausa, algo apenado―, gracias por escucharme, papá. ―se sentó recto―. Ya no te ocultaré cosas…  
― Tampoco a tu mamá.  
― Si, tampoco a mamá… aunque creo que me siento más cómodo hablando contigo de estos temas. No te molestará si tomo como primera opción ¿verdad?  
― Esta bien, no me molesta, mientras se lo cuentes a alguno de los dos, todo estará bien ―le dio una ligera palmada en su hombro a modo de aliento―. Y sobre lo que pasó en el colegio…  
― Si, fue mi culpa, no debí golpearlos, aunque se lo merecían. Si crees que debo disculparme, lo haré…  
― No, no lo harás, no tienes por qué disculparte con ellos ―le respondió inesperadamente su padre―. Ellos también estaban incumpliendo el reglamento del colegio sobre no acosar a otros estudiantes. Aunque no te guste, reportaremos esto directo con a la administración. Así como hay pruebas de tu pelea en video, también debe haber pruebas de ver que te acosaban, pediré un permiso en la junta de padres para encontrar a estudiantes que testifiquen al respecto, estoy seguro que no eres su única víctima. Si alguien debe correr riesgo de expulsión, deben ser ellos…  
― Pero papá… los demás me molestarán por ello…  
― ¿Por qué? ¿Por mostrar que me intereso en garantizar que vivas tu vida escolar en un ambiente sano? Si tus compañeros se burlan de eso, sus vidas deben ser muy tristes, o en el fondo deben tener envidia de ver como el padre de otro, lo defiende, a comparación del suyo.  
― Mmm… ¿puedes discutir sobre eso con mamá? ―preguntó el castaño, con la esperanza de que su madre no sea tan fatalista. Recordando el consejo que le dio en su primer día de jardín, donde si alguien le pegaba, que le devuelva el golpe de forma doble.  
― Obvio que lo discutiré con tu mamá antes, pero es casi seguro que apelaremos como te mencioné ― su voz volvió a la calma―. Pero quiero que tengas claro, que aparte del tema de acoso, no quiero que vuelvas a actuar de forma violenta con otros, a excepción que sea para protegerte al ver que te atacaron primero, o para salvar a alguien que está siendo atacado y no puede defenderse por sus propios medios.  
― Si, lo prometo ―respondió con su voz más seria―. ¿Y me podré cambiar de colegio?  
― Ese colegio tiene buena reputación, y aunque ahora no te parezca importar, te podría ayudar cuando trates de solicitar tu ingreso a la universidad, aparte del examen… ―se detuvo al ver que su retoño estaba a punto de volver a tener un semblante triste―… aunque también hay otros colegios, pero tendrías que esperar como mínimo a terminar el año en tu actual colegio, para que no quede una mancha en tus reportes de traspaso… de todas formas, lo discutiré también con tu mamá.  
Yu Sujeong se calmó al escucharlo y asintió.  
Ahora que lo había contado todo, extrañamente se sentía libre.  
Una vez llegados al supermercado, mientras ayudaba a llevar el carro de compras, se animó a preguntar con esperanzas algo que deseaba.  
― ¿Podemos comprar helado de postre para la cena?  
― No, hoy ni siquiera tendrás derecho a postre como castigo. Le prometí a tu madre que sería firme en castigarlos si se portaban mal en su ausencia.  
― Oh… eso no es justo… ¿quieres que me tire al suelo a modo de berrinche para que compres helado? Porque estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… ―remató tratando de poner una cara molesta.  
― ¿Ah? ¿Me estas amenazando? ―Yoosung en vez de enfadarse, sonrió―. No te hice caso cuando lo hiciste teniendo dos años, ¿y crees que te haré caso ahora? Si lo haces, trata de hacerlo frente a una cámara de seguridad, así a la salida le pediré una copia al guardia, para que pueda verlo con tu mamá, para reírnos juntos… Oh, hay carne de res en promoción… ven rápido…   
― Oh… quiero helado… mamá no es tan mala, tch… papá… malo… Oh…―siguió suplicando mientras empujaba el carro de compras, sin saberlo, casi igual como solía sollozar su padre en sus años de estudiante.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	15. Chapter 15

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 15

La novela de la tarde acababa de terminar.  
Se estiró en el sofá de la sala, mientras su madre se levantaba para dejar los vasos vacíos donde habían comido un exquisito postre que compraron en su salida al mercado.  
― Pronto empezará a oscurecer… y tu hermana no llega ―le habló la madre desde la cocina―, llámala desde ese coso que ustedes siempre portan, para que se apure en volver.  
― ¿Te refieres a que le llame a su celular? Está bien…  
El menor de la familia sacó su móvil desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, para empezar a buscar en su directorio.  
No recordaba la última vez que había llamado a su hermana.  
Fue luego de segundos que encontró su contacto.  
“Gorda”.  
Si, en esa familia, cada miembro tenía su forma odiosa de nombrar contactos.  
Estaba a punto de dar en “Llamar a Gorda” cuando la buscada abrió la puerta de la entrada, anunciándose con el ruido.  
― Ya llegué ―dijo esta mientras se descalzaba en la entrada y colgaba su chaqueta al costado, en el perchero viejo que tenían.  
― Ah, justo estaba por llamarte gorda, mamá ya se estaba preocupando ―dijo su menor levantándose para verla, caminando rumbo a la cocina donde estaba su madre.  
― Me calma que llegaras ―su madre se paró en frente de la cocina, secando uno de los vasos que habían usado―… y, ¿cómo te fue con tu cita?   
Su hija, la miró directo a los ojos, un tanto asombrada por que le preguntase al respecto.  
― Si, bueno… estuvo bien… ―respondió con voz seria, agachando un poco la cabeza, mientras parecía mirar a la nada.  
― Ja, por tu cara, parece que estuvo todo, menos bien ―soltó directo su hermano menor, con gracia.  
Su madre se quedó en silencio, al presentir que le faltaba hablar.  
― Si… es verdad… no estuvo bien… ¡estuvo perfecto! ―se rectificó de golpe la recién llegada, cambiando drásticamente de semblante―. Él es tan lindo… ― su rostro se iluminó como nunca y tomó a su hermano de ambas manos, dando vueltas de alegría.  
― Oye… oye… tonta, suéltame ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso tienes 5 años? ―se quejó este mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltase, terminando de caer sentado al suelo por la velocidad―. Má, la gorda se volvió loca…  
Pero la “gorda” se encontraba perdidamente alegre, que no reaccionó al apodo que su menor mencionó y que normalmente le molestaba, y luego de soltarlo, dio una vuelta completa de manos y subió las escaleras saltando mientras murmuraba algo de que fueron al cine, luego un parque y algo ya inentendible para ellos.  
― ¿Qué le pasa? Primero era estaba con una cara seria y ahora parece un carnero con ataque de locura saltando en la montaña…  
― Bien, supongo que su cita la hizo feliz ―fue lo único que expresó su madre, dibujando una mueca para luego volver a perderse en la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

V ha entrado al chat.  
Zen ha entrado al chat.  
Jaehee ha entrado al chat.  
Seven ha entrado al chat.  
Zen: Woah, V está conectado.  
Zen: Me asombra, no se supone que estaba recién operado ¿o algo así? –emoji confundido-.  
Jaehee: Hola Zen.  
Jaehee: Si, pensé lo mismo cuando vi quienes estaban conectados.  
Jaehee: Tal vez… fue una operación menor, en la que tuvo que guardar reposo solo unas horas.  
V: Asistente Kang, Zen y Seven…  
V: Pensé que todos estarían conectados a esta hora, pero supongo que igual sirve si solo está la mitad.  
Zen: Hola Jaehee.  
Zen: ¿Asistente Kang? Qué demonios… -emoji de asombro-.  
Zen: Esa forma de hablar no es típica de V.  
Jaehee: ¿Señor Han?  
Jaehee: ¿Acaso nos está hablando por medio del teléfono de V? –emoji de sorpresa-  
V: Efectivamente.  
V: Pensé que no lo notarían tan de pronto.  
V: Soy Jumin Han.  
V: He tomado prestado el celular de V, para hablar por él, aquí en el chat.  
V: Como ya deben saber, él se sometió a una cirugía ocular.  
V: Esta fue bastante delicada y compleja, pero un éxito.  
V: Los médicos son positivos, y creen que con el cuidado necesario recuperará la vista por completo, en poco tiempo.  
Zen: Espera, espera ricachón.  
Zen: ¿Estás diciendo que V estaba ciego? –emoji asombrado-.  
Zen: Pensé que estaba herido por alguna expedición de esas locas que suele tener para tomar fotos en la naturaleza.  
Zen. Si hasta llevó un nuevo lote de fotografías para subastar en la fiesta.  
Zen: ¿Me están diciendo que estuvo trabajando estando casi ciego?  
Zen: Yo suelo exigir mucho a mi cuerpo entrenando, pero lo que hizo V ya es otro nivel…  
Jaehee: Señor Han, solo usted, Seven y yo, hasta donde sé, éramos conscientes de que V tendría una operación ocular –emoji de indignación-.  
707: Jumin…  
707: ¿V está despierto ahora?  
Zen: Oh, Seven también esta aquí.  
Zen: Como no hablaba, ni lo había notado.  
V: No, se despertó recién hace unas horas de su post operatorio, pero ahora se encuentra dormido.  
V: Pero puedes llamarme a mí, si necesitas hablar de algo importante, Luciel.  
V. De hecho, cualquier miembro que tenga dudas, puede hablar conmigo.  
V: Yo estaré supliendo a V como líder de nuestro grupo, hasta que este se recupere.  
V: El mismo V quería darles la noticia, pero entre los exámenes, preparación pre operatorios y asuntos personales, no encontró el tiempo.  
707: Bien, te llamaré a ti entonces, apenas vuelva a casa.  
Jaehee: ¿Apenas vuelvas a casa?  
Jaehee: ¿Te encuentras trabajando fuera del país en este momento, Seven?  
Zen: Eso explicaría por qué casi no ha estado spameando el chat con sus comentarios random estos últimos días.  
Zen: Pero volviendo con lo de V.  
Zen: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?  
Zen. Me ofende ser el último que se entera de todo.  
Jaehee: No creo que seas el único.  
Jaehee: Yoosung y nuestra coordinadora recién se enterarán de esto cuando entren al chat.  
Zen: Si, bueno, es posible…  
Zen: Pero eso se debe a que están más interesados en su relación.  
V: Yo no contaría con ello.  
V: Yoosung y V han hablado de mucho en persona, desde antes del día de la fiesta.  
V: Es posible que incluso sepa más de V, que yo mismo, en estos momentos.  
Zen: ¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! –emoji de enojo-  
Zen: ¡Ese maldito! No me dijo nada de eso, el día que fui a ayudarle con su cabello que parecía escoba desteñida.  
Zen: -emoji de decepción-.  
Jaehee: No te precipites Zen.  
Jaehee: El señor Han solo supone.   
Zen: Cierto, es posible.  
V: Pero mis suposiciones son siempre acertadas.  
Jaehee: Señor Han… solo estoy tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Que hable así no me ayuda.  
V: Mentirle a Zen, creo que tampoco ayudaría.  
Jaehee: …  
Zen: Detesto decirlo, pero el ricachón tiene razón.  
Zen: Detesto cuando las personas me mienten u ocultan cosas.  
Zen: Pero aparte de hermoso, estoy tratando de cultivar mi paciencia y calma, así que obviaré el desaire, por esta vez.  
707: Zen ¿hiciste de estilista para Yoosung? lol  
707: Ahora que lo pienso, yo también necesito cortarme el cabello, si es gratis, mejor.  
Zen: Yo no trabajo gratis, bicho raro.  
Zen: Aunque me gustan los retos y el cabello de Yoosung lo era.  
Zen: Pero él me pagó con comida casera.  
Zen: Si bien le falta perfeccionar mucho a la hora de servirlo en un plato, el maldito tiene la sazón de una amorosa abuela que engorda a sus nietos.  
Jaehee: Es cierto que Yoosung cocina, sus fotos son una gran prueba, pero no pensé que fuese así de bueno.  
Jaehee: …Como una abuela… ¿enserio?  
V: Siempre supe Yoosung tenía talento, pero le faltaba motivación.  
707: Si Zen acepta comida a modo de pago…  
707: Eso quiere decir que me cortará el cabello si le pago con un par de mis preciadas Budha chips –emoji de corazones-  
Zen: No me gustan las frituras, y esas papas de las que estas adicto son veneno.  
707: Oh, un rechazo directo –emoji de lente rotos-.  
707: ¿Y si te doy una caja completa y seis latas de Dr Pepper? –emoji de llanto-   
Zen: Ni hablar, ya te dije que no alimento mi cuerpo con comida basura.  
707: Al menos lo intente… jaja  
707: Supongo que tendré que conformarme con que la señorita Vanderwood, que solo sabe un estilo de corte de cabello.  
Jaehee: ¿La señora Vanderwood no eres tú mismo travestido?  
Zen: Ya me había olvidado de esa horrible imagen, hasta ahora.  
707: A veces si, a veces no… es complicado de explicar –emoji sonriente-  
Jaehee: Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema que estábamos discutiendo.  
Zen: Si, si V se quedará en terapia intensiva, eso significa que ¿recién tendremos nuestra reunión de balance post fiesta cuando le den de alta? ¿Oh lo realizaremos sin él esta semana?  
V: Ese el otro aviso que tenía que publicar.  
V: Nuestra reunión seguirá para la fecha indicada. Es decir, este viernes próximo, a las 6 de la tarde. Por favor, no hagan planes aparte de ese.  
V: Luciel ¿Crees ya estar en Corea para esa fecha?  
707: Si, llegaré días antes, por mí no se preocupen.  
V: Esta bien.   
V: Con eso concluyo todo lo que quería comunicarles. Si me disculpan.

V ha salido del chat.

Apagó el celular para luego dejarlo en la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama donde yacía V, supuestamente dormido.  
Caminó en silencio hacia el sofá que había en la habitación, para tomar su saco y ponérselo.  
Prácticamente había estado en ese hospital dos días seguidos y necesitaba descansar.  
Volvería en la mañana, luego de haberse tomado una ducha y dormido en una cama decente y no un sofá de hospital.  
Estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta para salir, cuando notó que su amigo de pelos turquesa se encontraba ligeramente destapado.  
Volvió hacia él, para arroparlo luego de comprobar que se encontraba frio de los brazos.  
Fue entonces que recién salió.  
En el pasillo, mientras avisaba a los guardias que se ausentaría por unas horas, su propio celular empezó a sonar.  
Era la tercera vez en el día, que le timbraba la misma persona.  
No tenía ánimos de responderle, pero sabía que esta persona insistiría hasta poder hablarle, y no quería que llegase a incomodarlo en su casa, sabe dios con quien de compañía.  
― Buenas noches, padre ―dijo directo, apenas acepto la llamada―. Me disculpo no haber contestado antes, me he encontrado ocupado últimamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas pudo sentir la puerta cerrarse, se movió ligeramente.  
Con los ojos completamente oscuros por las vendas, y la sensación de desorientación, aun podía mantener algo de cordura.  
“Jumin… amigo… perdona que tenga que poner una carga tan pesada en tus hombros, teniendo ya tus propios problemas… yo… “  
Trató de moverse para dormir de costado, pero los intravenosas de ambos brazos se lo impidieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor para aproximarse a la salida, cuando recordó que no había llegado solo al hospital.  
No, no se iría sin ella, aunque sintiese que esta lo hubiese traicionado, de alguna forma extraña.  
Abrió la habitación de golpe, y para suerte suya, el paciente que esta resguardaba se encontraba de nuevo dormido.  
― Elizabeth 3ra ―susurró lo suficiente, para que esta lo escuchase, y dejase de estar dormida en forma de bola, a un lado del internado.  
¿Miau?  
Casi parecía que le había respondido con una pregunta, mientras se estiraba, y mostraba una mirada cansada parecida a su dueño.  
― Mi preciada Elizabeth 3ra ―se acercó a la cama, para que esta sin dudarlo saltase directo a sus brazos, denotando que a pesar de lo ocurrido hace días, su fidelidad como mascota le pertenecía a él―. Perdóname que haya tenido que arrastrarte a un lugar tan sombrío como este. Volvamos a casa.  
Cuando estaba girando para salir, fue que notó que la gata volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el dormido.  
Trató de ignorarlo, pero su indignación volvió cuando sintió como su preciada gata trató débilmente de zafarse de sus brazos, como indicando que no quería irse del lugar.  
Mas la abrazó con más fuerza, y abrió la puerta sin dudar.  
― Me ausentaré por unas horas, mantengan la vigilancia y apenas se muestre una anomalía, no duden en comunicármela ―expresó a los dos guardias que también se encontraban en la entrada de aquella habitación, los cuales le asintieron al instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrazándolo de costado para ayudarle a caminar, Vanderwood se dirigía a la camioneta que los había traído a esa cabaña.  
― Bien, es hora de irnos ―soltó con alivio, una vez acomodado en su asiento, para arrancar.  
707 solo le asintió.  
Su estado no era el mejor. Se sentía maleado y su rostro no podía evitar reflejarlo.  
Casi tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero el instinto de fuga que había adquirido durante años hizo que mirase hacia atrás, luego de minutos de haber partido.  
― Acelera.  
Fue lo único que logro decir, antes de que sintieran como algo explosionaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.  
― Pero que demon… ―fue lo único que logro decir el castaño que conducía, empezando a moverse en zigzag al sentir como la explosión muy cercana.  
― Presentía que no nos sería fácil librarnos de ellos ―le respondió 707 girandose para buscar algo en la parte de atrás del auto―. No te preocupes señorita Vanderwood, tu solo encárgate de conducir.  
Vanderwood quiso responderle, pero un segundo ataque cercano hizo que casi perdiese el volante. Su maniobrada diligente evitó que saliesen dando vueltas.  
Entonces el pelirrojo por fin pudo acomodarse.  
Aun con el dolor corriendo por todo su cuerpo, armó todo lo que estaba buscando y lo disparó hacia atrás, dándole al capó del auto gigante que los perseguía y lanzaba ataques con una mini bazuca.   
― ¡¿Fallaste?! ―escupió alterado su compañero castaño al ver que el auto enemigo aun los seguía.  
― Uno… dos… tres…   
Al llegar a quince segundos, pudieron escuchar gritos lejanos, al igual que el enemigo se detenía y cayendo de costado.  
El auto monstruo ya no los seguía.  
― No, esta vez no he fallado ―expresó con alivio el rojizo para luego volver a sentarse―. Pero acelera al máximo, si nos encontramos con otro más antes de cruzar la frontera estaremos perdidos… Es una pena que “estos” bebés solo vengan con una carga…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron con rapidez en un parpadeo.  
Era algo que pasaba cuando estabas bastante ocupado o muy enamorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun con agitación, me puse de pie luego de unos minutos, para salir también de ahí.  
No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.  
No sé si sería normal, pero sentía impotencia, frustración, tristeza y un odio que crecía con cada minuto que pasaba.  
Con paso lento, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo me tomé en volver a la sala de espera.  
― Cariño ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba empezando a preocuparme ― la voz cálida de Yoosung me sacó del trance emocional que estaba reventando mi cabeza.  
Mi mirada perdida se centró en él.  
― ¿Te pasa algo? No te vez bien ―volvió a hablarme, posando sus manos en mis hombros, ahora ya con un semblante notorio preocupado.  
Hasta ahora solo me había limitado a verlo en silencio.  
Sin poder evitarlo, me centré en notar el parche quirúrgico que aun cubría su ojo, haciéndome recordar lo que recién había descubierto sin querer minutos atrás, por boca de otros dos.  
Abrí lentamente mi boca, pero sentí que, si soltaba, aunque sea una sola palabra, me quebraría por completo.  
Cerré los ojos para mover levemente mi cabeza en negación como respuesta.  
Y con enorme esfuerzo, hablé para no preocuparlo.  
― No… es solo un malestar que tuve de repente. Creo que comí algo que molestó a mi estómago ―mentí―. Nada que no pueda solucionar con un antiácido ―terminé diciendo con una sonrisa forzada.  
― ¿Segura? Te vez bastante abatida ―insistió.  
― Si, lo más seguro es que fue esa bebida que tome de la máquina expendedora, sabes que no tengo tolerancia a la cafeína ―dije defendiendo mi mentira, abrazándome el estómago sutilmente para sonar más convincente―. ¿Cómo fue la revisión? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? ―terminé diciendo, cambiando de tema.  
― La revisión estuvo bien, pero te vez mal, hablemos mejor de ello en el camino, tomemos un taxi…  
― Oh, Yoosung, señorita Shim, pensábamos que ya se habían ido ―expresó 707 agregándose a la escena, acompañado de 707.  
― Si, eso era lo obvio, pero nos cruzamos y recién nos acabamos de encontrar ―le respondió Yoosung por los dos―, pero ya nos vamos, ella no se encuentra muy bien.  
― Ya veo, pero si no se encuentra bien ¿no sería mejor que la revisen estando ya en un hospital? ―agregó Jumin al notar mi rostro―, realmente se ve pálida.  
Yoosung volvió a verme, como si eso le pareciese una gran idea.  
Pero pude notar que se quedó mudo al notarlo.  
Y es que mi mirada perdida y pálida había cambiado.  
El ver como Jumin Han y Luciel, si es que ese en realidad era su nombre… el modo tranquilo en que se mostraban, me indignaba.  
¿Cómo podían mostrarse tan tranquilos con tanta mierda escondida?  
¿Quiénes eran en realidad estas personas?  
― No. No es necesario, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor ―solté tratando de disimular la amargura que crecía en mi interior―. Lo cierto es que los hospitales me ponen muy mal de por sí, ahora si nos disculpan, Yoosung y yo ya nos estábamos yendo.  
Caminé directo entre medio de ellos, ya que el camino hacia la entrada del hospital se encontraba a sus espaldas.  
Pude ver cierto asombro en sus ojos, más los ignoré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, me encontraba tirada de espalda en mi cama, con los brazos abiertos.  
Tal vez aún era algo temprano para dormir, pero cerrar los ojos y desconectarme de la realidad era lo que más ansiaba en ese momento.  
Mi celular vibró en ese momento.  
Un mensaje de Yoosung según el tono diferente que le había puesto para reconocerlo ya hace tiempo.  
Ya le había escrito uno antes apenas llegué a casa.  
Lo cierto es que apenas salimos del hospital, me excusé con él diciendo que había recordado que tenía algo pendiente que hacer y tomaría otro camino.  
Me sentía mal por haberle mentido, pero prefería estar sola.  
Al igual que él, yo no podía evitar demostrar lo que sentía en mi rostro.  
No quería que me viera perdiendo la compostura, por lo menos no ahora.  
Me decidí en leer su mensaje.  
“¿Ya duermes?”  
“Sabes, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero… lo del hospital… no fue solo un malestar estomacal ¿verdad?”  
“Me siento preocupado, ¿podemos hablar de ello?”  
Suspiré algo angustiada.  
Si hablaba con Yoosung terminaría explotando diciendo todo lo que escuché, pero si no lo hacía, posiblemente el terminaría sobresaltado de la preocupación.  
Pero…  
¿Y si Yoosung ya sabía todo?  
No.  
Me golpee a mí misma con la almohada al solo pensarlo.  
Era como una traición a mis propios sentimientos el solo pensar en dudar de él.  
Él no podría estar tan tranquilo si lo supiese. Su persona era tan clara y transparente que le hacía imposible ser alguien de secretos.  
Eso era una de las cualidades por la que me había cautivado. Verlo a él, era como ver a una blanca paloma en un mundo lleno de cuervos negros y malolientes.  
Estaba a punto de llamarlo por la aplicación del chat, pero en vez de eso, la cerré por completo, desconecté la conexión wifi, para llamar desde el prehistórico, pero aun eficaz modo de llamada predeterminado del teléfono.  
― Oh, justo estaba por llamarte al ver que habías leído mis mensajes, pero no respondías… eh? ¿Por qué me llamas por el teléfono? ¿Se fue el internet en tu casa?  
― No precisamente, pero quería usar mi marcado de llamado rápido ―respondí un tanto aliviada al escuchar su voz curiosa―. ¿Ya estas por dormir?  
― ¿Marcado rápido? Ah… ese marcado jaja, que linda. Pero… este tipo de llamadas es muy caro. Mejor deberías cortar y llamarme usando la función de llamada de la app del grupo ―podía escuchar ruidos de cocina y un maullido leve―… dame un segundo… ya te sirvo un poco más de comida, pequeña glotona… ―me reí al escuchar que le hablaba a nuestra gata―. Cariño ¿sigues ahí?   
― Hum, nuestra pequeña tiene un gran maullido… No te preocupes por lo otro. Cada mes se me renueva el plan del teléfono y siempre pierdo las horas gratis que tengo para hablar a otro número.  
― ¿En serio? En ese caso, llámame todas las noches ¿sí?   
― Si, lo intentaré. Pero si no lo hago, es porque me dormí antes.  
― Esta bien jaja, comprendo que llegues cansada del trabajo ―dijo con gracia―. Pero… hablando ahora del otro tema ―su voz se tornó seria de golpe―. ¿Qué te pasó en el hospital? Te veías tan… afectada. Como si hubieses presenciado algo horrible.  
Me quedé en silencio por un par de segundos sin saber que decirle exactamente.  
Yoosung solía ser muy intuitivo cuando se trataba de reconocer emociones.  
Y creo que ahora yo era como un libro abierto el cual podía leer con claridad.  
― ¿Cariño?  
Volvió a hablarme al notar que no le respondía.  
Suspiré por lo bajo, para luego decidirme.  
― Sí, es cierto. Yo… escuché algo que hubiese preferido no saber, una charla entre Jumin y Luciel.  
― … estaba casi seguro que era algo parecido ―me respondió con un notorio alivio en su voz―. Yo… siento no haberte hablado de ello hasta ahora. Quería decírtelo, pero solo luego de confirmarlo por completo…  
¿Confirmarlo? ¿Acaso se refería a lo otro?  
― Pensaba decírtelo mañana, luego de nuestra reunión con el grupo. Pero no quiero que te desveles afligida pensando en si es cierto lo que escuchaste ―siguió hablando―. Yo, no volveré a recuperar la vista de mi ojo izquierdo ―su voz en vez de sonar triste ante la noticia, se escuchaba preocupada, seguro por pensar en cómo me afectaría a mí―. El daño en la córnea es irreversible. Pero no quiero que te sientas culpable de cualquier modo, por favor. Fue mi elección arriesgarme. Y si volviese en el tiempo, no dudaría en volver a hacerlo con tal de que estés bien.  
― Lo sé… yo ya lo presentía, pero escucharlo de otros, fue impactante. Y no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Hablamos por más de una hora.  
Lo que me percató de saber que tanto Yoosung sabía a comparación de Jumin y Luciel.  
¿Hablaríamos de esto en la reunión del grupo?  
¿O seguirían manejándonos como un rebaño con los ojos vendados?  
Me levanté de golpe, luego de terminar la llamada con mi pequeño ángel sin alas.  
Su voz me había producido una especie de sedante mental, que si lo hubiese escuchado en un pasado posiblemente este no me avergonzaría tanto.  
Pero ese no era el caso y nunca lo seria.  
Descalza bajé al primer piso para evitar que mi familia me sintiese, y me introduje ligeramente a la cochera que teníamos, en donde, a la ausencia de un auto, la usábamos como sótano.  
Encendí el foco para mover unas cajas y hacer espacio para llegar a mi destino, que se encontraba casi al fondo, a un lado de mi preciada pero maldita Harly que má tanto odiaba.  
Arrastré la lona que lo cubría.  
¿Hacia cuanto que no lo usaba?  
Me estiré un poco a modo de calentamiento. Ya no tenía mi cuerpo de 16 años.  
Verifiqué que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada.  
Entonces inhalé y exhalé levemente hasta donde aguanté.  
¡Pum!  
¡Pum!  
¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!  
Me detuve para evitar que el saco de boxeo se moviese tanto.  
Seguí golpeándolo constantemente.  
Sin darme cuenta, entre sudor, mis ojos habían empezado a llorar.  
Pero no era un llanto cobarde, clásico de las damiselas que se preguntaban por qué le pasaba todo lo malo.  
Era un llanto producto de la rabia y frustración, al sentirse usado, engañado y hasta traicionado.  
Un llanto que pedia venganza.  
Me arrodillé del cansancio, cubierta en sudor, agitada al extremo y con los nudillos de mis manos casi a reventar.  
Al fin podía sentir que mi alma se calmaba por completo.  
El deseo de recostarme en el suelo era fuerte, más me esforcé por volver a mi habitación, donde luego de unos minutos de descanso, entré a la ducha.

Por cada minuto que pasaba, mi determinación crecía más.  
Pero aún tenía una preocupación prioritaria.

¿Cómo le diría a Yoosung que Rika seguía viva?

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	16. Chapter 16

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 16

La persona temblorosa, entró muy despacio a la sala que le habían ordenado seguir.  
Su nervio era tal que ya había mordisqueado las uñas de sus de sus manos y ahora empezaba a roerse la carne.  
A su alrededor, personas vestidas con un hábito negro grande que los cubría por completo, hacían fila y cantaban una canción a coro, mientras sostenían con ambas manos una vela que era lo único que alumbraba el lugar casi cerrado.  
“Ich werden Möchte Starker,  
Weil Unsere Welt ist Sehr Grausam”

Siguió su camino hasta el fondo, donde una persona apareció justo a su llegar.  
Se detuvo con miedo, ya que no soportaba ser mirado por nadie.  
No quería volver a sentir siendo rechazado y medido con la vista.  
― Mírame.  
Su temblor se detuvo al escuchar la voz de esa persona que parecía superior a todos, pero que había bajado de su trono, para acercársele y posar sus cálidas manos en sus propias manos feas y heridas.  
Entonces levantó la mirada.  
Se quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.  
Una hermoso ser vestido con túnica blanca estaba frente suyo.  
Sus ojos… verdes y calmos como las hojas de árboles que florecían luego del crudo invierno.  
Eran los ojos más hermosos y naturales que apreció alguna vez.  
Pero aparte de su belleza, lo que más lo inundaba, era el hecho de que estos hermosos ojos lo miraban con cariño… con ternura… con… con algo que no podía explicar con palabras, pero que era lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.  
― Pobre criatura ―siguió hablándole la dueña de esos ojos hermosos, con una voz igual de encantadora―. Puedo ver el sufrimiento en tu rostro… Haz tenido una vida dolorosa ¿verdad?  
― Si… ―fue lo único que logró expresar antes de romper en llanto, al escuchar sus palabras.  
¿Cuánto había esperado para alguien le hablase con esa calidez?  
― Ya no llores ―el ser de “luz” soltó sus manos y agarró su rostro entre ellas para asegurarse que no dejase de mirarla―. El universo ha oído tus gritos de auxilio y el destino te guio hacia nuestro paraíso. Aquí no hay dolor, ni el sufrimiento que inunda el mundo exterior. Aquí nunca más volverás a sentirte solo…   
― ¡Es lo que más deseo! Por favor ―el hombre se llenó de un nuevo deseo de angustia―, ¡déjeme formar parte de ese paraíso! ―terminó diciendo con desespero, pero sin mover alguna de sus manos hacia su receptora.  
― Por supuesto que te aceptaré, mi querida criatura ―dejó de tocarlo, para tomar el frasco con líquido color menta, que uno de los subordinados le alcanzaba con la cabeza gacha―, pero para demostrarme que no reclinaras luego, debes iniciarte ―le extendió la botella―. Debes tomar el elixir para poder entrar al paraíso…  
Apenas terminó de hablar, el hombre lo tomó de sus manos sin dudar, para tomarlo como si fuese un viajero del desierto que tomaba agua luego de días de sed acumulada.  
Los demás miembros aumentaron el volumen de su canto, más cuando el nuevo iniciado dejó caer la botella vacía.  
Su cuerpo no tardo casi nada en sentir el efecto.  
Un sentimiento de euforia combinado con paz y tranquilidad, algo que no había sentido genuinamente desde hace muchos años.  
Pero también sintió un aletargamiento y un leve dolor en el pecho, que a pesar de la satisfacción que reflejaba su rostro, le obligó a desvanecerse en el suelo.  
Su vista se hacía borrosa, pero antes de que perdiese el conocimiento pudo ver como el ser que le había otorgado la bebida, se arrodillaba a su lado y tomándole de las manos para calmarlo le dedicaba una última frase.  
― No temas. Ahora ya no formas parte del mundo corrompido… cuando despiertes, serás parte del paraíso.

El hombre se desvaneció por completo, y acto seguido otro miembro de un rango inferior al ser que lo había encantado, profesó unas palabras inentendibles, para luego dar órdenes a otros, sin antes anunciar la gran noticia.  
― La bondad de nuestra Salvadora es inmenso, que hoy nos trae un nuevo integrante a nuestro paraíso, llevad a nuestro nuevo hermano al lugar que se le ha asignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vanderwood se encargó de explicar lo recolectado en la misión.  
Apenas pudo comprobar su asistencia al lugar de entrega con los jefes, tomo su bolso y lo metió en el auto que había dejado en el lugar, para volver directo a Seúl.  
― ¿Ya te vas? Deberías disimular un poco, no seas imbécil ―lo detuvo su compañero castaño, quitándole las llaves del auto, ocultándolas en el bolsillo oculto de su sudadera de cuello largo―. Vamos a la agencia un rato, los demás agentes quieren disfrutar el triunfo de nuestra misión, el superior dice que hasta nos prepararon comida, seguramente chatarra, como a ti te gusta.  
― No tengo tiempo para fiestas, debo irme…  
― No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando, pedazo de sorete ―terminó interrumpiéndole, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba, para acto seguido tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y arrastrarlo fuera del auto―. Un par de tragos y una mordida a algo y luego te podrás ir a vivir tu complicada vida… ¿A menos fuiste a que te revisaran los médicos de la estación?  
707 que estaba dejándose arrastrar como saco de basura pesado, alzó su mano a modo de respuesta, dejando ver las vendas que le habían puesto.  
Para su fortuna, no había llegado con ningún hueso roto, pero si varios traumatismos, un hematoma considerable en la espalda y varios moretones en las extremidades. Pero ya había descansado lo suficiente en el viaje de regreso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una obligada parada en la agencia, donde aprovechó para comer algo que no fuese papas fritas, volvió a su guarida a cambiarse ropa para salir volando al hospital.  
Por suerte, Jumin había arreglado su entrada al lugar, a cualquier momento del día.  
Era de madrugada cuando llegó.  
Una enfermera justo se encontraba en el lugar, monitoreando su estado como tenía en su protocolo.  
― ¿Cómo ha estado en estos días que estuve ausente? ―le preguntó algo ansioso.  
― No ha habido muchos cambios ―dijo la enfermera, que ya lo reconocía, al verlo tan seguido en el lugar―. Pero tampoco ha empeorado, eso es bueno.   
― ¿Aun no come?  
― No… por eso seguimos dándole un suero alimenticio por intravenosa. Pero… hoy, la otra enfermera del otro turno me comentó que comió un poco de manzana.  
― ¿Eso lo hizo hoy? ―la voz del rojizo se tornó un poco emocionada.  
La enfermera asintió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
― El doctor encargado me ha pedido que le dijese apenas volviera, que necesita que lo busque apenas él llegue al hospital, para discutir los pasos siguientes de su tratamiento.  
― Si, me imagino que necesita confirmación para seguir aquí. Sé que él es algo difícil de tratar, pero nos estarás viendo por un gran tiempo aquí, cuida de nosotros ¿sí? ―Seven le habló agradecido.  
Pero la enfermera sintió cierta preocupación en sus palabras. No por la dificultad que era cuidar de alguien agresivo, sino la capacidad del lugar que parecía no comprender el apoderado del paciente.  
Mas se limitó a volver a asentir.  
Si había algo que corregir, eso sería trabajo de su superior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se topó con Jumin apenas pudo.  
Se encontraba molesto por su charla con el médico.  
― Tranquilízate ―fue lo primero que le respondió Jumin al entrar a la sala de espera que había en esa planta―. Sé que debe afectarte, pero también debes ser serio, si el médico lo recomienda, debe ser así.   
― ¡Mi hermano no está loco, maldita sea! ―terminó sobresaltándose al notar que Jumin no compartía su pensar―. No voy a mandarlo a un psiquiátrico, no voy a separarme de él… de nuevo.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Se te olvida que dejó ciego a Yoosung de un ojo? ¿Has llegado a pensar que, si Yoosung no hubiese mostrado el coraje y la fuerza necesaria para neutralizarlo, pudo haberlo matado? Está bien si a ti no te importa correr riesgos teniéndolo cerca tal como está, pero te recuerdo que no puedes asegurarnos que la integridad de cualquiera de los demás miembros de nuestra organización estará a salvo ¿o acaso puedes?  
El pelirrojo calló de golpe, para acto seguido agachar la mirada.  
Era cierto.  
No podía.  
Ni siquiera pudo enfrentarlo cuando era definitivamente necesario, huyó cobardemente, sacudido por la realidad; y si no fuese por Yoosung, este hubiese escapado.  
― Tienes que comprender que esto es por su propio bien. El médico que los atiende es el mejor de su campo en todo el país. No debes preocuparte por los datos, el hospital que te recomendaron tiene una buena política de privacidad, al grado de que solo sabe de su existencia, aquellos que lo necesitan. Además…  
― Necesitas que no tenga distracciones para que podamos rastrear y capturar a Rika ¿verdad? ―su voz ya no sonaba alterada, pero si apagada―. Solo así todos por fin podremos tener un final feliz…  
― No me gusta que uses referencias a videojuegos, le quita la seriedad, pero sí. Debemos terminar lo más antes posible con todo el embrollo que acumularon Rika y V, o personas superiores con más poder, lo harán por nosotros, a su modo, lo cual obviamente no nos beneficia.  
― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que acaso alguien más lo sabe? ―soltó Luciel con notoria preocupación.  
― Si, el CEO Kim, fue una fortuna que yo hubiese llegado justo a tiempo a frenarlo, cuando lo encontré en la habitación de V, regañándolo. Aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
― ¿Cuánto?  
― A lo más un año.  
― Eso es… solo en prepararnos nos tomará un par de meses… ―se quejó el rojizo―. A comparación de lo de hace unas semanas, no tengo un punto de donde siquiera iniciar la búsqueda.  
― Tal vez tu no, pero estoy casi seguro que V podrá guiarnos en ese sentido.   
― ¿V? No me lo tomes como queja, pero dudo que pueda ser más útil y confiable de lo que ya fue.  
― Sé que te sientes dolido por el hecho de haberte ocultado lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo con tu hermano, pero el también protegía a alguien que apreciaba, no es justificante, lo sé, pero dudo que, si alguno de nosotros dos hubiese estado en su lugar, hubiéramos actuado de forma distinta, por lo menos al principio.  
― Lo dices porque es tu amigo y tratas de defenderlo, pero estás equivocado, yo no sería igual a él.  
― ¿Seguro? ―se limitó a decir Jumin Han, mirándolo de forma inquisitiva, como si pudiese ver todo lo que guardaba en su mente.  
― Cree lo que quieras, no voy a discutirlo.  
― Porque sabes que puedes salir perdiendo con tus argumentos, es una sabia decisión sin duda ―reafirmo el pelinegro, cruzando los brazos a modo de seguridad.  
Ambos se miraron de forma seria en silencio, por varios segundos.  
― Sabes, ahora puedo llegar a entender un poco mejor a Zen en eso que dice que eres insoportable ―quebró el silencio el rojizo, tomando una postura más relajada.  
― Yo no soy insoportable, simplemente me rijo con la verdad absoluta. No es mi culpa que la mayoría de la humanidad no quiera aceptar la verdad absoluta, por el miedo a que sea dolorosa o no le convenga ―se defendió Han, también un poco más tranquilo―. Tú formas parte de esa mayoría sin duda, Luciel.  
― Si, como digas, ya te dije que no voy a discutir de eso contigo ―el pelirrojo caminó con rumbo a la salida del salón de espera, que ambos habían ocupado por completo para su mini reuniónal notar que estaba desierto―. ¿Es cierto que Yoosung vino a hacerse una revisión? Sería bueno toparnos con él, molestarlo es divertido… ―terminó diciendo, cambiando totalmente de tema.  
― Si, lo vi a lo lejos, venía acompañado de la señorita Shim, a esta altura ya debió ser atendido. Dudo que se encuentren en el edificio, pero te acompaño a buscarlos, me queda de camino a la habitación de V ―respondió Jumin, saliendo primero.

Seven estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando desvió su mirada a algo que había en una esquina a metros de él.  
Camino directo a ella, para asegurar sus sospechas.  
― Oh, vaya, está sana y llena ―dijo luego de levantar la lata del suelo y revisarla por todos lados―. Y no estás ni vencida, sería una pena dejarte aquí, no eres mi marca favorita, pero gaseosa es gaseosa ―refutó para luego guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y salir apresurado para alcanzar a Jumin Han.

Luego de casi un minuto, la figura que se ocultaba sin querer entre los muebles elegantes del lugar que no se encontraban apoyados en la pared, en busca de su lata que había sido expulsada con fuerza de la máquina expendedora luego de haberla pateado por trancarse, se levantó para salir del lugar, con el rostro absorto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final si había logrado toparse con Yoosung y la coordinadora, aunque de forma fugaz.  
Pero había algo que lo inquietaba.  
La forma en que vio como sus ojos los miraban.  
Lo miraban como si supiese todo lo que había ocultado. También sintió rabia en ellos…  
¿O es que era solo fruto de su imaginación?  
Yoosung no sabía más que Jaehee en ese aspecto, así que dudaba que se hubiese enterado de algo grave por su lado.  
― No, imposible, me estoy volviendo paranoico ―soltó a murmullos mientras se llevaba ambos brazos cruzados a la nuca a modo de descanso, mientras se mantenía acostado en el sofá de visitas en la habitación donde yacía su gemelo.  
Estaba a punto de quitarse los lentes, cuando vio la lata gaseosa, ahora vacía, a un lado del bote de basura de la habitación, al haber fallado en atinarle.  
¿Lata de gaseosa?  
La coordinadora mencionó que se encontraba mal por algo que había tomado una bebida de la máquina expendedora.  
Solo había dos máquinas expendedoras en el piso de oftalmología donde Yoosung debía haber sido atendido. Uno era en el pasillo de la entrada del piso, y era de papas y demás golosinas, y el de bebidas estaba en la sala de espera.  
¿La sala de espera?  
El piso era bastante grande, pero difícil para cruzarse y no encontrar a alguien, como mencionó Yoosung.  
Aunque si lo hubiese sido, si la persona con la que te cruzas se hubiera ido momentáneamente a otro piso.  
Se sobresaltó y tomó la portátil que tenía apoyado en su vientre.  
No, no, no… era demasiada coincidencia.  
Ella no tenía razón para subir un piso a buscar una gaseosa que fácil podía encontrar en el salón de espera.  
Se decía eso, pero no había dejado de teclear.  
Entró al chat del grupo, en modo administrador.  
No podía hackear las cámaras del hospital en ese momento, pero podía leer los mensajes y cualquier interacción que tuviesen los miembros en el chat.  
No estaba bien invadir la privacidad de otros si su consentimiento, pero no era alguien que podía contener las ansias de no saberlo todo.  
Revisó la interacción de Yoosung y la coordinadora desde horas atrás, cuando los vio por última vez.  
Yoosung había tenido un chat con Zen.  
La coordinadora le envió un mensaje a Yoosung informando que había llegado a casa. Y este le había respondido casi al instante.  
Suspiró aliviado al notar que no había nada fuera de lo normal entre los cursis. Y también un poco culpable por leer algo tan privado… bueno, no tanto, ya que no era la primera vez que se divertía leyendo los mensajes y escuchando las llamadas grabadas que se hacían ambos. Era como ver una novela desarrollarse en tiempo real.  
Estaba a punto de salir, cuando notó que Yoosung volvía a enviarle un mensaje.  
Dibujó una sonrisa tratando de adelantarse en imaginar lo que el rubio escribiría.  
Seguro alguna cursilada de despedida antes de dormir.

"¿Ya duermes?"  
"Sabes, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero... lo del hospital... no fue solo un malestar estomacal ¿verdad?"  
"Me siento preocupado, ¿podemos hablar de ello?"

Bien, eso no era lo que esperaba que escribiera, pero supuso que era aceptable tratándose Yoosung, que solía preocuparse en demasía. Nada que alarmarse.  
Ahora faltaba ver como la coordinadora le respondía.  
Lo leyó casi al instante.  
Mas no hubo respuesta.  
Y a los segundos, esta desconectó de la aplicación.  
― No pasa nada, seguro Yoosung la llamará, es muy insistente ―pensó mientras se ponía los auriculares, preparándose para escuchar la llamada que pronto se daría.  
Pero la llamada no llegó.  
Y Yoosung terminó saliendo de la aplicación.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
¿Es que se habían enojado y no lo notó en los mensajes que leyó?  
¿Por qué no hablaban de lo suyo dentro de la aplicación?  
Se sintió nervioso, pero a la vez desafiado.  
Abrió uno de sus sistemas que tenía vinculado a los teléfonos de todos los miembros, excepto de Jumin, que paraba cambiando de modelo cada rato, y el de la coordinadora, ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlo por “descuido” para vincularlo.  
Se conectó al interfaz del celular de Yoosung, que, si bien era bastante viejo, era fácil de acceder siempre y cuando estuviese conectado a internet.  
La conexión no era estable, mas pudo saber que se encontraba teniendo una llamada por medio de la compañía telefónica que usaba.  
Era difícil si quería saber con quién y de que estaba hablando, ya que prefería no hackear una compañía telefónica (otra vez) por los problemas que podrían ocasionar luego.  
Aunque si usaba el internet, tenía una ligera oportunidad de colarse en modo fantasma…  
Mas cuando trató de hacerlo, el teléfono de Yoosung se desconectó a la red de internet.  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?  
Yoosung vivía conectado a internet siempre, desde que hackeo su teléfono por primera vez, años atrás.  
¿Por qué justamente en ese momento había decidido desconectarse?  
Se levantó en silencio y caminó directo al baño privado del lugar, y una vez encerrado marcó en su teléfono.  
El tono sonó un par de veces antes de que le respondiera.  
― Oh, soy Jumin, ¿qué sucede Luciel como para que me llames a esta hora? ―se escuchó del otro lado.  
― Jumin, no es algo totalmente seguro, pero creo que tenemos un problema jaja… jaja ―empezó a decir mientras reía y bajaba la tapa del retrete para usarlo como asiento, donde subió ambos pies doblados.  
― ¿Problema? Sé directo, por favor.  
― Creo que la coordinadora se ha enterado de todo… jaja creo que fue cuando tuvimos la charla en la sala de espera que creímos que estaba vacía… en este momento es muy posible que se lo esté contando a Yoosung… jaja… Jajaja… ¿Qué haremos? ―terminó diciendo con su voz graciosa que solía poner siempre que la situación lo superaba.  
― ¿Cómo que crees? Explícate de como llegaste a esa conclusión, pero primero cálmate…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zen revisaba su agenda para el día siguiente.  
Tenía que asegurarse de que podría asistir sin contra tiempos a la reunión del grupo.  
Ya duchado y cenado, se acostó.

Empezó a tener el mismo sueño erótico de siempre.  
Donde ya estaba casado y se fundía con su esposa hasta desvanecerse.  
Siempre era la misma mujer, pero nunca lograba ver su rostro.  
Hum…

Entonces el sueño cambió bruscamente.  
Una persona lo golpeaba al descuido.  
Había varias personas más en el sueño, pero no lograba reconocerlas, todas peleaban y se gritaban entre sí.  
Aunque había una figura que sí reconoció.  
Era Yoosung.  
Se encontraba a un lado, separado de quienes peleaban, y lloraba desconsoladamente.  
El trataba de separarse de los demás seres que peleaban para ir a ver por qué lloraba, pero no podía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.  
Tenía la respiración algo agitada.  
La luz del día ya se escabullía por sus ventanas.  
Todo había sido un mal sueño.  
Se quedó acostado, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada, con un solo pensamiento.  
― Por favor Dios, que esto no sea otra premonición.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	17. Chapter 17

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 17

.-.-.-.Flashforward.-.-.-.-.

Los sonidos de la señora que lo cuidaba, lavando los platos en la cocina, era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel calmo ambiente.  
El timbre de su alarma lo sacó de su concentración a los minutos.  
Dejó de golpe el bolígrafo con el que estaba haciendo su tarea, para saltar de su silla, cruzando por media casa con toda rapidez, al mismo tiempo en que sus padres llegaban casualmente más temprano del trabajo.  
― ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? ―le preguntó con gracia su madre, mientras colgaba su bolso en el perchero de la entrada y se descalzaba de forma más lenta que su esposo.  
Pero su hijo no les respondió, y luego de unos segundos, salió al patio detrás, cargando consigo una regadera casi a rebalsar.  
Estuvo a punto de caerse, más su padre que lo había seguido de forma cercana, tuve el buen reflejo de atraparlo, haciendo que solo tropezase.  
― Tranquilo, el jardín no se irá a ningún lado ―soltó este último con la calma que lo caracterizaba, para luego alzar uno de sus brazos, mostrando que traía una regadera más consigo―. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a regar ese grupo de flores que cuidas con tanto ahínco?  
El niño, que no tendría más de doce o trece años, no pudo evitar estremecerse y avergonzarse al ver que su padre había descubierto su gran secreto.  
― También estoy cuidando tus flores, papá, es solo qué…  
― Esas flores que cuidas mucho para que crezcan rápido, son para regalarlas a Yu Sujin ¿no?  
Su hijo se tornó rojo.  
No tenía caso mentir, luego de haber reaccionado claramente, así que se limitó a asentir con pena.  
― Hum, la escuché decir que las orquídeas moradas le gustan mucho...  
El padre no pudo evitar soltar una risa.  
― No te burles, ya estoy bastante estresado al ver que no están creciendo como deberían ―se quejó este, con cara de puchero.  
― Ya, me reía por que pareció algo muy lindo, no quería hacerte sentir mal ―se acercó más a él, para poder ver las orquídeas con mejor detalle―. Mmm… es cierto que podrían verse mejor… ―hundió su dedo en la tierra de las macetas para comprobar sus sospechas―. Tienen bastante humedad, más su tipo de raíz no la necesita, con que las riegues la mitad de las veces que lo estás haciendo, te garantizo que pronto florecerán…  
― ¿En serio? Gracias por el dato papá, se nota que sabes mucho de plantas…  
― Ja ¿se nota? Es solo un hobbie, pero admito que si…   
― Y de casualidad… ¿me ayudarías a hacer galletas también?  
― ¿Galletas? Bueno… no son mi fuerte, pero se hacerlas… ¿Piensas regalarle también galletas a…?  
― ¡Ay, no preguntes cosas obvias! ―le interrumpió su hijo, volviendo a apenarse.  
Y por consecuente, volviéndolo a hacer reír a él.  
Fue entonces que escuchó a su esposa los llamó desde la ventana de la cocina que daba con el patio.  
― ¡Saeran! ¡Yin! ¡Terminen pronto, es hora de merendar, hoy es helado del sabor que les gusta!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los equipos entraron a la pista de patinaje.  
El réferi estaba dando las indicaciones de siempre, así que ambos muchachos se encontraban frente a frente, murmurándose por lo bajo.  
― Lo siento, sé que somos amigos, pero voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, Jimin ―expresó el rubio con una fiera mirada.  
― Hum, me ofendería si por lo menos no lo intentas ―le respondió con una voz segura y firme, el menor de los Han―. Yo también te aseguro que trataré en barrer el piso contigo, a pesar de que nuestros padres están ahora viendo ―terminó diciendo poniendo una expresión de reto en su joven rostro.  
Ambos chicos se miraron con cara de enemistad, mas esta solo duró segundos, para luego volver a sonreírse entre ellos, como los grandes amigos que eran.

A muchos metros de ellos, Jihyun y Jumin, sentados en las butacas vip, miraban a sus retoños con una sonrisa cómplice, ausente de sus esposas, que habían preferido ir a pasar la tarde a un lugar “más femenino” con sus hijas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Padre e hijo salieron corriendo del lugar, al ver que la mujer corría persiguiéndolos, empuñando la escoba como si fuese una espada que podría rebanarlos o mandarlos a volar lejos.  
Y es que… ¿Qué mujer no se enojaría de que luego de haber limpiado la casa, su familia haya hecho explotar algo en la sala, ensuciando todo de nuevo?  
Por suerte vivían lejos de la ciudad y sus vecinos más cercanos estaban a varias cuadras, así que tenían la opción de esconderse en los arboles de su extenso patio.  
Se detuvieron detrás de uno, mientras no paraban de reír.  
― No pensé que podíamos hacer una bomba casera con ingredientes básicos de la heladera ―soltó el menor de ellos, sacudiéndose la ropa―, pero… mi mamá nos va matar cuando volvamos… ―agregó, esta vez pensando en las consecuencias de la travesura que realizaron.  
― Nha, no te preocupes, tu mamá perdona rápido, esto no supera la vez que hice un robot con tus juguetes y se quemó por completo el auto, por que se incendió atascado dentro… ―dijo el rojizo, tratando de calmar a su mini copia, mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos, ya que se encontraban oscuros por el humo de la explosión que los había golpeado.  
― ¿Hiciste un robot sin mí, pá? ― se quejó el menor ante su nuevo relato.  
― Ah, sí, pero fue hace mucho, recién estabas aprendiendo a caminar. Puedes preguntarle a Haneul, ella llegó junto con sus papás y tu tío Saeran, justo cuando tu madre me logró agarrar en la entrada y me golpeaba en el suelo, por haber quemado el Mercedez convertible, jajaja…   
― ¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que antes de ese feo KIA con el que me llevas al colegio, teníamos un Mercedez? Ay papá…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ahora reconocido actor de renombre, salió de la ducha, todo relajado, disfrutando de sus vacaciones, luego de rodar su ultimo dorama que estaba siendo emitido a cadena nacional y prometía ser éxito de la temporada.  
Con ropa de casa, se fue a la cocina por una fruta, cuando vio a su pequeña mirando por la ventana, con el telescopio que usaba su hermano mayor para sus tareas de astronomía.  
¿Pero por qué miraría el cielo si aún era de día?  
Con esa duda se acercó a ella en silencio.  
Al hacerlo, notó que esta se encontraba riendo sola.  
― ¿De qué ríes, baby? ―preguntó entre curioso y preocupado.  
La niña soltó enseguida el telescopio, como si hubiese sido hallada infraganti, viendo algo que no debiera.  
― Ah… esto… ―se limitó a decir mientras apuntaba al ojo del telescopio, que apuntaba directo a la casa de sus vecinos.  
Zen la miro una vez más, para luego agacharse y espiar por el ojo espía.  
Fue entonces que lo comprendió.  
Y al igual que su niña, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con desgano, pasaba de un canal a otro cada cierto par de minutos, al no encontrar nada que lo entretuviese.  
Entonces se levantó del sofá de su sala, para caminar a la cocina, donde revisó que el almuerzo que estaba cociendo, iba por buen camino.  
Esta vez volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la sala, donde su hija menor de diez años, se disponía a hacer su tarea de forma concentrada, mientras su hija mayor mataba el tiempo caminando de forma extraña por toda la casa, o como ella mismo decía, “estiramientos”, a modo de práctica, ya que pronto tendría un importante evento en el cual participar.  
― ¿Y tu hermano? ―preguntó al notar que faltaba alguien en la escena, al ver sus libros en la mesa, mas su silla vacía.  
― Dijo que se cansó e iría al patio a modo de descansar ―le respondió Yu Sujin, sin soltar la vista de su estudio.  
― Hum… ¿y tú no te sientes cansada? Has estado toda la mañana sentada escribiendo.  
― No, me gusta lo que estoy estudiando, es muy divertid… ―Sus palabras se detuvieron al notar que su padre la alzaba de la silla―, espera, papá ¿Qué haces?  
― Tomate un descanso, se te entumecerá el cuerpo si sigues así ―soltó con gracia el rubio, para tomarla de los brazos y alzarla por los aires―. Juguemos a volar ¿Si? A Sujin le gusta volar con papá…  
― ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No quiero volar! ¡Ya no tengo cinco años, papá! ―se quejó la pequeña, primero tratando de aferrarse a la mesa. Pero su padre era bastante grande y fuerte a su lado, que se resignó a hacerse bolita, como un erizo enrollado― Papaaaaaaaá, bájame yaaaaaa ―seguía diciendo entre molestia y pena, mientras empezaba a flotar en el aire, abrazada por su progenitor, que no se rendía al deseo de jugar con ella, como antaño.  
― No seas mala, y juega un rato con él, sabes que se pone ansioso cuando mamá no está por que le toca viajar por su trabajo ―soltó Haneul pasando a un costado de ellos, ahora caminando de forma normal, al estar revisando su celular.  
― Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque no eres a quien está cargando.  
― No me culpes, yo ya soy muy grande…  
― Oh, pero papá puede cargarla a ambas, eso no es problema ―soltó el rubio, ahora más alegre al jugar con una de sus hijas―. ¿Yusu, atrapamos a tu hermana también?  
― Si, atrapémosla, papá ―respondió de inmediato la menor a modo de venganza, dibujando una malicia en su rostro, y extendiendo sus brazos, como ave de rapiña al ataque.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ―se sobresaltó Haneul al ver que iban tras ella―, déjenme fuera de sus juegos tontos, ahhhhhhhhh ―terminó diciendo soltando gritos, mezcla de risa y emoción, mientras corría alrededor de la sala, perseguida.

Pero su juego no duró mucho.  
Justo cuando Papasung estaba atrapando a Haneul con la ayuda de Yusu, el mellizo de esta última entró de forma apresurada a la escena.  
― ¿Qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo gritando como locas? ¡Está empezando a llover!  
Por un micro segundo, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, como si sincronizaran mentes.  
― ¡La ropa! ―gritaron a coro, para luego correr hacia el patio de atrás, con los canastos vacíos y la sesta para guardar los prendedores.  
Lo cierto es que el día anterior en la noche, habían puesto casi toda la ropa acumulada de la semana a lavar, y si se mojaba todo, no tendrían casi nada limpio para usar al día siguiente.  
Entre gritos de los más menores, estirones y malos movimientos producidos por el improvisto y el sentir el agua cayendo en sus rostros, recogían la ropa a toda prisa.  
Ya no la recuperarían completamente seca, pero algo era algo.  
― Espera Haneul, ¡no corras tan de prisa! ―trató de detenerla su padre, al notar que cruzaba entre medio de todos, con rumbo de vuelta a la casa.  
Mas fue demasiado tarde.  
Haneul que había ido a por principalmente las sabanas, por su ligereza, terminó arrastrando y envolviéndolos a todos con estas, y provocando a los segundos que todos cayeran al suelo, incluyéndola.  
― Considérate golpeada, Haneul ―expresó Yu Sujin, levantándose apenas, con la canastilla de los prendedores llena, haciéndola girar con la intensión de usarla como arma.  
― ¡Fue sin querer! ―trató de excusarse―. Papaaaaaá, la enana quiere pegarmeeeeee ―terminó diciendo mientras corría a refugiarse dentro de la casa con las sábanas de rastra.  
― Haneul, Yu Sujin, no peleen ―Yoosung se levantó como pudo, con la intensión de ir tras ellas, pero aun debía arrastrar consigo los canastos de ropa, ya que la lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte.  
― Papá… creo que me lastimé el tobillo… ―le expresó su hijo menor, quien fue el único que se quedó a ayudarlo, arrastrando consigo también un canasto de ropa― Esas brutas...

A lo metros, sus vecinos, la familia de Zen, los miraban ocultos desde su ventana, entre risas.

FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.  
¡Hola, hola, caracolas!  
¿Cómo están en estos tiempos de cuarentena?  
Desde el fondo de mi sincero corazón, espero que bien. Ojalá puedan mantener la fuerza y coraje mental que las crisis te obligan a tener.  
Hablando sobre la historia, en el capítulo anterior lo dejamos en una parte bien tensa, pero quise darles un capítulo de respiro, y aprovechar que en muchos países se festeja el día del padre, para ver a nuestros husbandos del juego, en sus facetas como padres. Espero les haya gustado.  
Ya en el próximo capítulo, retomaremos la angustia Jajaja  
Por cierto, ya superamos las 18k de lecturas en Wattpad. Es un honor para mí, que casi toda América me lea, e incluso algunas personitas de Europa, según mis estadísticas. Whaaaa no puedo creerlo ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, los agregados a biblioteca, votos y comentarios que me dejan!

Corazones verdes para todas/os.

Os quiere, Ei.


	18. Chapter 18

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 18

Caminaba mezclada con la multitud, rumbo a casa luego de todo un día de trabajo.  
Al igual que la mayoría de oficinistas, cargaba en mi rostro una expresión de fastidio producto del estrés mental de mi rutina.  
Miraba mi celular mientras caminaba, revisando la tienda online de juegos, para saber que juego me devoraría en la noche.  
Fue entonces que lo vi.  
Un celular tirado en el suelo, que segundos atrás había sentido que me golpeaba los tobillos, posiblemente porque uno de los tantos transeúntes de la calle lo pateó sin querer.  
Lo alcé al principio por curiosidad, para luego mirar a mi alrededor y preguntar en voz alta si alguien había tumbado un teléfono.  
Mas nadie a mi alrededor respondió y uno que otro se limitó a ver con curiosidad mientras mantenía el paso.  
― Mmm… que fastidio… ―solté mientras guardaba mi propio celular, para revisar el otro que había alzado del suelo―. Supongo que tendré que dejarte en la comisaria de la zona…  
Quien sea que lo hubiese perdido, seguramente era de dinero, ya que este era de una alta gama… de esos que recién habían salido al mercado, en una fina cubierta negra.  
Mi celular a su lado, si bien también era inteligente y tenía una gran capacidad, parecería un juguete barato.  
Estaba a punto de guardarlo en mi bolso, cuando empezó a sonar.  
Me sobresalté un poco, ya que no lo esperaba, pero pensé que sería conveniente. Tal vez era el dueño del teléfono, al ver que el número que llamaba era desconocido.   
Apreté contestar y dejé que hablara primero.  
― ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? ―escuché la voz de un hombre, un tanto nervioso.  
― ¿Eres el dueño del teléfono? ―solté de forma directa, mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo, rumbo a la comisaria, como había planeado en un principio.  
― Uff al fin alguien me responde, sí, soy yo ―me respondió el desconocido con un alivio notorio en sus palabras―. Gracias por encontrar mi teléfono, sonaré exagerado, pero mi vida depende de él.  
― No es algo que me importe, pero no es nada. Dejaré tu teléfono en la comisaria de la zona, no sé dónde lo perdiste, pero estoy en el centro, en…  
― Lo siento, sé que no me conoces, pero no lo lleves a la comisaria, por favor ―me interrumpió, otra vez nervioso, lo que me hizo desconfiar―. Sé que sonará rara la petición, pero necesito entregar los documentos que contiene dentro, a una dirección, lo antes posible, y quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme en entregarla…  
― No, no es mi obligación. Acabo de salir del trabajo, lo único que quiero es llegar rápido a mi casa ―le respondí firme al escuchar lo que pedia―. Lo dejaré en la comisaria, es lo máximo que puedo hacer.  
― No, por favor, si no entrego esos papeles hoy mismo, me despedirán ―se quejó―. Por favor, si lo encontraste por donde creo que lo perdí, la oficina donde debo entregarlo está cerca, a un par de cuadras.  
― Puede ser, pero como te dije, no es mi problema… voy a cortar, ya sabes dónde encontrarlo ―respondí con sinceridad, un tanto fastidiada por su insistencia.  
― ¡Te daré mi teléfono como pago si me ayudas! ―casi sentí que me gritó desde el otro lado de la bocina del móvil―. Supongo que ya habrás notado que es de muy buena gama…  
― Si, tal vez… ―expresé con esta vez un genuino interés―. ¿Pero cómo puedes garantizarme que no tratarás de quitármelo luego? ―terminé diciendo con desconfianza―. No tengo los papeles de compra…  
― Si vas a la dirección que te digo, podrás obtenerlos, es la oficina donde trabajo gran parte del tiempo, solo debes pedírselo a la persona que te atienda ahí, luego de darle los documentos que contiene almacenados, claro.  
― Esta bien, pero te advierto que, si noto algo raro a la primera, me iré.  
Fue entonces que me dirigí a la dirección que me dio.  
Como el desconocido mismo había dicho, el punto se encontraba a un par de cuadras de mi camino habitual. Solo tardé un par de minutos en llegar.  
El sitio exacto era el tercer piso de un edificio elegante, que bien podría pasar como sede de varias mini oficinas.  
En todo ese trayecto, el desconocido se mantuvo conectado por si surgía algún percance en la entrada, aunque esta era de libre acceso.  
Ya en el lugar, toqué el timbre esperando que me atiendan.  
Mas nadie contestó, luego de tocar en dos ocasiones más.  
― Creo que no hay nadie.  
― Oh, es posible que ya se hayan ido a sus casas los últimos empleados ―me respondió el desconocido.  
― Supongo que yo también me voy…  
― Espera por favor, es necesario que hoy deje los documentos que hay en el teléfono, en este lugar…  
― Pero no hay nadie que me atienda, no puedo derrumbar la puerta y dejar los archivos en una computadora, aunque quisiera ―solté con sarcasmo ante su insistencia.  
― Pero puedes entrar si te doy la clave de acceso, te recuerdo que trabajo ahí.  
― Debes estar bromeando, es ilegal entrar a un lugar de esa forma.  
― No lo es si yo estoy dándote permiso. Hay cámaras en todos lados y aunque alguien de seguridad tratara de reprenderte luego, podrías confirmar que entraste de forma legal. Además, yo estoy al teléfono, puedo abogar a tu favor.  
― No lo sé…  
― Por favor.

Fue entonces que suspiré algo cansada, para luego aceptar.

Nunca imaginé que esa decisión cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida.

Para siempre.

― Bien, ya entré ¿que se supone que haga ahora?  
― No es necesario nada más, adiós ―fueron las últimas palabras que escuché del tal desconocido, que cambió totalmente su voz, para luego cortar.  
― ¡Espera, que demonios!  
Traté de volver a llamar al número, pero el celular de alta gama se apagó para nunca más encender.  
Fue entonces que escuché que mi propio celular dentro de mi bolso sonaba de forma descontrolada.  
Lo saqué y noté que la pantalla estaba en modo configuración de fábrica.  
Apagué y volví a encender para que dejara de hacer ese ruido horrible, y una vez se inició de nuevo, automáticamente una aplicación que nunca había instalado se abrió, mostrándome una sala de chat parecida a la de mi Talksapp.  
Aun confundida, traté de concentrarme en ver lo que estaba pasando.  
Alguien hablaba que le había ido pésimo en sus exámenes. No era cosa del otro mundo, pero me dio gracia ver como lo decía.  
Otras personas le respondieron y siguieron hablando entre ellos, hasta que notaron que yo estaba conectada.

― Hola…  
― Ahhhh, está hablando!!

Supongo que el resto ya deducirán lo que sucedió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ascensor se abrió dejándome en el lugar donde sería la reunión.  
― Buenas tardes.  
― Hum, buenas tardes, coordinadora ―me respondió Jumin Han levantándose del asiento donde al parecer me estaba esperando.  
Nos miramos un par de segundos en silencio.  
Un silencio incómodo y tenso.  
Sus ojos oscuros eran serios y afilados, podía sentir como escudriñaba mi rostro en busca de algo que pudiera deducir.  
Me hubiesen intimidado, en el caso de yo no estuviese portando la misma mirada desconfiada y acechante.  
Podía sentir el miedo disimulado al no saber qué sucedería, salir en su trabajada respiración, seguramente para mantener la calma.  
Lo hacía demasiado bien.  
Pero, tal como un cazador conoce los puntos fuertes y débiles de su especie, así mismo los humanos con una personalidad parecida, podían sentir cuando flaqueaban.  
― Supongo que, si me citó a llegar antes que todos los demás miembros, es porque tenemos que discutir algo importante ¿no? ―solté caminando hacia la sala, tomando asiento justo frente suyo, en el otro extenso sofá que se encontraba en el lugar.  
― Veo que es una persona que le gusta ir directo al punto, eso es bueno, nos ahorrará tiempo ―volvió a sentarse en su lugar―. Tengo entendido que usted presenció una conversación privada que contuve con Luciel, del cual se enteró de datos muy confidenciales.  
― Ciertamente, pero nada que, por derecho a las leyes de libertad humana, no tenga derecho a saber ―dije al notar que trataría de meterme la patraña que usan los abogados para mantener a alguien callado, que con su testimonio podría perjudicar a su cliente―. Y al estar actualizado en eso, supongo que también debe saber que Luciel escudriña mi información privada como señora en barata de supermercado.  
Jumin Han carraspeó ante mi respuesta.  
― Luciel es el encargado de la seguridad informática de nuestra organización. Es comprensible que tenga información de todos nosotros.  
― ¿Incluso el acceso a la lectura de los mensajes personales que tengamos con nuestras parejas? No recuerdo haber aceptado ese punto al firmar mi contrato, de hecho, no he firmado ningún contrato.  
― Bueno, Luciel no me comentó como adquirió la información, y al parecer V no le imponía límites. Me encargaré de ponerlo a una raya aceptable a partir de ahora ―defendió su postura―. Sobre el tema confidencial en cuestión, me gustaría que me dijera hasta qué punto logró escucharnos.  
― ¿Y si no lo hago? ―puse mi postura más firme, ya que, si tenía una oportunidad de informarme en todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, esta sería la ocasión―. ¿Acaso corro el riesgo de formar parte de esos oscuros secretos y desaparecer con ellos? Digo, he mantenido hasta el momento una postura neutral y favorable para el grupo apoyando algo ciegamente, solo porque el líder lo afirmaba, pero ahora que sé que solo he fomentado una enorme maraña de mentiras y secretos que me han afecto a mí de forma muy directa, poniendo en peligro no solo mi vida, sino también de otros… Espero no crean que ahora actué de forma mansa y obediente. No soy estúpida.  
― Comprendo su preocupación, pero le recuerdo que usted fue quien se involucró de forma voluntaria, en nuestro circulo, desde el primer momento.  
― ¿Voluntaria? Ser atraída a un lugar con engaños, ser amenazada y forzada a formar parte de un grupo del que no tengo ningún conocimiento previo ¿le pareció un acto voluntario? ―protesté―. Sí, es cierto que tal vez actué de forma ingenua en un principio al tratar de devolver un objeto perdido a un desconocido, pero tal hecho no me hace responsable de lo otro. ¿No se supone que Rika “murió” hace dos años? Si esas cosas que resguardaba el departamento eran tan “importantes” ¿Por qué las mantuvieron en un lugar tan expuesto en vez guardarlas en un banco? No creo que eso hubiese sido un impedimento monetario para alguien como V…  
Me detuve en seguir con mi reclamo al notar algo que no esperaba.  
El propio Jumin Han demostraba en su mirada, que en el pasado también se había hecho la misma pregunta, innumerables veces.  
― No sé ni porque estoy discutiendo esto con usted, cuando deberían ser V y Luciel quienes deberían estar aquí, sentados frente a mí, explicándose ―suspiré frustrada ante la situación.  
― Lamento no poder tener una respuesta que calme su molestia ―Jumin volvió a hablar, también con una expresión de frustración en su rostro―. Antes de que me extienda más en este asunto, quiero aclararle, que al igual que usted, solo sabía lo que V y Luciel mencionaban en el chat… eso y sobre que V estaba batallando con una ceguera progresiva.  
― Me enteré de lo de V, porque Yoosung me lo comentó en el hospital, cuando iba a visitarlo. Debo admitir que escondía muy bien su ceguera, caminaba como una persona normal en la fiesta.  
― V tiene la costumbre de pasar desapercibido, podría decir que es hasta un don, que ha perfeccionado siendo fotógrafo ―emitió Jumin con una ligera gracia en su voz, sin poder ocultar su lazo de amistad que los unía―. No voy a minimizar sus errores, es mi amigo, pero nunca llegué a comprender todas las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida. Pero, él es muy importante para mí y por eso me he decidido en ayudarlo. Y para eso necesito que usted me diga todo lo que sabe. Admito que mi primera intención era mantenerla silenciada, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que eso no será una opción aceptable para usted ¿verdad?  
― Ciertamente. No soy alguien con poder, pero si voy a estar involucrada en algo que emane peligro, quiero saberlo todo para darme una idea de lo que debo protegerme. La información es una gran arma que muchos subestiman…  
Me detuve al sentir una presencia nueva agregándose en escena.  
Era Luciel, con una expresión seria, similar a la nuestra.  
― A veces la información puede ser un peligro. Y la ignorancia una protección, coordinadora ―soltó el pelirrojo sentándose cerca de Jumin.  
― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el sanitario?   
― Estaba terminando un nivel muy difícil en mi mimtendo, pero no se preocupen, como los dos hablan fuerte cuando discuten, se los puede escuchar claro hasta en el baño, así que no me perdí de nada.  
― La ignorancia siempre será un peligro ―retomé el tema, completamente en contra de su opinión―. No saber nada te vuelve vulnerable e inhabilita la opción de que puedas defenderte o defender a otros ¿No es la ignorancia y la confianza ciega lo que te trajo problemas, Luciel?  
― Veo que tienes una convicción muy fuerte, en el chat no se pueden notar tanto esas cosas ―me respondió el rojizo quitándose los lentes para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, a modo de evadir mi pregunta.  
― ¿En serio? Es curioso, yo solo necesité interactuar un par de veces en el chat contigo para saber que la mitad de tus palabras no son sinceras y recurres a la gracia para evadir tus problemas, justo como lo estás haciendo en estos momentos ―solté sin recato aprovechando que por fin podía hablar con él, sin que Yoosung estuviese cerca, ya que podría asegurar que me detendría al sonar hiriente―. Dime…  
― Comprendo que quieras por fin expresarte sin limitaciones, pero estamos cortos de tiempo ―me interrumpió Jumin al notar el ambiente pesado que volvía a formarse entre los presentes, y conociendo a Luciel por más tiempo que yo, este no hablaría ni respondería nada de forma fácil―. Luciel, V y yo platicamos al respecto, sobre el hecho de que descubriste más de lo que deberías saber, y a pesar de que eres un miembro nuevo al que normalmente no cargaríamos con tanta responsabilidad, tu actuar en los días antes de la fiesta nos da la garantía de que podemos hacerte parte del plan que estamos creando para terminar de una vez por todas con las “sombras oscuras” que persiguen a nuestra organización.  
Asentí, aunque no del todo conforme, mientras el rojizo encogía los hombros, supongo también a modo de aceptación.  
Jumin prosiguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En su descanso del almuerzo, se decidió en llamarle.  
No había podido dejar de pensar en su pesadilla esa mitad del día.  
― ¿Hola? ¿Zen? Qué raro se siente que me llames ―le respondió el rubio teñido con cierto asombro.  
― ¿Lo es? Bueno, si… siempre eres tu quien me molesta llamando primero, en fin, creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo ―le respondió el cenizo, un tanto dudoso en cómo abordar el tema―. Esto… solo llamaba para asegurarme de saber que la reunión del grupo seria hoy, no, la verdad es que sé que es hoy, pero tenía curiosidad por otra cosa ¿Cómo están tú y la coordinadora? En su relación me refiero…  
― ¿Eh? Sí, estamos bien, estaba hablando con ella un par de minutos antes de que me llamaras, quería acordar un lugar para llegar juntos a la reunión, ya que ella no conoce el lugar, pero me dijo que tenía algo personal que hacer antes y llegaría justo a tiempo, entonces acordamos en vernos directamente allá… ―soltó ingenuo al principio, pero pudo sentir su actitud cambiar al sentir lo raro de la llamada―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡¿Acabas de presenciar un accidente y te pareció ver a mi cariñito entre medio de los heridos?! ¡Oh por dios! De repente sentí escalofríos, yo… ya tenía un horrible presentimiento…  
― ¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿de qué accidente me hablas? ―le interrumpió al notar que lo estaba agitando con su pregunta―. Yo no he dicho nada parecido. Solo te estaba preguntando por curiosidad, eres un novio inexperto y dije que te apoyaría ¿no? Relájate hermano…  
― Ah… era solo eso ―soltó calmado Yoosung, mientras de fondo escuchaba el timbre que anunciaba el fin de su descanso―. Gracias por preocuparte, pero… no hay mucho que decir, y ya debo colgar, la materia que me toca en este momento tiene un profesor algo estricto y no le gusta que lleguen tarde…  
― Si, comprendo, pero… espera ―recordó que este mencionó algo sobre un mal presentimiento―. Ya que la coordinadora no va ir contigo ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Hoy estoy en prácticas para el proyecto de la novela que filmaremos y la empresa puso a mi disposición un taxi, podría recogerte de la U ya que queda de camino a la reunión.  
― ¿En serio? Te estas portando extrañamente amable, pero como hace tiempo que no me subo en un taxi y este es mejor que el metro, acepto ―dijo, notando como su voz cambiaba de tono al estar caminando apresurado―. Ahora debo colgar, te enviaré un mensaje cuando este en la entrada principal esperándote.

Zen asintió para luego cortar.  
Tal vez no había logrado responder sus dudas, pero le produjo cierta calma saber que por lo menos se toparía con su amigo rubio antes que todos y podría… no, no sabía que podría hacer, pero prefería estar cerca, sucediese lo que sucediese.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió de la tienda un tanto más tranquila, ya con el pedido en mano.  
― No puedo creer que al señor Han le interese este tipo de cosas ―suspiró mientras miraba la portada algo maltratada de ese libro que decía ser de hechicería―. Pero lo más increíble es que yo haya tenido que llegar a este tipo de lugar…  
Lo cierto es que se encontraba en un callejón lleno de pequeñas tiendas a las afueras de la ciudad, que era famoso por contener y vender todo tipo de material místico.  
El piso de las veredas que colindaban con las tiendas estaban hechas de piedra y arena dura, que tendrían mucho tiempo debido al notorio desgaste que le dificultaba el caminar, estando con su falda de oficinista y tacos de más de diez centímetros.  
De haber sabido que comprar en bazares extraños por exigencia de su raro jefe sería algo que tendría que vivir siendo una asistente ejecutiva, sin duda hubiera optado por un trabajo en el gobierno donde pasaría su vida muy cerca de su escritorio.  
― Usted señorita, por ejemplo ―la voz de una mujer que hablaba fuerte en media acera, la sacó de sus pesares al notar que se estaba refiriendo a ella―. Es fácil adivinar que es una mujer de porte, toda una ejecutiva que posiblemente está viviendo el sueño de trabajar en una empresa de gran prestigio, pero ni usted siendo tan estudiada y preparada puede adivinar que le deparará su futuro ¿verdad?  
Jaehee la miró por un segundo, sin detener el paso al notar que se trataba de una supuesta médium, de esas que disque leen el futuro a los crédulos.  
― Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada ―le respondió seria, mientras fijaba su vista al final de la calle, donde se vio obligada a estacionar el auto de la empresa al ser un lugar muy estrecho, apto solo para transeúntes.  
Pero la médium, que era una mujer mayor vestida con un hanbok negro en su totalidad y varios colgantes adornando su cuello, no se rindió a su indiferencia y siguió hablándole.  
― El hombre de ojos fuego y pelo blanco que vive en tu corazón dudo que piense lo mismo… ¿en serio no quieres saber qué es lo que les depara el futuro a ambos?  
El caminar seguro de Jaehee se detuvo de golpe y volteó sin dudar al escuchar las palabras de aquella extraña.  
― ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo sabe que hay un hombre con esas características en mi vida? ―la bombardeo con preguntas apenas se paró frente a ella, con total seriedad―. Esto no es cámara escondida o algo así ¿no? Por qué no estoy dispuesta a dar mi consentimiento para ser diversión en tv…  
― Las personas expresamos más de lo que creemos mostrar… yo no soy una estafadora, ni parte del entretenimiento moderno si es lo que te preocupa. Solo soy una sierva de los dioses que usa su poder para guiar a quienes buscan guía.  
― Entonces dígame lo que ve en mi futuro ―dijo sin dudar Jaehee, movida por su recién descubierta curiosidad en lo que antes le parecía patrañas.  
Fue entonces que la mujer le apuntó a su pequeña tienda donde un simple letrero especificaba su tarifa.  
Ambas pasaron adentro.  
Ya una vez sentadas en una pequeña mesa para dos, la adivina le pidió que le extendiese la mano, para poder darle una predicción más concreta mientras le ofrecía un té de hierbas silvestres para que bebiese.  
― Ese hombre de pelo blanco y ojos fuego… ―musitó sin dejar de ver su mano como si buscase algo―. Veo que no tienes tus sentimientos claros hacia él… eres una persona que ya tiene la costumbre de no escuchar sus sentimientos, eso te ha funcionado para lograr tus objetivos, pero… podrías pagar un precio muy caro por ello en el futuro…  
Jaehee la miró con cierta intriga, no estaba en acuerdo ni desacuerdo por esas palabras.  
― Tu trabajo estará bien, por si te lo preguntas ―siguió hablando la médium al ver que esta no le respondía―. Pero vas a enamorarte próximamente y eso te hará dudar completamente de quien eres, tus gustos y lo que has estado haciendo con tu vida… dependerá de ti como proceder…  
― Esa persona de la que voy a… ya sabe… ¿será el hermoso hombre de pelo blanco?  
―… ―la mujer apretó fuertemente la palma de su mano, en la raya que más se veía―. Mmm… ¿seguro quieres saberlo?  
― Si.  
― No, no será él, aunque sigue manteniendo un lugar importante en tu futuro.  
Jaehee suspiró algo aliviada, ya que no pudo evitar pensar que de repente dejaría de ser fan de Zen.  
― Pero te enamorarás de alguien inesperado, que ya tiene pareja y sentirás el verdadero arrepentimiento ―soltó con voz seria la médium, abriendo los ojos con asombro―. De hecho, en los próximos años tu corazón te hará desvariar, enamorándote de varias personas… pero todo dependerá de ti, si son amoríos insignificantes, o de esos que te cambiarán para siempre.  
Kang palideció ante esa revelación. Mas siguió manteniéndose en silencio.  
― Por último, te recomendaría que cuides tu salud física. Es todo lo que puedo ver en ti por ahora ―soltó su mano para recoger el billete que la clienta dejó a un lado de la mesa como pago.  
― Eso de los amoríos ¿Cuándo sucederá? ¿Cómo puedo evitarlos? ―preguntó preocupada Jaehee quitándose los lentes por unos instantes.  
― Lo siento, puedo ver los hechos, pero no el tiempo exacto en el que ocurrirán… ―siguió hablándole la mujer, con voz calmada a modo de tranquilizarla―. ¿Quieres evitarlos? No te lo recomiendo, pero si es lo que prefieres, ya eres buena evitando tus sentimientos así que no necesitas consejo en ello.  
Jaehee asintió.  
La duda de si esto solo había sido palabrería volvió a su mente, tal vez por lo frustrada al saber que supuestamente Zen no sería parte de sus amoríos.  
― Comprendo, gracias por el servicio ―se limitó a decir, mientras se levantaba para retirarse.  
― Espera, aun me falta ver tu futuro en la taza de té vacía, estas sí, ocurren pronto y suelen ser divertidas, aunque no tan significantes ―dijo la mujer tomando su taza con cierta alegría, mas esta se le borró al segundo, reemplazándola por una expresión preocupada.  
― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No dijo que son graciosas?  
― Señorita… ―la mujer soltó la taza y la miró preocupada―, hoy se verá envuelta en una gresca, por favor, no dude en sus acciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― No me parece, creo que todos debemos estar al tanto de todo ―expresé directa al escuchar lo que proponía Jumin.  
― Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jumin, al igual que lo está V ―dijo Luciel defendiéndolo―. Ya de por sí, es demasiada la información que les vamos a dar.  
― Concuerdo. Y solo le queda acatar, somos tres contra uno en esta decisión ―agregó Jumin, mientras desdoblaba sus piernas y cambiaba de lado―. Además, ¿se ha puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionaría Yoosung si se entera que Rika sigue viva? ¿No cree que echaría a perder todo el progreso favorable que ha hecho en su vida? Saber esa verdad, por lo menos ahora, lo desestabilizaría y sería capaz de dejar todas sus obligaciones para buscarla sin rumbo…  
― Yoosung merece saber la verdad más que nadie ―lo interrumpí indignada ante su pensar―. Sé que mi postura puede parecer resultado solo de mis emociones, pero aun analizándolo de forma racional y neutra, ocultarle la verdad solo provocaría algo peor…  
― No me lo tomes a mal, pero tú no conoces tanto a Yoosung como nosotros ―el pelirrojo me interrumpió, esta vez mostrando su verdadera forma de hablar―. El no soportaría saberlo. Y puede llegar a comportarse de forma impredecible cuando se enoja en serio.  
― Yoosung es tan predecible como el orden del alfabeto ―lo corregí ante su premisa errónea―. Que ustedes crean que es impredecible es una clara muestra de que no lo conocen, o, mejor dicho, nunca se tomaron la molestia de conocerlo ―mi mirada molesta se tornó a la vez triste―. Que veas a una persona por años y tengas charlas superficiales con ella, no significa que la conozcas. La mayoría de ustedes solo es consciente de su existencia, pero no lo conocen en verdad. Y no los culpo por ello. Es comprensible que estuvieran preocupados en sus propias vidas, pero si de algo están mal, es que decidan por él… Pero supongo que algo como eso no es entendible para ti, Luciel, que llegaste a decidir por el hermano que dices tener.  
― Tu no conoces mi vida, y aunque la conocieras, no tienes derecho en opinar sobre ella ―me respondió molesto Seven.  
― Exacto, no la conozco, pero dime ¿acaso tu conoces completamente la vida de Yoosung? ¿Crees que Jumin o V pueden confirmar que lo conocen? ¿Quién demonios se creen entonces para opinar o peor aún, decidir por otra maldita vida que no sean la suya propia?  
Creo que esa fue la primera vez que por fin pude ver a 707 enojado.  
Fue entonces que Jumin habló, al parecer aprovechando el tiempo en que discutíamos para buscar una solución alterna.  
― Entonces díselo.  
Lo miré un tanto asombrada al principio, por el cambio de pensar.  
― Eso no es lo que acordamos, Jumin ―le reclamó 707 con notoria exaltación―. Solo dificultará nuestro plan, el tener que lidiar con las acciones impredecibles de Yoosung y los demás…  
― No lo hará. Puede que en un pasado si hubiese sido una mala idea, pero la tenemos a ella ―me apuntó con su mirada―. Sinceramente tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el plan de seguir ocultando la verdad sobre Rika. No me opuse en la charla que tuvimos con V, pero es porque no podía entender el por qué me parecía inadecuado. La coordinadora tiene razón. Si queremos que todo el grupo se mantenga unido para efectuar nuestro plan, no debe haber secreto alguno entre nosotros. Los secretos solo crean dudas y desconfianzas.  
― ¿Entonces se los diremos así sin más? ―siguió protestando el rojizo―. ¿Saben qué? Rika en verdad está viva y se volvió la líder de una secta peligrosa, la misma que envió al hacker e introdujo a la coordinadora y resultó ser el gemelo de 707…  
― Obviamente no ―se me adelantó a responder Han, sin haber notado su sarcasmo―. Primero solo le contaremos lo que tenemos planeado. La revelación de Rika, se hará por separado.  
― ¿Por separado? ―pregunte al no comprender a donde quería llegar con esas palabras.  
― Si, usted se lo revelará a Yoosung. Una vez lo haya hecho, Luciel y yo nos encargaremos de anunciarlo en el chat o de forma personal, a Zen y la asistente Kang.  
― Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea.  
― Comprendo que yo sea quien se lo revele a Yoosung, por la cercanía que tenemos, pero ―inquirí ante un factor que parecía no estar tomando en cuenta―, estoy convencida que, con solo mi palabra, no me creería, o lo haría solo a medias. Necesito el testimonio de V, como mínimo, para avalarlo. Por eso me siento algo frustrada de que no esté presente aquí.  
― De hecho, V está aquí, pero no participará de la reunión y será solo un escucha, en la habitación continua, mientras acompaña a otra persona ―rectificó Jumin ante mi petición―. La primera fase del plan tomará su tiempo, y este a su vez será el tiempo que tendrá para revelarle a Yoosung la verdad sobre Rika. No es necesario que lo haga hoy.   
― Supongo que deberé buscar el momento adecuado ―expresé retomando mi actitud calmada―. Pero… ¿Quién es esa otra persona que acompaña a V? No me parece conveniente que sigamos involucrando a más personas en este problema.  
Jumin iba responderme, pero el sonido de la lata de gaseosa de Luciel abriéndose lo interrumpió por unos segundos.  
― No se preocupe por eso, esa persona que acompaña a V, ya está metida en este problema, incluso más que nosotros.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ―dije un tanto desorientada por la revelación.  
Luciel dejó su lata a medio beber en la mesa para responderme al ver que Jumin se mantuvo en silencio.  
― Saeran, mi hermano gemelo. 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	19. Chapter 19

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 19

El taxi de Zen lo estaba esperando en la entrada personal de SKY, justo como el cenizo se lo había mencionado minutos antes por teléfono.  
― Y ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases? Ah, la vida de un universitario… dicen que es dura ―dijo el cenizo, ya teniéndolo sentado a su lado, por fin rumbo a la reunión del grupo.  
― Hum, lo es… digamos que me fue normal… ―le respondió Yoosung, algo contrariado, al notar que Zen estaba siendo amable e interesado tan de repente en él, y parecía ocultar cierta aflicción en su rostro de actor, que de no ser porque era alguien sensible, no lo hubiese notado―. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo va tu… ese… dorama que grabarías pronto, no? ―le preguntó para ver si así le decía lo que parecía ocultarle, aunque ya le doliese los oídos de tener que escucharlo hablar de sí mismo.  
― ¿Mi trabajo? Si, va bien, no me puedo quejar ―respondió Zenny sin quitarlo de su vista―, Ya grabamos el primer capítulo, pero Echo girl tiene problemas con el guion, han tenido que hacerle repetir sus escenas tantas veces… No es por ser malo, pero no me asombraría que si el dorama tiene una secuela por el éxito que estoy seguro que tendrá, la cambiarán por una mejor actriz que pueda con el papel de heroína…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró al lugar de forma discreta.  
La persona que lo buscaba, ya se encontraba ahí dentro.  
― Ha pasado tiempo desde que volvemos a vernos los rostros ―soltó el más mayor, mientras se ponía cómodo, sentándose en el sofá con el que contaba ese recibidor y tomaba la botella de vino que habían dejado preparado en el lugar, para la ocasión―. ¿Quieres una copa?  
― Normalmente no rechazo un buen vino, pero hoy tengo prisa, anciano ―soltó el otro individuo que se encontraba en el lugar, parado frente al ventanal semicubierto con las persianas metálicas, para que el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando, saliese por este, y no inundase el interior―. Es inusual que me hallas citado tan de repente… ¿es que acaso esto tiene que ver con una inconformidad en mi trabajo? ―terminó inquiriendo mientras abría su chaqueta, para poder posar su mano libre en la cadera.  
El mayor lo vio con cierta molestia al notar que se había dirigido a él como “anciano”, más se contuvo de recriminárselo, prefiriendo abordar el tema en cuestión que los había hecho reunirse.  
― Al contrario, estoy muy conforme con tu desempeño… Por eso he decidido asignarte una nueva misión ― metió la mano en su saco y arrojó la foto que traía consigo en la mesa, para que el otro la viese.  
― ¿Ella? ―dijo el mas joven, apenas levantó la foto con su mano, en un entrecejo notorio―. Pensé que ya te había dado toda la información que pude conseguir de ella… no me imagino que más puedes pedirme, a no ser que quieras que ― se detuvo en su hablar para completar su frase haciendo la ceña con su mano, que pasaba rozando su cuello―. No es que me importe, pero no es mi especialidad, pero si quieres que lo haga lo haré, pero te advierto que mi precio es el de los más caros, para ese tipo de trabajo.  
― Siempre pensando el peor escenario ―soltó el mayor, con cierta gracia al escucharlo―, por eso es que eres el mejor, al grado que tus clientes tienden a recomendarte. Pero no, no quiere que la elimines… eso complicaría las cosas, directamente a mi hijo, e indirectamente a mi y mi compañía. Mi siguiente orden para ti es…

Luego de varios minutos en que el cliente salió primero, se decidió en salir del lugar, que, a las afueras, apestaba a pescado, debido a que se encontraban en la costa pesquera.

Recién estaba anocheciendo y no tenia ganas de volver a la estación.  
Se mezcló con la multitud que concurría el lugar, hasta llegar donde había estacionado su auto.  
Mientras conducía para volver al centro, realizó una llamada desde el monitor de su lujoso carro inteligente.  
Puso el altavoz apenas le contestaron.  
― ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?  
― Escuchar tu voz por supuesto, gruñona ―le respondió este, dibujando automáticamente una sonrisa que no tendía a mostrar a cualquiera.  
― ¡Vanderwood, ya te dije que no me llames así! ―se quejó voz femenina del otro lado―. Cielos, voy empezar a creer que disfrutas importunarme…  
― Por supuesto que lo hago, me gusta imaginarte como pones tu cara toda enojada, con tu cabello rosa encima, pareces una Sakura jajaja  
― ¿Eh? Bueno… ―le respondió la voz entre contrariada y apenada―. Sakura me parece bonita, así que me lo tomaré como un cumplido… si me llamas a esta hora, ¿es por?  
― Vayamos a comer algo juntos, hoy tengo deseos de comer ravioles…  
― Oh, ¡yo también! Y pasta con salsa y queso derretido… ―sonó emocionada con la idea, mas se detuvo y prosiguió con una voz algo triste―. Pero, el único restaurante que lo sirve como se debe, siempre está lleno, es difícil conseguir una reservación…  
― Lo sé, por eso te invitaba a ir, tengo una reservación ahí, justo hoy.  
― ¡¿En serio?! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Vayamos ya! Acabo de terminar mi turno y estoy en la autopista…  
Luego de acordar donde encontrarse, terminó la llamada.  
Si había algo que quería disfrutar, era de su compañía, ya que su próxima misión lo mantendría ocupado por mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba frente a ella, disfrutando de verla en silencio.  
Tenia una imagen tan seria y profesional.  
Le hubiese gustado pasar la reunión a su lado, pero habían sido los últimos en llegar junto con Zen, y tuvo que sentarse a lado de Jumin y de costado frente a ellos, Seven, en el asiento solo para uno, ya que este tendía a sentarse con las piernas abiertas mientras jugaba, incomodando a cualquiera que se sentase apegado a él.  
Zen por su parte, estaba al otro extremo, en el otro sofá para uno, ya que sin duda era sabido que no le gustaría sentarse a lado de Jumin.  
― Y con este último, seria todos los papeles que debería contabilizar ―emitió Jaehee, quien, si bien hablaba para todos, de las estadísticas y sumas que se recaudó en la fiesta, se los mostraba detenidamente a la más nueva, que parecía concentrada, aunque con una mirada algo distinta.  
¿Por qué se veía distinta?  
Jaehee terminó con la explicación, y fue entonces que Jumin tomó la palabra, agradeciendo el esfuerzo de todos y que, si bien la reunión aun no acababa, quería brindar por el renacimiento de la fundación y su nuevo miembro.  
Entonces aparecieron los del servicio que ofrecían la atención, siendo un lugar de reuniones de negocios. Proporcionando a todos una copa de un vino que parecía ser bastante caro, (seguramente cortesía de Jumin, o fanfarronería del ricachón, como diría Zen) y brindar todos juntos.  
Fue luego de alzar sus copas y tomar un sorbo, que pudo cruzar miradas con ella, quien cambió de semblante y le sonrió alegre, provocando que le devolviera la sonrisa y se sonrojara, olvidando cualquier presentimiento extraño que había surgido por su mente.  
― Oh, y antes de que se beban todo el contenido de su copa, no nos olvidemos brindar también por Yoosung y nuestra coordinadora ―agregó Jaehee de forma inesperada―. Todos tienden a anhelar una persona que los haga sentir amados y especiales, en este mundo movido por el dinero y el poder. Que dos personas lo encuentren, es algo digno de celebrar…  
― Asistente Kang, eso bastante emocional para venir de ti, pero concuerdo, salud por ustedes dos.  
― Opino lo mismo que Jaehee y el ricachón, vivan los novios ―dijo mas animado Zen, que luego de brindar, le hizo una ceña al del servicio para que volviese a llenar su copa.  
― Si, salud…  
No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, mas se sintió agradecido por sus palabras, y…  
De repente, todo lo que sucedió a continuación pasó en cámara lenta a su vista.  
Justo cuando quiso volver a cruzar miradas con su amada, está ya se había levantado de golpe.  
Con una mirada determinada y fiera que nunca había visto antes dibujada en su rostro, ella tomó impulso saltando por la mesa de altura baja que los separaba, para saltar encima… ¿suyo?  
Mas solo fue un mal reflejo de su vista, limitada por un solo ojo, y cuando giró a su izquierda pudo notar que ella había saltado encima de alguien más.  
Alguien más que había aparecido de forma repentina por su punto ciego.  
Pudo escuchar como todos soltaban sus copas de la impresión, y algunas hacían un ruido horrible al destrozarse en el suelo.  
― ¡Suéltame… maldita perra, lo mataré, y luego… los mataré a todos…! ―se escuchó la voz del desconocido, que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con ella.  
― ¡Saeran, no! ―gritó Seven, quien pareció haber ignorado primero que la coordinadora saltase por un costado suyo, deduciendo que solo abrazaría a su novio, para notar segundos después que la escena era otra, haciendo que se levantase para tratar de ayudar.  
Mas se quedó petrificado, al igual que los demás, en ver como la nueva coordinadora al notar que forcejear con el desconocido era poco recomendable, ya que llevaba un pedazo de vidrio cortado en una de sus manos, no dudó en golpearlo con su propia cabeza, para desorientarlo.  
― Ahg!  
El grito resonó horrible, mas le ayudó a que soltase del dolor, su arma cortante.  
Parecía que todo estaba bajo control, pero ella murmuró algo al igual que el no invitado.

De ahí en adelante, su visión se volvió confusa.  
Mientras Seven intentaba levantar a su hermano, ella lo empujó y trató de quitárselo.  
Hubo gritos.  
Maldiciones.  
Forcejeos.  
La voz de Jumin ordenándole algo a Jaehee.  
Zen también empezó a hablar casi a los gritos, al parecer igual de asustado.  
Todos parecían gritar y blasfemar al mismo tiempo.  
De repente Zen tenia agarrado de los brazos a su amor, que parecía una persona completamente diferente.  
Pero al parecer su contención no fue suficiente, ya que terminó cayendo abruptamente en la mesa, que, al ser de vidrio, terminó destruyéndose por su tamaño.  
Inconscientemente corrió hacia ella, para tratar de calmarla abrazándola.  
― Basta… por favor… ya no se peleen… ―fue lo único que logró articular con la voz rota.  
Pero ella no pareció reconocerlo.  
Y su próxima visión era él, estando sentado en el suelo.  
Todo empezaba a verse borroso, por el llanto que rebalsaba de su vista; intentó limpiarse con las manos, pero al hacerlo notó que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, haciendo que llorase de forma más desconsolada, mientras todos parecían forcejear y pelearse entre todos.

¿Cómo es que había terminado todo así?

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	20. Chapter 20

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 20

―Sigo estando en desacuerdo de que lo hayamos traído con nosotros a la reunión ―dijo Jumin, observándolos con los brazos cruzados a su distancia segura―. Es peligroso.  
― Eso dices por que no lo conoces, Saeran en realidad es un buen chico, casi igual de tranquilo que Yoosung ―soltó Seven con un notorio intento de mostrar que su hermano, ahora envuelto en una camisa de fuerza, pareciese inofensivo, a pesar de su mirada tenue y agresiva―. Mira, incluso ya no grita…  
― No catalogaría como tranquilo, a alguien que tiene que estar atado y dopado para garantizar que no haga daño a nadie ―agregó Han―. Sé lo que pretendes Seven, quieres que todos lo vean cauterizado, para que nadie te diga nada y puedas llevártelo a vivir a tu escondite.  
El rojizo no volteó a verlo luego de eso, y bajó su mirada algo fastidiado, ya que había acertado justo en el clavo.  
― Jumin, tranquilízate ―le respondió V, quien se mantenía sentado en un asiento del pequeño lugar que servía como mini recibidor―. Luciel es consciente de que Saeran debe recibir asistencia médica profesional.   
― Tengo mis dudas fundadas sobre eso ―insistió Han―. Y nunca tiendo a equivocarme…

Su charla discrepante duró varios minutos más, para luego dejar solos a V y el insano gemelo, ya que les habían anunciado que la coordinadora ya estaba en el edificio y pronto se encontraría con ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró de forma atenta, aun manteniendo el aspecto adormilado que fingía por los fármacos que le estaban administrando.  
No creyó que funcionaria, pero terminó saliendo mejor de lo planeado.  
Si todo salía bien, se liberaría y aprovecharía la reunión de esos malditos, para terminar la tarea que dejó a medias.  
Si, solo así, podría irse e informar con gusto a su salvadora, que había quitado de su camino, la escoria que no los permitía crecer como organización de forma libre.  
― A… agua… agua… ―murmuró por lo bajo, para luego toser de forma convincente, aprovechando que ahora lo habían dejado solo con ese a quien la salvadora personificaba como la traición.  
V, a quien le habían quitado los vendajes de su ojo izquierdo, lo observo al instante, y movido por su ingenuidad y el hecho de que se encontraba con una camisa de fuerza, se levantó apoyado de un bastón, para ir al dispensador de agua que había en el lugar y servirle un vaso.  
― Si, aquí tienes Saeran, te la serví tibia, no se si lo recuerdes, pero era de esta temperatura, como te gusta consumir las cosas ―se le acercó lo suficiente, para tomar su mentón caído y levantarlo con cuidado, para que pudiese tomar agua sin derramar.

Sin duda había mordido el anzuelo.

Apenas llenó su boca con la cantidad de agua que necesitaba, hizo un movimiento hacia delante y escupirle todo directo en su vista sensible.  
― ¡Púdrete maldita mierda traidor!  
El turquesa por reflejo soltó su bastón, para poder limpiarse los ojos, al ser diestro, dejándolo totalmente ciego e indefenso por unos segundos.  
Segundos suficientes para que el insano se levantase de golpe y con impulso, para patearlo en las piernas, derribándolo de forma brusca.  
Iba continuar con sus patadas una vez estuviese en el suelo, pero para su fortuna, el turquesa había caído golpeándose la cabeza y ahora se encontraba inconsciente.  
― Si, quédate así maldita basura… me encargaré de ti luego… ―expresó volviendo a su personalidad desvariante.  
Sabiendo que no contaba con un tiempo exacto y corriendo el riesgo de que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar por esa puerta, prosiguió con la segunda parte del plan.  
Se contorsionó de forma sobrehumana, para provocar una dislocación en su hombro izquierdo.  
Así su camisa de fuerza le quedaría suelta y podría liberarse, empujándola hacia arriba.

Fueron unos largos minutos de dolor y adrenalina.  
Nada que no hubiese sentido antes.  
Y a comparación de esas otras veces, su cuerpo se encontraba bien alimentado, un grave error de esos estúpidos de la RFA y la bazofia de su gemelo.  
― Uhg… ―soltó de forma reprimida mientras mordía la camisa a forma de mordaza, empujando de forma rápida con su brazo sano al dislocado, para volverlo a poner en su posición.  
Se sentó unos segundos en el suelo, para recuperar el aliento y evitar que el mareo lo controlase.  
Fue ahí que vio el portadocumentos de cristal que había en la mesita del lugar.  
Quebrado de la forma correcta, podría sacar de tal una daga improvisada.  
Pero antes de hacerlo, pegó su oreja a la pared, en dirección donde las escorias mantenían en progreso su reunión.  
Su mayor si que era un estúpido.  
¿Qué clase de persona hablaba de sus planes frente a su enemigo?  
Si que era ingenuo, pero gracias a eso, ahora veía cada vez más cerca su libertad.  
Abrió de forma muy lenta la puerta que lo ocultaba, para caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban sus enemigos, el pasillo era bastante largo.  
En otra habitación pudo notar que dos personas parecían preparar alimentos.  
No lo notaron.  
Caminó de forma prudente hasta el final, pero lamentablemente descubrió ahí, que la única forma de escapar era lanzarse por las ventanas y morir estrellado en el suelo, al caer de decenas de pisos, usar a V como rehen para escapar, aunque esto no era posible ya que el estúpido se había quedado tieso, o…   
Soltó una risa ahogada.  
― …Supongo que no tengo opción…  
Esperó a que los dos hombres saliesen de ese lugar que parecía una cocina.  
Uno de ellos volvió.  
Fue entonces que una vez dentro, cerró la puerta para cortar el ruido que provocaría, lo atacó por atrás, de forma calculadora, rompiéndole una botella de vidrio en la cabeza.  
El sirviente no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar al igual que V.  
Lo arrastró detrás de una mesa, para luego quitarle su chaqueta de mozo.  
Con eso, la daga delgada de vidrio oculta en su manga y una bandeja, sus posibilidades de cruzar por la salida de ese lugar para obtener su libertad, sentía que aumentaba.  
Se peinó el cabello con las manos, para que se fuesen hacia atrás, y dibujo una expresión calma e inocente en su rostro.  
Caminó imitando a su última víctima, llevando consigo una bandeja llena de aperitivos.  
Mas su plan se frustró apenas se enfrenté a ese grupo que en su mayoría se encontraba dándole la espalda.  
Pudo sentir la mirada deductiva y juzgante de aquel al que, según sus informes, se llamaba Zen.  
Sus ojos se enfrentaron en una batalla mental en una fracción de segundo.  
Su expresión se activó como si de una sirena de emergencia se tratase, aunque era el que más lejos se encontraba.  
Fue entonces que dejó la bandeja en la mesa que había en la entrada del pasillo, para correr.  
Aun no.  
Aun no se daría por vencido.  
Entonces sus ojos divisaron una figura conocida, aparte de la escoria que tenía como hermano.  
Aquel muchachillo, al cual antes llegó a pensar que le ganaría, al haberle arrebatado un sentido importante.  
Si, sin dudas, ahora con su ciegues intermedia, seria el rehén que necesitaría.  
Sin dudarlo, se abalanzó hacia él, así como un cazador experimentado saltaba a su presa herida.  
Mas nunca habría podido predecir lo que sucedería a continuación, al estar a centímetros de su víctima.

Esa mujer.

Aquella que había usado como ancla para su plan de infiltración y robo de información en el departamento de la salvadora.

Pudo ver en cámara lenta, como saltó encima de él, tal como un carnero salta de forma contundente y poderosa hacia el lobo que trata de robar su ternero.  
― ¡¿Qué pretendes maldito?! ―le gritó mientras volvía a verlo directo a los ojos, que, a comparación de la primera vez, hace semanas atrás, estos ahora parecían arder en una mezcla de emociones que lograron asustarlo.  
Pero no lo suficiente como para que se quedase quieto.  
Forcejearon.  
Pero esta no mostraba signos desistir.  
Una sabia decisión.  
Ya que, si lo hiciese, no dudaría en atacarla con el punzón.  
― ¡Suéltame... maldita perra, lo mataré, y luego... los mataré a todos...! ―le respondió, centrándose en no soltar su arma improvisada y tratar de levantarse del suelo donde aquella mujer, sentada de costado, lo neutralizaba pisándole un brazo con una rodilla, mientras que con ambas manos le obligaba a mantener la daga de vidrio contra su pecho.  
Segundos después, fue que su inútil gemelo mayor, se levantó de ultimo, al notarlo en el suelo.  
― ¡Saeran, no!  
Mas este ultimo no pudo evitar que la mujer que lo tenia neutralizado, lo terminase desorientando con un contundente golpe de cabeza a cabeza.  
En su aturdimiento, no sintió en que momento perdió la posesión de su única arma, y ahora el rojizo lo abrazaba desde atrás, mientras lo llamaba por su nombre, con aire de miedo y preocupación, mientras la mujer los miraba con una expresión de alivio.  
Tal parece, que se quedaría ahí por un tiempo más…  
― Seven ¿en que demonios estabas pensando en traer contigo a una persona en ese estado? ―pudo escuchar como empezaba a reclamarle la coordinadora― ¿Acaso eres estúpido?  
― No, él no se comporta así normalmente ―se defendió Seven, mientras lo mantenía abrazado, aunque con la disimulada intención de suprimirlo, al saber que sus propias palabras no eran del todo correctas―. No lo entiendo, estos últimos días, estaba teniendo una notoria mejora… incluso le bajamos la dosis a sus calmantes…  
No puedo evitar empezar a reír al verlos.  
― …Todos en esta organización de quinta, son unos estúpidos… ―habló con claridad, interrumpiendo a su mayor―. En especial esta basura que me esta sujetando ―volvió a soltar una risa demente, captando así la atención de casi todos los presentes―. ¿Siquiera te dijo como es que tu preciado amante perdió su vista? ―volvió a reír―. Veo por tu expresión que no tienes ni idea…  
Seven lo miró con agobio.   
Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento, era contar esa historia. Pero no podía acallarlo, si lo soltaba, aunque sea un poco, este con la presión que hacía, terminaría liberándose y provocaría un caos mayor.   
¿Dónde se había desaparecido Jaehee en ese momento? Su conocimiento en artes marciales le hubiese sido de ayuda.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Fuiste tu quien hirió a Yoosung de forma cobarde, al atacarlo en uno de sus ojos… ―le respondió la coordinadora, tratando de no alterarse, pero a la vez siendo presa de su interés.

Seven se levantó junto a su hermano, manteniendo su abrazo contingente, al presentir que debía parar tal dialogo.  
― Si, no lo niego, fui yo quien lo hirió, incluso disfruté hacerlo, no sabes el gozo que se siente en herir a alguien, pero lo que seguro no sabes, es que se pudo haber evitado… ambos me habían encontrado, yo solo, frente a dos personas, en una habitación con una sola salida ¿Qué probabilidades había de que ganase o pudiese siquiera lastimar a uno?  
― ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas insinuando?   
― Coordinadora, no lo escuches, solo está hablando producto de su inestabilidad ―trató de cortar el tema el pelirrojo.  
― Hum, es cierto que soy un maldito enfermo mental y pierdo la capacidad de distinguir la realidad de forma estable―lo acalló el pelos blancos―, pero lo que trato de decir, no es ninguna mentira salida de la locura ―volvió a reír de forma demente, esta vez mas prolongada, pero que lentamente se convirtió en un llanto frustrante, proveniente de un sentimiento que, si bien no había planeado sentir, este aparecía involuntariamente y empezaba a consumirlo―. Este pedazo de escoria que me mantiene abrazado… si este maldito pelirrojo traidor… huyó como una maldita y cobarde cucaracha rastrera al verme, y eso, ese rubio que tienes detrás de ti, tuvo que traerlo de vuelta en si, por que estaba tan impactado al verme a mí, su pecado del pasado… Huyó en vez de pelear junto con quien supuestamente debe considerarlo su amigo, para dejarlo enfrentarse solo con alguien peligroso. ¿Qué clase de humano mierda hace eso? ¿Verdad que gente así es repudiable? ―se detuvo al ver que sus palabras habían impactado a su escucha principal, al grado de que su rostro parecía palidecer―. Hum… si, puedo comprender como te sientes, mas de lo que crees, por que esta maldita escoria que hay a mi lado, no es la primera vez que abandona a alguien… ―cerró los ojos y dejó de forcejear a modo de asentir―, también lo hizo conmigo años atrás, a pesar de que prometió que nunca lo haría-  
Sus palabras se cortaron y abrió de golpe los ojos, al sentir un enorme dolor en una mejilla.  
Un puño le había golpeado con tanta fuerza, que ni el abrazo de su gemelo pudo mantenerlo de pie, terminando en el suelo.  
― Tus problemas no son algo que obligadamente deba interesarme ―escupió la coordinadora viéndolo de lado―, pero tu pasado sufrido no te quita la responsabilidad de que lastimaste y marcaste de forma irreparable, a alguien muy preciado para mí, y eso jamás te lo perdonaré…  
Saeran trató de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido tan de improvisto, que, junto con el golpe en la cabeza, su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle de forma paralizante, ya los sedantes no podían ayudarlo.  
― Y en cuanto ti, Luciel ― la coordinadora quien ya parecía fuera de sí, al mostrar una notoria furia ante la revelación―, siempre tuve la certeza de que no eras confiable, pero… ―lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta para detener que este tratase de levantar a su menor y la ignorase como ya empezaba a tener costumbre―, nunca pensé que podías llegar a ser el tipo de escoria que abandona a sus amigos con tal de salvar su propio trasero…  
Seven no la miró de forma fija, y su rostro no parecía mostrar culpa, aunque es posible que por dentro lo sintiese.  
― Yoosung decidió sacrificarse, si alguien debería sentirse culpable de su lesión, esa eres tú, ya que fue por ti quien decidió arriesgarse ―con un movimiento de brazos se liberó de su agarre para moverse y levantar a su hermano.  
Mas este fue separado de nuevo por ella, quien sin compasión lo empujó para volver a agarrarlo del cuello de su remera con mucha más energía.  
― ¡Yo me he sentido culpable desde el momento en que lo supe! ―le respondió con rabia expresada en sus ojos y voz― ¿Crees que intento culparte de todo? No ha habido un maldito segundo de mis días, desde ese momento, en que no me hecho la culpa de ello… ¿pero tú? Al haber visto todo de forma presencial no parece siquiera afectarte ¿es que solo importan tus sentimientos? No, ni siquiera parece importante eso, solo quieres creer que todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor es culpa de otros y poco o nada tuya, cuando no es así. Por eso llorabas en la fiesta, ¿verdad? ―soltó una de sus manos, para propinarle con esta una cachetada, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que sus lentes saliesen volando―. No llorabas por que de verdad sintieses culpa de lo que le sucedió a Yoosung, llorabas por que te afligía que te culparan de ello. Por eso mostraste alivio cuando Yoosung te dijo que no llorases, que todo estaba bien… Necesitabas que alguien te confirmara que tu no eras culpable de nada, aunque en el fondo sabes que tienes tu porción de culpa, tu… ―recordó todos los momentos posteriores donde se mostraba como si nada, molestándolos a ambos cuando esta iba a visitar a Yoosung al hospital― … tu, tu gemelo tiene razón, eres un maldito humano egoísta, no ni siquiera mereces que te consideren humano, ya que muchos animales tienen mas empatía de la que tu has demostrado en todo esto, maldito, eres un maldito…  
Su voz de la coordinadora se quebró en una mezcla de dolor y rabia, para luego empezar a golpearlo primero a cachetadas que terminaron convirtiéndose en golpes.  
Zen trató de calmarla, pero subestimó su fuerza dada por la furia, que terminó cayendo de un golpe bajo, encima de la mesa de vidrio.  
― Basta... por favor... ya no se peleen... ―Yoosung trató de calmarla a pesar de estar aterrado por la escena que estaba presenciando y lo había mantenido incapaz de reaccionar hasta ese momento.  
Pero su abrazo, tal vez por que subestimaba su fuerza, o por que se trataba de ella, no fue lo suficiente para calmar la furia viviente en la que se había convertido.  
Así que terminó recibiendo un empujón y cachetada de su parte, tumbándolo al suelo, donde rompió en llanto al ver que ni él podía calmarla.  
― Yoosung, ya… no llores… ―Zen se levantó de su manto de vidrio, para tratar de calmarlo, al ver que este empezaba a tener una crisis al notar la sangre que tenia recorriendo su rostro, entre lágrimas.  
Fue este llanto irónicamente, lo que terminó trayendo de vuelta a la cordura a la coordinadora, quien, al notarlo, dejó de golpear a Seven, para acercársele y tratar de limpiar su rostro al notar que la sangre le afectaba demás.  
Pero Jaehee, quien al parecer junto con Jumin habían estado en otro escenario en todo ese momento, apareció en escena, para saltar encima suyo y neutralizarla, golpeándola contra el suelo, deduciendo solo por lo que vio en ese momento, que parecía estar victimando al rubio y por eso lloraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― No lo puedo creer… el hacker que tantos problemas ocasionó, resultó ser el gemelo de Seven ―soltó Zen, quien no paraba de repetir lo mismo a su acompañante, que desde que salieron del lugar de la reunión, casi no había hablado―. El saber que una organización tan peligrosa como esa secta estuvo detrás de nosotros… hombre, creo que no voy a poder dormir hoy…  
Iba seguir hablando, pero notó que Yoosung tenia su mente en otro lado, a pesar de que disimulaba ponerle atención.  
No, el no está bien, pensó.  
¿Y quién no lo estaría luego de lo ocurrido?  
Incluso él se encontraba afectado.  
La revelación del secreto de Seven, la secta y sobre todo la pelea que había acontecido en el lugar de reuniones.  
Por suerte V y el camarero ejecutivo solo sufrieron contusiones.  
Pero…  
Creo que incluso él, si no hubiese tenido un pasado en las calles, se hubiera visto afectado en ver una pelea tan gráfica.  
El gemelo insano aparte de la herida leve en su frente, había terminado cortándose la mano con su propia arma improvisada al forcejear con la coordinadora, y Seven que a pesar de defenderse y atacar también había quedado con una mejilla hinchada y un par de moretones… aunque estos últimos parecían demasiado viejos como para ser resultado de la reciente gresca, sospechoso sin duda.  
Un teléfono empezó a sonar.  
Para su sorpresa, no era el suyo.  
Yoosung abrió su celular plegable para ver de quien se trataba.  
― ¿No vas a contestar? ―le preguntó algo contrariado, al ver que este no respondía.  
― Tengo mi mente atravesando por una tormenta… prefiero no hablar en este momento ―vio como cerraba de golpe su pantalla, para luego apagar por completo su móvil―. Oh, discúlpame Zen, pero recordé que debo comprar comida para mi mascota, así que me bajaré ahora ―le habló al chofer del taxi, para pedirle que parara―, nos vemos en el chat.  
― ¿Te bajas? Pero aun estamos muy lejos de tu departamento, seguro hay petshop más cerca… oye…  
Pero a pesar de su insistencia, el rubio se bajó apenas el taxi se detuvo.

― Vaya… supongo que esta será como su primera pelea de pareja… ―murmuró para sí el cenizo, mientras observaba como Yoosung caminaba de prisa por la vereda transitada de personas hasta desaparecer de su vista―. Como amigo de ambos… me siento en una encrucijada para decidir de que lado estar… ―ambos se comportaron muy hirientes luego de la reunión… y ambos tenían un buen argumento para estarlo―. Aunque yo también me hubiese enojado al descubrir que la persona que amo pudo haberse salvado de no ser por que la otra persona que la acompañaba hubiese escapado con cobardía… Si, no dudaría en agarrarme a golpes con cualquiera que haya hecho o intentado hacerle daño a mi chica… Eso es otra cosa que creo que tenemos en común, la coordinadora y yo… jaja… ouch ―se detuvo de reír al sentir un ligero dolor en la costilla donde había recibido el golpe― Sin duda tiene un buen derecho... 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se bajó del tren al llegar a su parada.  
Por suerte ya había pasado la hora pico, pero, de todas formas, mas de uno se le quedaba viendo por unos segundos, al ver que su chaqueta y camisa estaban rotas en la parte de las mangas y su cabello se encontraba recogido de forma desprolija en un moño.  
― Oye, donde fue la pelea luchadora ― se atrevió a decirle el gracioso de un grupo de tíos que estaban iniciando su noche de salida en viernes.  
― En un lugar que nunca conocerás con esa cara de trasero ―le contraatacó, al estar aun en un elevado nivel de enojo.  
― ¿Qué dijiste perra? ―se escuchó decir al desconocido, al recibir una respuesta inesperada tan ingeniosa e hiriente.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Aparte de tener cara de trasero eres sordo? ―volvió a responderle esta, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
Su grupo de amigos entre risas lo detuvieron de que le siga hablando, alegando que se lo había buscado al molestar a una extraña.

Ya era de noche, pero no quería llegar a su casa.  
Con esa apariencia, sin duda su madre empezaría a regañarla, y no tenia humor para eso y ya había peleado demasiado por ese día.

Así que desvió su andar, hacia el pequeño bar callejero del barrio, que había a unas cuadras cerca de su casa, para pasar el tiempo y tal vez comer algo, que, con el estrés de todo el día, apenas y había almorzado.  
― ¿Un día largo no? ―le soltó a modo de saludo el señor que era propietario, cocinero y mesero al mismo tiempo en su pequeño local atestado de gente.  
― Si… no tiene ni idea ―ella le respondió con cierta gracia a pesar de su mal humor.  
― Me imagino… ten, ve tomándote un trago hasta que te traiga tu pedido ―posó en su mesa para uno, una botella mediana de soju―. Tu día tuvo que estar “divertido” para terminar con tu traje de oficinista todo roto… Te traeré un Gimpab, veras que con algo rico tus males no se sentirán tan mal… Si, ya te llevo tu pedido, esta cociendo, no seas impaciente ―agregó de ultimo el señor del puesto callejero, dirigiéndose a otro cliente.  
En lo que se quedó sola de nuevo, sacó su móvil para llamar mientras le daba un trago a su botella.  
“El numero al que marca se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, por favor, intente más tarde”.  
Apagó su celular luego de eso, para volver a tomar otro trago de su botella y soltar un suspiro con pesar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.  
¡Hola hola caracolas!  
Aquí Ei en una nota luego de bastante tiempo.  
Chale, que capitulo ¿no? Medio turbio, tristón, inesperado…  
Escribirlo fue todo un reto, y aunque siento que pude hacerlo sentir mas angustioso, me gusta como quedó.  
Me atreví a tocar escenas que normalmente en otros fics nadie narraría.   
Pero el tema tenia que ser hablado, vivido. No todas reaccionan con un “bueno, ta bien, no pasa nada, amor y paz a pesar de que hayas marcado a quien me gusta”. Quise que MC reaccionara de forma mas “humana” por así decirlo. Que se note el carácter e instinto sobreprotector, y las imperfecciones como estallar en rabia y sacar parte de la mala actitud de un pasado poco decoroso.  
Gracias a todas las lindas personitas que se suman día tras día, si bien casi nunca respondo comentarios, si los leo, y no saben cuanto me alegra ver como disfrutan la historia, y me agregan a sus bibliotecas o me dan votitos.  
Les recuerdo que la historia se centrará en los estándares y base a todo lo que se sabe en las rutas y DLCs del juego. (Si, muchísimo spoiler, así que, si no se han jugado la Another Story, les recomiendo pausen la lectura y se vayan a jugarlo o mínimo verlo en youtube, aunque si los spoilers les vale, pues bien, por ustedes) Si aún no parecen mostrarse en lo que va de progreso en la narrativa, aparecerán mas adelante, cuando sea su momento. Ya saben, se tiene que mantener el drama… para más placer xDDD  
Bueno, creo que es todo lo que quería decir.  
¡Corazones verdes para ustedes!  
Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo 😉


	21. CAPITULO 21

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 21

Pudo ver como en cámara lenta, la coordinadora se levantaba de su lado y saltaba hacia el muchacho extraño que había aparecido de repente, desde la zona de servicio del lugar.  
Se levantó de golpe segundos después, con el instinto de ayudar, pero…  
― Asistente Kang, revisa la segunda sala de reuniones, V debería encontrarse allí ―le ordenó el Señor Han, quien se levantaba casi al mismo tiempo, tratando de ocultar su sobresalto.  
― Pero… yo podría detener al agresor… ―mencionó al notar que le ordenaba algo distinto, pero aun así moviéndose a la dirección ordenada.  
― V es nuestra mayor prioridad. Si Saeran se encuentra aquí, significa que V y los del servicio han sido atacados y sus vidas pueden correr riesgo ―le respondió Han, quien corrió detrás suyo.  
Así, ambos ignoraron el caos que se inició en sus narices, para revisar los demás lugares.  
Tal como había predicho Han, V se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la segunda sala.  
Con decisión, se arrodilló para poder tomarle los signos vitales.  
Respiraba.  
Soltó un suspiro de calma, que a su vez también calmó a su superior.  
― Tal parece que mi temor era acertado. Saeran es mucho más peligroso de lo que Seven quiere hacernos creer ―siguió hablando Han, mientras observaba el lugar, notando los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo―. Yo me encargaré de vigilar a V hasta que lleguen los médicos ―sacó su teléfono―. Revisa a los del servicio.  
― Si, señor.  
Para suerte de los demás involucrados que fueron atacados por Saeran, estos solo mostraban contusiones y empezaban a sentarse en el suelo, asimilando lo ocurrido.  
De todas formas, serian revisados por un médico, posteriormente.  
Volvió donde el señor Han, que se encontraba acompañando a V, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo.  
― Ya veo. Los gritos continúan en la sala principal, ve a ayudarlos y controlar la situación ―expresó su jefe, luego de escuchar su informe verbal sobre los del servicio.

Pero justo a su llegada los gritos habían cedido y ahora se escuchaba el llanto incesante de ¿Yoosung?  
No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver que todos los chicos estaban en el suelo a excepción de la coordinadora, y que esta junto con Yoosung mostraban sangre en sus apariencias, le hizo deducir que posiblemente ella había sido drogada por el invitado inesperado y se había salido de control.  
Así que no dudó en saltar sobre ella para neutralizarla, ya que esta empezaba a acercarse a Yoosung, quien mantenía la posición mas indefensa de todas, al parecer en un estado de crisis nerviosa que lo condujo al llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras salir del taxi que compartía con Zen, caminó lo mas rápido posible para alejarse.  
Si se encontraba un segundo mas acompañado, no lo conseguiría.  
No.  
No quería que lo volviesen a ver llorando.

~Flashback~

― ¡Espera Jaehee! ―soltó Zen al ver como esta saltaba encima de la coordinadora y la neutralizaba chocando su cuerpo contra el suelo, con una llave de Judo―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
― ¿Acaso no es ella la que está fuera de control?  
― No, ese era el de los pelos blancos de ahí ―apuntó a Saeran, quien parecía ido, pero despierto, en el suelo, a unos metros de ellos―. Ella lo neutralizó.  
― ¿Y tu por que estás en el suelo? ―volvió a preguntar Jaehee, mientras era interceptada por Yoosung, que había dejado de llorar y reaccionaba ahora preocupado al ver como Jaehee sometía a su novia.  
― Por que ella estalló en ira luego de que el desconocido reveló que Seven pudo haber impedido que Yoosung haya perdido el ojo enfrentándolo, pero hizo todo lo contrario, escapando dejándolo solo para que lo enfrentase. Seven en ves de disculparse la provocó y terminaron peleando entre ellos, yo traté de separarlos, pero no intervine con fuerza y terminé cayendo en la mesa de vidrio…  
― Eso es horrible… ¿pero por que Yoosung está cubierto de sangre? ―dijo como pregunta final, mientras que de forma lenta soltaba a la coordinadora que no había emitido palabra alguna, al parecer shockeada por recibir su ataque.  
― Yoosung trató de detenerla, pero ella estaba tan enfocada en desquitar su ira con Seven, que terminó golpeándolo a él también. La sangre que está en todos, es la del desconocido, llevaba una daga de vidrio en su mano…  
Jaehee terminó de soltarla por completo.  
― Lo siento, no pensé que el escenario había terminado de esa forma.  
Aun asimilando la información de todo lo ocurrido, esta se levantó para dirigirse a la tercera persona de servició. Una mujer que se había quedado inmóvil del susto ante lo que vio con sus ojos, y ahora se encontraba apoyada en un rincón de la pared, totalmente intacta.  
― ¿Se encuentra bien señora?  
La mujer asintió al instante.  
― Es bueno saberlo. Como habrá visto, tenemos varios heridos por las circunstancias que acontecieron ¿me podría acompañar a la habitación de servicio, en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios? Debemos atender a las personas menos graves, hasta que lleguen los de atención profesional.  
― Ah… si… yo le indico… ―articuló apenas la mujer, tratando de super el susto y empezando a caminar hacia donde le pedía que la llevase Jaehee.

Pasó casi una hora para que después pudiesen de nuevo sentarse y hablar con mas tranquilidad, sobre lo ocurrido y los temas pendientes de la reunión.

V no despertó, a comparación de los del servicio.  
El médico informó que su condición era delicada, ya que aún se encontraba débil luego de su cirugía y el golpe y exposición al estrés del ataque producirían resultados negativos.  
Se lo llevaron en una camilla, al igual que Saeran, a quien volvieron a suministrar los calmantes en su dosis original, para evitar más contratiempos inesperados.  
― Lamento el desafortunado incidente de hace minutos ― empezó a hablar Jumin, recordando su papel de líder interino―. Soy consciente de que se pudo evitar, pero no era decisión que tomé solo, sino en conjunto con V y Luciel… De todas formas, me hago responsable en su totalidad por ello, indemnizándolos si es necesario…  
― Oye, ya deja de hablar con tus protocolos de ricachón ―le interrumpió Zen, cansado de que no abordasen el tema en cuestión―. He tenido un día cansador en el trabajo, termina de una vez con esto… y ve directo al grano, de aquello que nunca se dignaron a revelarnos por el chat.  
― Zen, debe ser un tema delicado, no es algo que se pueda hablar a la ligera ―habló Jaehee al notar que el cenizo parecía fastidiado por la situación, y podría ser el próximo en enrabietarse―. Escuchemos al Sr. Han con calma…  
― No, Zen tiene razón, no hay motivo ahora para dar vueltas en el asunto ―tomó la palabra Luciel, con su verdadera personalidad sombría―. Jumin, si me permites, prefiero ser yo quien se los diga… el secreto de quien es esa persona y por qué he ocultado mi identidad hasta ahora con ustedes.  
― Si, está bien. No veo por que no puedas revelarlo tu. Pero trata de ser breve y conciso…  
Seven asintió y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

En la sala secundaria y menor de descanso, también se efectuaba una reunión.  
Ambos habían dejado al grupo de lado, para hablar de lo suyo.  
― ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?  
― No te lo oculte. Simplemente fue un detalle que preferí omitir para evitar la angustia de todos.  
― ¿Un simple detalle para evitar la angustia de todos? ―repitió ella, con notorio desacuerdo en su voz―. Para evitar la angustia de Luciel, querrás decir…  
― ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? No lo entiendo, no es como si de haberlo dicho, hubiese cambiado algo…  
― Claro que hubiese cambiado algo ―le interrumpió, mientras se levantaba para servirse un vaso con agua del dispensador que había en el lugar, ya que presentía que perdería la calma si no lo hacía―. Hubiese cambiado mi forma de ver a Luciel.  
― ¿Por qué ahora lo llamas “Luciel”? Solo V y Jumin tienden a hablarle de su nombre formal.  
― Por que es normal tratar de modo formal a las personas que no conoces, o poco o nada empatizas ¿no?  
― ¿No te agrada Seven? ¿Por eso estás enojada? ―preguntó Yoosung, en una mezcla de asombro y confusión― ¿Por qué omití eso? Parece que te molestara cada que hablo con él, ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre fruncias de forma disimulada tus cejas, cada que ibas al hospital y lo encontrabas en mi habitación…  
― Tu no entiendes… ―la coordinadora tomó su ultimo trago de agua, para luego apretar el vaso desechable y lanzarlo con fuerza al bote de basura que había cerca, a modo de canalizar el enojo, que pedía a gritos, salir de dentro suyo.  
― Si, no lo entiendo, explícate por favor.  
― No me enoja que tengas como amigo a Luciel. Es cierto, él no me agrada, pero jamás te pediría que dejaras de hablarle o ser su amigo solo por que no me agrada. Lo que me enoja, y a la vez me lastima, es que me hayas ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió en ese lugar peligroso al que fueron… me duele… el que hayas decidido por mí. Y me enoja mas el que me haya enterado de ello por otra persona… Odio los secretos.  
― Eso… no es un secreto… creo que estás exagerando la situación…  
― ¿Que estoy exagerando? ¿Qué “eso” no era un secreto? Dime Yoosung… ¿Algún día pensabas contarme sobre “eso”?  
― ¿Eh? Bueno… yo… ―el rubio titubeo y la seguridad con la que defendía su postura se desmorono ante la pregunta―. Yo… no… esto…  
― ¡Respóndeme claro, maldita sea! ―la coordinadora no pudo evitar hablar con enojo en todas sus expresiones―. No pensabas contármelo ¡¿verdad?! ¡Si ocultas algo de alguien, para evitar su reacción, eso indiscutiblemente es un secreto!  
Su voz resonó en la pequeña habitación.  
Yoosung no le respondió al instante.  
Su mirada enojada lo intimidó por unos segundos, pero algo dentro suyo lo sacó del silencio.  
― ¡No me grites! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresiva? Siento como si hablara con una persona distinta en este momento ―soltó molesto también, levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado, para ponerse su bolso de estudiante―. Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya, en tu estado alterado no creo que podamos seguir hablando…  
Mientras decía eso último, empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta que los conectaba con el pasillo y consecuentemente la sala principal de reuniones, pero…  
― Tu siempre mostraste tu molestia, cuando sabias que V ocultaba el secreto sobre por qué murió Rika en realidad ¿verdad? ―dijo la coordinadora, mientras lo detenía agarrándolo firmemente de una mano―. Te molestaba que nadie te escuchara y todos creyeran ciegamente a todo lo que decía V… ―Yoosung se giró para verla de frente al notar que estaba sacando a hablar de ese tema, justo ahora―. Yo te comprendía… por qué se lo horrible que se siente cuando descubres que otros prefieren decidir por ti, ocultando secretos que te involucran, solo por el hecho de que quieren ahorrarse tu reacción, o creen que no eres lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentarlo… Sabes como se siente… pero aun así, eso no impidió que accionaras de la misma forma en que lo hizo V… decidiendo por alguien más, sobre algo que tenía derecho a saber, para “proteger” a otro, guardando un secreto… En el fondo, V y tú, no son tan distintos.  
Soltó su mano luego de eso último, al notar que el rubio parecía por fin comprender el motivo de su enojo.  
Este trató de hablar, mas no sabía que decir exactamente.  
Solo sabía que le dolía.  
Le dolía que lo haya comparado con V, de ese modo tan negativo.  
― Y no te preocupes, soy yo quien se va ahora. Siguiendo con la lógica de secretos que ha perpetuado este grupo, tal vez ni siquiera tengo derecho a saber lo que piensan todos al respecto… solo sé que en este momento estoy cansada de ser quien tenga que ser siempre quien comprenda a los otros. Soy una humana normal con defectos y virtudes, no un maldito ángel guardián. Ningún humano puede ser esto último.

Dicho eso, ella tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta, para salir primero.  
Luego de unos segundos el reaccionó, saliendo detrás.  
― Espera no puedes irte como si nada, luego de decirme eso ―expresó caminando detrás suyo, mas esta ya llevaba cierta ventaja, pasando por un lado del salón, ignorando a los demás, quienes se quedaron en silencio al verlos pasar sin tomarlos en cuenta y con las voces alteradas―. Si te vas, voy a enojarme mucho contigo ―terminó soltando el rubio, deteniéndose frente al elevador que estaba a punto de cerrarse, dejándola irse de forma inevitable.  
Se quedó en silencio, parado sin saber cómo proseguir.  
Su celular entonces emitió su alarma de mensaje.  
Lo abrió por algún extraño presentimiento.  
“Me parece perfecto, no seria justo que solo yo estuviera molesta. Lo mejor será que nos demos unos días para calmar nuestras ideas. Hablaremos entonces”  
Dobló su celular luego de leerlo.

~Fin del flashback~

― Disculpe… son 1523 wones ―repitió la chica que atendía la caja registradora del supermercado.  
― Ah, sí, aquí tiene ―dijo el rubio, volviendo a la realidad, desde sus lastimosos recuerdos, para sacar torpemente su billetera y extenderle su tarjeta.

Salió del lugar lo mas rápido posible, ya que podía sentir como las demás personas que estaban detrás suyo en la fila, lo miraban con molestia al haber tardado mucho en pagar y recoger su bolsa de compras.  
Pensó que una larga caminata en el frio de la noche, relajaría su martirio mental, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.  
Los recuerdos de su discusión reciente, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
Llegó a su casa agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Se quitó toda su ropa de abrigo en la entrada.  
Tenia un nudo en el estómago, así que no tenía la más mínima intención de prepararse algo para cenar.  
― ¿Miau?  
El ligero y dulce maullido, le recordó el por qué había pasado por la tienda de víveres.  
Sacó de su bolsa de compras, la comida para su pequeña felina, que se había acabado en el transcurso del día.  
Llenó su plato, haciendo que esta corriese fugazmente hacia donde se encontraba.  
La acarició por unos minutos, mientras comía, con la mirada notoriamente triste.  
Entonces se levantó, para ir a su cuarto de baño.   
Se dio una ducha rápida y cambió su parche, dejando descubierto por unos minutos, la herida palpable y notoria de su ojo izquierdo.  
Camino luego de eso, hacia su cocina, donde tomó un vaso de agua, al sentir una ligera sed.  
Fue entonces que recordó algo.  
Corrió entre sus cosas que dejó en la entrada de su departamento, para sacar su teléfono, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, junto con su bolso.  
Lo encendió, mientras se acostaba y usaba el control para apagar las luces.  
― No sé ni por qué lo reviso… ―murmuró, para luego apagarlo y dejarlo en su mesita de noche.  
Quería cerrar los ojos para dormir y olvidar que el dolor que lo consumía por dentro existía, mas el sueño estaba lejos de acompañarlo.  
No aguantó.  
Su ojo intacto se llenó de lágrimas, seguido de un llanto desconsolado.  
Unas punzadas reales inundaron su corazón, al grado de que tuvo que encorvarse y presionar su pecho con su peluche almohada, para tratar de calmarlo.  
Su pequeña compañera felina apareció de un salto, ronroneando, para apoyarse a su costado, como si entendiese lo que le estaba sucediendo y tratara de consolarlo.  
Acompañándolo hasta que se quedó dormido entre lágrimas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	22. CAPITULO 22

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 22

Abrió los ojos de forma débil.  
El lugar estaba ligeramente iluminado y a lo lejos podía sentir una voz conocida, hablando al parecer, por teléfono.  
― ¿Ju… min?  
Expresó apenas audible, mientras trataba de levantar la mitad de su cuerpo, en aquella cama de hospital.  
El nombrado notó su movimiento y cortó rápidamente su llamada, para centrarse en él.  
― Despertaste… no sabes lo calmante que es. Los doctores temían un daño considerable.  
V lo miró confundido.  
No entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.  
Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo, tuvo una lluvia de recuerdos.  
Habían salido del hospital, junto con Saeran, para reunirse con los demás miembros de la RFA.  
Todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero…  
Una punzada le traspasó la mente al grado de tener que llevarse una mano a la cabeza.  
― ¿Te encuentras bien? Llamaré al médico ―se le acercó Jumin, con notoria preocupación en su voz, para luego presionar el botón de llamada que tenía la habitación.  
― No, no es necesario… ―trató de calmarlo, mientras posaba su mano en la suya para que dejase de presionar el botón de urgencia con notorio desespero―. Es solo que… acabo de recordar el por que volví a despertar en una cama de terapia intensiva… ―terminó su oración, suspirando con pesar―. ¿Puedes ponerme al tanto de lo sucedió después? Por favor, dime que no hay nadie lastimado, aparte de mí.   
― Bueno, fue una situación difícil de controlar, pero milagrosamente no hubo bajas que lamentar ―le respondió Jumin, dejando ya el botón, para sentarse en el sofá de descanso, que tenía la habitación, para los familiares de los pacientes―. Luciel y Tú fueron muy confiados, creo que está de mas decirles ahora, que debieron haberme escuchado, sobre internar directamente a Saeran.  
― Hum… lo lamento… ―dijo en una mezcla de alivio, pero también pesar, el turquesa, dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama, con la mirada fija en la nada―. Solo quería que Luciel tuviese la oportunidad de poder defender a su hermano y decidir que seria lo mejor para este. Fui tan estúpido al creer que eso sería lo correcto.  
― Es posible, pero no te martirices por ello ahora. Luciel también tiene su parte de culpa con lo sucedido. Tu mismo lo dijiste. El decidió mostrar a Saeran, a pesar de los riesgos que esto conllevaba, según los pronósticos médicos ―le respondió Han, cruzándose de brazos en el asiento―. Viendo el lado positivo de todo este caos que sucedió, me dieron las pruebas factibles y la total razón, Luciel no pudo poner objeción alguna luego, para internar a Saeran en el lugar necesario para su tratamiento y recuperación, si es que lo tiene.  
― ¿Transfirieron a Saeran… a un hospital psiquiátrico?  
― Si, pero descuida, es un buen lugar. Nada parecido a esos manicomios de las películas, donde los pacientes están encadenados y son torturados.  
― Me imagino… sé que tú nunca elegirías un lugar así para alguien a quien tratas ayudar ―V lo miró con cierta gracia ante su ocurrencia―. Sé como se ve un hospital psiquiátrico normal.  
― ¿Lo sabes? ―preguntó Han con cierta sorpresa, que luego fue reemplazada por su tono de intuición―. Cierto, no lo había pensado, pero supongo que debiste acompañar a Rika antes, cuando intentó tratarse… se que es algo tarde para decirlo, pero lamento que no haya funcionado, no tengo dudas de que intentaste ayudarla.  
― Creía que eso hacía, pero ahora, he llegado a concluir que tal vez yo, fui parte culpable en su decisión drástica…   
― Deja de culparte. Soy consciente de que eres bastante indeciso y hasta cobarde, pero simplemente no puedo ver la conexión entre lo que tu hiciste, con el caos que provocó Rika y sus “nuevos ideales”.  
― ¿En verdad piensas eso? ―soltó apenas audible, V, cerrando sus débiles y operados ojos, con un tono de voz, imposible de describir―. No se aun como me tienes en alta estima, a pesar de que ahora sabes todos mis pecados.  
― ¿Qué humano en la faz de la tierra está libre de pecado? ― Jumin sonrió con pesar, para luego levantarse, como si recordase que aún tenía cosas que hacer―. Además, somos amigos. Es en momentos de crisis como esta, que se puede medir que tan fuerte y tangible es una amistad. No tengo duda de que tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar…  
Se detuvo en sus palabras, al notar que V había vuelto al país de los sueños, ante su notoria debilidad.  
― Descansa, mi buen amigo.  
Salió del lugar, luego de decir esa ultima oración, dejando a los guardias en la entrada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó a su guarida, casi a media noche.  
Apenas cerró su portón y verificó que todas sus entradas seguían bien bloqueadas y sin ninguna novedad, se quitó su chaqueta y caminó de forma zombie hasta la habitación donde estaba su cama.  
Se dejó caer, chocando su cara directamente contra su almohada, haciendo que sus lentes saliesen volando por el efecto de acción y reacción.  
Fue luego de segundos, que se volteó, para ver en la oscuridad de su techo.  
Suspiró cansado, al notar que su cerebro lo seguía martirizando con los recuerdos de ese día reciente.  
Casi podía escuchar los gritos de la coordinadora, forcejeando con Saeran.  
¿Por qué no había reaccionado antes?  
¿Por qué siempre terminaba paralizado?  
“…nunca pensé que podías llegar a ser el tipo de escoria que abandona a sus amigos con tal de salvar su propio trasero...”  
“¡Yo me he sentido culpable desde el momento en que lo supe! ¿pero tú? ¿es que solo importan tus sentimientos? No, ni siquiera parece importarte eso, solo quieres creer que todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor es culpa de otros y poco o nada tuya, cuando no es así. Por eso llorabas en la fiesta, ¿verdad?”.  
Se refregó los ojos con su antebrazo, como si tratase de ocultar la culpa.  
― ¡No, te equivocas! Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho ―murmuró con la voz quebrada, mientras se ponía de costado y su mirada se llenaba de angustia―. Sé que soy una basura… pero no sé como puedo dejar de serlo… perdónenme, Yoosung… coordinadora… Saeran… en verdad lo siento…  
Se levantó de golpe, para sentarse en la orilla de su cama, con la postura jorobada, mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos, para siquiera provocarse lagrimear, ya que no podía llorar de forma natural.  
Si no había lágrimas, es porque en realidad no lamentaba nada de lo sucedido.  
Y si no lo lamentaba de verdad, entonces la coordinadora tenía razón. Sus lágrimas en la fiesta, solo habían sido lágrimas de cocodrilo, para conseguir una exoneración de la culpa, y cuando la tuvo, ya no sintió nada más.  
Era un maldito egoísta y una insensible persona.  
Una horrible persona que no dudó en dejar a su hermanito menor con una alcohólica violenta, con la esperanza de que dos jóvenes a los que solo conocía su lado bueno, pudiesen cuidarlo como él lo hacía.  
Incluso Vanderwood se lo había mencionado en el pasado, cuando recién lo conoció.  
Que no confiase ciega y totalmente en alguien que se negaba a mostrarle pruebas, por que quien hace lo correcto, no teme mostrarlas.

Pasaron minutos desde que empezó a martirizarse, cuando el celular sonó.  
Lo sacó de su bolsillo al instante, mas se quedó perplejo al ver que se trataba de un número no agendado en sus contactos.  
Su instinto de paranoia, lo hizo levantarse de golpe, para correr a la computadora que tenia cerca y cerciorarse que no se trataba de alguna distracción mientras alguien intentaba infiltrarse en su escondite.  
La llamada se perdió.  
Pero a los segundos, el mismo número desconocido volvió a llamar.  
Luego de una fracción de segundos, se decidió contestar, con la leve esperanza de que tal vez sea Jumin, que paraba cambiando de móvil con frecuencia.  
― ¿Sí? ―emitió de forma seca, mientras volvía a sentarse en su cama.  
― Buenas noches, ¿hablo con el señorito Luciel? ―se escucho la voz amable, pero a la vez firme, de un hombre.  
― ¿Quién habla? ―preguntó algo preocupado el pelirrojo, dibujando una expresión de desconfianza en su rostro.  
― ¿Qué quien soy? Bueno, supongo que lo olvidó, soy el Doctor Cha ―le respondió con un ligero aire de gracia, el extraño―. Usted estuvo hace unas horas en nuestra casa de descanso…  
Seven se volvió a levantar, para buscar sus lentes, al recordar al parecer, de quien se trataba el desconocido.  
― ¿Hola? ¿Es usted el señorito Luciel? Oh… creo que me he equivocado de número, disculpe usted… ―siguió hablando el hombre un tanto apenado al ver que no tenia la respuesta que esperaba.  
― No, soy Luciel, siento tardar en reaccionar, es solo que me encontró desprevenido. Ya recordé quien es ―aclaró el rojizo, mientras que, con su mano libre, revisaba su chaqueta que había tirado en el suelo, para sacar de ella la tarjeta de presentación que le había dado en asistencia, sobre tal doctor, y que le habían sugerido que añadiera a sus contactos―. Pero… ¿es normal que los médicos te hablen a una hora tan avanzada de la noche? ―señaló con desconfianza, al notar que faltaba unos pocos minutos para la media noche.  
― Hum, comprendo su desconfianza ―le respondió sin ofenderse, aquel médico―, y se podría decir que si, que no es normal que un médico te llame a la mitad de la noche, pero yo tampoco soy un médico normal… ¿puede creer que somos mas temidos que los médicos especializados en oncología? En fin, me reconforta saber que no me equivoqué de número…  
― ¿Hay algo importante que deba decirme con respecto al paciente que dejé en sus manos o solo está llamándome para presentarse? Estoy ocupado y preferiría omitirlo, si es eso ultimo―le interrumpió Luciel, sintiendo que no tenia ánimos para escucharlo.  
― Digamos que es una combinación de ambos ―le respondió amable el doctor, a pesar de la respuesta molesta que le había dado―. El paciente que usted y el señor de esmoquin nos dejaron se encuentra estable, dejaremos que duerma sin molestarlo por ahora. Ya mañana lo integraremos al grupo. Estará bien, de eso no lo dude, señorito Luciel. Enviaremos un resumen de lo que haya hecho en su recuperación, día tras día. Por cierto, ¿quiere que el reporte que le enviemos sea por este medio, o prefiere un correo electrónico? Si prefiere este último, nos tendrá que adicionar ese dato. Según la asistente que los atendió, solo dieron sus nombres, sin apellido. Y este número. Ninguna otra información adicional.  
― Y prefiero que se quede así. Es lo básico que necesita para hacer su trabajo ¿no? ―dijo 707, con notorio hartazgo en su voz, al notar su insistencia en seguir hablándole―. Envíeme su reporte por mensaje a este número. Si eso es todo, voy a colga…  
― Desafortunadamente, necesitaré mas datos, para realizar mi trabajo de forma eficiente, señorito Luciel ―esta vez fue el doctor quien lo interrumpió al notar su intensión, pero manteniendo su voz amable con gran estabilidad y calma―. Sé que debe tener sus motivos para no querer proporcionarnos mas información personal. Ya no insistiré en el tema. Pero… para que pueda acercarme y tratar a su hermano menor, necesito saber toda la información emocional que pueda brindarme, no solo él, sino usted…   
― ¿Cómo sabe que es mi hermano menor? ¡¿Estuvo buscando información por su cuenta?! Eso no es profesional de su parte ―se quejó el rojizo, ante sus palabras.  
― No fue necesario buscar en otro lado. No estuve presente, en la entrega, pero pude verlo retirándose a lo lejos, y cuando vi al paciente, no me quedó dudas del parentesco y similitud que tienen físicamente…   
― ¿Por qué me menciona todo esto entonces? ¿A dónde pretende llegar? ―inquirió, ya todo fastidiado, en especial por que a pesar de como le respondía, este no se mostraba afectado.  
― Lamento si lo estoy incomodando. Tal vez prefiera que sea directo… bien, lo seré. Todos los pacientes que tenemos, por naturaleza tienden a tener una relación conflictiva con sus familias y cercanos. Tenemos como prioridad ayudar a nuestros pacientes a superarse, pero tampoco dejamos de lado a sus familias, ya que de nada serviría soltar una hermosa pintura restaurada, si la van a poner en la misma pared fétida y mohosa de donde la sacaron. Todo nuestro esfuerzo, seria en vano. Así que lo ideal, es que también restauremos la pared.  
― ¿Esta insinuando que soy mala influencia para mi hermano, sin siquiera conocerme?  
― No, no lo definiría como mala influencia, mas bien, persona de poco apoyo. No dudo que usted aprecia a su hermano. Con todas las especificaciones y pedidos que dejaron en asistencia, no me cabe la menor duda. Pero, señorito Luciel… usted, también sufre con todo esto ¿verdad? Debe sentirse abrumado y triste, o incluso molesto.   
La voz del doctor en esas ultimas oraciones, por alguna extraña razón hicieron que algo dentro suyo sintiese un golpe.  
Pero no un golpe, que lo incitara a defenderse, todo lo contrario, sentía ganas de desmoronarse.  
― ¿Eh? ―fue lo único que logró articular, tratando de no sonar afectado.  
― Muchos creen que cuando una persona se enferma mentalmente, solo sufre esa persona, pero lo cierto es toda su familia se ve afectada con esto. Es normal negarlo en un principio o crear sentimientos de culpa… “Debí haber hecho algo al respecto antes” “¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo?” “Soy una mala persona por no haberle ayudado” …son algunos de esos pensamientos. Y no está mal sentirlos. Es una muestra de que pensamos y sentimos como humanos. Por eso, quiero decirle, que también estaré disponible para escucharlo y ayudarlo a enfrentar sus conflictos emocionales.  
― Yo no tengo un problema mental, como para necesitar a un doctor psiquiátrico…  
― ¿Por qué? ¿Por que cree que doctores como yo, son solo para locos que ya no pueden cuidarse por su cuenta y son un peligro para la sociedad? Los doctores de mi rama, no solo tratan enfermos mentales terminales o graves, también podemos ser un puente y soporte emocional para personas que necesitan sentirse escuchadas y desean aclarar sus conflictos emocionales… sé que mis palabras pueden parecerle incongruentes ahora, pero le ruego, trate de considerarlo. Lo hará ¿verdad?  
― No lo sé, soy una persona con el tiempo limitado, aunque lo considerara.  
― Comprendo, pero podemos acomodarnos a como usted le sea mas beneficioso. Incluso podemos tener las sesiones por teléfono, si se le hace más cómodo.  
― Si le digo que no, va seguir insistiéndome, supongo.  
― Veo que ya estamos conociéndonos y entrando en confianza ―enunció con gracia el del teléfono―. Entonces está decidido. Le enviaré un horario por mensaje, para que pueda darse una idea de cada cuanto hablaremos. Las sesiones durarán lo que usted quiera que duren.  
― Espere, no dije que sí, lo voy a pensar… ―expresó algo inquieto el rojizo, al escuchar como el extraño ya estaba organizándole un horario.  
― Lo sé, solo le doy los datos, para que lo piense mejor. Noto por su forma de hablar que es del tipo intelectual, tal vez un genio brillante, pero con problemas de comunicación emocional con sus cercanos.  
― ¿Se arriesga a lanzarme deducciones para impresionarme de su capacidad como médico? ―soltó aun algo incrédulo su escucha.  
― No soy alguien que se arriesga. Simplemente fui sincero y di mi primera impresión de usted. Si llego a equivocarme, no dude en corregirme. Bien, ahora soy yo quien debe colgar, siento haberlo llamado tan tarde, pero quería que se sintiera calmado, nuestra institución cuidará lo mejor que pueda a su hermano. Si no tiene alguna duda ahora, procederé a cortar.  
― No tengo nada que decir.  
― Bien, que tenga una buena noche señorito Luciel, si le cuesta conciliar el sueño, un vaso de leche caliente sin azúcar le ayudará a hacerlo. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Cortó.

Esa llamada lo había dejado confundido.  
Aunque extrañamente mejor, de lo que estaba antes de recibirla.  
Sentía que tenía mucho que analizar.  
Caminó hasta su cocina, para revisar su heladera, en busca del líquido que le había recomendado el insistente doctor.  
Pero como temía, solo había un sinfín de latas de Dr Pepper. Al parecer Mary Vanderwood le había hecho la limpieza, pero no las compras.  
Entonces tomó su teléfono y marcó.  
― Tom ¿Sigues despierto? De casualidad ¿tienes leche? ―soltó con su voz, ahora un poco menos afligida―. No, no estoy bromeando, quiero tomar leche y no tengo, es demasiado tarde… tengo pereza para ir a comprar al mini super a esta hora… ¿Eh? ¿Que qué ofrezco a cambio de tu cartón de leche? ¿Cómo que va por la mitad? Bien, solo por que lo necesito, acepto tu oferta, tráelo y te daré un six pack de Dr Pepper…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejó la bocina del teléfono, para luego recostarse en el espaldar de su asiento de oficina y estirar los brazos hacia arriba, para calmar un poco su cansancio.  
― ¿Otra vez hablando con el familiar de un paciente tan tarde? ―soltó a modo de regaño, la enfermera del turno nocturno, al verlo desde el pasillo de su oficina―. Déjeme adivinar, llamó al familiar del jovencito de nuevo ingreso.  
― El trabajo de un médico interno nunca acaba, enfermera Kim ―le respondió con una sonrisa cansada este, mientras se levantaba para salir al pasillo―. Creo que tomaré una siesta, no dudes en llamarme, si alguno de los otros internos se encuentra ocupado y necesitan ayuda.  
― Lo haré Doctor Cha, ahora váyase a dormir, que parece un zombie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían sido unas semanas complicadas, pero al fin había podido dormir en su cómoda cama, en vez de un sofá de hospital.  
El día anterior tuvo un mal final, pero este que comenzaba, no tenía que ser igual.  
El ronroneo de su preciada gata persa de pelo blanco inmaculado, fue su señal de que era hora de levantarse.  
Caminó directo a su tina, donde se relajó por unos minutos, para terminar en su ducha.  
Salió envuelto en su bata de baño y pantuflas, para caminar hacia donde estaba su guardarropa y cambiador, donde su mayordomo ya había elegido el atuendo que usaría ese día.  
― Por cierto, su padre, el Señor Han, me pidió que le recordase que tiene hoy su almuerzo pendiente con él ―habló el mayordomo, mientras le terminaba de arreglar, pasando con un alineador en su espalda y hombros, para quitar cualquier ligera imperfección de estos.  
― Hum, soy consciente de ello. Avisa al chofer Kim de mi agenda.  
El mayordomo asintió para luego retirarse y dejarlo solo, arreglándose su corbata.  
Apenas salió de su habitación, las sirvientas y el cocinero lo recibieron en el comedor, con su desayuno, y el de Elizabeth 3ra.  
Disfrutaba mucho su compañía de esta última, a pesar de que esta no comiese mas que solo sus croquetas.  
Era un hábito que tenía, pero que no demostraba cuando tenia visitas, ya que estas, e incluso su padre, veían con malos ojos, que comiese junto con su gata.  
Disfrutó en silencio sus croissants rellenos de queso cottage y jamó ibérico, con un café dalgona.  
Y terminó con una bowl de ensalada de frutos tropicales.  
La servidumbre se despidió de él a los minutos, para seguir la agenda de ese día.  
Ya en la oficina, llamó por su interfono a su mano derecha.  
― Buenos días, Señor Han. En minutos iniciará la reunión que tiene programada con los socios del nuevo proyecto que está iniciando nuestro sector. Aparte de eso, recuerde que tiene un almuerzo con su padre, que ha estado postergando desde hace días.  
― Si, no era necesario que me recuerdes eso ultimo. Incluso él mandó a recordármelo hoy, apenas desperté ―le respondió, mientras ojeaba uno de los tantos folios que ya lo esperaban para ser revisados y aprobados―. Dejando de lado el trabajo de la oficina… ¿Cómo amaneció?  
― ¿Eh? ¿Me está preguntando como amanecí emocionalmente? ¿Oí bien? ―sonó algo confundida la castaña ante su última pregunta.  
― Hum, eso hago ¿es tan raro que lo pregunte? ―la voz de Jumin seguía normal.  
― Bueno, lo es, siendo sincera… ―objetó esta, algo incomoda, para luego deducir el porqué de su cuestionamiento―. Supongo que lo dice por los sucesos que acontecieron ayer, a última hora.  
― Ciertamente. Entré al chat, en lo que estaba en el auto, y noté que la ultima interacción que tuvieron los miembros, fue hace casi 24 horas. El chat casi nunca estuvo tan vacío. Los últimos acontecimientos, sin duda ha debido afectar el ánimo de todos, incluyéndola.  
― Creo es una reacción que sucedería inevitablemente ―expresó Kang, mientras tomaba su teléfono y entraba para revisar con sus propios ojos, la información que su superior decía―. Personalmente no entré, porque no tenía nada que decir o preguntarle esta mañana, y ayer… creo que a todos nos debió afectar un poco, lo vivido en la tarde. No voy a negar que tomé unas pastillas para conciliar el sueño, ya que sentía que tenia mucho que procesar. Pero hoy me encuentro bien. ¿Qué hay de usted, Señor Han?  
― También sentí cierto estrés, pero nada que no pueda controlar, para privarme de mis necesarias 8 horas de sueño saludable… pero dudo que esa sea la condición de los demás miembros del grupo, así que te encargaré que te contactes con ellos hoy y preguntes sus estados. Como líder interino, debo estar pendiente de todos y si es necesario, intervenir.  
― Se nota que se toma su puesto muy en serio, pero si me permite sugerirle, creo que deberíamos darle su espacio a los demás, en este momento deben estar batallando sus propias luchas mentales y lo mejor seria esperar a que se calmaran.  
― Tiene lógica tu petición, bien, les daremos hoy para calmar sus conflictos por separado, pero mañana trataremos de unificar de nuevo al grupo ―aceptó, mientras tomaba su sello y empezaba a terminar el primer folio con su sello y revisión―. Pero, hay otro asunto del que quiero que te informes lo más pronto posible…  
Jaehee lo escuchó concentrada, mas terminó agobiada por su petición.  
― Señor Han, creo que no deberíamos ahondar en ese tema, es un problema de pareja que ellos mismos deben solucionar por su cuenta. Estoy casi segura de que se molestarían si alguno de nosotros interfiere. Lo mejor es esperar a que ellos mismos nos lo cuenten, si es lo que prefieren…  
― Difiero ―le interrumpió Jumin, con total negativa―. No quiero cometer el mismo error del pasado… ―Su voz sonaba ligeramente molesta―. Pensé lo mismo, cuando veía a V y Rika conflictuados… que era cosa de ellos y no debía meterme, pero… ahora he llegado a la conclusión, de que, si tal vez yo hubiese sido un mediador entre ellos, no hubieran terminado ocultándonos tantos secretos… Esta vez insistiré y no seré alguien que se limite a mirar de lejos con la esperanza de que no se lastimen entre sí.  
Jaehee se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.  
Pensó que su postura era exagerada. Personalmente, no podía comprenderlo y veía su intensión, como la de un metiche, mas nunca se lo diría, por su posición.  
― Será como usted diga, Señor Han ―se limitó a decir, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y evitaba hacer una expresión notoria en su rostro, ya que su intuición le decía, que este lo observaba por los cristales transparentes de su oficina―. Indagaré el motivo, del por que Yoosung y la coordinadora terminaron discutiendo, haciendo que esta ultima se largase antes de terminar la reunión.  
― Bien, insiste si es necesario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido molesto de la vieja y ruidosa aspiradora de mi madre, en el pasillo, terminó despertándome.  
Me estiré lentamente, mientras empezaba a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, debido a la resaca, por haber bebido tanto la noche anterior.  
Miré el reloj de pared, con los ojos aun medio borrosos.  
Ya habían pasado quince minutos, de las once de la mañana.  
Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a casa.  
Me senté al borde de la cama, rascándome la cabeza y soportando mi propio olor de ebria, mientras trataba de recordar el por qué había terminado con un aspecto tan patético.  
Apenas me puse de pie, empecé a caminar como un zombie rumbo al baño, donde terminé por darme cuenta, que incluso me había dormido con mi traje todo roto y sucio.  
Una ducha fría me hizo reaccionar lo suficiente como para parecer alguien decente.  
Tomé un suspiro largo, para bajar a la planta baja y tratar de comer algo, a pesar de que aun sentía un nudo en el estómago.  
Saludé a mi madre, quien parecía que le faltaba poco para terminar su limpieza exhaustiva de los fines de semana, para luego entrar en la cocina y agarrar lo primero que encontrase para comer y beber.  
― ¿Estuvo tan divertida tu salida a beber que llegaste casi a las tres de la madrugada? ―De repente soltó mi madre, entrando a la cocina, con una mirada arbitraria.  
“Vaya, ya se estaba tardando en iniciar a regañarme”, pensé, mientras seguía masticando apenas, con los ojos casi cerrados, por la sensibilidad, siendo un efecto secundario de la resaca, aparte del dolor de cabeza.  
― No realmente, pero me sirvió para calmarme, le mande un mensaje a Suho avisando que llegaría tarde…  
― Si, tu hermano me informo de tu mensaje, pero no creas que con eso ibas a evitar que no me preocupe ¿sabes cuanta chica que sale a beber no regresa a su casa?  
― No, pero me doy una idea con las noticias, pero no fui a un antro, estuve bebiendo sola, aquí cerca, en el puesto callejero del barrio, a lo máximo pudo haberme mordido el perro de los vecinos de la otra cuadra ―traté de calmarla, sin saber que había empeorado la situación.  
― ¿¡Estuviste bebiendo sola?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―se exaltó más―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No me digas, ya puedo imaginármelo ―habló como si supiese de mi vida, mas que yo misma―. ¿Es por ese hombre al que has estado conociendo? ¿Descubriste que te engaña? Si, seguro es eso, todos los hombres son iguales, por eso en el fondo siempre desee que te quedaras sola…  
No pude evitar escupir lo que tenia en la boca al escucharla.  
― ¿Quieres callarte y dejar de adivinar y controlar mi vida? ―solté molesta―. ¡Dios, no por que te haya pasado a ti, significa que yo esté destinada a pasar por lo mismo! Hay una y mil razones por las que me pueda enojar con alguien al grado de querer perderme en el alcohol, y no solo una maldita infidelidad. Agradecería que me dejaras sufrir en silencio…  
Me detuve en mi explotar, al notar que mis palabras la habían afectado.  
Tomé mi plato con comida, apenas tocado, para envolverlo en plástico sellador y guardarlo en la heladera, para luego sacar una botella de energizante a la mitad que tenía guardada desde hace tiempo.  
Estaba molesta, pero a la vez apenada por lo que había dicho.  
― Lo siento, yo… mejor me iré a encerrar a mi habitación, para que no te fastidie mi presencia.  
Mi madre no me respondió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No recuerdo cuantas horas pasaron luego de la discusión con mi madre.  
Mi cuarto estaba oscuro, y lo único que lo mantenía iluminado, era la luz de mi monitor, en la cual me había sumergido a jugar, como antaño.  
Me sentía horrible al principio, pero luego de un par de horas, estos sentimientos se habían reducido.  
― Oh, ojalá la vida fuera tan simple como en los sims… ―pensé mientras manipulaba el juego.  
Mis sims.  
Mis preciados sims.  
¿Cómo es que estuve un mes sin conectarme para seguir creando su historia?  
Mi avatar se había casado luego de un largo noviazgo con su vecino tierno y amable (el cual había creado a propósito con esas características). Si bien ella en un principio tenía como objetivo de vida ser una gran abogada, luego de casarse, le surgió la nueva aspiración de tener su propia familia. Al principio le negué el nuevo sueño al que aspiraba e hice que se concentre en su carrera, pero esto afecto a su relación, ya que el otro avatar, aparte de tener su propia profesión, su aspiración principal era tener una enorme dinastía al ser del tipo familiar. La afinidad de ambos empezó a bajar y si no los obligaba a interactuar entre sí, desactivando el libre albedrío, llegaron a tener la afinidad tan baja, que en sus opciones de dialogo, salían la opción de pedir el divorcio. Me había asustado mucho en un principio, ya que no sabía lo que había hecho mal para que mis creaciones llegaran a ese punto, a pesar de que los cree para ser el alma gemela del otro. Luego de intentar varias opciones y cargar partidas anteriores, fue que me di cuenta, que ellos estaban teniendo sus sueños nuevos, para ser felices a entre sí, no por mí. Así que acepté los nuevos deseos y aspiraciones y deje el modo libre albedrío al máximo, y desde ahí, no tuve que volver a intervenir para que su relación siguiese estable, incluso mejoró.  
Ahora ellos eran abuelos y vivían solos, peros sus hijos y nietos los visitaban todos los días.  
Al final, mi avatar, terminó siendo una entidad diferente a mí.  
Me causaba gracia pensarlo.  
Pero a la vez gran asombro, ya que, a pesar de compartir los mismos gustos y rasgos básicos, no terminamos siendo lo mismo.  
Tal vez eso era. No pueden existir dos seres iguales… Cerré el juego luego de observar un poco más y hacer uno que otro ajuste secundario.

Me recosté en mi cama y encendí mi celular, para ponerme a revisar la tienda de aplicaciones, donde habían salido un montón de juegos nuevos de simulación.  
“Ven y acompaña a este grupo de universitarios en su ultimo año y encuentra un posible romance”  
Descargué el juego, ya que su intro promocional era bastante llamativo, y con diez rutas disponibles.  
Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a estos juegos, que el capítulo introductorio me pareció aburrido.  
Por lo menos hasta que apareció “el” personaje.  
Ese chico que, a comparación de los otros, que ya hasta te ponían un apodo o te miraban con mala cara, su interacción era casual y te hablaba con cierta timidez, pero a la vez respeto, para luego irse y dejarte con cierta intriga tierna.  
A veces era castaño, algunas veces cenizo, pero en su mayoría era…  
Rubio.

Mi maldito cerebro empezó a hacer conexiones.  
En vez de ver al nuevo personaje rubio, no pude evitar pensar en Yoosung, y, en consecuencia, mi situación actual con él.  
Una gran parte de mi estaba furiosa, pero la otra parte se encontraba triste y extrañándolo.  
Me exasperé y volví a cerrar el juego.  
Tal vez si me tomaba otra siesta, mis pensamientos se aclararían mejor y sabría qué hacer.  
Pero cuando estaba acomodándome para dormir mi planeada siesta, a mi celular entró una llamada.  
Reconocía el número.  
No tenia el mejor humor para hablar con alguien, pero decidí contestar, al presentir de que podría ser algo importante.  
― Hola, soy Zen ―empezó a modo de saludo el cenizo, con una voz calmada, que me creó cierta intriga, ya que era el que hablaba siempre animoso―. Necesito hablar contigo, de algo importante…  
― ¿Qué ha pasado? Te escucho ―solté, ahora más alerta.  
― Prefiero hablarte de ello en persona, de preferencia hoy ―respondió serio, lo cual terminó preocupándome más― yo ya estoy saliendo de mis prácticas, te acabo de enviar una dirección, revísala y dime si te queda cerca.   
Despegué el móvil de mi oreja, para revisar la bandeja de mensajes.  
Tal como había dicho, tenía un mensaje suyo con una dirección. Lo abrí, y me mostró una dirección en el mapa, a unas dos estaciones de donde vivía. Un lugar considerablemente cerca.  
― Ya lo vi, me queda mas o menos a treinta minutos en metro.  
― Yo llegaré al lugar en una hora, nos vemos allá entonces.  
― Espera ¿quieres que vaya ahora mismo? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ―traté de quejarme, pero este ya me había cortado.  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?  
¿Por qué Zen me había hablado de forma tan seria y quería encontrarse conmigo tan de pronto?  
Me levanté para alistarme en salir.  
Si de algo estaba segura, es que quedándome sin hacer nada, no tendría respuestas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	23. Chapter 23

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 23

Luego de la terrible tarde que habían tenido por la reunión, llegó a su departamento, exhausto emocionalmente.  
Se quitó su chaqueta y manga larga para sentirse más ligero, con una delgada sudadera sin mangas que dejaban libres, sus torneados brazos.  
Encendió la tele, para romper el silencio que inundaba el ambiente.  
Empujó su sofá de la sala a un costado, para poder hacer una sesión de brazos y abdomen.  
Si había algo que le despejaba la mente y reducía su estrés, era hacer ejercicio.  
Luego de dos horas, terminó.  
Normalmente haría más, pero hoy tenía que leer un poco del libreto que estaban ensayando.  
Tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor, parado frente al televisor.  
La chica del clima no estaba nada mal.  
“Hoy el clima se mantuvo estable, pero podrían ocurrir chaparrones y tormentas aisladas en casi todas las zonas de Seúl y provincias aledañas, recomendamos llevar un paraguas o ligero impermeable”.  
Frunció el rostro, ligeramente desanimado.  
Era hermosa, pero portadora de malas noticias.  
Le desagradaba ya de por sí, los días nublados y odiaba los días de lluvia.  
Se metió a la ducha para revitalizar su entrenado cuerpo.  
Ya en bata de baño y una toalla mediana en su cabeza para secar su larga cabellera, acomodó su sofá en su sitio original, para sentarse en él, con una cerveza en mano y en la otra el control del televisor y su libreto.  
Las noticias se acabaron y empezó a dar una novela que no seguía.  
Estaba a punto de hacer zapping, aprovechando que por fin se había comprado el pack de canales para adultos, cuando la escena inicial de la novela lo atrapó.  
― ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me mentiste?! ―le gritó el hombre emocionalmente roto, mientras tomaba a la protagonista de los hombros, para que no lo esquivase con la mirada―. Confié en ti, en serio lo hice…  
― ¡No te mentí! Es solo que… no podía decírtelo… lo oculté, porque temía que te afectara… ―la protagonista le respondió, empezando su llanto―. Por favor, contrólate, me estas asustando…  
― ¿Temías que me afectara? ¿Crees que mentirme evitaría que me sienta peor? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ―El protagonista la soltó. Aun se mostraba enojado, pero ahora su rostro reflejaba decepción y un gran dolor―. Supongo que es culpa mía entonces… por creer que de verdad me conocías y confiabas en mí. Pero ahora lo veo todo claro… ―terminó diciendo este, empezando a caminar lejos de la prota.  
Zen se llevó la lata de cerveza a la boca, para tomar un gran sorbo, sin dejar de ver la pantalla, totalmente cautivado por la actuación de los que parecían ser unos veteranos actores.  
― Espera… ¿Por qué te vas? ―la protagonista empezó a caminar detrás de él―. No he terminado de hablar, puedo explicártelo, no te vayas…  
Pero el protagonista ya se había montado al caballo que al parecer lo había traído a ese lugar, completamente decidido en irse, sin antes soltar una última oración.  
― ¿Por qué debería quedarme con alguien a quien ahora solo le provoco miedo?   
Luego de eso, se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a la prota parada, en medio de un grupo de caminantes curiosos.  
― ¡Vuelve, por favor, vuelve…! ―gritó la prota en llanto, mientras corría detrás suyo, aunque de forma inútil, ya que el se encontraba a punto de desaparecer de su rango de visión.  
Fui ahí que esta se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras se consumía en su sufrimiento, al parecer entendiendo que lo había perdido para siempre.

Volvió a tomar otro gran sorbo de cerveza, para terminar de disfrutar aquella escena perfecta del final de lo que parecía un trágico amor.

― Qué intenso… ahora que lo pienso, me recordó a esos dos… ―el cenizo dejó de poner atención en lo que siguió dando en la tele, para mirar hacia el techo, asimilando aún todo lo que había sucedido ese día.  
Había algo que le causaba cierta intriga, pero no sabía exactamente qué.  
Se preguntó si debería llamar a Yoosung, que luego de que la coordinadora lo hubiese dejado parado frente a todos, se quedó paralizado sin saber donde ocultarse, siendo él quien lo trajese a su lado, para que los acompañara en la reunión que no acababa.  
Por suerte los otros actuaron como que no habían visto nada de lo anterior, y siguieron hablando del otro tema que lo acontecía.  
Sabia que la coordinadora tenia cierta personalidad seria, pero no la había imaginado que demostraría un carácter tan fuerte.  
Tal vez estaba mal, pero no la juzgaba por ello.  
No logró escuchar todo, y menos entender lo que se dijeron en su lucha verbal con Seven, pero si esto la afectó al grado de discutir con Yoosung, supuso que debió ser algo muy grave.  
Si había algo en lo que sabía por experiencia, era el cómo se sentía la traición proveniente de alguien a quien de verdad querías y confiabas ciegamente.  
Y sin duda hubiera reaccionado de forma violenta y hasta no descartaría la opción de dejar a una novia por traición o decepción.  
Ya que también era del tipo que amaba y odiaba con intensidad.

Apagó el televisor y abrió su libreto.  
Se apegó a repasar sus líneas y tomar tres latas de cerveza más, durante un par de horas.  
Ya estaba cerca de ser media noche, así que decidió ponerle fin a su práctica.  
Se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y ponerse su crema nocturna, cuando en uno de sus movimientos pro cuidado, sintió un ligero dolor en su espalda.  
Lo cierto es que había salido libre de heridas y moretones en la “pelea” que ocurrió en la reunión, a pesar de caer encima de una mesa de vidrio. Pero ahora que su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, aprovechaba para expresar sus más mínimas incomodidades.

Esa coordinadora, a pesar de su tamaño y masa corporal, parecía que pegaba como una…  
Se detuvo en su cepillar de dientes, al sentir que las ideas que tanto habían flotado sin sentido en su mente, ahora empezaban a mostrar conexión.  
Ahora que recordaba, ella no había mostrado ni la más mínima alteración cuando en el chat había mencionado que en el pasado había pertenecido a una pandilla.  
Incluso había mencionado que podía darse una idea de lo difícil que puede ser vivir ese estilo de vida, cuando lo defendió del ricachón, que arremetía que los pandilleros sufren por que quieren y no por las circunstancias que terminan haciendo que vivan en la calle.  
Eso… la forma desinteresada y demasiado sincera en que hablo la primera vez que entró al chat, al grado de incluso maldecir… y la forma en que redujo al insano Saeran por su cuenta, teniendo aun fuerza para arremeter con otros más…  
No, nada de eso había sido solo coincidencia.  
Las chicas normales, no eran así. Eran delicadas, apacibles, coquetas, pero no descaradas y con tendencia a llorar, que caer en una rabia iracunda.  
Claro que había chicas que eran todo lo contrario, pero eso era porque tendían a tener mas personalidad de…  
― Maldición… ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? ¿Yoosung será consciente de que está saliendo con un tipo de chica así? ―Soltó preocupado el cenizo, para luego enjuagar su boca y sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pijama―. Sé que es tarde y debe estar afligido, pero no podré dormir, si no confirmo este temor…  
Pero el rubio no le contestó y dejó de intentarlo a la tercera llamada perdida.  
Se obligó a dormir, y en sus sueños, no pudo evitar recordar momentos de su vida pasada como pandillero y sus peleas con las demás pandillas, por territorio.  
Ese nuevo día que recién comenzaba, por suerte solo tendría que asistir medio día de forma obligada a sus ensayos y tener la tarde en elección para prácticas.  
Mientras tomaba el taxi para llevarlo a su trabajo, decidió intentar hablar con Yoosung de nuevo.  
Luego de su temida deducción, ahora se encontraba más preocupado por este.   
¿Habría llegado a su casa siquiera?  
¿O estaría por ahí tirado, sufriendo por su pelea de novios?  
A sus ojos, Yoosung era muy sensible, y ahora cualquier cosa le parecía una posible opción.  
― ¿Hola? Yoosung, maldito, recién contestas, me tenías preocupado ―soltó sin pensarlo, al ver que este respondía a la primera.  
― Ah, eras tú… Zen ―escuchó que le respondía apenas audible y débil, una voz melancólica―. ¿Qué quieres?  
― Perdón por no ser la persona que esperabas ―soltó Zen, algo alterado por sus palabras―. Solo quería asegurarme de que respirabas, maldito malagradecido… no se por que me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por ti…  
― Obvio que iba a amanecer respirando… ―la voz del rubio se escucho ligeramente audible, como si estuviese recién despertándose―. Lo siento, me imagino que te preocupé por la forma en que ayer dejé el taxi… hum… disculpa, pero no tengo ánimos en este momento para hablar con alguien… voy a colgar…  
― Oye hermano, sé que debes sentirte mal por pelearte con tu novia, créeme, me ha pasado antes, pero lo peor que puedes hacer, es quedarte encerrado en tu cueva de universitario ―trató de hablar rápido, al escuchar sus intenciones de cortar―. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo más tarde? Despejar tu mente en un bar al aire libre, puede que acomode mejor tus ideas…  
― No me gusta el aire libre, a no ser que sea de noche y este medio frio… y tampoco tengo fuerzas para beber.  
― Bueno… entonces podemos salir ha… ―puso cara de pensar, al ver que sus opciones para animarlo empezaban a reducir―. ¿Y comer? Vamos a comer, ¿recuerdas que hablé de tener un amigo que tiene su negocio donde vende carne de cabra a la parrilla? Recién me dieron un adelanto de mi próximo trabajo, así que invito yo ¿Qué dices?  
― ¿Carne? ―sonó ligeramente interesado, aunque lejos de sonar convencido―. Yo… no sé… lo voy a…  
― ¡Perfecto! Iremos a comer entonces, te envió la dirección apenas este saliendo de mis prácticas. No te arrepentirás, es la mejor carne que probaras en tu vida.  
― Espera… no te estaba confirmando que iría, voy a pensarl-  
Cortó la llamada para no darle la oportunidad de rechazar su invitación.  
Ese maldito… ¿Por qué me tomo tantas molestias por él? No había rogado así, ni con las chicas que alguna vez traté de ligarme ―pensó el cenizo, dibujando cierta gracia en su rostro, pero que después cambió por una actitud mas seria―. Ahora solo me falta verificar mis sospechas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había llegado a la dirección que me dio Zen.  
Era una zona comercial, aunque muy recatada y nada glamourosa a comparación de las del centro.  
― ¿Será aquí? ―murmuré algo confundida, parada en la entrada de un restaurante recatado y algo viejo, que no parecía el tipo de lugar que Zen frecuentaría, por lo menos no con su papel de modelo y actor. Estaba a punto de tomar mi móvil para llamarlo, cuando vi un rostro conocido acercándoseme―. Oh… acaso es usted…  
― Lo mismo iba a decir, es usted… la señorita que me invitó a esa fiesta de caridad ―dijo el hombre con delantal, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta de cocina―. Señorita Shim ¿verdad? ―agregó sonriendo―. Me complace que haya venido a probar mi cocina, por favor, pase, pase…  
― Ah, sí, soy yo… ―le seguí la corriente, a pesar de que no podía acordarme su nombre, y decirle que en verdad no venia a comprar su comida, no sería muy cortes―. Disculpe, pero ¿de casualidad está también aquí Zen? Se supone que deberíamos encontrarnos aquí, pero no logro divisarlo…  
― ¿Zen? ¡Ah! Debes referirte a Hyun, si, aquí esta ese maldito engreído―río con gracia―. Se hace el fino ahora, con toda esa vaina de la actuación, pero no olvida sus orígenes y viene a visitar a los amigos cuando puede… sígame, como él es familia, siempre le dejo comer en el segundo piso de mi casa, ya que puedo confiar en que no me robará mis cubiertos buenos ―volvió a reír.  
Me limité a asentir y seguirlo.  
Lo cierto, es que me había olvidado hasta ese momento, que Zen tuvo una vida de calle antes. Aunque un lugar como este, era demasiado decente, para ser concurrido por pandillas.  
No pude evitar observar que el señor tenía un enorme dragón tatuado en su espalda/cuello, y el como se las debió haber ingeniado para ocultarlo, cuando asistió a la fiesta, con traje de gala.   
― Hyun, ya llegó la señorita que esperabas, aquí te la dejo, en unos minutos vuelvo con una buena porción de Kebab para ambos ―fue lo ultimo que dijo el señor, dejándome a solas con Zen, quien se encontraba parado, apoyado en el marco de la ventana grande que iluminaba el lugar, fumando un cigarrillo.  
― Hola… es bueno ver que no tardaste en venir ―soltó, para luego apagar su cigarro en el cenicero que tenia en el borde del ventanal―. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…  
― Hum ¿Por qué de repente me tratas de forma tan seria? ―solté, ya algo harta del aire extraño con el que me llamó y seguía demostrando―. ¿Tiene que ver con “eso” importante que debes decirme?  
― Si, tiene mucho que ver con eso. Pero siéndote sincero, no sé por dónde empezar ―se dio la vuelta, para verme directo, aun apoyado en la pared―. Pero tampoco me gusta perder el tiempo con vueltas, así que te lo preguntaré de forma directa… Tú… ¿formabas parte también de una pandilla? ¿Aun sigues siendo una pandillera?  
No pude evitar sentir cierta frialdad recorriendo mi espalda, luego de escucharlo.  
Al parecer, Zen era mas inteligente de lo que todos creerían.  
Obviamente, una inteligencia nacida y formada en la calle.  
― No, no lo soy, ni nunca lo fui.  
Le respondí de forma directa, ya que no quería alargar esa “charla” que vi que me seria inevitable tener, por sus deducciones.  
― ¿En serio? No sentí que tu respuesta sea del todo sincera ―dejó de apoyarse en la pared―. Supuse que no me lo dirías a la primera, así que… discúlpame desde ya, por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, si es que en serio dices la verdad, claro…  
¿Hacerme qué?  
Fue la pregunta que apenas pude formular en mi mente, antes de poder ver en cámara lenta, como el cenizo se acercaba con determinación, para saltar y tratar de darme una patada voladora.  
¡¿Qué demonios?!  
Al parecer de verdad quería asegurarse de que no era una matona y la única forma que se le había ocurrido era atacándome.  
Si me golpeaba y caía al suelo, seguro se daría por satisfecho, pero, si lograba neutralizar su ataque, demostraría lo contrario.  
Mis palabras eran ciertas, pero no dejaría que alguien me tocase de esa forma.  
No era propio de mí, no dar pelea o como mínimo protegerme.  
Tomé la silla que había a mi costado lo mas rápido posible, para recibir su ataque.  
Su patada traspasó el fondo de la silla y me movió unos centímetros hacia atrás.  
― Sabia que mentías ―expresó al verme aun de pie, forcejeando con él.  
― ¡Cálmate, jamás te mentí! ―le hablé fuerte, mientras giraba la silla, para que no pudiese zafar su pie, y así evitar que volviese a atacarme, para comprobar su no tan errada teoría―. Jamás fui parte de una pandilla, pero si… si fui parte… de una banda metal ground…  
― ¿Qué?  
Esta vez fue el cenizo quien se quedó sin palabras ante mi confesión.  
― Si, lo que escuchaste, alguna vez tuve la idea loca de ser la líder de una banda de groove metal… quiero creer que éramos buenos, pero supongo que no fuimos lo necesariamente buenos, ya que nunca logramos debutar como profesionales… ―solté la silla, ya que pude ver que sus intenciones de atacarme se habían desvanecido―. Aprendimos a ser rudas, ya que vivíamos en barrios de muy mala reputación… teníamos que serlo, si es que no queríamos que nos robaran a diario el equipo.  
― Oye, lo siento… no sabía… debí pensar en esa opción también.  
― Está bien, supongo que es mi culpa no haberlo mencionado antes…  
― Ahora que lo pienso, si tienes la cara… eso explica como soportaste tanta tensión cuando te uniste al grupo ―enunció Zen, mientras sacaba su pie de la silla, al mismo tiempo en que el señor del local entraba con dos enormes platos de Kebab.  
― ¡Hyun, prometiste que no romperías nada, maldito, te lo agregaré a la cuenta! ―dijo este último, algo molesto, para luego desaparecer con la silla destruida.  
― Ah, lo siento viejo, por favor cóbramelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Unos muy incómodos.  
― ¿Y si comemos?  
― La verdad, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, solo vine aquí por que creí que me dirías algo sobre Yoosung… como no he hablado con él desde ayer, me tenía algo preocupada…  
― Si, no me he olvidado de que ustedes están peleados ―me dijo el cenizo, ya cómodo en una silla, con un poco de carne de kebab en la boca―. Si te consuela saberlo, hablé con él esta mañana, así que está vivo, pero sonaba como si hubiese llorado toda la noche.  
― No tengo dudas de que estaría vivo… nunca imaginaria que Yoosung actuaria de forma drástica, como adolescente suicida que se lanza de un puente solo porque se enemistó con su novia… No deberías subestimarlo, el odia que hagan eso.  
― ¿En serio? Mmm… tal vez si lo subestimo un poco. Creo que es por que a veces lo veo como si de verdad fuese mi hermano menor, y tiendo a ser algo sobreprotector cuando se trata de mi familia, o por lo menos lo era... antes… En fin, desde ahora trataré de verlo como tú lo ves…  
― Es algo raro verte decir algo lindo… supongo que también debes estar afectado por lo de ayer, al grado de hablar de tus sentimientos ―lo miré con cierta tristeza, recordando que aparte de mi discusión con Yoosung, aún estaba el otro enorme problema con el grupo―. Creo que cambié de opinión… te acompañaré a comer un poco, aunque no se si pueda terminar este enorme plato de carne yo sola ― me senté a su lado, tentada por el olor, ya que tenía el estómago vacío.  
― Hey, no te preocupes por eso, en minutos llegará alguien a ayudarnos.  
― ¿Alguien más? ¿A quien invitaste? ¿Será Jaehee? ―le llené de preguntas apenas lo mencionó.  
― ¿Jaehee? Claro que no, ella no combina con este tipo de ambientes, ahora que se acostumbro a la vida de Gangnam ―abrió una lata de cerveza de las varias que había dejado el señor del Kebab, junto con los platos―. Y aunque viniese, seguro se sentiría incómoda, se nota que su familia fue siempre clase media alta…  
― ¿Lo era? Bueno, me imagino… para conseguir un trabajo en C&R debió de estudiar en una universidad elite y no una publica como la mía jajaja  
― Oye al menos fuiste a la universidad, yo solo pude costearme cursos de actuación en una academia de prestigio inexistente, que ahora creo que ni existe ―agregó Zen con gracia también―. Pero lo cierto, es que invité a Yoosung a que viniera.   
― ¿Qué? ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? Siéndote sincera, aun no estoy segura si quiero hablar con él… o él quiera hablar conmigo…  
― Si, mi plan inicial era juntarlos sin que supiesen, para que hablaran de lo suyo, sé que estoy siendo bastante metido en su relación, pero créeme que Yoosung debe estar sufriendo mucho con esta situación, es bastante sensible, a comparación tuya, que según veo en tus ojos, ni parece que hayas llorado por el conflicto que tienen.  
― No todas las personas sufrimos de la misma forma; a comparación de él, no soy tan emocionalmente expresiva, pero mi sufrimiento es igual de tormentoso… Pero, ¿en que parte de tu plan entra el que me hayas querido dar una patada voladora? ¿Por qué querías asegurarte de que no fuese una pandillera?  
― Eso… es porque quería estar seguro de que apoyarlos valdría la pena. Si de verdad hubieses sido pandillera o tenido un pasado como tal, te delataría y me opondría en tu relación con Yoosung.  
― Vaya… debes haber tenido muy malas experiencias con mujeres pandilleras, como para que decidieras algo tan drástico.  
― Si, lamentablemente. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No supo en qué momento había conciliado el sueño a pesar de llorar en desmedida.  
El ruido de su celular lo despertó.  
Era el tono de llamada.  
Inconscientemente se abalanzó hacia él, para responder la llamada, con la esperanza de que tal vez seria ella pidiéndole disculpas.  
Pero no, resultó ser Zen, con quien habló apenas y le terminó insistiendo que saliesen a comer más tarde.  
Lo cierto es que no tenia ganas de hacer nada y deseaba quedarse sufriendo en silencio en su cama, pero…  
Mrmrmrmrmrm… miau… mrmrmrmr… miau…  
Su pequeña compañera de departamento necesitaba de sus cuidados y atención.  
Además, era sábado de limpieza. Si no limpiaba ahora, no tendría ropa limpia para toda la semana.  
Con pesar y debilidad se levantó para ir al baño, donde se lavó la cara y descubrió frente al espejo, como sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por llorar.  
Nunca los había tenido antes, de esa forma.  
Le sirvió sus croquetas a la pequeña felina y aunque el no tenía muchas ganas al principio, se decidió en hacerse un café mitad y mitad, con unas Nuggets de pollo, que por suerte había comprado antes y pensaba usar en caso de emergencia, en el que no quisiese preparar algo elaborado como este.  
Pero antes de sentarse a desayunar, puso a lavar una carga de ropa. Si se apuraba, para en la tarde ya habría terminado con la montaña de ropa sucia que tenía.  
Cuando ya estaba en medio desayuno, fue que recibió otra llamada.  
Desafortunadamente, tampoco era quien quería que fuese, sino Jaehee.  
Esta primero se mostró amable, preguntando si necesitaba algo, para luego terminar preguntándole el motivo de por qué él y la coordinadora se encontraban enemistados.  
Lo cual le pareció desagradable, ya que no quería que sus peleas de pareja fuese la charla del momento en el chat.  
A pesar de su insistencia y la forma en que le pedía saber del tema, se decidió en cortar la llamada sin responder sus preguntas.  
Si se lo estaban preguntando a él, era por que seguramente ella tampoco había deseado hablar del tema.  
Por lo menos en eso habían coincidido.  
Terminó de comer y lavó su plato, junto con todos los enceres de cocina que necesitaban una limpieza. Justo cuando había acabado, la alarma de la lavadora empezó a sonar, avisando que ya tenía una carga de ropa lista para poner en la secadora y poner otra carga de ropa a lavar.  
Mientras esperaba el tiempo para repetir la rutina, aprovechó para tender su cama, aspirar su alfombra, barrer y trapear el piso de la entrada, cocina y baño.  
Seguía triste, pero mantenerse ocupado no le daba campo para volver a llorar.  
Y tal vez eso era lo mejor.  
Su celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez por un mensaje de Zen, que le mandaba una dirección.  
Si no se equivocaba, ese era el lugar donde el tacaño le había “invitado” a comer en el pasado, pero terminó pagando la cuenta en su totalidad.  
Parte de él no quería ir, pero la otra parte le hacia pensar que seria malo dejar plantado a Zen.  
“Ni se te ocurra no venir, Yoosung Kim”, le llegó otro mensaje continuo del cenizo, tal vez porque no le había respondido.  
“Esta bien, pero mas vale que pagues tu esta vez, por que no tengo mucho dinero”, le respondió.  
“Si, tu ven, yo invito el Kebab”.

Entonces se decidió en ir.  
Espero que la lavadora terminara la última carga, para poner la secadora y programara que se apagase apenas terminara su función.  
Llenó el plato de su pequeña michi, y se alistó para salir, luego de ponerse el parche que debía usar en su ojo izquierdo, para evitar infecciones al aire libre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por suerte, a pesar de ser sábado, el metro pasaba por la estación de forma frecuente, a pesar de ser fin de semana.  
Llegó rápido al restaurante del señor que vendía Kebab.  
Este ultimo lo reconoció y le dijo que podía pasar sin que lo acompañase, a ver a Hyun, que se encontraba en el lugar de siempre.  
Entonces subió las gradas para llegar al segundo piso, donde recordaba que Zen solía comer en ese lugar.  
Justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar que este hablaba de forma amena con alguien.  
Esa voz de ese alguien.  
La reconoció al instante.  
Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?  
Ese maldito Hyun… ¿había hecho esto a propósito para que se hablaran de una vez?  
¿O ella le había pedido ayuda a Hyun?  
No.  
Eso no sonaba como algo que hiciese ella.  
Ella misma dijo que le hablaría de forma directa cuando estuviese lista para volver a hablarle.  
Tenia que ser cosa de Hyun.  
Dudó por varios segundos, para luego retroceder lentamente.  
Sintió que aun no era tiempo, que en el fondo aun estaba molesto y herido.  
Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, para irse, aprovechando que no habían notado su presencia, cuando el señor del Kebab, lo empujó y habló alto diciendo que no se perdiese, ya que sus amigos estaban justo en la habitación cercana, dejándolo justo en la entrada de esta, para luego entrar y dejar una jarra de refresco que había olvidado llevar, dejándolo a la vista de los primeros dos que habían llegado.  
Un silencio se produjo de forma instantánea.  
Zen al notar que ninguno de los dos lograba verse a los ojos y sus expresiones aun mostraban molestia, se levantó para hacer que el rubio se sentase, ya que parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.  
― Yoosung, que bien que llegaste, justo estábamos hablando de ti ―lo arrastró consigo para sentarlo a su lado, frente a la coordinadora―. Ahora que estamos los tres, disfrutemos de esta carne de cordero, pruébenla, con un poco de cerveza sabe exquisita…

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	24. Chapter 24

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 24

Puso el teléfono en su lugar, luego de que le cortara la llamada.  
Justo como había pensado, el investigar el por que la coordinadora y Yoosung se habían enemistado, sería difícil e improductivo.  
Primero intentó contactarse con ella, creyendo que tendría mas oportunidad al meterlo como una charla de chicas, pero está directamente la mandaba al buzón.  
Y con Yoosung, a pesar de que abordó el tema de forma delicada (por lo menos eso creía) terminó cortándole, diciéndole cortésmente que dejase de ser una metiche.  
Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ya que esto solo le quitaba tiempo, de todas las demás tareas administrativas que tenia por hacer ese día.  
Antes de resignarse, decidió intentar recolectar información por intermediarios.  
Llamó a Zen, a pesar de que no quería importunarlo, ya que según recordaba, este estaría iniciando también su día laboral como artista.  
Pero este también tenia puesto directo el buzón de solo mensajes.  
Seguramente estaría en pleno ensayo, sin duda algo muy profesional de su parte. El solo pensarlo le hacía admirarlo más.  
Entonces marcó de nuevo, esta vez por alguien que siempre respondía su teléfono, a pesar de los recientes acontecimientos.  
― Hola Jaehee ―escuchó la voz del pelirrojo del grupo, en su bocina―. Siento ciertos escalofríos al recordar que es la primera vez que me llamas en mucho tiempo… ¿Tu computadora te está dando problemas de nuevo y el soporte técnico no sabe que es? ―terminó diciendo con la voz de siempre.  
― Ojalá ese fuese el caso ―se limitó a decir la castaña, mientras se quitaba los lentes un rato―. El Señor Han me ha dado otro de sus “trabajos” difíciles de completar. Como no he tenido suerte, usando mis métodos, me temo que no tengo mas opción que recurrir a ti…  
― Tienes suerte, justo ahora estoy en frente de mi ordenador, tu solo dime a quien quieres que stalkée y te diré que puedo decirte de ese personaje famoso…  
Fue entonces que le explicó sobre lo que le habían encomendado buscar información.  
El pelirrojo guardó silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que decirle.  
Ya que el no necesitaba siquiera teclear algo en su ordenador para saber el motivo mas que seguro, por el que ese par se encontraba peleado.  
― Seven ¿Sigues ahí? ―la voz de Jaehee algo preocupada, lo sacó de sus pensamientos que empezaban de nuevo a atormentarlo.  
― Hum, Ah… disculpa, surgió algo en el ciber espacio, y el agente 707 debe ir urgentemente a solucionarlo, no podré ayudarte esta vez… debo ir a salvar al mundo… ―mintió, usando su voz graciosa para sonar más convincente―. Hasta otra trasmisión, asistente de la mama gato bip bip…  
No tuvo tiempo de responderle cuando escucho eso ultimo y ahora solo se podía oír el tono de cortado en su bocina.

Suspiró con pesar, mientras se quitaba sus lentes de oficinista por unos segundos.  
Tal vez debería ir por otro café, pensó, pero apenas estaba saliendo de su cubículo, otro subordinado del sector la llamó para que la ayudase con un inconveniente que había surgido en su proyecto, y ya que el jefe aún no había llegado, le tocaba a ella hacerse cargo de atenderlo.

Cuando por fin logró volver a tener unos minutos libres, el Señor Han llegó a su puesto, preguntando por lo que le había encargado en la mañana.  
― Lo lamento, no he podido recaudar datos al respecto. La coordinadora no ha respondido mis llamadas y Yoosung se niega a hablar de lo que cree ser un tema que solo los implica a ellos dos. Intente buscar alguna información extra con los demás miembros, pero Zen tampoco contesta su teléfono y Seven inesperadamente se encuentra ocupado y no ha podido ayudarme en filtrar alguna información del chat…  
― Que ineficiente. Supongo que si quiero las cosas debo hacerlo yo mismo…

Era en esos momentos, en que deseaba que Jumin Han no fuese su jefe, ya que ganas no le faltaba de responderle como se merecía.  
En estos casos en especial, cuando volvía al parecer molesto de algún lado y se desquitaba con ella, siempre recalcándole que su trabajo no era suficiente o creando algún estúpido proyecto que luego desecharían, a modo de desahogo.   
Pero se limitó a asentir a su mala conducta, para luego responder que seguiría insistiendo y le pediría ayuda de nuevo a 707 a pesar de su supuesta vida ocupada.  
― No, concéntrate en los demás temas pendientes de nuestra sección. Yo me encargaré de hablar con el grupo, apenas tenga un hueco en mi agenda ―le respondió Han, como si al escucharla se hubiese acordado de algo, para luego ir a encerrarse a su oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ambiente seguía igual de pesado que al principio.  
Y personalmente, no tenía intención de cambiarlo.  
― Oigan, no han tocado el kebab, se va a enfriar ―expresó Zen, al notar que ninguno de los dos habíamos dado bocado y nos limitábamos a mirar hacia lados contrarios, con un vaso de refresco en nuestras manos.  
― Lo siento, pero en este momento no tengo apetito ―solté para luego dar un sorbo a mi vaso―. No me siento cómoda en esta situación…  
― Comprendo, pero ―el cenizo parecía igual afligido, pero trataba de sonreír― no creen que están siendo demasiado…  
― Tampoco me siento cómodo con esta situación ―lo interrumpió Yoosung alterado―. Ahora estoy molesto con ambos. Hyun, no debiste intentar reunirnos, está claro que ella no piensa pedirme perdón.  
― Espera, pero ni siquiera han hablado…  
― ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debería ser yo quien se disculpase? Digo, no fui quien ocultó algo importante al otro ―le interrumpí a Zen, indignada por lo que acababa de escucharlo decir.  
― Hubo un motivo por el cual no te lo dije, pero no me dejas explicártelo, pero no es eso por lo que deberías disculparte ―me respondió ahora más afectado al notar que no tenía la intención de hacer lo que pedía―. No sé ni por que sigo aquí… será mejor que me vaya, así podrás seguir riéndote y flirteando con Zen mientras yo sufro solo ―terminó diciendo con su voz a punto de quebrarse, para luego levantarse.  
― ¿Qué demonios dices? Yo no estaba flirteando con Zen en primer lugar ―me levante rápido para evitar que se fuese luego de haber dicho semejante incoherencia, plantándome en la entrada―. El me citó aquí porque me dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo. Yo vine, porque supuse que sería algo sobre ti, ya que no te dignabas a responder mis llamadas o mensajes y estaba preocupándome.  
― ¿De qué hablas? Estuve todo el tiempo esperando a que me llamases y nunca sucedió, mi celular no miente ―sacó su celular para tratar de restregármelo en la cara, pero se detuvo al revisar que, si había tenido mis llamadas perdidas, y al estar silenciada, nunca le habían saltado las notificaciones, al parecer recordando que en algún momento lo había hecho de puro impulso y enojo, olvidando desactivarlo luego―. Bueno… tal vez eso si fue mi culpa, pero no puedes negar que se estaban riendo con Hyun…  
― Nunca negué que estaba riéndome con Zen…  
― Y no tienes por qué ponerte celoso ―el cenizo me interrumpió, con la intención de ayudar, aunque algo me decía que solo metería la pata―. Yo la cité por que tenia mis sospechas de que podría ser una ex pandillera y no te convendría, pero resulta que solo era una chica metal groove y estábamos hablando de nuestras anécdotas de cómo nos iniciamos en cantar…  
― Ah, resulta que ahora la conoces más que yo…   
Zen se detuvo al notar que sus palabras en vez de calmarlo, lo habían fastidiado más.  
Suspiré algo cansada, sabiendo que debí haber evitado que hablase al respecto.

Dejé de apoyar mis manos a la puerta, viendo que tenía que decidirme que hacer.  
Comprendía la intensión de Zen, pero su ayuda en vez de mejorar la situación, la complicaba cada vez más.  
― Bien, hablemos ―me acerque a Yoosung y lo tomé de una muñeca, a modo de señalarle que me siguiera―. Zen, gracias por intentar ayudarnos, pero esto es algo que solo nosotros dos podemos resolver… El kebab debe saber bien, pero no estamos con el ánimo para disfrutarlo como deberíamos, nos iremos a otro lugar para hablar a solas, si no te molesta.  
― Ah, está bien, no se preocupen por mi… ―este otro se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza algo apenado.

Salimos del lugar lo más rápido y esquivo posible, ya que no queríamos encontrarnos con el señor del kebab y mentirle de que habíamos disfrutado su comida.

Pero no encontramos un lugar tranquilo cerca y terminamos sentándonos en una de las bancas del parque que había frente a la estación de tren.  
Hasta ese momento, Yoosung se había limitado a estar en silencio, pero con una cara de enojo, que empezaba a dejarlo rojo.  
― Ya estamos solos ―comencé a decir, mientras lo soltaba, al darme cuenta que todo ese tiempo lo había estado agarrando de la muñeca sin quejarse―. Yo… siéndote sincera… no sé que decir… aun me siento molesta, y parte de mi aun no quiere verte… pero…  
Me detuve en mis palabras luego de que alcé mi vista y noté su rostro.  
¿Es que acaso estaba siendo demasiado cruel?  
Su expresión de enojo se había esfumado por completo y ahora solo reflejaba dolor y su ojo descubierto estaba al borde del llanto.  
Me sentí miserable.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
¿Por qué me había dejado controlar por mi enojo?  
Parecía mi yo del pasado.  
Esa ya no era yo.  
Sin pensarlo, me le acerqué de golpe y lo abracé todo lo que pude.  
― Lo siento, no medí mis palabras, por favor… ¿puedes perdonarme? ―solté, también entrado en un estado de conmoción, que amenazaba con quebrarme la voz al mismo tiempo en que mis ojos empezaban a lagrimear.  
― No… soy yo quien debe disculparse… ―me respondió entre llanto mientras aceptaba mi abrazo y ocultaba su rostro con ambas manos en un intento de ocultar su llanto―. No debí ocultártelo… tenías derecho a enojarte y no lo pude prever… ―gimió con aflicción al grado de que tuvo que dejar de hablar por unos segundos―… perdóname… perdóname… por favor… perdóname… ―agregó apenas, para luego esconder su rostro en mi hombro y abrazarme con angustia.  
― Por supuesto que te perdono ―expresé ya con la voz quebrada al sentir su aflicción como propia―. ¿Tu… me perdonas?  
Me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que su llanto parecía que lo había consumido al extremo de serle posible articular palabra alguna de forma entendible.  
Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo tiempo.  
Incluso hoy, aun siento que fue un instante, pero que en realidad pudo ser un par de horas.   
Por suerte no había mucha gente deambulando en los alrededores, pero podía sentir las miradas de los pocos que pasaban, fisgoneando con notoria curiosidad y cuchicheando por lo bajo, al parecer imaginándose como es que ambos habíamos terminado en esa situación.  
― Que nuna más mala, ¿por qué lo haces llorar? ―escuché decir a alguien de un grupo de chicos que parecían llevar un par de copas encima.  
― ¡Métanse en sus asuntos! ―les grité a modo de correrlos al notar que se quedaron mirándonos por varios segundos.  
― Woah, vámonos, o la nuna agresiva nos hará llorar a nosotros también ―terminaron diciendo para luego alejarse.

Pude escuchar a los segundos una risita ahogada, proveniente de mi hombro.  
― ¿De qué te estas riendo? ―solté con una fingida molestia, ya que en el fondo me sentía más calmada al notar que su aflicción había desaparecido.  
― …Nuna, no es una nuna agresiva, solo una nuna Metal Groove… ―me respondió seguido de una nueva risa contenida, luego de dejar de abrazarme lentamente, y mirarme con un rostro más calmado.  
― ¿Te estas burlando de mí, Kim Yoosung? ―seguí con mi fingida molestia a modo de juego―. ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue? ―agregué, poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas y estirándoselas levemente por unos segundos  
― Ay… ay… nuna… no… eso me duele… ―se quejó de forma exagerada, para luego dibujar una ligera sonrisa.  
― No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme Nuna, pero… ―extendí mi brazo para tocar su rostro con mi mano y tratar de limpiar con mi pulgar, aunque sea un poco el camino de lágrimas que se había dibujado en su mejilla― … es bueno verte más calmado… ―apoyó su mano sobre la mía que tenía en su rostro, a modo de caricia mientras cerraba los ojos, para volver a abrazarme y acomodarse de nuevo en mi hombro.  
― Hum, pero me gustaría quedarme aferrado a ti unos minutos más, si es posible.  
― Está bien.

Los minutos necesarios pasaron y terminamos levantándonos, con rumbo a la estación.  
― Sabes, si bien ya estamos más calmados, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de Luciel y otros temas que creo que hemos estado atrasando ―dije, mientras caminábamos.  
― Si… también lo creo ―habló mientras se acercaba a más a mí y me abrazaba de un brazo―. ¿Quieres ir a un café? Creo ahora tengo un poco de apetito.  
― Me gusta la idea, yo también siento que mi estómago está empezando a rugir y... ―me detuve en mi entusiasmo al recordar que había salido de mi casa sin avisar y aunque llamase, eso solo afectaría más el momento incómodo que había surgido con mi madre― …lo siento, pero debo volver a casa…  
― ¿Eh? Pero aún es temprano, quédate conmigo un poco más…  
― Me gustaría, pero lo cierto es que en la mañana terminé peleando con mi madre, y de por si nuestra relación siempre fue algo conflictiva, así que desearía hacer las paces con ella, antes de que termine el día…  
― Oh, si ese es el caso, está bien, yo puedo esperar ―su voz de queja se volvió comprensiva―. Se que tal vez no debería preguntar, pero ¿de qué se pelearon? ¿No fui en parte culpable por ello? Ah… me siento culpable de repente… ―terminó diciendo algo afligido.  
― No, tu no fuiste el problema, es cosa de nosotras, por favor, no te aflijas por eso ―lo calmé, aunque en el fondo me sentí espantada al ver que podía ser bueno conjeturando cuando de emociones se trataba.  
― Ah… si tú lo dices, entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?   
― Si, mañana reunámonos de nuevo. Te estaré hablando por el teléfono, no olvides desbloquearme ¿sí? ―nos detuvimos ya que los sectores se dividían y debíamos tomar trenes con direcciones contrarias.  
― Lo haré ahora mismo, se me estaba olvidando… aún no puedo creer que no lo haya recordado, sufrí tanto en vano… ―sacó su teléfono y lo tecleo con tanta velocidad que sentí que, si nos comparáramos, yo me vería como un vejestorio preguntando donde esta cierta función.  
Entonces separamos nuestros brazos.  
Curiosamente, no supe cómo reaccionar para despedirnos.  
El inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante como esperando lo que ya se había vuelto costumbre entre nosotros, pero…  
Me adelanté y lo besé en una mejilla.  
― Nos vemos, ve con cuidado.  
― Huh… ―gesticuló como tratando de ocultar fallidamente su insatisfacción.  
― ¿Sucede algo? ―me animé a molestarlo.  
― No, nada… ―siguió tratando de disimular―. Nos vemos…  
Estaba a punto de voltear para irse, cuando lo detuve, sin poder evitar reírme.  
― Solo bromeaba, ven aquí ―terminé diciendo, para abrazarlo y acercarme a su rostro, besándolo como esperaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	25. Chapter 25

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 25

― Ya veo… ―mi madre se detuvo en su comer al terminar de escucharme― …lo que me cuentas es terrible. Ahora comprendo por qué tenías cara de demonio embriagado cuando llegaste anoche. Pero ¿tu novio está bien? Su ojo… aunque sea fuerte, creo que a cualquiera le desmotivaría saber que ha perdido un sentido, posiblemente para siempre…  
Asentí.  
No le había contado toda la verdad a mi madre… Solo que Yoosung había sido herido antes de la fiesta en que participé, y me había ocultado el hecho de que no estaba solo cuando sucedió, que la persona que pudo ayudarlo terminó huyendo y este último nunca tuvo el coraje de decirlo, sino que terminó pidiéndole a Yoosung que no hablara del hecho con nadie; por lo menos eso explicaba el motivo de mi reciente enojo.  
Por un segundo, sentí el deseo de contarle todo. Que me había metido en problemas por ingenua y estúpida, que pude haber muerto por una bomba y terminé involucrada en algo posiblemente más peligroso, que aun desconocía. Pero que también las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores que viví en mucho tiempo, ya que conocí a unas interesantes personas y terminé enamorándome perdidamente de uno de ellos en específico, que me hizo entender el por qué antes nunca podía enamorarme, ya que no sabia lo que buscaba o me fijaba en equivocados.  
― ¿Y su familia? ¿Sabes como se lo están tomando? Deben estar devastados también ―siguió hablando mi madre, luego de unas cucharadas, con una voz preocupada―. Yo me sentiría angustiada si le pasara algo similar a alguno de ustedes tres…  
Entreabrí los ojos, preocupada por ese hecho que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora.  
La familia de Yoosung…  
Él me había comentado que su padre había ido a verlo al hospital, pero de forma rápida, ya que en realidad estaba en la ciudad por su trabajo del gobierno.  
No sabia si calmarme por el hecho de que no se hubieran pronunciado de mala forma en todo este tiempo, o sentirme algo preocupada por un supuesto actuar indiferente.  
“Lo cierto, es que… mi familia es muy conservadora”.  
Sus palabras vinieron a mi mente al pensarlo.  
― No hemos hablado de ello, pero por lo que he visto, no se han pronunciado al saberlo ―solté preocupada, mientras agarraba mi taza con té caliente―. Mañana tengo pensado pasar todo el día con él, ya que me gustaría hablar de ese tema y otros que tenemos pendientes discutir… ―me animé a decir al final, aprovechando que ahora estábamos en buenos términos.  
― Hum, me imagino que sí. Es bueno que hablen entre ustedes… ―se levantó pensativa, para caminar con rumbo a la cocina, llevando su plato vacío―. Solo intenta no llegar de noche… ―la imité, para luego ponerme los guantes y así ayudarle a lavar los platos―. Por cierto, tu hermano vendrá a pasar fin de año, estaba pensando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió despacio del taxi que lo trajo a casa.  
No sabía si su intento de que la coordinadora y su amigo se reconciliasen terminó siendo un éxito o no, pero justo cuando estaba si saber qué hacer con toda la comida que había pedido en el restaurante de Kebab, cuatro de sus tantos amigos que había hecho en sus días de calle, aparecieron objetando que el viejo del lugar les había comentado su aparición.  
Al verlo solo, se sentaron a acompañarlo y comer, para luego terminar tomando un par de cervezas, como en los viejos tiempos.  
No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero había olvidado lo que se sentía beber con amigos y no solo.  
También se sentía más calmado al saber que la mayoría de sus amigos, al igual que el señor del Kebab y el, se habían reformado y abandonado las calles para ser personas decentes y trabajadoras.  
Su día no terminaba como esperaba, pero no fue tan mal.  
Se duchó y… tal vez por ese día, no haría su rutina de ejercicio nocturno.  
Ya con su computadora, que, si bien no era bonita y no se le podía instalar ningún videojuego de moda, abrió el navegador y dio clic en sus marcadores para ir más rápido a sus páginas favoritas.  
― Veamos, ya me he visto todas las que me gustaban de esta categoría… ―murmuró, mientras encerraba los ojos de forma lasciva al ver la pantalla―, supongo que le daré una oportunidad a las…  
No era algo que le enorgullecía, pero era la única forma de no sentirse solo e insatisfecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cansada, dejó caer su bolso y papeles en la entrada, luego de descalzarse.  
Había tenido un día malo y lleno de trabajo.  
Caminó directo a su cocina, donde sacó de su bolsa de compras, comida congelada.  
La sacó de su caja y vació en un plato térmico, el cual puso al microondas.  
“Eres una inútil”  
“Qué ineficiente”  
“Este presupuesto está mal, hazlo de nuevo”  
“No es mi problema, soluciónalo”.  
“Estoy cansado, me voy a casa temprano, encárgate del resto y reprograma las reuniones con los proveedores”.  
“Este alimento no le gusta a Elizabeth 3ra, ve a comprarle otro”  
“¿Ya hablaste con la coordinadora? Insiste”  
“¿Yo dije eso? Pues he cambiado de opinión, diles a esos proveedores que están despedidos”.  
“Despide a la nueva, es muy ineficiente”.  
“¿Y que si está llorando? Su llanto no hará el trabajo”.  
“Tengo hambre, tráeme el menú especial del restaurante de la quinta avenida”  
“Terminas luego ese informe, Elizabeth 3ra se siente aburrida. Ve a comprarle nuevos juguetes y hazla divertirse”.  
La voz del señor Han con esas frases, se le venía a la mente sin querer, y la hacía sentir como basura.  
¿Por qué aguantaba todo ese maltrato y estrés laboral?  
Maldito dinero.  
En lo que limpiaba sus trastes que había dejado para lavar en la mañana, y ponía una carga de ropa en la lavadora, el microondas sonó, indicándole que su comida estaba lista.  
Comió lo más rápido posible.  
Como no podía bañarse inmediatamente después, hizo tiempo revisando sus correos.  
La factura del alquiler y demás servicios habían llegado.  
Otra vez le habían subido al precio del alquiler.  
Es cierto que vivía en un edificio bonito en el centro. Pero apenas lo usaba para dormir, 6 de 7 días a la semana.  
Dejó los correos de lado, luego de pagarlos electrónicamente.  
Sin duda, necesitaba sentirse mejor.  
Mientras se desvestía para irse a bañar, dejó su CD favorito de Zen, reproduciendo en su televisor de la sala.  
El agua caliente y la voz del cenizo cantando de fondo, hicieron que de a poco todo su malestar se esfumase.  
Ya terminado su baño, salió en bata mientras tarareaba despacio, la canción que Zen cantaba en el televisor.  
A pesar de que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que veía ese musical, seguía emocionándola como la primera vez.  
Se tumbó en su sofá, para poder verlo y disfrutarlo mejor.  
Simplemente Zen parecía irreal.  
Su rostro, sus facciones, su manera de moverse al bailar y la manera en que sonreía, mientras cantaba.  
Era demasiado perfecto.  
De no ser porque había tenido la dicha de conocerlo en persona, le costaría creer que era alguien real y no un CGI cautivador.  
Sin duda le producía una cálida sensación en su alma.  
Pero…  
No era la única cosa que calentaba en ella.  
Le avergonzaba y jamás se lo admitiría a alguien, ya que, en el fondo, sabía que lo que haría estaba mal, pero…  
Cerró los ojos mientras bajaba una mano a su abdomen bajo.  
― Zen…   
Fue la única palabra que soltó varias veces, presa de su lujuria y placer autoprovocado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba a punto de marcarle cuando lo vi a la distancia, agitando una mano hacia arriba a modo de ceña.  
― Estaba por llamarte, ¿estuviste esperándome mucho? ―dije apenas llegué a su lado.  
― No te preocupes, también acabo de llegar ―soltó alegre, para luego abrazarme―. Hoy sí que hace mucho frio ¿no? Mira, hasta parece que tu cabello está congelado… ―terminó diciendo mientras me quitaba los copos de nieve que se habían acumulado en mi cabello, con la ligera nevada que estaba haciendo hasta hace minutos atrás.  
Le asentí mientras empezamos a caminar con rumbo fijo.  
― Estaba algo preocupado por la nieve, pero parece que ya no caerá más ―siguió hablando Yoosung, quien me sostenía abrazándome de mi brazo izquierdo―. Si se mantiene frio, pero estable, sin duda será un buen día…  
Lo miré con cierta intriga.  
Personalmente, prefería más el verano u otoño, al invierno.  
En nuestra primera cita no me afectó casi nada, ya que con un abrigo y pantalones simples me bastaba para mantenerme caliente, pero ahora, con la humedad en el aire, nieve por todos lados y el cielo gris, como que me costaba mostrar estar cómoda con el clima, ya que detestaba estar muy abrigada. Me sentía limitada.  
Muy al contrario de él, que parecía feliz, como pez en el agua.  
Cuando era una adolescente, tenía el loco e infundado pensamiento que el chico que me gustara, debía odiar el frio tanto como yo… pero ahora, todo eso me parecía algo tonto.  
¿Cómo podría odiar verlo feliz? Pensé, mientras me limitaba a mirarlo en silencio y sonreír por lo bajo.  
Tal vez el cielo estaba gris, pero a mi lado podía tener un pedacito de sol.  
― Por cierto ¿Dónde vamos de compras?  
― Pues, estaba pensando en ese minisúper que está a unas cuadras de tu departamento…  
― Ah… mmm… ―sonó como algo insatisfecho por mi idea.  
― Qué ¿no te gusta ese lugar? ―solté directa al notarlo, mientras nos deteníamos―. ¿Te sucedió algo malo ahí? Ah, déjame adivinar, ahí es donde tuviste que usar tus encantos de tierno para que las encargadas te guardaran una bolsa de esas papas fritas de edición limitada que subías al chat, y te da pena.  
― ¿Eh? Jaja ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso fue en un super cerca de mi Universidad ―me respondió con gracia―. Aunque… la verdad, me gustaría que vayamos a otro lado, no es que no me guste el lugar, pero sus precios son muy caros y…  
― Ya veo, pero no importa, está cerca de tu casa, yo pago…  
― No, tú ya pagaste el cine, la otra vez. No quiero que siempre pagues tu. Déjame que esta vez los gastos lo pague yo, por favor.  
― Ah… está bien… ―me limité a decir, ya que acababa de hablar con un tono más serio. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero su voz y rostro cambiaban ligeramente cuando expresaba algo con firmeza―. Pero, ¿dónde sugieres ir entonces? Hay otros supermercados, pero dudo que haya mucha diferencia en los precios…  
― Tengo un lugar en mente, pero está a unas seis cuadras de aquí ¿aguantarías la caminata?  
― Ah ¿sí? Puff ¿Qué son seis cuadras a tus veinte? ―Dije al final con confianza, pero por dentro me alegraba haber venido con botas planas, ya que con cualquier otro calzado hubiese sido un martirio.  
― Decidido, entonces vamos ―dijo confiado, al parecer por que acepté, para luego reanudar nuestra caminata, esta vez siendo yo la arrastrada de la mano.  
Pero nos detuvimos casi al instante.  
―Pero antes… ―se quitó el gorro y bufanda que llevaba puestos, para ponérmelos encima.  
― ¿Uh?  
― Pude notar por tu cara, que estas que te aguantas del frio ―agregó mientras terminaba de acomodarme su bufanda―, pero con esto estarás bien.  
― Gracias, pero tu…  
― No te preocupes, lo cierto es que el frio no me afecta mucho, y pensaba quitármelos igual, para evitar sudar… oh, pero no están con sudor, así que no te sientas incómoda…  
― No me incomodaría, aun si lo estuviese, porque es algo tuyo ―le respondí sin pensarlo, mientras inesperadamente sentía que mi cara se ponía roja, al igual que la suya.  
Tal vez no supo que decir, así solo sonrió y volvió a tomarme de la mano, para caminar juntos.

Seis cuadras y una casi caída por resbalón en el suelo frío, después…

Abrí un poco los ojos al ver donde habíamos terminado.  
― Esto es…  
― Hum, un mercado al aire libre ―terminó mi frase, mientras seguíamos caminando―. No vayas a soltar mi mano, mucha gente se pierde en este tipo de lugares.  
¿Y quién no lo haría?  
Ese lugar estaba atestado de gente.  
Muchas señoras caminaban seguidas de sus maridos o hijos, a los cuales usaban de cargadores de bolsas.   
Si bien hace años que no había pisado uno de estos lugares, los conocía por el hecho de que había también uno en mi barrio, pero como trabajaba, era mi hermano menor quien acompañaba siempre a mi madre a sus compras semanales.  
― No sabía que venias a comprar a este tipo de lugares.  
― Hace dos años, yo no sabía que existían estos lugares. Mi madre siempre hacia las compras sola o con mi padre, así que no conocía otro lugar que no fueran los supermercados… cuando empecé a vivir solo, me di cuenta que mi dinero no alcanzaba… y mi padre me dijo que no me enviaría más dinero, ya que mi capricho de estudiar en Seúl, le estaba costando bastante y que debía aprender a economizar o volver a casa…  
― Debió ser duro.  
― Lo fue, incluso estuve a punto de reconsiderar la oportunidad de volver a Busan, pero tuve la fortuna de conocer a mis vecinos de edificio. Entre que me los topaba en el pasillo, noté que siempre volvían con sus bolsas llenas de provisiones… les dije que los envidiaba, ya que de seguro tendrían una mejor mensualidad, pero resulta que incluso recibían menos o casi nada de ayuda de sus padres. Gracias a ellos descubrí este lugar… aunque no lo creas, puedes comprar las cosas, incluso con la mitad de precio que la encontrarías en el supermercado, y si son frutas, son mucho más frescas…  
Lo estaba escuchando atentamente, a pesar de que yo ya sabía esa verdad, cuando una señora mayor, de uno de los tantos puestos le habló, al parecer por que solía ser su cliente frecuente.  
― Yoosung, hace tiempo que no venias a comprar, estaba empezando a pensar que me traicionabas con otras vendedoras ―expresó la anciana como si le reclamase a su nieto―. Oh… ¿y esta señorita? No me digas que es tu novia, eso explicaría tu ausencia…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Zen ha entrado al chat.  
Jaehee ha entrado al chat.  
Jumin ha entrado al chat.  
707 ha entrado al chat.  
Jumin: Veo que la mayoría se ha conectado.  
Jumin: Eso es bueno.  
Zen: Yo solo entré para ver si Yoosung y la coordinadora estaban activos.  
Zen: Emoji de hartazgo.  
Jaehee: Buenos días Zen.  
Jaehee: Buenos días señor Han.  
Jaehee: Buenos días Seven.  
Zen: Ah, hola Jaehee.  
Seven: Guten tag Jaehee   
Seven: Emoji de alegría  
Seven: Que bien se siente iniciar el día, saludando.  
Zen: ¿Guten tag?  
Zen: Emoji de asombro.  
Jaehee: Parece que Seven amaneció de buen humor hoy.  
Jumin: El alemán no es necesariamente la lengua de la alegría.  
Zen: Detesto estar de acuerdo con el ricachón, pero es cierto.  
Zen: El alemán suena a como si siempre estuvieran enojados o a punto de gritar jaja  
Seven: ¡Solo quería saludar diferente!  
Seven: Dejen de analizar el cómo saludo.  
Seven: Emoji de llanto.  
Jaehee: Mas que señalar el idioma, yo resaltaría el hecho de que Seven acaba de decir que está iniciando su día…  
Jaehee: Pero lo cierto es que ya está cerca a ser medio día.  
Jumin: La asistente Kang tiene razón.  
Jumin: La siguiente pregunta, más que para Seven, es para todos…  
Jumin: ¿Cómo han estado estos días después de la reunión?  
Jumin: Me refiero a nivel anímico.  
Jumin: Como soy el nuevo líder de manera interina, quiero estar al tanto de los demás miembros.  
Jaehee: Señor Han, ¿está bien que hablemos de eso por el chat?  
Seven: ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es el lugar más seguro en la tierra en estos momentos.  
Zen: No lo sé Seven, dijiste eso la última vez y un hacker desconocido metió a una chica con gran facilidad.  
Zen: Emoji de hartazgo.  
Jaehee: Estaba a punto de decir algo similar.  
Seven: Bueno, en el pasado me equivoqué, pero ahora si puedo afirmar que el chat es seguro…  
Seven: Ah… ¿porque son tan crueles?  
Seven. Emoji de Khee.  
Jumin: Es comprensible sus desconfianzas, pero ahora creo que lo mejor es confiar en los miembros que tenemos. Dudar entre nosotros, solo puede provocar cosas malas a futuro.  
Jaehee: Es un buen punto a tomar en cuenta.  
Zen: Tal vez, pero…  
Zen. Entre ayer y hoy he estado pensando en todo lo que nos han revelado…  
Zen: Y no creo poder confiar plenamente de nuevo, sobre todo en V y Seven.  
Seven: Emoji de asombro  
Seven: ¿¡Y por qué no en mí!?  
Zen: ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?  
Seven: Pues… ¿sí?  
Seven: Emoji de pregunta.  
Zen: …  
Zen: Ahora noto que eres de ese tipo de persona que no tiene sangre en la cara.  
Zen: Emoji de enojo.  
Zen: Con razón la coordinadora te agarró a golpes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.  
Seven: …  
Jaehee: Zen, creo que es mejor que se calme…  
Jumin: Zen, según tus palabras, debo deducir que has estado en contacto con Yoosung y la coordinadora, más que nosotros.  
Zen: ¿Y que si fue así? Por cómo se ve, parezco ser el único interesado en la relación de esos dos.  
Jaehee: De hecho, no. El Señor Han estuvo ayer, insistiéndome todo el día en que me contactase con ellos, para saber cómo se encontraban.  
Jaehee: Pero ninguno responde sus teléfonos. Incluso usted ayer no respondía su móvil.  
Zen: ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio, Jaehee?   
Jumin: La asistente Kang no miente.  
Jumin: ¿Puedes compartirnos todo lo que sepas de ellos en estas últimas horas?  
Zen: Bueno. Es raro… a mi ambos me respondieron apenas los llamé.   
Jaehee: De hecho, Yoosung si me respondió la llamada, pero terminó cortándome sin decirme nada especifico.  
Zen: Tenia una ligera sospecha de algo… no lo diré por que terminó siendo solo una sospecha, pero hice que ambos se reunieran en el restaurante de Kebab que tiene mi amigo, con la intensión de que se reconciliaran…  
Zen: Es que Yoosung se veía muy mal y temía que siga sufriendo por, lo que sea que los haya enemistado.  
Jumin: Y usaste la comida en grupo, siendo una de las tácticas de reconciliación o negociación con alto porcentaje de acierto.  
Jumin: Buen trabajo Zen. Nadie te lo pidió, pero decidiste actuar solo, a favor del grupo aun sin apoyo. Eso habla muy bien de ti.  
Zen: Si…   
Zen: Hubiese preferido ser halagado por cualquiera que no seas tú, ricachón, pero si, hice lo que pude…  
Zen: Aunque… no sé cómo terminó todo.  
Zen: La coordinadora se lo llevó de rastras a otro lado. Desde ahí no he tenido más interacción con ellos…  
Zen: Bueno, hoy en la mañana le envié un mensaje a Yoosung, preguntando si aún vivía y me respondió con un pulgar arriba.  
Jaehee: Eso no explica mucho, pero mantengamos la esperanza en creer que han arreglado sus diferencias y se conectarán en cualquier momento al chat.  
Jumin: O tal vez su interacción forzada aumentó su enemistad y están peor que antes…  
Jumin: Lamento ser negativo, pero creo que es mejor que mantengamos ambas posibilidades hasta recibir confirmación de ellos mismos.  
Jumin: Me gustaría decir que la asistente Kang no se equivoca, pero no sería realista.  
Jumin: Las relaciones románticas son bastante delicadas.  
Jumin: Aun recuerdo que sentía cierta ansiedad cuando V y Rika se peleaban.  
Zen: Pero a comparación de la coordinado y Yoosung, que se desaparecen, V y Rika se conectaban más al chat y podían hablar por horas. Era gracioso e incómodo.  
Jaehee: Cierto. El leerlos te confundía, ya que no podías saber si se estaban peleando o debatiendo la existencia del universo.  
Jumin: Sin duda es una muestra de que todas las parejas son un mundo distinto…  
Jumin estuvo a punto de agregar su emoji sonriente por la nostalgia, pero decidió que no, al recordar el final que habían tenido los mencionados, volviendo a dibujar tristeza en su semblante.  
Jumin: Volviendo al tema principal.  
Jumin: Quiero recordarles que pueden hablar conmigo sobre sus emociones en este momento.  
Jumin: Como líder trataré de acompañarlos.  
Jaehee: Yo me encuentro bien.   
Jaehee: Es cierto que todos los temas que hemos tocado en la reunión han llegado a preocuparme, pero puedo controlarlo.  
Zen: Yo me siento molesto.  
Zen: Me enoja ver como dejaron que los problemas personales de algunos, hayan terminado afectando a todos. Yoosung, la coordinadora e incluso yo, pudimos haber muerto en manos del insano hermano de Seven.  
Zen: Quiero tomármelo con calma, pero lo recuerdo y… no puedo evitar enojarme.  
Jumin: Comprendo tu alteración Zen.  
Jumin: Hablemos de ello por privado.  
Zen: ¡No!  
Zen: No quiero hablar contigo ricachón.  
Zen: Ya puedo imaginarme lo que dirás. Estás notoriamente a favor de V. Vas a defenderlo a capa y espada, y como Seven y su insano hermano son protegidos de él, también vas a defenderlos a ellos.  
Zen: Nada de lo que me digas, me hará cambiar lo que siento en este momento.  
Jaehee: Zen, por favor, intenta calmarte.  
Zen: Lo siento Jaehee, pero esto no se puede calmar con un “por favor”.  
Zen: Ahora puedo comprender lo que estuvo sintiendo Yoosung estos últimos malditos dos años.  
Zen: Lo peor es que yo estuve en su contra… y al igual que ustedes, minimizaba lo que sentía.  
Zen: Debí apoyarlo.  
Zen: Debería darnos vergüenza.  
Zen: Que una extraña que apenas conoció, llegó a comprenderlo en un par de días, a pesar de que nosotros lo conocíamos de años.  
Zen: Somos unas basuras como amigos.  
Zen: En especial Seven, que si bien no sé exactamente lo que provocó que ambos se pelearan, apostaría que es por algo que le pidió a Yoosung ocultar de su propia novia.  
Zen: Tal vez incluso es nuestra culpa, el que V y Rika hayan terminado de forma trágica.  
Zen: Nunca insistimos en saber más de ellos.  
Zen: Nos conformábamos con lo que nos decían, a pesar de que sus actos no cuadraban. Recuerdo que Yoosung nos decía que había visto a Rika llorar, pero le decíamos que era cosa de parejas y no debíamos meternos.  
Zen: Mientras tanto, Rika se consumía en mantener su apariencia de líder perfecta, al grado de no poder más y ceder a su inestabilidad mental, maltratando a V en el proceso, que prefería ser el mártir sufrido a pedir ayuda.  
Zen: No somos un grupo de amigos.  
Zen: Solo un grupo de extraños velando por sus propios intereses, fingiendo ser amigos.  
Zen: …Veo que nadie dice nada...  
Zen: Al menos parecen aceptar que somos basura.  
Zen: Necesito aire.  
Zen ha salido del chat.  
Jaehee: Yo… no sé qué decir.  
Jumin: Zen estaba alterado, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten, asistente Kang.  
Jumin: Lo mismo va para ti, Seven.  
Seven: …  
Seven: No te preocupes por mi Jumin.  
Seven: Me han insultado de formas peores.  
Seven: Y en este caso, tal vez Zen tenía razón.  
Seven: Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos de lo que debimos hacer en el pasado.  
Jumin: Ciertamente.  
Seven: También debo irme.  
Seven: Jumin, espero que también aceptes tus propios consejos.  
Jumin: ¿Por qué los dices?  
Seven: No lo sé, tal vez no se me ocurre otra forma de aconsejarte.  
Seven ha salido del chat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a su departamento con un montón de bolsas, aunque a mí solo me dejó cargar con una.  
― Miau… miau…  
La pequeña Lisa se acercó a nosotros apenas entramos y nos descalzamos.  
La habíamos adoptado hace solo dos semanas, pero ya se movía por todos lados, con total confianza.  
― A todo esto, no me has dicho aún que piensas cocinar ―solté mientras le ayudaba a poner las compras en su heladera.  
― Hemos comprado los ingredientes juntos ¿no se te viene algún plato a la mente? ―dijo notoriamente algo asombrado ante mi pregunta.  
― Siendo sincera… para nada… ―respondí con cierta vergüenza, ya que la cocina era uno de los pocos temas que me intimidaban―. No recuerdo si te lo mencioné antes, pero no soy tan buena cocinando…  
― Oh ¿en serio? Bueno, no todos somos buenos en todo… no te sientas mal… ―sacó el bote de pimiento rojo de ultimo y me lo mostró―. Esto mezclado con ajo y picante en una salsa… ¿te recuerda a algo?  
Me quedé en silencio por un par de segundos, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de concentración.  
Había visto ese bote de pimientos rojos en casa, mi madre también lo usaba, pero… ¿en qué era?  
― Oh, ya me acordé, es para el bibimbap ―solté de repente.  
― Así es ―me confirmó mientras sonreía―. Espero te guste.  
― Me gusta, ¿quieres que te ayude? Ese plato genera mucho trabajo.  
― Está bien.

Mientras pelábamos las verduras, pude notar que su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad al cocinar.  
El en verdad disfrutaba esto.  
Y me era agradable verlo por alguna razón.  
Podía sentir que me trasmitía su calma.  
― Oh, cariño, el corte debe ser en juliana, no cuadritos… ―me dijo, sacándome del silencio y haciéndome notar que estaba cortando mal el calabacín―… pero no te preocupes, solo fue un poco, es cierto que su textura es algo resbaladiza y difícil de cortar al principio, pero una vez le hallas el modo… ―se acercó y con su cuchillo me mostró como lo agarraba y cortaba despacio, de forma tan distinta, que lo hacía ver tan fácil― …te será menos difícil. Y solo falta picar esto. Si quieres puedes ir haciendo el arroz.  
Asentí.  
Por unos segundos casi me angustié, ya que se vino a mi mente, las veces en que mi madre me regañaba al descubrir que lo había hecho mal, más con Yoosung fue todo lo contrario.  
Tal vez él lo negaría si se lo dijese, pero era bueno enseñando.  
― Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti. Eres muy bueno en esto ―no pude evitar decir, mientras enjuagaba el arroz en un pocillo, para luego colarlo y así quitar el almidón―. Debe ser buena enseñando.  
― Ah… bueno… mi madre es buena cocinando, pero ella no es quien me enseñó… ―me dijo algo apenado―. Es algo conservadora… y era a mi hermana a quien le mostraba como cocinar. A mí siempre me botaban de la cocina. Decía que me enfocara a estudiar para conseguir la beca.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Y entonces como aprendiste? Dudo que haya sido cuando recién te mudaste, se nota tu experiencia.  
― Aprendí mucho cuando hacia caridad, de hecho, cocinar en cantidad para los albergues, era mi parte favorita ―su pena se reemplazó por una sonrisa y su voz sonó más animosa―. Creo que es algo que se me pego de Rika, ella siempre animaba y enseñaba a todos en la cocina y… ah… ―su voz cambió, como si recordase algo malo y tratara cambiar de tema―. El aceite de sésamo es bueno para la digestión, ¿te molesta si lo uso en vez del de maíz?...  
Mi calma se perturbo al notarlo.  
No era la primera vez que hacía eso.  
Cuando estuvo en el hospital recordé que me había hecho una rosa de papel estilo origami, y al preguntarle cómo aprendió a hacerlas, iba a mencionar a Rika, pero terminó cambiando de tema.  
― Yoosung, no tienes que reprimirte de tus recuerdos felices, solo por mí ―le interrumpí sin dudarlo, al recordar que ese era uno de los temas que deseaba hablar con él, y que mejor ahora que aparecía un momento propicio.  
― ¿Eh? Ah… lo siento, a veces no me expreso bien…  
― Te expresas bien, no debes por qué disculparte ―proseguí―. En el chat no pude decírtelo tal como quería, ya que todos escribían tan rápido, y en parte no me sentía cómoda hablando de un tema que solo nos competía a ambos, con los otros… ―terminé de poner el arroz en la hornilla, para no distraerme y poder verlo fijamente, para que notara mi sinceridad―. Pero no quiero que borres a Rika de tus recuerdos, solo para que yo me sienta cómoda. No quiero eso.  
― Pero… creí que te molestaba… y prometí que ya no…  
― No me molesta que Rika haya sido una gran influencia para ti en tu pasado. Al contrario, me regocija saber que te trasmitió el deseo de ayudar a otros. Muy pocas personas tienen esa voluntad. Y menos si son de nuestra generación, que sobresale por interesarse solo por sigo mismo… ―bajé la mirada, porque me sentía parte de esta, hasta no hace mucho). Si hubo algo en el pasado, que logró inquietarme de tu vínculo con Rika, fue ese par de veces que me comparaste con ella ―me le acerque y le hice una seña con las manos para que siguiese con lo suyo, ya que se había detenido y me miraba con cara de que estaba asimilando todo lo que decía― porque no quería que me vieses con los ojos de alguien que admira a su familiar mayor, o maestro guía perfecto. No quería ser un reemplazo de eso… porque… estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, y quería que sintieras lo mismo...  
― ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O solo estas tratando de ser amable conmigo? ―me respondió con preguntas, mientras se ruborizaba por lo ultimo que acababa de decir―. Por qué no quiero incomodarte…  
― Si, lo digo en serio ―afirme para luego rodearlo por detrás con un abrazo, mientras apoyaba mi mentón en su hombro, sacando provecho a que teníamos casi la misma altura―. Eres mi novio y no me molesta ser comprensible contigo, al contrario, es un placer… ―agregué esta vez, susurrando a su oído con un tono más sugerente, que hizo que se detuviese de nuevo y terminara con la cara roja―. Eso y que también ambos deberíamos buscar la comodidad del otro, eso es lo justo. No es bueno ser feliz si el otro no lo es, así que no dudes en decirme sin rodeos si alguna actitud mía te llega a molestar. Digo… tal vez me enoje, pero…  
― Tratarás de comprenderme ¿verdad? ―completó mi frase, para luego liberarse de mi abrazo y mirarme aun rojo, mientras juntaba sus manos con las mías.  
― Si ―le sonreí―, pero ya abras notado que no soy muy paciente, aun trato de mejorar en eso, así que no abuses, si es que no quieres ver despertar a mi bestia interna ―solté seguido de una pequeña risa.  
― Lo tendré en cuenta ―sonrió―. Si hay algo que no quiero volver a ver, es tu modo bestia… ―se detuvo como si recordase algo―. Hum… ¿Por qué siento que ya había escuchado a alguien referirse a sí mismo como bestia?  
― Ahora que lo dices, también tengo esa sensación ―mencioné tratando de recordar de donde sin éxito.  
― Si… supongo que ya nos acordaremos luego, por ahora, ven ―me estiró a la bacha de la cocina―, te ensucié las manos, ya que estaba cortando los champiñones, déjame lavártelas…

Ya estábamos a punto de terminar de preparar el bibimbap, bueno, Yoosung estaba a punto de terminarlo, ya que la verdad es que yo no era buena salteando los ingredientes y condimentándolos al tanteo, así que luego del arroz, me vi limitada a observarlo con agrado y emplatar después.  
― ¿En que termino de cocción quieres tu huevo frito?   
― Bien cocido, tostado en las orillas, por favor.  
― Ohhh… ¿en serio? ―expresó sorprendido.  
― Si, a si me gusta ¿tan raro es?  
― Bueno, no raro, pero si sorpresivo. Eres la primera persona a la que conozco que le gusta a este nivel de cocción ―sirvió el huevo tostado en mi plato―. A mi me gusta la clara cocida, pero la yema líquida.

Comimos con agrado y bastante hambre.  
― Mmm… esto está exquisito ―dije apenas tragué una porción de las verduras con arroz y carne impregnadas en salsa roja―. Podría comer esto todos los días, en serio.  
― Jaja me alegra que te guste, aunque sé que exageras ―me miró con alegría―. Oh, por cierto, me traeré esto para este lado ―dijo quitándome el pocillo de salsa con falso enojo―. Tiene un poco de picante y hasta donde recuerdo este te hace daño…  
― Pues sí, pero solo cuando como harto, apenas me eché una cuchara, dame un poco más ―me defendí.  
― Mentirosa, tch, fueron como tres cucharas ―se vació todo lo que sobraba a su plato, dejando el pocillo vacío―. Ya, problema resuelto.  
― Oyeeee ―me levanté indignada y con ganas de venganza―. Eso no es justo, dame un poquito más.  
Y así me abalance a su plato con mi palillo, pero me detuvo abrazándome hacia él a modo de inmovilizarme.  
― ¡No, que te hace daño! 

Luego del incidente de la salsa.

― No es necesario que laves, yo lo haré después.  
― Ni hablar, tu cocinaste casi todo, así que yo lavaré.  
― Mmmm… pero hay mucho que lavar.  
― ¿Mucho? Ja, esto no es nada, además, soy buena limpiando.  
― No lo dudo, pero al menos déjame ayudarte, tengo un par de guantes extras que aún no uso.  
― Esta bien, si tanto insistes… pero no te pongas guantes, toma el paño. Yo lavo, tu secas y guardas.

Y así, pasamos otro momento tranquilo y agradable.  
Ideal para hablar de otro tema importante, lo sucedido en Magenta.  
Fue difícil rememorarlo, tanto para él como para mí, pero era mejor hablarlo ahora, que seguir perpetuándolo como pendiente.  
― Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió, lamento no habértelo dicho cuando ibas a visitarme al hospital, debí hacerlo, así hubiese evitado que terminaras explotando y peleando con Seven…  
― Siendo sincera, creo que hubiese golpeado a Seven de todas formas.  
― Cariño, no digas eso. Ya te dije que no fue su culpa.  
― Lo siento, pero pienso rotundamente diferente. Fue tu decisión ir con él, pero no justica el hecho de que haya corrido como un cobarde al encontrarse con su hermano insano, dejándote a solas con él.   
― Pero…  
Discutimos, pero esta vez pude mantener cierta calma.  
Al final, llegamos a la conclusión de que respetaríamos la actitud del otro en todo el asunto con los Choi. Si él quería perdonarlos, así sería; por mi parte, los trataría con el desdén que creo que merecen, mas le prometía a Yoosung que no volvería a alzar mi puño con violencia hacia ninguno de ellos.  
No era un acuerdo que me satisfacía al cien por ciento, pero era aceptable para ambos, y eso era lo único que nos importaba.  
― Por cierto, perdóname por haberte golpeado cuando sucedió ―agregué luego de abrazarnos a modo de cerrar ese tema que nos había conflictuado―. Me carcomo de la culpa cada que lo recuer…  
Mis palabras fueron acalladas con sus labios, por varios segundos.  
― Sé que no fue tu intensión, además, fue el impacto emocional lo que me tumbo al suelo, más que el golpe. Sé que no lo parezco, pero mi cuerpo tiene mas resistencia de lo normal. Al que si creo que golpeaste fuerte fue a Zen, el es fornido y me asombró que lo hayas podido tumbar.  
― ¿En serio? Tal vez fue suerte y un golpe de adrenalina, pero de ser el caso, creo que si debo discúlpame con él, a pesar que lo golpeé, se preocupó por nosotros e incluso trató de reconciliarnos.  
― Si, ahora que lo dices de esa forma, creo que, de no ser por él, seguiríamos peleados.   
― Nha, de todas formas, el enojo ya se me estaba pasando y pensaba venir hoy a arreglar las cosas, así tuviese que esperar horas a que me abrieras.  
― Eh, yo no soy así, no te dejaría afuera mucho tiempo ―se quejó al escucharme.  
― Si, lo dice el señor de los bloqueos ―refuté con cierto sarcasmo.  
― Ahhh ―soltó un leve gritito de ofendido―, eso del bloqueo fue un impulso, y algo totalmente diferente, hum, no te dejaría afuera rogándome por horas… bueno, tal vez diez minutos, pero no más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde era joven aún y ya habíamos limpiado todo y hablado de lo que necesitábamos, así que decimos ver una película.  
Como en el cine yo había escogido la película, ahora veríamos una película que le gustase a Yoosung.  
― ¿Es en serio? ¿Este es tu tipo de películas favoritas? ―dije sin poder evitar soltar cierto asombro―. Ahora me siento mal de haber escogido una de terror cuando salimos.  
― Jaja no te preocupes, debí mencionártelo antes. Por cierto, mientras la buscas en Metflix, voy a darme un baño rápido.  
― Vale, también acomodaré aquí ―dije mientras sacaba los cojines que había comprado días atrás, para estrenarlos en nuestras tardes de películas, en su alfombra de dormitorio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	26. Chapter 26

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 26

― No puedo creerlo, te gusta las películas de romance, ¿pero nunca viste Titanic? ―solté impactada―. ¿Como es eso posible?  
― Mmm yo quería verla desde hace años, pero mi madre me lo prohibió ―se explicó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la alfombra y se tapaba también con la frazada―. Decía que no quería que viera ese tipo de películas extranjeras exhibicionistas.  
― ¿Titanic es exhibicionista para algunos? ―solté tratando de aguantarme la risa ante la idea―. Ahora puedo darme una idea de cuan conservadora es tu familia…  
― Si… ojalá no te sientas intimidada por ello ―agregó algo preocupado al notar mi impresión―. Son conservadores, pero no son malos…  
― Me imagino, y no te preocupes, a comparación de lo que ya vivimos juntos, el conocer a tus padres no me intimida ―le dije a modo de calmarlo, mientras empezábamos a ver la película.  
― Tienes razón, me estoy preocupando demás ―me respondió ya más calmado.  
La historia era buena, pero creo que el haberla visto antes, más el hecho de que ahora me sentía tranquila al reconciliarme por completo con Yoosung, me produje una gran somnolencia.  
Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― He recibido tu video ―la voz del doctor Cha se escuchaba en el altavoz, mientras se encontraba recostado en el suelo, arreglando algo debajo de uno de sus bebés de acero―. Me encargaré de que Saeran lo vea, apenas aparezca el momento propicio… pero, ya que hablamos de él, quería saber mas de usted, señorito Luciel.   
― No tengo nada que decir, sigo mi vida como siempre ―le respondió el pelirrojo, forcejando con una tuerca rebelde, que no quería encajar en su seguro―. Como le dije antes, no tengo tiempo para hablar…  
― ¿Sigue teniendo problemas para dormir? ―le interrumpió el insistente doctor, con su voz calmada.  
― Algo, aunque su consejo de la leche caliente funcionó, dormí cinco horas seguidas.  
― Me alegra oír que mi consejo le ayudó ―dijo emocionado Cha, en el altavoz―. Pero también me intriga escucharlo… ¿Cuánto dura sus ciclos de sueño normalmente? Lo normal es dormir 6 a 8 horas seguidas.  
― No he dormido 8 horas seguidas, desde hace años, creo ―soltó una risa el pelirrojo―. Mi trabajo es algo exigente.  
― Comprendo… de casualidad ¿usted trabaja de noche?  
― No tengo un horario fijo que cumplir, pero si trabajo más de noche. Y duermo de día, pero en turnos de una hora o dos, varias veces.   
― Puedo notar en su voz, que no parece molestarle trabajar de noche. Creo que tenemos eso en común, a mi solían apodarme “búho nocturno” por ello.  
― ¿Búho nocturno? ―repitió 707 algo interesado, ya que le gustaban los apodos―. Me gusta cómo suena eso, jaja  
― Suena gracioso, ¿verdad?  
Su charla insignificante y trivial continuo por varios minutos más.  
Aquel doctor insistente, si que tenia un don para ganarse la confianza de las personas.  
Al grado de que…  
― Doctor Cha… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?  
― No veo por qué no, pregúnteme con confianza, señorito Luciel.  
El pelirrojo dudó por unos segundos.  
Pero respiró profundo, para luego arrastrarse de debajo de su auto y sentarse en el suelo.  
― ¿Cómo puede alguien tener la conciencia tranquila? ―soltó directo, mientras su voz se tornaba en una mezcla de seriedad sombría.  
― Normalmente, si un paciente me pregunta eso, trato de hacer que ellos mismos se respondan por medio de preguntas, pero, algo me dice que, en su caso, debería ser directo ―tosió a modo de sonar más serio―. ¿Quiere que sea directo con usted señorito Luciel?   
― Si ―se limitó a responderle.  
― Viva sin arrepentimientos. Y si los tiene, corríjalos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta de seguridad se abrió, dejándolo entrar.  
El lugar estaba apestoso y sucio.  
Justo como siempre.

― Pedazo de boludo ¿Ande te ocultás? ―habló fuerte el castaño de melena larga, al buscarlo en su sala, dormitorio y, por último, cuarto de ducha―. Tengo el tiempo limitado, así que aparecé de una...  
Se detuvo en su queja, al notar una figura en el capo de uno de los autos del garaje que había en esa guarida apestosa.  
― Kya, Francis… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me he sentido sola todo este tiempo, sin tu compañía ―soltó con una voz dulce, pero a la vez chillona para el castaño, mientras lo llamaba haciendo señas con una mano, manteniendo una pose sexy encima del capó de su auto deportivo favorito.  
Vanderwood lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos.  
El pelirrojo se había disfrazado de mujer.  
Una peluca larga de color rojo, un vestido de sirvienta ajustado y corto, acompañado de tacones y unas mallas negras.  
Incluso se encontraba maquillado de forma perfecta el muy…  
Pero lo peor, es que no era la primera vez que lo había visto de esa forma.  
Suspiró a modo de relajarse y evitar que le vena que le formaba en la frente reventase de tanto coraje.  
Entonces caminó hacia él, para luego agarrar el maletín que tenia en su mano y golpearlo con este, hasta tumbarlo al suelo, donde le regaló un par de patadas extras.  
― Ay, ay… ya no me pegues ―se quejó el rojizo, mientras se aferraba a sus piernas, para evitar que siguiese―. ¿Qué no soy tu querida novia? ―puso una cara de sollozo―. Eres un amante malo, ni siquiera sé por qué te amo, pero… esta bien, me gustas así, Francis…  
― Considérate muerto, hdp ―fue lo único que logro decir el agente castaño, al notar que el pelirrojo seguía burlándose de él, llamándolo de su nombre real que tanto detestaba, y la idea de que se hacía pasar por su novia travesti.

Ya en el auto, media hora después.  
― Agh, algo debí haber hecho en mi vida pasada, como para tener que aguantarte en esta ―seguía quejándose el castaño, para luego observarlo conducir como si nada con su traje de sirvienta―. Y bien, desembucha. ¿Qué te está pasando?  
― ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?  
― No te hagas marica, siempre te pones en modo travesti cuando estas pensando en algo que planeas hacer ―enunció desconfiado Vandy, mientras se recogía el chaleco, para que no tocase los encajes de sirvienta que invadían su asiento de acompañante―. Parece como si te diera confianza y ayudara a decidir…  
― Oh Francis, tanto así me conoces ―volvió a hablar como mujercita insoportable―, sin duda somos el uno para el otro, yo… ¡ay! ―se detuvo luego de recibir un golpe en su brazo, provocando casi que se saliera de carril, y un par de conductores lo maldijesen.  
Pero lo cierto es que ambos se encontraban algo nerviosos, ya que la agencia los había mandado a llamar de repente, y el molestarse entre ellos, era la forma que tenían de reducir su ansiedad, ante la poca información que habían recibido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. INICIO DEL FLASHFORWARD .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Lamentamos la demora, gracias por esperarnos.  
― No se preocupe Señor Kim, todo estuvo muy calmado por aquí, los mellizos apenas y se despertaron para su hora del biberón ―expresó la niñera, para luego tomar su bolso―. Mi Uber acaba de llegar, hasta en otra ocasión ―agregó de último mientras se despedía también de Haneul.  
― Adiós, hablemos más de patinaje cuando vuelvas ―dijo la pequeña mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

Una hora después.

― Mis bebés ¿se portaron bien mientras mamá y papá no estaban? ―preguntó con ternura Yoosung mientras cargaba a ambos, recién despertados.  
― Mmm… guuu…  
― A..buu… la...blua… lua… la la…  
― ¿En serio? Veo que despertaste de buen humor, Yu Sujin  
― Ghaaa! Mmm… ―balbuceó molesto su mellizo, Yu Sujeong, mientras trataba de apartar a Yu Sujin de su lado, con sus bracitos.  
Pero Sujin terminó empujándolo primero, haciendo que llore.  
― Oh, no empiecen de nuevo, pensé que habían dejado de hacer eso ―dijo Yoosung soltando a Sujin en la alfombra de la sala, donde pensaba pasar el rato con ellos haciéndolos jugar, para abrazar a Sujeong, en un intento de calmar su llanto―. Na na na… te cantaré, pero no llores, ¿sí?  
Sujeong había iniciado uno de sus famosos llantos por enojo, y curiosamente, el canto de su padre lo provocaba más, en vez de calmarlo.

― Ahhhhh gaaa! Gaaa! Buaaaa!

― Ya ya… no voy a cantar sh sh sh ― empezó a arrullarlo mientras lo acomodaba en su pecho, para evitar como en un pasado, que el pequeño en su rabieta lo descuidara y le diese una bofetada―. Haneul, ¿puedes ir a llamar a mamá? Sujeong volvió a despertar de a malas y papá necesita ayuda.  
― Si, ya voy ―expresó su primogénita, que hasta ese momento los había ignorado al estar concentrada en una revista que le habían comprado.  
Al minuto, para suerte del rubio, madre e hija mayor llegaron.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llora mi bebé? ―Yoosung se lo paso a sus brazos, llorando a todo pulmón―. Ya, ya… ya pasó… mami está aquí, Sujin y papá ya no van a molestarte…  
― Pero nosotros no le hicimos nada, ya estaba de mal humor cuando despertó ―soltó ligeramente indignado el rubio.  
― Lo sé, pero lo digo para calmarlo ―le susurro esta, con gracia al notar que parecía querer llorar por la acusación―. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sujin?  
― Ella está… aquí ―dijo mientras intentaba alzarla en sus brazos, más se detuvo al notar que había empezado a jugar sola, con sus juguetes didácticos―. Sujin, ¿papá puede jugar contigo?  
La bebé asintió, como si lograse entenderlo por completo.  
Así, ambos padres se sentaron en la alfombra de la sala, para jugar un rato juntos.  
― Sujeong, no quieres jugar con tu hermana? ―dijo su madre, mientras trataba de soltarlo al notar que dejó de llorar.  
Pero Sujeong se aferró a sus brazos, con la clara intención de que lloraría de nuevo si lo soltaba.  
― Está bien, pero no llores ―sacó el chupón que traía en su bolsillo y se lo dio, acallándolo por completo, pero manteniendo aún su semblante de bebé enojado.  
― Creo recordar que acordamos que no habría más chupones para ellos ―dijo Yoosung, en modo inquisitivo.

― Si, pero los podemos usar para calmarlos.  
― Cariño, le van a salir los dientes chuecos―se quejó― Sujin ya no los usa, Sujeong tiene que dejarlos igual.  
― Pero se ve tan lindo cuando lo tiene, se parece a ti a tu edad, todo gruñón y con su chupete ―defendió ella, su postura, mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su defendido como si fuese un peluche.  
― Ni me lo recuerdes… ―el rubio entrecerró sus ojos, rememorando en su mente, lo tormentoso que fue que su madre comparase la foto de bebé que tenía de él, con la de su nieto―. En todo caso, tratemos que lo deje antes de que cumpla un año.  
― Estoy de acuerdo.  
La señora Lisa se agregó a escena, acomodándose en el sofá, a lado de Haneul, quien seguía inmersa en su revista de…  
― ¿Puedo tomar clases de patinaje? ―preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de la lectura, aprovechando que tenía a sus papás tan cerca, jugando con los mellizos.  
― ¿Patinaje? Mmm parece que te quedaste fascinada por la obra que nos invitó a ver tu tío Zen. ¿Tú que piensas, cariño?  
― Leí que los niños a la edad de Haneul, es bueno que empiecen a cultivar pasatiempos o practicar deportes ―respondió Yoosung, mientras ayudaba a Sujin con su juego de aros―. Si le atrae el patinaje, que lo intente.   
― Si, supongo que no está mal que lo intente.  
― ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a patinar por primera vez y te caíste?  
― Woah ¿mamá no sabe patinar?  
― Bueno, sí sabe, pero…  
― Si se patinar, es fácil.  
― Gaa!   
― Ya escucharon a Sujeong, no me molesten.  
― La… bua… blu… ga…  
― Si Sujeong te está defendiendo, Sujin dice que quiere ver para creer.  
― Ellos no están diciendo nada, solo balbucean, mamá y papá están inventando todo ―se quejó con gracia Haneul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Los gimoteos recatados me despertaron.  
― ¿Hum? ―levanté mi vista, luego de notar que me había dormido apenas empezó la película, y Yoosung la había visto solo, acurrucado a mi lado―. Yoosung ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
― Jack… no… no lo logró… ―me respondió apenas, mientras se limpiaba los mocos con una manga de su muñeca―. Ahhhh ¿Por queeeeé?  
Fue entonces que giré a ver al televisor, recordando que habíamos planeado ver Titanic.  
Y efectivamente, estaba dando esa escena, posterior a la de donde Rose descubre que Jack está tieso.  
― Vuelvan, vuelvan… ―resonó la voz débil de Rose en nuestra habitación.  
Yo ya había visto esta película como un millar de veces, gracias a mi madre, que me pedia que se la pusiese en la tv, al comprar su blurey.  
Y en vez de llorar, ya me producía entre gracia y coraje esa escena. Gracia, por que se notaba que Jack estaba ya petrificado del frio y Rose aun trataba de despertarlo, y coraje, por que llegué a la conclusión de que ambos hubieran podido vivir, ya que el ropero era grande.  
Pero me guardaría mi comentario ruin y sarcástico para otra ocasión, ya que mi instinto deductivo me decía que veríamos de nuevo esta película tragiromántica en un futuro no tan lejano.  
― Lo siento cariño, debí avisarte que uno de los protagonistas se moría ―traté de consolarlo, mientras me sentaba derecha y lo atraía a mi regazo.  
Entre su llanto y mi consuelo, terminamos de ver la película.  
Creí que la escena final lo calmaría algo, ya que Jack y Rose se encuentran en el sueño (posiblemente eterno) de esta, junto con todos los demás que murieron en el Titanic, pero terminó hundiéndolo en un llanto desconsolado, que tuve que levantarme para traerle un vaso con agua, para que lo tomase y se calmase un poco, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con uno de los pañuelos desechables que por suerte traía en mi bolso.  
― Ya Yoosung, es solo una película, no exageres ―pensé en decirle, pero recordé que a mi madre le había dicho lo mismo en un pasado y terminó casi pegándome por “insensible”, así que preferí no arriesgarme. Recién nos habíamos reconciliado y no quería provocar otro conflicto entre nosotros―. Ya, ya… trata de respirar… ―fue lo que, si le dije, mientras lo atraía a mi pecho y le acariciaba el cabello a modo de calmarlo.  
Necesitó una hora para calmarse por completo.  
Mientras esperaba a que se estabilizara, reflexioné mentalmente por lo distintamente sensibles que éramos. Yo, solo la primera vez que vi Titanic fue que se me humedecieron los ojos, pero no al punto de llorar. Y eso que tendría poco más de doce años.  
Si se había puesto así por el sentimiento sufrido de una película, no podía calcular como se habría sentido afectado por cosas reales que lo involucraban, como “la muerte” de Rika, el que V y los demás lo ignoraran por dos años sobre eso y… nuestra reciente pelea.  
En su lugar, posiblemente yo hubiera terminado odiando a todos y hasta planeado una venganza. Pero él, a pesar de todo, terminó perdonando y tratando de superarlo.  
Le afectaba mas de lo normal que a la mayoría, pero una vez aclarado el asunto que lo afligía, sus emociones las superaba más rápido que lo normal.

¿Acaso era esto a lo que llamaban convertir la debilidad en fortaleza?  
¿Siquiera habría sido correcto llamarlo debilidad en un principio, de ser el caso?  
¿Por qué me atraía todo esto?  
Yo siempre era alguien que actuaba rigiéndome por lo racional, a pesar de que esto hacia que una gran parte de las personas que interactuaban conmigo terminaran detestándome de cierta manera. Era consciente de ello, pero no me molestaba.  
Tal vez la sensibilidad si era una debilidad, pero para mí.  
El ser como era me mantenía tranquila y alejaba a indeseables de mi lado, pero… ¿Por qué había terminado entonces, pegada como miel a la abeja, por alguien así de sensible como Yoosung?  
¿Era por que él era sensible pero amable y en vez de obligarme a sentirme como él (como otros sensibles trataron de hacerme en el pasado) solo me explicó su situación y me dio la opción de decidir, en el sí querer ayudar o no, en lo que era importante para él?  
Era sensible, pero uso la racionalidad para convencerme en un principio. Me atacó por mi lado, en resumen.  
No pude evitar dibujar una mueca de gracia mientras miraba hacia la nada, al llegar a esa conclusión.  
― ¿En qué piensas?   
Su voz me trajo a la realidad, haciendo que borrara mi sonrisa, para evitar que la malinterpretara, al notar que me miraba fijo, estando los dos recostados en la alfombra.  
― Conjeturas mías, nada entendible ―dije, acomodándome de costado al igual que él, para verlo bien―. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
― Hum ―articulo a modo de afirmación, para luego taparse la cara con la cobija que teníamos cubriéndonos a modo de vergüenza―. Lamento que hayas tenido que soportarme llorando por una película, debí controlarme más… debes creer que soy un exagerado.  
― Jaja tal vez un poco, pero no me molesta ―respondí mientras extendía mi mano libre hacia él, para que no se ocultara―. Hasta me parece tierno, que hayas llorado por la tragedia de una pareja ficticia.  
― Eso ultimo… ¿me lo dices como consuelo o burla? ―soltó confundido, sin saber que expresión poner.  
― Consuelo, por supuesto ―aclaré rápido―. Disculpa, es que he visto esa película tantas veces, que ya mis emociones hacia ella, son bastante diferentes. Aunque es bastante entretenida, no lo voy a negar.  
― Ya veo, me siento algo celoso de que no la hayas visto conmigo por primera vez, pero era inevitable… ¿Qué momentos fueron tus favoritos? A mí me gustaron… cuando Jack conoció a Rose de vista… cuando fueron a bailar a la tercera clase luego de que le diera la nota de papel en su mano y la… la parte donde están ambos en la punta del barco, esa sin duda… ―terminó diciendo con emoción.  
― Son buenas escenas, muy románticas.  
― ¿Y tus escenas favoritas? ―me insistió.  
― ¿Ah? Esto… creo que cuando la pinta desnuda y cuando están en el auto.  
― La escena de cuando la pinta tenia cierta gracia, creo que por ella es que mi madre pudo haberla llegado a tachar de exhibicionista jaja… y ¿había una escena con un auto? Estaban en el mar… ―se detuvo al parecer recordando a que escena me refería―. Ah… “esa” escena del auto… ―frunció su ceño mientras se ponía rojo―. Tch… y lo dices sin nada de pudor, que pervertida…  
No pude evitar reírme ante su actitud.   
― Si, no niego que tengo cierta inclinación a lo erótico, como la mitad del mundo, por eso incluyeron escenas de ese tipo en una historia de amor, como Titanic.  
― Suena a palabras que un liberal diría ―me respondió no tan convencido de mi defensa.   
― Tal vez si soy liberal, pero en aspectos que no opriman la libertad y el gusto personal. Pero cuando es sobre temas que apoyan conductas destructivas como la irresponsabilidad y carencia de moral alguna, se podría decir que tengo una mentalidad bastante conservadora… ―me detuve al notar que Yoosung me miraba con una expresión absorta―. Lo siento, tengo el habito de debatir por todo…  
― ¿Eh? No te disculpes, solo eres tu, siendo tu misma… ―me interrumpió, mientras se descubría por completo el rostro, y no solo la mitad―. Me gusta la confianza que demuestras al defender tu postura con la lógica… me inspira de cierta forma, ya que yo tiendo a no ser bueno debatiendo, me desbordo.  
― Creo que te infravaloras. No niego que seas emotivo, pero podía entender la lógica en tus palabras…

Hablamos por bastante tiempo, sobre ese y otros temas que iban saliendo al azar.  
Sin darnos cuenta, nos volvió a dar hambre y terminamos comiendo el bote de crema que habíamos comprado de venida, junto con frutillas cortadas a la mitad, mientras mirábamos sentados en la alfombra, un programa de comedia donde idols hacían retos tontos.  
― ¿Cómo logras sacar tanta crema batida? A mis frutillas no se le prende mucha ―se quejó―, enséñame.  
― No es la gran cosa, solo debes agarrar la frutilla de esta forma y moverla como si fuese una cuchara ―le mostré con detalle.  
Siguió detenidamente mis consejos, pero la rodaja de frutilla que había escogido para probar mi método, era bastante pequeña y termino resbalándosele dentro del bote.  
― Ohhh ―gimoteó frustrado―, iré por una cuchara…  
Pero se detuvo al ver como yo sacaba ágilmente la frutilla con mis dedos y me la comía sin dudarlo.  
― ¿Qué? Cuando cae en el bote, se la puede comer cualquiera ―me defendí.  
― Eso fue cruel, era mi frutilla, encima era la ultima ―refutó molesto, mientras apuntaba al bote vacío de frutillas.  
― ¿Lo era? Pues, que mala suerte ¿Qué harás para remediarlo? ―solté a modo de provocación, al notar su enojo leve.  
― ¿Qué no es obvio? ―me respondió de forma inesperada para mi, mientras se acercaba de golpe―. ¡Voy a vengarme!  
Entonces metió su mano en el bote de crema, para luego mancharme una mejilla con esta.  
Fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que ya estaba totalmente impregnada.  
― ¿¡Pero que demon…!?  
Iba a quejarme de mala forma, ya que la crema llego hasta cerca de mi ojo, pero me quede en silencio por unos segundos al notar que empezaba a lamber la crema de mi rostro.  
― Sabes… si estuviera maquillada, hacer eso no sería bueno.  
― Lo sé, pero no lo estas, así que… ¿qué me lo impide? ―me respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y un extraño tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado usar antes, que hizo que sintiera un hormigueo fugaz en todo mi cuerpo―. O… ¿quieres que me detenga? ―agregó al terminar de quitar el ultimo gramo de mi mejilla, pero volver a impregnarme un poco más, esta vez en mis labios.  
― Por favor, continua ―fue lo único que me logro salir, de lo sorprendida que estaba.  
La frutilla con crema sabia insípida a comparación de sus labios.  
― ¿Podríamos… subir de nivel, y… besarnos con la boca abierta? ―me animé a preguntarle apenas me soltó, al querer sentir esa sensación, pero de manera más profunda.  
Me miró en silencio por unos segundos, como si lo pensase, para luego posar su mano en mi cuello y asentir mientras me atraía a él.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

NOTA.  
¡Hola hola!  
¿Cómo están? Si celebran la navidad, espero hayan tenido una buena y tranquila celebración, y si no la celebran, bueno, ojalá estén bien igual.  
Ahí les dejo una imagen regalito, que continuaría a la imagen de navidad del año anterior. Los mellizos tendrían maso 8 meses y Haneul ya unos 5 años, para que se den una idea. Si me leen en ffnet o AO3, pueden ver la imagen en mi FB, “La Tia Ei”, en la sección de fotos/ fanarts de MM.  
Bien, creo que eso seria todo… (o tal vez no, justo cuando escribo las notas porque quiero agregar algo, se me queda la mente en blanco lol).  
Que escenita quedó para el final.  
Si continuará o no, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.  
Nos leemos ahí.  
¡Corazones verdes para el mundo!  
Bye bye.


	27. Chapter 27

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 27

Podía sentir el tacto de sus labios con los míos, con una succión que lograba trasmitirnos lo desesperados que estábamos de la emoción.  
― Abre un poco mas la boca… ―murmuré, apenas pude separarme un poco.  
Y es que ya habíamos chocado nuestros dientes sin querer, al intentar tocar su lengua, que seguía escondiéndose detrás, de forma tímida.  
― Esta bien… pero… inclina un poco mas tu rostro… ―terminó respondiéndome, mientras volvía a posar sus manos en mi cuello y atraerme de nuevo.  
No se quien de los dos estaba mas impaciente en esto. El, por sentir como sus labios se estrujaban con los míos, al grado de sentir que quería morderme, o yo, que rodeaba su lengua tímida con la mía, que parecía el kraken enfurecido atacando y tratando de arrastrar consigo a la doncella escondida en un barco.  
“Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, nuestros invitados TVQM, supongo que quieren decir unas palabras para finalizar” ―la voz de uno de los presentadores del programa resonaba de fondo, tratando de opacar nuestros gemidos obscenos.  
“TVQM se siente agradecido por darnos la oportunidad de participar en este programa ―el líder del grupo hablaba, con cierta emotividad―. Sabemos que aun no somos tan reconocidos, pero estaremos trabajando…”  
Terminamos separándonos, luego de no se cuanto tiempo, para tomar aire y tragar la saliva excesiva que teníamos ambos.  
― …No sabia que… un beso se podía sentir así de bien… ―dije apenas recuperé el aliento, acostada a su lado, aun ruborizada, al igual que él.  
― Hum… ―se limitó a responderme, aun presa de la respiración agitada.  
― Cuando… nos recuperemos… ¿Quieres continuar?   
Yoosung me miró en silencio, con la vista baja, para luego abrazarme a modo de calmarse y terminar cerrando los ojos por completo.  
― Me gustaría… pero es mejor que no ―suspiró―, además, ya será la hora en que debas irte…  
― ¿Qué? Pero si recién son… ―me detuve al ver el reloj de pared que tenia en su cuarto y notar que pronto marcarían las siete de la tarde.  
¿En qué momento había perdido la noción del tiempo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras esperaba llegar al lugar indicado, su mente se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.  
Había pasado ya un día desde su encuentro, pero el hecho de haber cedido ante algo que no deseaba, lo había mantenido con un muy mal humor.  
― Ella es una buena chica. Su empresa no es la gran cosa, pero creo que te seria de provecho, como un reto para hacerla crecer, apenas pase a ser de nuestro dominio…  
― Padre, yo… ―Jumin dudó por un segundo en como responderle, ya que este se mostraba emocionado por la idea―. Agradezco que te preocupes de mi futuro, pero… no puedo evitar quedarme sin respuesta, ante tal propuesta inesperada.  
― Casarte es algo natural. Creí que era un tema que no te asombraría ―expresó el CEO Han, haciendo una pausa en su almuerzo―. Si lo que te asusta es que sea un matrimonio arreglado y sus repercusiones, no deberías preocuparte. Todo el mundo sabe que este tipo de acuerdos son comunes en las familias corporativas.  
― Lo sé padre, eso no es algo que me inquiete. Pero, si me permites ser sincero ―se detuvo para esperar la respuesta de su padre, quien asintió para que prosiguiese―, tenia el pensamiento de que podría mantener mi estado de soltería, por lo menos hasta llegar a mis treinta.  
― El año que viene, ya cumplirás 27 años, de ahí, a 30, no hay mucha diferencia ―insistió su padre, al entender que trataba de negar su propuesta―. Jumin… entiende, trato de hacer esto por tu propio bien…  
― ¿Mi propio bien? ―repitió intrigado este, a las ultimas palabras de su padre.  
― No quería decirlo, pero… ―el CEO Han habló con cierta pena en su voz―. Desde que entraste en tu adolescencia, he temido por tu desarrollo como hombre. Detesté que tu madre te haya criada de esa forma tan asquerosamente fría que tenia como ley de vida. Y fue una de las razones por la que me separé de ella y pedí tu custodia completa, sin importar el costo. Me agrada que cumplas mis expectativas en la empresa, pero me inquieta el hecho de que, en todos estos años, no me hayas presentado una sola novia, ni hablado de tan siquiera una mujer que te gustase. A veces siento envidia, que, al reunirme con otros CEOs, estos hablen de sus hijos y el dolor de cabeza que estos le producen al no control sus ímpetus juveniles, o de que sus hijos se han casado, presumiendo las fotos de sus nietos y que ahora podrían morir tranquilos… ―se detuvo mientras se limpiaba la frente, del sudor de la aflicción que le provoca tocar tal tema, demostrando su lado sensible―. Mientras que conmigo, soy la burla escondida de todas las otras familias cuando voy a la iglesia solo, sabiendo de mis fallidos matrimonios.  
Jumin se quedó en silencio.  
Le era incomodo ver a su padre emotivo. Pero no por que le avergonzara, si no por que no sabia como consolarlo ante tal confesión.  
Es cierto que estos últimos años se había centrado en su propia vida y ya no lo acompañaba a la iglesia los domingos, que todos sus encuentros eran planeados y menos frecuentes…  
No había pensado en la posibilidad de que eso causaría soledad en el corazón de su padre, ni el sufrimiento que le causaban las malas lenguas, que criticaban a una familia monoparental como la suya.  
― Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo eso, padre ―respondió luego de casi un minuto de silencio―. Yo había decidido darte tu espacio, al ver que frecuentabas y disfrutabas la compañía de las mujeres que se convirtieron posteriormente en tus esposas, que no pensé en lo que me acabas de contar.   
― Esta bien, sé que de todas las personas que tengo a mi alrededor, tu Jumin, serias el único que nunca pensaría en hacerme daño de forma intencional ―se calmó su padre, mientras se limpiaba el contorno de sus ojos con recato, con el pañuelo de seda que traía en su traje, para evitar que ni la más minúscula lágrima saliese de este―. Pero en verdad quiero que reconsideres mi propuesta e intentes salir y conocer a la señorita Sarah. No necesariamente tenemos que anunciar tu compromiso de golpe. Y si ella no te gusta, podemos encontrar a otra. Debe haber alguna mujer, hija de alguno de nuestros socios o amigos de iglesia, que podría ser la esposa que necesitas.  
― Padre, yo… ―suspiró Jumin por lo bajo, tratando de disimular la molestia ante su insistente propuesta a la cual no podía alegar en contra, con algo concreto―, yo en este momento me encuentro ocupado, resolviendo unas cuestiones personales, aparte de los de la empresa, y aunque aceptase tu propuesta, me temo que terminaría incumpliéndola, por falta de tiempo.  
― ¿Y que es eso personal a lo que tienes prioridad, incluso por arriba de una petición de tu padre? ―inquirió el mayor de los Han, con cierta molestia ante la negativa de su hijo, hacia algo que le pedia con todo el corazón.  
― No puedo decírtelo padre, por lo menos no ahora ―Jumin agachó su cabeza a modo de disculpa, ya que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era otra aflicción, como lo seria una pelea con su padre―. Pero… un año. Dame un año, y luego de eso aceptaré tu propuesta y saldré con todas las candidatas que tengas para mi y escogeré de entre ellas, a una esposa ―terminó diciendo, con una propuesta que, si bien en el fondo no le gustaba, le daría tiempo.  
― ¿Un año? Es mucho tiempo… ―respondió el anciano, con voz de queja.  
― Por favor, padre ―se levantó Jumin, para poder agacharse y usar el respeto exagerado a su favor―. Solo le pido un año.  
Las otras personas que almorzaban en ese fino lugar, voltearon a verlos con recato, agarrando sus costosas bufandas de piel o sosteniendo sus monoculares, manteniendo sus posturas burguesas, pero chismosas.  
― Esta bien, pero por favor, siéntate ―soltó entre la indignación y resignación su padre, al notar lo importante que le parecía ese asunto personal a su hijo, que había llegado al extremo de usar la presión pública para ganar―. Estas personas son hambrientas al chisme.

― Señor Han, hemos llegado a la dirección indicada ―la voz del chofer Kim lo trajo a la realidad―. ¿Seguro que quiere ir solo?  
― Ah, no te preocupes, solo hablaré por un rato con alguien que vive en alguno de estos edificios ―salió del auto, luego de que el chofer Kim le abriera la puerta―. Volveré en unos minutos.  
Lo cierto, es que ni él creía que se había tomado la molestia de ir a visitar a Yoosung a su departamento de estudiante, al no tener información de él y la coordinadora en el chat, durante dos días. Pensaba que, hablando con él sobre sus problemas, le ayudaría a olvidar el disgusto que había tenido con su padre.  
Para no llamar la atención, se había limitado a caminar sin su saco y corbata.  
Aunque era algo incomodo tener que andar con ropa ejecutiva, en un lugar donde había escaleras y nada de ascensores.  
Por suerte Yoosung vivía solo en el tercer piso, y no el ultimo.  
Cuando estaba a la mitad del segundo piso, pudo divisar una figura conocida a la distancia. Era la coordinadora hablando por teléfono.  
Por instinto se detuvo al pensar que, como venia hacia él, lo saludaría, pero esta luego de terminar su llamada, se volvió sobre sus pasos y pareció no notar su presencia.  
¿Por qué volvía hacia el tercer piso?  
Cierto.  
Seguramente su encuentro con Yoosung, para extinguir su enemistad no había sido positivo, y volvía para intentarlo de nuevo.  
Caminó con prisa para dar con ellos y de ser posible ayudar en tal caso hipotético, ya que a comparación de lo que había injuriado Zen en el chat, estaba casi seguro que podía decir que conocía a Yoosung y encontraría algún modo de calmarlo.  
Su número de departamento era el segundo del tercer piso, así que podía ver una escena completa de la puerta de este, aun estando en las escalinatas.  
Se detuvo en estas, para ocultar su presencia y aparecer justo en el momento en el que los otros comenzasen a discutir en su puerta, como refuerzo para tal situación que estaba empezando a afligirlo incluso a él.  
― Oh, volviste ¿se te olvidó algo? ―dijo el rubio apareciendo en escena, con el semblante de una persona que ya no parecía molesta, al contrario, parecía sonreír.  
― Todo lo contrario. Recordé que quería hacer esto desde hace mucho…  
Se ocultó detrás de la pared de la escalera, apenas entendió lo que sus ojos vieron.  
Esos dos.  
Acababan de mostrarse afecto físico, pero de forma mucho más indecorosa a comparación de lo que vio en la fiesta.  
¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No esperaba presenciar tal situación.  
Y si lo encontrasen fisgoneando, tendría que explicarse.  
De solo pensarlo, se sentía algo incómodo.  
Fue el escuchar de la puerta cerrarse, lo que lo hizo decidirse, corriendo hacia la salida, como si su vida dependiese de ello.  
Por suerte nadie lo había visto; fue así por lo menos, hasta llegar al primer piso, donde una anciana lo miró con curiosidad al ver como la rebasaba pasando por su costado como gato callejero en fuga.  
Ni el mismo chofer Kim supo cuando fue que entró al auto de golpe.  
― ¿Señor Han? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
― Si, ahora sáqueme de aquí lo más rápido que pueda ―le respondió tratando de volver a tomar la compostura, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, para tratar de arreglar su cabello despeinado al correr tan brusco.   
El chofer Kim asintió, a pesar de la intriga que le producía el pensar en que había pasado para que su jefe se encontrase como un gato asustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora podía decir que se encontraba bien consigo mismo, aunque le producía cierta tristeza el que su amada se hubiese tenido que ir.  
Tal vez era egoísta, ya que la tuvo casi todo el día para el solo, pero ya la extrañaba a pesar de que recién había partido de su lado.  
El dolor causado por el malentendido que los llegó a enemistarse se había esfumado por completo, pero ahora el dolor mudo por su ausencia empezaba a inundarlo de nuevo.  
¿Tan aterrador era el enamorarse?  
¿Será que todas las personas tenían que pasar por eso?  
¿O es que solo él era quien sentía esa opresión en el pecho? Dolorosa pero extrañamente agradable, asfixiante pero soportable, intensa pero cálida, de una forma tan embriagante que domaría incluso al ser más frio. Tan refrescante como el aire nocturno, pero temible como…  
El timbre de su puerta lo sacó de su efímero pensamiento.  
¿Quién sería?  
¿Ella?  
No, era imposible. Acababa de irse, la probabilidad de que eso sucediese era…  
― Oh, volviste ―su rostro abatido por el pensamiento se esfumó, para brillar con la alegría de la sorpresa―. ¿Olvidaste algo?   
― Todo lo contrario ―le respondió su amada, con un tono de voz que recién había conocido y sus ojos relucientes de cierta malicia― Recordé que quería hacer esto desde hace mucho… ―agregó para luego atraerlo hacia ella, agarrándolo del cuello de su suéter ligero, y así poder juntar sus labios, aunque al principio de una forma algo brusca, para poder besarlo de forma tan intensa como recién habían aprendido.  
Le siguió la corriente, aunque con algo de pena ante lo inesperado, mientras sus manos aún no se decidían en donde apoyarse.  
― Espera… alguien podría vernos… aquí en el pasillo… ―logró articular apenas, tratando de no perderse al impulso por completo, tal como parecía estarlo ella.  
― ¿Y eso qué? No importa ―le respondió esta, que, al no sentir sus labios, pasó a besarle el cuello y rodearlo con sus brazos.  
¿Que no importaba?  
Y creer que sentía egoísta instantes atrás con su pensar, cuando ella reaccionaba de forma tan impulsiva y sin remordimiento.  
― Cielos… mejor entremos, si una de mis vecinas chismosas nos ve, nos convertiremos en el tema del mes.  
Entraron, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, ella se le adelantó y la cerró de golpe y apoyarse en el marco de esta, dejando caer su bolso junto a sus zapatos a un lado.  
― Tienes razón, como que me dejé llevar un poco afuera ―dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura, al notar que este aun le miraba con cierta confusión a sus acciones―. Mientras me acomodaba para irme, en el fondo no quería hacerlo, pero cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras, aclaré mi mente y decidí que me quedaría.  
― Mencionaste que tu madre tiende a controlarte, si te quedas, creo que al menos deberías…  
― Si, ya le avisé. Lo hice mientras caminaba en las escaleras.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Reaccionó bien a que te quedaras a dormir fuera? ¿Con tu novio? Digo, si quiera le has contado que salimos ¿verdad? ―la intriga lo inundó, ya que no quería emocionarse ante una decisión algo apresurada.  
― Eh… le dije que no dormiría en casa hoy… fue mas un aviso que una petición de permiso ―se llevó una mano al mentón, analizándolo―. ¿Si se enojó por eso?, no lo sé, colgué antes ―murmuró más para sí, que para responderle―. Y si, sabe que tengo un novio, ya se lo conté… a lo que me recuerda, Yoosung, ¿Tu ya le has hablado a tus padres de mí?  
― ¿Ah? ―reaccionó apenas al principio, al ver que le respondía su pregunta con otra―. Bueno, mis padres saben de ti, aunque no les he hablado en detalle. Ellos son de los que prefieren conocer a la persona por sus propios ojos y criterio a que les cuenten como son… eso es porque ellos…  
― Son conservadores, si, recuerdo que ya me lo comentaste antes.   
― Si… lo siento, no debí meter el tema de los padres, arruiné el momento jaja.  
― ¿Qué? Nha, no te disculpes, tienes todo el derecho de preguntar algo que te incomode. Yo hago lo mismo ―lo calmó―. Pero volviendo al tema de nosotros, ahora que lo pienso, vine toda aventada y ni siquiera te pregunté para tomar mi decisión ―esta se rascó la cabeza con pena―. ¿Te molesta si duermo contigo esta noche? ―se tomó una pausa al haber dicho eso con ligera preocupación, ante una posible negativa―. Sé que tal vez te sientas suficiente de mí, ya que pasamos todo el día juntos, pero lo cierto es que me sentí sola en lo que me marchaba…  
Sus palabras se cortaron al sentir su abrazo rápido, un tanto asfixiante.  
― Yo también me sentí vacío apenas partiste ―se acomodó en su hombro―. Sin duda, no me molestaría que te quedases a dormir.  
― Me alegra oírlo ―se limitó a responder esta al notar el sentimiento mutuo, mientras correspondía a su abrazo con tranquilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Me alegro haberme preparado para este momento ―escuchaba a Yoosung decir, mientras forcejeaba al tratar de sacar algo del fondo del armario que tenia en una de las paredes de su habitación―. Dame unos minutos, cariño ―me habló al notar que ya había llegado de la tienda, a la que había ido a comprar un cepillo de dientes y otras cosas―, puedes ducharte si quieres, yo ya lo hice.  
Asentí, mientras dejaba de acariciar a nuestra pequeña Lisa, que aún seguía comiendo de forma concentrada sus croquetas en la cocina.  
Me duché de forma rápida. Como no tenia mi secadora de cabello, no me lo lavé.  
El cuarto de baño de Yoosung era muy bonito. Sus champús y cremas eran de colores llamativos y la cortina de baño estaba decorada con patitos amarillos.  
Casi no daba ganas de salir rápido de tal lugar.  
― Te dejé un pijama encima del gabinete, es nuevo, siéntete cómoda de usarlo ―Oí su voz desde afuera, mientras me secaba.  
Le agradecí apenas lo noté.  
Ya que estaba dudando en que si podría pasar la noche cómoda con mi ropa con la que estuve todo el día.  
Cuando salí, Yoosung ya se encontraba sentado en…  
― ¿Es esto lo que creo que es? ―me senté a su lado, para luego dejarme caer y sentir lo blandito que era ese futón blanco, que extendió encima de su alfombra.  
― Hum, me lo regaló mi abuela cuando supo que me mudaría a Seúl ―me imitó, acostándose a mi lado―. Es bastante pesado y ocupa espacio, pero me ayudó mucho cuando compré mi cama y me llegó recién a la semana.  
― Me imagino. Y lo mejor es que ambos cabemos en él ―le guiñé un ojo.  
― Jaja eres muy graciosa ―me respondió con gracia, para luego entrecerrar un poco los ojos, de forma pensativa―. Sabes, hace dos días, me encontraba llorando solo aquí…  
― No dudo que sí, lo siento por eso, aun no me perdono haber reaccionado como lo hice…  
― ¿Ah? No, no te lo decía a modo de reclamo, no te disculpes ―me interrumpió mientras volteaba de costado su rostro para verme―. Solo me calma que, con solo hablarlo, hayamos podido dejar todo eso atrás… Siéndote sincero, llegué a pensar que me dejarías… eso me martirizaba.  
― Bueno, es cierto que estaba muy molesta contigo, pero no creo que hubiésemos llegado a ese extremo ―le miré algo asombrada ante su confesión―. Y sobre lo de hablar… es cierto que resultó una solución “fácil” para nosotros, pero lo cierto es que, a una gran parte de parejas, ese “hablar” les cuesta mucho y eso llega a dañar sus relaciones hasta puntos inimaginables.  
― Hum, estaba pensando algo similar. ¿Crees que sea por compatibilidad?  
― ¿Compatibilidad?  
― Si, por ejemplo, yo pensé que éramos casi iguales en personalidad en un principio, pero luego descubrí que en realidad somos muy diferentes, eso me produjo miedo, porque parecía que no podíamos entendernos, pero si me entendiste cuando recién nos conocimos, entonces eso significaba que no es necesario ser iguales, para que nos entendiésemos. Que el ser diferentes era lo que nos hacía compatibles ¿no crees?  
― Es una buena analogía, pero creo que la compatibilidad no depende de ser iguales o diferentes. En nuestro caso funciona, pero si hubiese dos personas idénticas a nosotros y les tocase interactuar entre ellos, podrían no amarse, o incluso odiarse, por lo diferentes que son.  
― Oh, entonces en el caso de dos personas iguales, estas podrían amarse u odiarse.  
― Exacto. Lo que reafirma en que no hay formula de compatibilidad segura.  
― Mmm… tal vez no haya una formula segura, pero si un factor.  
― ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué factor sería ese? ¿Edad? ¿Generación? ¿Gustos culturales?  
― Amor.  
Me quedé en silencio ante su corta pero concreta respuesta.  
Me frustré un poco internamente, ya que, en nuestra charla sustancial, mi lógica terminó perdiendo ante su pensar emocional.  
¿Y cómo podía debatir contra eso?  
Incluso la ciencia había probado que las primeras civilizaciones se habían establecido y durado, en un principio por que el humano se motivó a superarse por el amor a sus semejantes, que los impulsaba a protegerlos y mejor su estilo de vida.  
La gastronomía, la medicina e incluso las primeras tecnologías eran muestra de esto.  
― ¿Cariño? ―su voz me sacó del ligero pensamiento que tuve ante su respuesta que terminó nuestro debate―. ¿Ya piensas dormir?  
― No, solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste.  
― Ah, que alivio… pensé que te habías molestado por mi ultima respuesta y preferías dormirte.  
― Si estoy molesta.  
― ¡¿Qué?! Oh no… olvida lo que dije… yo solo…  
― No puedo olvidar esta ofensa, me ganaste en un debate usando tus pensamientos cursis ―le interrumpí, mientras lentamente me subía encima de él, con una cara de fingido enojo―. Ahora solo me queda buscar venganza…  
― Jaja.  
― Ah, ¿encima te ríes? Pensaba tener compasión, pero ahora será todo lo contrario… ¡Prepárate para sufrir!  
Fue entonces que arremetí contra él, con mi ataque de cosquillas.  
― ¡Jajaja! Jaja ay, no, nooo, jajaja… ja… ―articulaba apenas mientras se revolcaba y reía.  
― Así que esta es tu debilidad ―profesé como villana que acaba de descubrir como vencer al prota―. ¡Muere de risa Yoosung Kim!  
― ¡Ah! Jaja para… jaja… ¡ah! ¡Ahhhhh!  
Me detuve, aunque en el fondo de mí, algo se encendió, al escuchar lo que parecían gemidos entre medio de su risa.  
― Ay, ya… no, no quiero más… ―mi rubio se detuvo igual, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían salido de tanto reír.  
― Eso fue por hacerme enojar ―arremetí, mientras seguía sentada arriba de él, y me acercaba a su rostro para limpiarle una lágrima que había rebalsado su mejilla.  
― Hum… ― soltó con cierta tristeza.  
― Pero esto otro, es porque tienes razón…  
Apenas terminé de decirlo, volví a tocar sus labios con los míos.  
― ¿Podríamos continuar lo que dejamos en la tarde?  
― Está bien, pero solo unos minutos ―aceptó mi propuesta, a pesar de que su rostro se tornaba rojo.  
Tocar su lengua con la mía, creo que se había vuelta mi nueva adicción, e hicieron que los minutos se sintiesen solo como un par de segundos.  
― Un poco más… ―me quejé al grado de que le mordí leve el labio inferior al apartarme.  
― Auch… ―soltó, luego de bajarme de encima suyo―. Sé que fue poco… pero es todo… lo que puedo darte hoy ―se sentó al igual que yo, para tratar de recuperar el aliento.  
― De acuerdo, pero… podemos seguir haciendo otras cosas ¿verdad? ―me le acerqué y volví a besar su nariz, recorrer su mejilla y terminar en su cuello.  
Pude sentir como se estremecía de forma sutil, pero…  
― Lo siento, pero si seguimos no podré controlarme ―me apartó con seriedad, para luego levantarse e ir al armario de dónde sacó unas almohadas―. Te recuerdo… que sigo siendo un hombre. Y mañana tienes trabajo y yo debo ir a mis clases.  
― Ser hombre o mujer no es algo que deba significar peligro.  
― Mas que peligro, seria impulso. No quiero caer en el impulso… por lo menos no aún ―refutó mientras me daba una de las dos almohadas que tenia consigo―. ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama o en el futón?  
― ¿En cuál de ambas puedo duermo contigo?  
― Jaja muy graciosa ―me respondió ya con el ceño fruncido mientras me levantaba y empujaba a su cama―. Eres mi invitada, así que toma mi cama, yo dormiré en el futón.  
― Oh… ―me resigné al notar que hablaba en serio, ya apagando la luz y tapándose con el cobertor del futon.  
― Buenas noches cariño.  
― Ya duérmete, señor seriedad.  
Pude oír como se reía por lo bajo al escucharme frustrada.  
― Escucho tus risas, puritano.  
― … ―su risa reprimida se escuchó mas fuerte―, ni siquiera soy creyente, pero gracias.  
Mi indignación aumentaba con cada risita ahogada que le escuchaba soltar.  
Pero luego de unos segundos el silencio inundó el lugar, dejando solo audible a lo lejos, el ronroneo de Lisa que en alguna parte se acomodaba para dormir, tal vez.  
Bueno, no pude morder la tableta de chocolate, pero al menos le di una lambida… ―me consolé mentalmente, ya entrando en un estado de resignación completa.  
Traté de conciliar el sueño, mientras abrazaba uno de los peluches que tenia Yoosung en su cama, pero estos tenían su esencia y me hacían extrañarlo.  
Me abre revolcado de un lado a otro por unos minutos, pero no me sentía cómoda.  
Fue entonces que me animé a romper el silencio.  
― Yoosung… ―hablé con la esperanza de que tal vez este despierto aún.  
Afortunadamente, parecía que sí, ya que se movió ligeramente, a pesar de que me estaba dando la espalda y solo podía ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza.  
― Yoosung… ―volví a insistir.  
― ¿Hum? ―terminó respondiéndome levemente.  
― Duermo contigo…  
― No.  
― Por favor…  
― No.  
― Prometo no sobrepasarme ―insistí, esta vez usando un motivo―. Además, tengo frio…  
Pasaron varios segundos antes de una respuesta suya.  
Se levantó en silencio y se apoyó en el borde de la cama, para posar su mano en mi cara y luego manos, como si tomase mi temperatura.  
― Es cierto… en especial tus manos… están algo frías ―pronunció mientras se rascaba su cabeza ya toda despeinada y los ojos entrecerrados del sueño―. Mmm… está bien, puedes dormir conmigo en el futón…  
Apenas se acomodó de nuevo, salte a su lado debajo del cobertor.  
―… pero si me tocas de más ―bostezó― te muerdo. Y no será una mordida lasciva ―agregó, para luego cerrar los ojos por completo y dormirse de costado.  
― Entiendo ―me tapé con entusiasmo, aunque tenía cierta ambición más―. Pero, ¿puedo abrazarte?  
― No… bueno, si… pero no bajes tus manos más debajo de la zona de mi ombligo…  
― Si, buenas noches ―fue lo último que respondí, para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, aprovechando que estaba de costado.  
― Buenas noches… cariño… ―me respondió apenas audible, mientas posaba una de sus manos, en la mía que lo abrazaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	28. Chapter 28

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 28

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que apagó la luz y terminaron recostándose juntos.  
Le habló bajo, con la esperanza de que no le respondiese.  
Su voz fue seguida del silencio, comprobando que ella ya se encontraba dormida.  
Con cuidado, se despegó de su abrazo, para levantarse y caminar lentamente hacia el baño a oscuras. Donde prendió la luz, apenas cerró la puerta.  
Casi se asustó al notar que dos pequeños ojos brillantes lo miraban fijamente, encima del pequeño mueble donde guardaba dobladas encima las toallas de ducha.  
Miau…  
La acarició por unos segundos, mientras esta se retorcía por lo agradables que le parecían las caricias, como a todo felino.  
Miaaauuu…  
Su maullido sonó más fuerte, haciendo que se preocupase por el ruido.  
Le hizo un gesto de silencio, para luego acariciarla por última vez, al notar que esta dejaba de maullar.  
Fue entonces que se paró frente al espejo del lavabo.  
Luego de lavarse las manos, se quitó el parche quirúrgico que aun llevaba puesto, dejando visible su ojo lastimado.  
A pesar de que lo veía todos los días, aun le causaba cierto repelo.  
Seguía viéndose igual de repulsivo que antes. No, incluso más, ahora que empezaba a cicatrizar.

― Lo siento, pero el daño en la córnea fue severo ―le expresó el médico encargado de su caso, mientras le pasaba los papeles que debía firmar para que le diese el alta―. No perderás el globo ocular, pero me temo decir, que no volverás a ver con tu ojo izquierdo. No existe aún, un tratamiento que pueda restaurar tal cantidad de daño.  
Él estaba consciente del hecho y no lamentaba haberlo perdido, porque gracias a ello había podido evitar algo peor que hubiese puesto en peligro inminente a quien amaba, pero…  
― Eres un estudiante aun, ¿no? ―el médico siguió hablando―. Es una linda etapa de la vida… pero también una fase difícil, ya que tienden a criticarte por todo. Tener una discapacidad siendo tan joven, puede ser un golpe duro…  
¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Ahora el formaba parte de los discapacitados? Él se sentía bien, pero ¿ahora el mundo lo vería diferente?  
― … así que, es muy posible que en los próximos meses experimentes cuadros depresivos. Así que trata de mantener la calma, y… ―le entregó una tarjeta, con una dirección y números de teléfono―. En nuestra sociedad aun infravaloran la salud mental, pero esta es igual de importante que la salud física. Si empieza a sentirse mal emocionalmente y no tiene con quien desahogarse o brindarle comprensión. Llame a la asistencia de ese hospital, por favor.  
Asintió.  
― Vuelve en las fechas indicadas, para comprobar que la cicatrización avance de manera correcta. Si el tratamiento se da de forma positiva, de aquí unos seis a diez meses podremos realizar la operación estética para ocultar las cicatrices del parpado superior e inferior. Con eso podrías usar lentes de contacto para ocultar la imperfección… ―se detuvo al leer con detenimiento su expediente―, oh, aquí dice que ese tipo de lentes te causan irritabilidad… Bueno, aunque no puedas usarlos, la cirugía estética te ayudará bastante. Por ahora, sigue el tratamiento y deja libre el área afectada cuando vayas a dormir o te encuentres en casa. Usa el parche solo para salir o cuando te encuentres en un lugar con varias personas. No queremos una infección inesperada.

Se lavó la cara y con la mezcla de medicamentos en un pad de algodón esterilizó el área afectada.  
Ardía por unos segundos, al grado de encorvarse y posar las manos en el lavabo.  
Una vez terminado, se amarró el cabello de su frente en una diminuta colita, para que no tuviese contacto con la herida.  
Apagó la luz apenas salió del baño, para volver con los pies en puntillas y acostarse.  
Por suerte, ella seguía dormida en la misma posición en la que la había dejado y no había notado su ausencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me había despertado por instinto, ya que tendía a tener el sueño ligero y cualquier ruido ligeramente brusco lograba despertarme.  
Parecía que recién estaba amaneciendo, ya que podía ver haces de luz entrar por la cortina metálica, iluminando apenas el lugar.  
Me di cuenta que ahora me encontraba dormida de espalda, en el lado derecho del futon. Me moví de costado para buscar con la mirada a Yoosung, quien seguía dormido, también de costado, pero mirando hacia mi lado.  
Su rostro calmado era tan agradable de ver.  
Aunque su cabello revuelto osaba cubrirle los ojos.  
Extendí mi mano hacia tal, para acomodárselos hacia atrás y poder apreciarlo mejor.  
Mi calma se mezcló con otros sentimientos, no tan buenos como el primero, al apreciar detalladamente las comisuras de su ojo izquierdo.  
La costura de los hilos aún se veía al igual que el enrojecimiento de la herida, de la cual había bajado totalmente la hinchazón que recordaba haber visto en nuestra cita en el cine, pero que seguía manteniendo un aspecto sensible.  
Un análisis fugaz pasó por mi mente, recordándome mis intenciones de la noche anterior. Yoosung se había mostrado incómodo en el cine cuando me dejó ver su herida, esa inseguridad… pudo haber tenido parte en la decisión de no querer hacer nada más que achucharnos, ya que, de haber proseguido, se hubiera tenido que sacar el parche quirúrgico y seguramente quería evitar que lo viese en ese estado.  
De ser ese el caso, yo me había comportado como una reverenda cretina, al no haberlo notado y comprendido, pero aun así me rechazó de la manera más gentil que pudo.   
Sabía que él no me culparía jamás de su perdida, pero eso no podía evitar hacerme sentir miserable… y odiar a quien se lo había provocado y al que pudo haberlo evitado, a pesar de conocer sus trágicos pasados.  
Pero le había prometido que trataría de controlarme con eso último, así que mejor concentraría mis sentimientos en apoyarlo con su afección, rogando que algún día su pronóstico de intratable pasase a lo contrario.  
Acaricié su mejilla izquierda a modo de reprimir mi impulso de abrazarlo, estando llena de tantos sentimientos.  
Y me obligué a dormir de nuevo, ya que no quería que esto se reflejase en mis ojos, porque de suceder, terminaría preocupándolo al verme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apagó la alarma apenas la escuchó.  
Se estiró como normalmente lo hacía, hasta que notó que había amanecido del lado contrario al que se durmió y se encontraba expuesto ante…  
Dobló su mano, para comprobar lo que sentía en su cuello.  
Tal parece que ella se había despertado antes, para volverse a dormir, mientras apoyaba la mano en su mejilla, que se deslizó casi hasta el cuello.  
Sonrió.  
Una inexplicable sensación de bienestar lo inundaba al ser lo primero que veía al despertarse.  
Acarició su mano con la suya por unos segundos, para luego apartarla, ya que debía levantarse si quería hacer lo que había planeado antes de que saliesen.  
Fue en el baño, ya frente al espejo, observando su reflejo, que recordó el detalle con su ojo.  
¿Ella lo habría visto mientras dormía?  
La sola idea de pensarlo, lo estremecía y acomplejaba.  
Pero, también había la posibilidad de que no lo hubiese notado en la oscuridad y lo acariciase por instinto.  
Si, eso era lo más probable.  
Trató de convencerse para no afligirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¿Segura que no quieres otra tostada?  
― Oh, si, segurísima, mmm… esta tira de tocino esta crocante a los costados, pero suave en el centro ―hablé apenas, masticando con placer―, normalmente solo le doy unas mordidas a un pan seco y un par de sorbos a mi café de cebada en las mañanas, y salgo corriendo al trabajo. Si te acepto otro pan ―a pesar de que ya estaba comiendo uno con tocino, huevos, ensalada y chocolate caliente con crema―. No voy a tener hambre al mediodía.  
― ¿Apenas tomabas algo caliente en las mañanas? ―me respondió con otra pregunta―. Con razón te encuentras bastante delgada…  
― No estoy delgada, es mi peso normal…  
― Normalmente descuidado, seguro.  
― Jaja estás empezando a sonar como mi madre… ―agregué con gracia.  
― Si preocuparme por que te alimentes bien me convierte en alguien parecido a tu madre, entonces lo soy, hum ―protestó con tono de berrinche, comiendo sin pena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salieron a la calle caminando con calma, ya que tenían tiempo para tomar el tren.  
― ¿Segura que no te regañarán en el trabajo por ir sin tu atuendo de oficina? ―le preguntó algo preocupado el rubio, mientras caminaba abrazando su brazo derecho―. No debí olvidarme poner en la secadora tu blusa…  
― Nha, no te preocupes, nadie notará que llego vestida de forma relajada al trabajo ―expresó ella, vistiendo debajo una camisa blanca que le había prestado―, y si lo notan, a lo más tendré que usar el saco de oficina viejo que tengo en mi casillero. Con eso bastaría para acallarlos.  
― Eso espero. Recuerdo una vez que, en el chat, Jaehee contó que en uno de sus primeros días trabajando con Jumin, este la hizo volver a su casa, porque se había puesto unos zapatos no “tan ejecutivos” y que, por el retraso, terminó su hora laboral casi a media noche…  
― ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Me pregunto si fue por que la empresa es bastante estricta o solo era Jumin comportándose como cretino.  
― O tal vez una combinación de ambas. Ahora que mencionamos el chat, creo que deberíamos entrar para hablar con los otros miembros, Zen en especial, se preocupó bastante por nosotros…  
― Si, tienes razón… aunque debo admitir que fue muy liberador desconectarme y no saber nada de ellos por unos días ―soltó esta con un tono cambiante, de relajado a serio―. Ahora todo se volverá más complicado.  
― Lo dices como si fuera una molestia. Son nuestros amigos.  
― Los amigos son una molestia. No digo que sean malos, pero consumen tiempo.  
― Mmm… desayunar bien en vez de ponerte de buen humor, te vuelve conflictiva ¿verdad? ―la voz del rubio sonó con cierta indignación―. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta que puedes ser agradable pero odiosa al mismo tiempo…  
― Oh vamos, lo que pasa es que yo digo en voz alta lo que la mayoría piensa, pero no se atreve a decir y guarda solo en pensamiento por miedo a la crítica y reacción―se defendió su novia con un ademan de obviedad.  
― Tal vez no sea solo miedo a la crítica, también por que trata de ser considerado con las personas que la rodean…  
― Es una buena defensa a su postura señor Kim, pero, créame que la mayoría solo calla lo que piensa más por lo que mencioné, que por pensar en los demás. No dudo o cuestiono la existencia de estos últimos, pero creer que todos lo hacen por esa intensión, es bastante desacertado.   
― Hum… ¿Por qué presiento que eras parte del club de debate en tu secundaria?  
― Jaja sobre eso… quise formar parte, pero la líder, que era de ultimo grado era muy sensible y no soportó el hecho de que la acallara en el debate de un tema que manejaba con “supuesta” experiencia… más resultó ser solo una fanática extremista que se negaba a aceptar los huecos argumentales del tema que idealizaba…  
― …Lo haces sonar como que no acabó bien.  
― Efectivamente, me vetaron del club. Y me gané la fama de insolente con los de último año, aunque nunca le falté el respeto o insulté a la superior. Simplemente argumenté con lógica.  
― El que la hayas mostrado hacia los otros, como alguien poco culta en el tema, debió ser un insulto para ella.  
― Bueno, si lo pones desde ese punto de vista, es entendible su molestia. Pero no debió entrar en un debate sin estar consciente de la posibilidad de que podría perderlo. Estaba en el club de debate joder, si quería expresar su opinión y conseguir un sequito de personas que se sientan identificadas con ella sin que la cuestionen, debió meterse en el club de escritura o política.  
― ¿Alguna vez has perdido un debate o discusión?  
― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es el riesgo de debatir, y parte de que lo hace entretenido también. Es tu intelecto, deducción y perspicacia enfrentándose con el de otra persona.  
― Mmm… ¿Cómo un juego?  
― Exacto, tu sí que me entiendes ―posó su mano libre en la que tenía rodeando su brazo, a modo de encomio―. Veo que logras comprender el punto. El debatir es como un juego ―extendió su mano en el aire como si observase un panorama invisible―. No hay en realidad lo bueno y lo malo, solo lo lógico. Puede haber bandos, a veces más de dos. Y en vez de armas, esta tu palabra expresada con criterio. Pierde el que se quede sin argumento o se ofenda y empiece a insultar al notar que no tiene uno con el cual proseguir.  
― Oh, suena interesante ―respondió Yoosung inmerso en su explicación al grado de poder imaginar el escenario que describía, con personajes de LOLOL, pero con skins de intelectuales, usando sus voces como técnicas de ataque―, pero de poder jugarlo, creo que pasaría. Apenas tengo la confianza suficiente para decir algo, y si alguien me cuestionase eso, creo que me afectaría, ya que me sentiría tonto. Prefiero jugar LOLOL, donde lo único afectado en caso de perder, es nuestro tiempo y no sentimientos.  
― Me imaginé que dirías algo así ―dijo con gracia ella, aunque con un tono comprensivo más que burlón―. Volviendo a lo del chat, ya que no estábamos desviando del tema, dudo que podamos reunirnos en persona en bastante tiempo, así que supongo que deberemos excusar nuestra ausencia por el chat.  
― Ah sí, lo cierto es que es difícil que nos juntemos, ya que todos tenemos una vida y horarios distintos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acababa de darse una ducha, luego de su gratificante rutina matutina de ejercicio.  
Como la mañana se mostraba igual de nublada y fría que el día anterior, su licuado de fibra no se veía como una opción buena para desayunar.  
El día no estaba tan horrible como el anterior, el cual había terminado hasta en nevada, pero el panorama gris deprimente…  
― Bueno, ayer hice ejercicio de más, así que puedo saltarme un poco la dieta hoy… ―murmuró para sí, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida de su casa sótano y se ponía los zapatos para salir.

Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho en la fila de la cafetería.  
― Aquí tiene, sus dos vasos de macchiato light sin azúcar ―expresó la chica que lo atendía. Era mas o menos de su edad, delgada, no tan alta y con buen ojo, ya que no había dejado de sonreírle disimuladamente desde el momento en que lo vio entrar―. Aquí tiene su tarjeta y recibo. Gracias por su compra.  
― Gracias a ti, linda. Nos vemos ―le respondió sonriéndole con naturalidad luego de alzar su pedido.  
Ya afuera de la tienda, mientras se aseguraba de guardar bien el recibo, ya que le gustaba tener sus cuentas de gastos bien hechas al final de semana, notó que tenia una nota extra pegada en uno de sus vasos.  
“Me llamo Roomi Lee. Pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de verlo en persona. Soy una gran fan de sus obras. Lo amo mucho, no hay día en que no me vea una de sus obras. Las tengo todas en dvd… ―carita sonrojada―. Tal vez sea mucha osadía, pero tal vez, solo tal vez… si usted desea, me gustaría que saliéramos a tomar un café. Mi número y Oustragram son…”

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.  
No era la primera vez que sus fanes le dejaban notas de ese tipo en su comida. De hecho, aparte de las que le entregaba la agencia, también le llegaban a la puerta de su casa.  
Apreciaba el hecho de que sean sus fanes, pero…  
― Lo siento, eres muy linda y atractiva, pero paso… ―pensó en su mente, mientras arrancaba la nota de su café, para romperla en pedacitos y hacerla un bollo con su mano, que terminó arrojando en el primer basurero que se le cruzó―. Solo veo a mis fans, como eso, fans… y además, no me gusta obtener algo así de fácil…

Ya acercándose a su casa, fue que se detuvo en el puesto del señor que vendía los bungeo ppang que tanto le gustaban y pensaba acompañar con su macchiato.

Apenas terminó de desayunar en su casa, un mensaje le llegaba a su móvil, avisándole que su taxi acababa de llegar y lo esperaba en su entrada.  
Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y botó las sobras que había dejado en la mesa al tacho de basura, el cual cerró bien para sacarlo mientras se iba, para que se lo llevase el camión de basura que no había pasado el día anterior, al ser domingo.  
Con el vaso de macchiato que aún le había sobrado, subió al taxi.  
Después de saludar al chofer del taxi, se relajó y sacó su celular al recordar que no había revisado el chat del grupo desde ayer, luego de su arranque de molestia sincera en el grupo.  
Pero el viaje al set de grabación tomaría tiempo y tenia un par de fotos que no había subido al chat.  
Jaehee: Comprendo.  
Jaehee: Si bien no tenían la obligación de contarnos algo tan privado y solo de ustedes, creo hablar por todos, al decir que nos alegra que todo el malentendido pasase.  
Jaehee: Oh, Zen acaba de entrar.  
El cenizo saludó, para luego notar mientras leía los mensajes anteriores, que todos, exceptuando V, se encontraban activos. Yoosung y la coordinadora se habían disculpado por la ausencia los últimos días y agregaban que se encontraban bien entre ellos de nuevo.  
Jumin: Comparto la opinión de la asistente Kang.  
Jumin: Ahora que este asunto ha sido aclarado…  
Zen: ¡No puede ser!  
Zen: Ustedes dos, malditos…  
Yoosung: ¿Eh?  
Yoosung: Emoji de asombro.  
Yoosung: ¿Por qué nos maldices Zen?  
Yoosung: Ahg, me imagino que lo dices por las molestias que te causamos.  
Yoosung: Ya lo mencionamos al principio del chat, pero gracias por todo y perdón por la preocupación.  
Yoosung: Emoji de llanto.  
Yoosung: Vi los anteriores chats, y notamos que te peleaste con los demás por esto.  
Zen: Ah, bueno, no te disculpes, no es por eso que lo decía.  
Zen: Y lo otro ya lo superé, solo fue un desahogo.  
Seven: Desahogo que no te disculpaste.  
Zen: Ja, ¿cuándo uno debe disculparse por decir la verdad?  
Seven: Pero yo me disculpe.  
Zen: Lo tuyo era diferente. Fue un acto egoísta que enemistó a dos personas.  
Zen: Pero veo que esos dos ya te han perdonado, así que supongo que los demás no tenemos razón para no hacerlo.   
Seven: Oh, en ese caso… supongo que gracias (?  
Jaehee. Chicos, por favor, no empiecen de nuevo.  
Zen: ¿Empezar qué?  
Seven: Emoji confundido  
Jaehee: Bien, les creeré.  
Jaehee: Pero los estaré vigilando.  
Jaehee: Emoji de ojos entrecerrados.  
Yoosung: Eh… volviendo al tema de por qué Zen nos maldecía…  
Zen: Ah sí, me estaba olvidando.  
Zen: ¿Me pueden explicar esa foto donde están los dos desayunando juntos?  
Zen: Conozco el fondo, es el departamento de estudiante de Yoosung ¿No?  
Yoosung: Si   
Yoosung: ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?  
Yoosung: Emoji confundido.  
Zen: ¿Ustedes pasaron la noche juntos?  
Se arrepintió segundos después de haber mandado ese último mensaje.  
Ahora seguro lo tomarían de celoso dramático, como antes.  
“Oye, lo que se ve, no se pregunta jaja ― respondió la coordinadora, que ya tenía como costumbre hablar poco― ¿O acaso quieres que contemos con lujo de detalles nuestra reconciliación? “  
Tal vez solo lo había leído, pero su mente se encargó de hacerlo imaginar que decía eso con un tono de picardía, haciendo que se le pusiese la cara roja.  
Yoosung: Ay cariño, no digas esas cosas por acá.  
Yoosung: Que pena.  
Yoosung: Emoji de sonrojo.  
Su intuición no le había fallado, al ver como respondía Yoosung a sus palabras.  
Jaehee: Cof, cof…  
Jaehee: Por favor, tratemos de mantener el chat con contenido apto para todo público.  
Zen: Si, lo siento. No debí preguntar.  
Seven: Aunque no debería ser así, ya que aquí todos somos mayores de edad.  
Seven: ¿Tu qué opinas Jumin?  
Jumin: ¿Por qué me meten a mí en ese tema?  
Zen: ¿Será porque eres el líder interino del grupo?  
Jumin: Tomando en cuenta que la mitad de nosotros es parte de una religión, seria incomodo e iría en contra de nuestros principios leer cosas tan privadas.  
Jumin: Nuestra tolerancia ya es bastante flexible con aceptar las fotos semidesnudas de Zen.  
Yoosung: Comprendo lo que dices Jumin, pero creo que solo estaban bromeando.  
Yoosung: Jamás hablaríamos de ese tema con ustedes, ni siquiera por el chat.  
Yoosung: Somos muy recatados, ¿verdad cariño?  
La coordinadora respondió con un “Por supuesto”.  
Jumin: Ja, claro.  
Seven: Emoji de asombro.  
Seven: Wow, ¿acaso Jumin respondió con sarcasmo?  
Zen: Lo mismo estaba por preguntar.  
Yoosung: Emoji de asombro.  
Jaehee: Emoji de asombro.  
Yoosung: Jumin ¿Por qué reaccionaste como si difirieras?  
Seven: Parece que lo dijo como si supiera algo que nosotros no.  
Zen: ¡¿Queeeeeee?!  
Zen: ¿Es eso verdad, ricachón?  
Jumin: Me disculpo, error de corrector.  
Jumin: Solo quería afirmar que lo entendía.  
Jumin: Pero por si quedó confuso. Aclaro que mantengamos las charlas del chat, libre de contenido inapropiado que pueda incomodar a los otros.  
Jumin: Ahora que recuerdo, también me sentía algo incomodo cuando V subía fotos de estatuas griegas que fue a visitar a Europa.  
Zen: Pensé que compartías el mismo sentido de lo “correcto” con V, ricachón.  
Jumin: En un principio sí.  
Jumin: Pero cuando se convirtió a católico por Rika, se volvió más liberal. Y nuestros principios morales se volvieron diferentes.  
Jumin: V, si llegas a leer esto, lo siento, debí decírtelo antes, pero no quería decírtelo, por que te veías muy feliz cuando me enviabas tus estatuillas desnudas como regalo.  
Jaehee: Es cierto que algunos católicos son cuestionables, pero no todos actuamos fuera de las reglas.  
Jumin: Es posible. Pero es por culpa de la poca disciplina exigida entre sus miembros, que la iglesia católica ha manchado la credibilidad y confianza de los humanos hacia la religión.  
Jumin: Pero dejemos ese tema ahí. No quiero provocar discordia sabiendo que tres de ustedes son católicos. Respeto a todo aquel que cree en Dios, o no, mientras obre haciendo el bien.  
Seven: A mí no me ofende.  
Seven: Solo me uní a ella, porque es fácil ser miembro, a comparación de otras religiones donde primero tienes que estudiar y cumplir varios requisitos antes de concederte el bautizo.  
Jaehee: Yo tuve que hacer catecismo antes de bautizarme.  
Jaehee: Emoji confundido.  
Jaehee: ¿Como se supone que te bautizaste tu Seven?  
Seven: No lo sé. Es un misterio, supongo.  
Seven: Emoji confundido.  
Zen: Pues yo soy agnóstico, así que no tengo mucho que opinar en ese tema.  
Yoosung: Yo también soy agnóstico.  
Jaehee: ¿Y nuestra coordinadora?  
Jaehee: Noté que salió del chat poco tiempo después de hablar por última vez.  
Yoosung: Oh, ella está atendiendo una llamada importante.  
Yoosung: Dice que la disculpen por no haberse despedido. Y le acabo de preguntar, dice que es creyente no practicante.  
Zen: ¿Eso existe?  
Jumin: Por supuesto que sí. Son personas que prefieren no pertenecer a ninguna religión, pero aceptan la existencia de Dios y sus principios.  
Jaehee: Parece ser un buen camino a seguir también.  
Jaehee: Yoosung ¿No crees que deberías reconsiderar tus creencias, ahora que tu novia tiene una fe diferente a la tuya?  
Yoosung: ¿Debería? No lo había pensado.  
Jumin: Claro que deberías. Si no comparten una misma fé, en un futuro no podrán casarse religiosamente y su unión no será bendecida por Dios.  
Yoosung: Oh cielos…  
Yoosung: Saber eso por alguna razón me aflige.  
Zen: Puff, pueden casarse por lo civil y evitarse un problema.  
Jumin: Las bendiciones de mortales no son una fuente muy confiable.  
Jaehee: Recuerdo haber leído en una encuesta, que los agnósticos y ateos en gran porcentaje tienden a preferir el concubinato. Y son mas propensos a “divorciarse” que las parejas que si se casaron por las dos formas.  
Yoosung: Mis padres se casaron por las dos formas legales. Pero nunca me hablaron de religión. Creo que les preguntaré sobre eso, cuando necesite saberlo.  
Jumin: Creo haber leído también sobre eso, salió en la revista mundial de censo el año pasado.  
Seven: lol… eso quiere decir que, si algún día pienso casarme en una estación espacial, tendré que convencer y llevar a un Padre para que oficie la boda.  
Zen: ¿Qué clase de persona quería casarse en un lugar tal alejado como el espacio?  
Jaehee: Supongo que alguien como Seven.  
Jumin: Aunque creo que primero debería preocuparse en encontrar a alguien que quiera casarse con él, antes de organizar una boda.  
Seven: Oh podría ser el primer novio que se casa consigo mismo.  
Seven. Emoji sonriente.  
Jaehee: Eso sería muy deprimente.  
Zen: Y raro  
Seven: ¿Por qué? Eso ya es legal en Japón.  
Seven: Emoji de berrinche.  
Yoosung: Quiero creer que solo bromea como acostumbra.  
Yoosung: Seven, tal vez seas el ultimo en casarte de nosotros, pero no tengo dudas que todos tarde o temprano…  
Yoosung: …Terminaremos conociendo a esa persona con la que querremos llegar a ese nivel de compromiso.  
Seven: ¿Incluso para mí?  
Seven: Emoji de corazones.  
Yoosung: Bueno, eres algo difícil de tratar Seven… pero en el fondo confió en que debe haber alguien en el mundo que, al conocerte, amará todo de ti. Y viceversa.  
Seven: Gracias Yoosung.  
Seven: Es lo mas lindo que me han dicho en mucho tiempo.  
Seven: Emoji sonriente.  
Jaehee: Creo que hasta yo sentí calidez en las palabras de Yoosung.  
Jaehee: Emoji sonriente.  
Jumin: Es bastante positivo para mí, pero lo aceptaré al sentir los sinceros buenos deseos.  
Zen: Hombre… ¿desde cuándo dice cosas tan maduras y positivas?  
Zen: No creí que el enamorarte te convertiría en alguien mas lindo de lo que tendías a ser.  
Yoosung: Jaja gracias por sus palabras, pero solo estaba siendo sincero.  
Yoosung: Emoji sonriente.  
Zen: Hum… siento envidia, yo también tengo ganas de enamorarme.  
Zen: Emoji de llanto.  
Yoosung: Jaja… Zen… siempre dices eso…  
Yoosung: Oh, tal vez tenga que irme pronto del chat.  
Zen: ¿Por qué?  
Zen: ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?  
Yoosung: Pues…   
Fue ahí que el cenizo vio otra nueva foto, donde Yoosung se sacaba una selfie con su novia de fondo, quien parecía concentrada hablando por teléfono, mientras ambos seguían sentados en lo que parecía ser…  
Zen: ¿Dónde se supone que están ahora?  
Yoosung: En el tren.  
Yoosung: Estamos tomando la escala que tenemos en común.  
Yoosung: Emoji sonrojado.  
Zen: Ah, ya veo.  
Zen: Yo estoy también de camino a grabar.   
Zen: Aunque el taxi quedó en un embotellamiento.  
Jumin: También estoy atrapado en el tráfico.  
Jaehee: Yo ya llegué a la oficina hace tiempo.  
Jaehee: Al ser lunes, hay mas papeleo acumulado por las facturas y proyectos emitidos el fin de semana.  
Seven: Yo estoy lejos de mi casita.  
Jumin: ¿Misión secreta?  
Seven: No, trabajo de oficina.  
Seven: Y acaban de descubrir que estoy escribiendo con los pies, mientras uso el teléfono.  
Seven: Me voy primero.  
Seven ha salido del chat.  
Jumin: Yo también debo irme. El trafico comienza a avanzar y aun me falta revisar unos correos electrónicos de la empresa.  
Jumin: Es grato saber que el grupo vuelve a la armonía.  
Jumin ha salido del chat.  
Yoosung: También me voy.  
Yoosung: Nuestra parada está punto de llegar y debo despedirme de mi cariño T_T  
Yoosung: Adiós Zen.  
Yoosung ha salido del chat.

Zen también se desconectó.  
Suspiró algo aliviado por lo que se había leído y enterado en el chat.  
Pero seguía sintiéndose algo decaído. Ni siquiera había compartido sus fotos.  
Posó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, mientras miraba por la ventana, el gris del cielo.  
En sus ojos empezaron a reflejarse los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer del cielo, ligera pero constante.  
Por eso odiaba diciembre.  
Por mas razones que pudiese tener para estar alegre, el clima en esa época terminaba afectándolo.  
Por suerte solo quedaba poco menos de dos semanas para que acabase.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	29. Chapter 29

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 29

― No puede ser posible, tiene que haber un error.  
― Ya te dije que no hay un error, la gerencia vino a nuestra sección ―la voz de Yon sonaba asustada―. La señora Wong esta que nos grita. Ya me ha preguntado tres veces que cuando llegas… ¿Qué no leíste el correo?  
― Maldita sea, se supone que los días libres no son para ver cosas del trabajo ―renegué―. Por supuesto que no leí el maldito correo, pero ya estoy llegando, puedo ver el edificio a un par de cuadras.  
― Pues corre más rápido ―dijo Yon antes de cortarme, mientras podía escuchar claramente la voz de mi jefa de sección de fondo.  
Ni siquiera había iniciado mi jornada laboral ese día, y ya sentía cierta ansiedad.  
La llamada de Yon había interrumpido el último tiempo de calidad que tendría con mi amorcito solo hasta quien sabe cuándo, y ni siquiera había podido despedirme bien al bajar en la estación.  
Apenas me cambié los zapatos y coloqué la chaqueta, entré al piso de mi sección, para ser empujada por alguien que corría con una pila enorme de papeles en mano.  
De hecho, casi todos se movían de un lado a otro, trayendo pilas de papeles consigo.  
Llegué como pude a mi cubículo, para apenas dejar mi bolso a un lado cuando…  
― ¿Cree que estas son horas de llegar señorita Shin? ―la voz de la señora Wong retumbó en el lugar, haciendo que casi todos se acallasen y se movieran en silencio.  
Me di la vuelta al instante.  
― Buenos días señora Wong ―expresé mientras trataba de ocultar mi expresión de fastidio, e inclinarme a modo de respeto―. Disculpe mi retraso por favor. No era consciente que el horario se había modificado…  
― Ja, ahora trata de justificar su incompetencia ―me interrumpió con mayor enojo en su voz, mientras le hacia seña a una de las personas que caminaba con pilas de papeles para que se acercase―. Madure y asuma su irresponsabilidad como toda una adulta, sino quiere trabajar avísemelo, por que aun montón de jóvenes allá afuera que matarían por tener un trabajo estable como el suyo, y lo sabe, ¿verdad?  
― Si señora Wong, todo es mi culpa, por favor excúseme, no volverá a suceder ―me agaché más a modo de disculpa.  
― Está bien, tienes suerte que sienta piedad por ustedes los jóvenes, que creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor ―soltó mi jefa con su tono de mofa característico―. Pero ni creas que te libraras así sin más… tu, deja esos papeles en su cubículo ―le ordenó al muchacho nuevo que había llamado a su lado hace segundos―, y trae otra pila más ―este asintió para luego irse casi corriendo―. Señorita Shim, espero que termine de subir todos estos informes al sistema antes de irse ―dijo de ultimo, para luego irse a regañar a otro lado.  
―Bueno… supongo que tuviste suerte ―soltó Yon, quien se abalanzaba desde detrás de la pared de su cubículo―, se veía tan enojada que llegué a pensar que te despediría jaja…  
Me volví a enderezar en silencio, mientras observaba que mi situación ahora le producía gracia.  
― Oye, no me mires así, mira que yo te avisé ―se defendió al notar que no la miraba con buena expresión.  
― Si, claro… tu aviso me ayudó un montón, no sabes la diferencia que hizo ―le respondí con sarcasmo, para luego sentarme en mi sillón y encender mi equipo de una vez, y esperar que se actualice mientras ordenaba las cinco pilas enormes de papeles que tendría que subir al sistema.  
― Lo siento… ―dijo con una voz muy apenada el nuevo, mientras dejaba el sexto pilar de papeles en el suelo, al estar mi mesa ya rebalsando.  
― No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya ―recuerdo que le respondí mientras lo miraba de reojo y notaba nerviosismo en su expresión―. Las cosas siempre son bastante intensas por aquí, por la jefa que tenemos, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo…  
― Si, tu superior tiene razón, no te aflijas Hansol ―me interrumpió Ahn, asomándose desde la otra pared de mi cubículo―. Ella en especial tiene el récord de mas regaños recibidos por la jefa en toda nuestra sección, y aún sigue aquí jaja.  
― Oye tú, cierra la boca ―expresé molesta al ver como me creaban mala fama con el nuevo.  
― Solo te estoy defendiendo jaja, no te enojes.  
― Pues no me defiendas tanto. No recuerdo habértelo pedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El decano había iniciado la clase de Fisiología Animal y Bioquímica Fisiológica.  
Todos se encontraban con sus batas y protección de laboratorio, mientras seguían la explicación del superior y ejecutaban las ordenes que este les daba en sus microscopios.  
― Las células animales tienen cierta similitud con las humanas, la cadena genética del DNA…  
La clase terminó cinco minutos después de horario, haciendo que los pupilos saliesen mas rápidos que de costumbre.  
― Maestro Gwak, disculpe… yo…  
El decano se detuvo ante el alumno que se le había atravesado.  
― ¿Oh? Tu, si… tu cara me suena… esto… ―abrió su folio para revisar su planilla― Kim Yoosung ¿verdad?  
― Si señor, ese es mi nombre…  
― Ah, sí, he notado tu presencia de repente estas ultimas clases, lo cual me alegra, detesto cuando nadie se anima a responder cuando preguntó al azar cosas de la clase… Se nota que te estas esforzando…  
― Gracias señor, aunque solo trato de mejorar, pero…  
― Ah, ya me acordé ―volvió a interrumpirlo, mientras buscaba una hoja en concreto entre su folio―. Tu fuiste el jovencito que me pidió la lista de las empresas que este año entraban como asociadas y en las cuales hacer pasantía temporal te otorgaba puntos extras ―se la extendió apenas pudo sacarla del folio―. Aquí tienes, ojalá te sirva.  
El decano se largó luego de aceptar sus gracias, dejándolo expectante.  
― Oye mueve las piernas ―uno de sus compañeros de materia lo rodeo del cuello con su brazo para arrastrarlo a su grupo que iba directo a la cafetería por ser ya hora del almuerzo.  
― Espera, vas a romperme el cuello.  
Si bien las clases podían tornarse algo pesadas, las pausas entre materia y las comidas, eran bastante agradables en el campus.  
― ¡Sí! ―soltó sin querer el rubio, ante la emoción que lo inundaba al descubrir que la C&R era una empresa afiliada ese año al programa de bonificaciones extras de la SKY, lo cual le ahorraría a futuro.  
― Yoosung, ¿qué es eso que te puso mas contento de lo que ya estabas? ―le preguntó uno de sus amigos, que se sentaba en la misma mesa.  
― Ah, eso… es que conseguí trabajo para las vacaciones, en una empresa asociada con la U.  
― Whoa ¿en serio? Que envidia.  
― Eso es genial. ¿De casualidad no sabes si siguen contratando? ―dijo otro de sus compañeros―. Yo también estaba pensando trabajar en estas vacaciones.  
― Yo también quiero saber ―agregó un tercero―. No quiero perder mi tiempo libre en enero.  
― Ah… yo… la verdad es que conseguí el trabajo por recomendación de un conocido ―le respondió Yoosung algo apenado ante sus insistencias―. No sé si están contratando más personal novato en el área donde me asignarán, pero… preguntaré a mi contacto si hay más vacantes.  
― ¡Yey! ¡Ese es nuestro Yoosung!  
― ¡Preparé mi curriculum!  
― ¡El grupo seguirá unido en vacaciones!  
― Oigan, no festejen aun, dije que preguntaría… no es nada seguro.  
― No importa, el deseo hará que se vuelva seguro.  
― Ya quiero trabajar como los adultos, y poder embriagarnos los viernes en la noche, porque tenemos derecho.  
― ¿Te embriagaras con nosotros Yoosung?  
― Eh… gracias por tomarme en cuenta, pero yo…  
― Tonto, por supuesto que no lo hará.   
― ¿Y por qué no?  
― Por que sino su novia le pega.  
― ¿Yoosung tiene novia? Whoa  
― ¿No lo sabias?   
― No hablen por mi novia, no le he preguntado, pero seguro me dejaría salir.  
― Parece que alguien no revisa su carabook muy seguido.  
― Es que ¿Quién usa carabook hoy en día?, nuestra generación usa Oustagram, carabook es para los adultos que trabajan y ancianos tratando de verse modernos…  
― La novia de Yoosung se nota que es oficinista, así que supongo que es obvio que use más carabook. Mira ―sacó su celular para mostrarlo.  
― Ohhh… cierto, es toda una nuna.  
― Jajaja le gustan las nunas.  
― ¿Y que si me gusta mi nuna? ―se quejó Yoosung al notar que uno se reía.  
― Ay, yo también quisiera una nuna, que envidia.  
― ¿Ah? Chicos, ¿a ustedes también les gustan mayores? No sé, yo me sentiría sometido.  
― Las nunas son mejores novias. La mayoría son más autónomas, saben lo que quieren y son más responsables afectivamente. Las dongsaeng son todo lo contrario, un dolor en el trasero. Lo único que podría rescatar, es que suelen ser más dulces.  
― Si lo pones así, si dan ganas de tener una nuna como novia.  
― Ser el mimado y tiernito de la relación… nunca me ha pasado, pero debe sentirse bonito…  
― ¡Yo no soy el mimado de mi relación!  
― ¡Las fotos no mienten Yoosung!   
― Si Yoosung, además todos sabemos aquí que te gusta ser berrinchudo.  
― Yoosung, ahora que tienes nuna, debes ayudar a tus hermanos a conseguir unas también.  
― ¡¿Qué?! No voy a hacer eso.  
― No seas malo, dile a tu nuna que nos presente a sus amigas.  
― Si, alguna de ellas debe estar buscando a su universitario estresado al cual mimar.  
― ¡No le voy a pedir a mi novia que les presente sus amigas a ustedes!  
― Buu, Yoosung mezquino.  
― No seas mezquino Yoosung, ayuda a que todos realicemos el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana avanzó de forma rápida y ajetreada.  
En un pestañeo, pero bastante agotador, ya era fin de semana de nuevo.  
― ¿Vamos entrando? ―Jaehee tocó mi hombro a modo de obtener mi intención, ya que había vuelto a perderme en mis pensamientos, mientras ella compraba los luces para el concierto grabado de Zen, que exhibían en ese cine.  
― He estado esperando esto todas estas semanas ―siguió hablando emocionada―, nunca creí que vendría a ver un recital de Zen acompañada de una amiga.  
― A mí también me emociona ―le respondí al no poder evitar contagiarme de su emoción, aunque en el fondo Zen no me producía conmoción como actor-cantante―. Hacia tiempo que no venia a un tipo de lugar como este.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Apoyaba a alguna banda o cantante en particular en el pasado?  
― Bueno, algo así…   
No sabía exactamente por dónde empezar a comentarle mi intento de ser cantante.  
Para fortuna mía, la obra empezó y olvidamos la pregunta.  
La energía del publico era atrapante.  
Incluso Jaehee por ratos perdía la compostura seria que solía portar y agitaba su lightstick personalizado de Zen, como toda chica fanática.  
Fueron dos horas muy ruidosas pero divertidas.  
― Mi escena favorita es cuando se enfrenta a las sales ―expresó Jaehee, ahora estando en su auto, ya que me acercaría a un par de estaciones de mi casa―. Se puede notar la pasión en su rostro…  
― Te comprendo, es en esa parte también donde alcanzó su mejor tono vocal ―agregué.  
― Ah sí, no entiendo mucho del análisis del canto, pero era fascinante ―prosiguió―. Ya la he visto decenas de veces en dvds, pero es otra experiencia verla en pantalla grade. Otra escena que también…  
Los minutos pasaron entre aquella charla animosa, hasta llegar a la estación que me llevaría a casa.  
― Gracias por acompañarme esta noche, es un recuerdo que atesoraré por siempre ―expresó antes de que me bajase del auto―, Yoosung y usted tienen el tiempo limitado para verse cada semana y aun así me acompañó.  
― No agradezcas Jaehee, fue divertido para mi también. Y no te preocupes por Yoosung, el comprende que nos debíamos nuestra salida entre chicas jaja  
Aunque lo cierto es que Yoosung si se había puesto en modo berrinche al saber que iría a ver una obra de Zen, pero decidió controlarse con sus celos tal como había prometido. Me producía gracias recordar su expresión de resignación. Parecía un cachorro triste.   
Le había invitado a que nos acompañase, pero se negó objetando que no quería estar rodeado de fanáticas de Zen. Ni viendo a Zen pavoneándose por dos horas. Y prefería darse una vuelta por su cuenta abandonada de LOLOL y acomodar el horario de exámenes de la semana que tendría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La filmación de la mitad del dorama había terminado y se estrenaría en minutos, en todo el país.  
Era un momento que marcaria su carrera como actor, de buena o mala forma.  
Lastimosamente, no tenia con quien compartir toda esa emoción.  
O por lo menos ese pensamiento negativo estaba en su mente, hasta que aparecieron de la nada, esos dos en su puerta y ahora estaban sentados en su sofá con un bowl de chucherías que engordan.   
― Agradezco que vinieran, pero no era necesario, en serio ―dijo estando sentado apretado en medio de ambos―. Yoosung, debes estar odiándome por tener que compartir tu tiempo de novios conmigo…  
― ¿De que hablas? Quien tuvo la idea de venir a acompañarte fue él ―le respondió la coordinadora mientras metía su mano en el bowl, para sacarse una gran porción de palomitas y acomodarse relajadamente extendiendo sus pies en la mesita que tenían frente―. Yo no soy de mirar novelas.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?  
― Claro que sí. Ella se ríe hasta con el final de Titanic ―protestó Yoosung mientras la imitaba y se acomodaba de la misma forma―. Vi el tráiler desde hace días y me ha creado interés. Pensé que sería lindo verla en grupo. Le avisé a los demás, pero, Seven y Jumin dijeron que estarían ocupados a esta hora y Jaehee lo vería mas tarde por el trabajo. Supongo que mañana te enviarán algún regalo por debutar en una novela.  
― Nosotros somos pobres, así que nuestro regalo es acompañarte a verla en su estreno ―agregó la coordinadora mientras tomaba el control, para aumentar el volumen del televisor, ya que estaba a punto de empezar.  
― No se reírme por tanta honestidad o sentirme mal.  
― Jaja… no le hagas caso, también te daremos un regalo ―Yoosung rectificó.  
La novela comenzó algo tranquila, pero al cabo de avanzar los minutos, se intensificaba al grado de que no notaron cuando se acabaron entre los tres las palomitas.  
Los créditos finales empezaron a salir con el avance del siguiente capítulo, para luego terminar.  
― No puede ser…  
― ¿En serio ese eras tu Zen?  
La expresión de sus dos invitados, trasmitió cierto nerviosismo en el cenizo.  
― Y ¿qué les pareció? ―se atrevió a decir raramente apenado―, estuvo tan…  
― Inesperado sin duda ―le interrumpió primero la coordinadora―, pensé que iba a tener que aguantarme las ganas de dormir, ya que eso es lo que normalmente me provocan la novelas, pero esto tenia intensidad, buena trama y acción… sentí ganas de ver más, cuando salieron los créditos finales.  
―Si, tiene bastante de eso, al ser una novela de la época antigua.   
― A mí me gustó la relación de los que parecen que serán los protagonistas. En especial Kimbuj ―mencionó Yoosung al personaje que hacia Zen en el dorama―. Se ve tan noble, abnegado y humilde con su labor de proteger a la princesa… ¿En el fondo, él la ama verdad?  
― Jaja no puedo decirte eso, es información confidencial ―agregó con gracia el cenizo al notar que la novela le había gustado a ambos, siendo tan distintos en gustos―. Tendrás que ver la continuación para saberlo.  
― Que ansias.  
― Creo que ahora Yoosung y yo tendremos una serie en común de la que hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana había llegado a su fin, otra vez, y en una semana más, el año acabaría.

Se despertó minutos antes de que sonase su alarma.  
El día al fin había llegado y se encontraba preparado para esto.  
O por lo menos eso quería creer.  
Lisa lo miraba venir de aquí allá.  
Incluso ella había sido peinada para la ocasión.  
El taxi llegó justo a la hora indicada.  
― Bien Lisa, llegó nuestro momento ―dijo el rubio, mientras le abría la rejilla de su jaula para gatos, para que entrase.  
Ambos salieron en silencio del departamento y abordaron el taxi.  
Saludó al chofer para luego darle la dirección a la que iría.  
Hubiese preferido tomar el tren, ya que llegarían mas rápido, pero no seria cómodo el ajetreo a pie para Lisa en su jaula.  
En medio camino, se preguntaba si debería volver a casa a cambiarse, tal vez por algo más formal o informal.  
Fue la hora mas larga de su vida en un taxi.

El auto arrancó, dejándolo frente a la dirección que había indicado.  
No conocía para nada la zona, pero era bastante tranquila al ser alejada del centro. Y la casa era bastante común.  
Tocó el timbre del portón con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, cargaba la jaula de Lisa.  
La puerta del fondo se abrió, calmándolo al instante al notar que había llegado al lugar indicado sin contratiempos.  
― Me alegra que llegaras, justo está por empezar a nevar ―expresó ella mientras le abría el mini portón, lo abrazaba, para luego dejarlo pasar―. Entremos antes de que se resfríen.  
Y adentro, se quitó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas de invitado que su novia le ofrecía.  
Dejaron a Lisa en su jaula, ya que esta se había puesto a dormir.  
― Por aquí, mi familia se encuentra en la sala.  
Se sentía emocionado por conocer el hogar de su cariño, pero también ansioso al encontrarse en un ambiente nuevo.  
Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta la puerta que dirigía a la sala.  
Ella entró primero, mientras lo presentaba con los demás.  
Sus nervios lo habían apoderado al grado de que casi no pudo entender lo que dijo.  
Tres personas se levantaron del sofá donde se encontraban sentados, para pararse frente de él, con miradas distintas.  
Tuvo la sensación de que una gota de sudor corría por un costado de su rostro.  
Toda practica y consejo se había esfumado de su mente, dejándola en blanco ante la situación.  
― Mamá, Seojin, Suho… ―empezó a hablar su amada al notar que se encontraba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo él―, les presentó a Yoosung.  
― Es un placer conocerlos, gracias por recibirme en su hogar ―expresó el rubio reaccionando, mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo.  
Los tres mencionados le devolvieron el saludo, para luego seguir observándolo con cierta intriga en sus rostros.  
Por los siguientes segundos, el ambiente se inundó de un silencio extraño, que incluso preocupó a la coordinadora.  
― Esto… disculpa nuestra reacción algo intrigada ―rompió el silencio Seojin, su hermano mayor―, es que, siendo sincero, te vez bastante joven… ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
― ¿Y-yo? Tengo 21 años, señor ―respondió nervioso, una pregunta que no se esperaba.  
― Ja ¿21? Pareces de 18 a lo más ―soltó espontaneo Suho, al escucharlo, para luego recibir un codazo de su madre, ante su actitud.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	30. Chapter 30

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA 

CAPITULO 30

― Ay… solo estaba siendo sincero, se que todos pensamos lo mismo al verlo ―se defendió a murmullos, Suho, mientras se sobaba donde su madre le había dado un codazo.  
Su madre le dedicó una de sus “miradas” para hacer que se callase y hablar con el invitado, junto con su hijo mayor, como lo habían planeado.  
― Disculpa a mi Suho, no sabe cuando cerrar su bocota, aun lo estoy educando ―empezó a hablar esta, saliendo de su silencio―. No se queden ahí parados, siéntense…  
Los cinco pasaron a tomar asiento en la sala.  
― Esto… Yoosung ¿verdad? ―volvió a hablar Seojin, sentado en el asiento de frente junto a su madre y hermano menor―. Mi hermana me comentó que tu ciudad de origen es Busan. Nunca hemos ido de turismo, pero dicen que es hermoso en verano.  
― Ah… sí, señor Seojin ―respondió aun nervioso Yoosung.  
― Jaja no es necesario que hables así, no somos tan apegados a las tradiciones. Puedes llamarme Hyun a secas.  
Yoosung asintió, para luego darse cuenta que su novia no se encontraba por ningún lado.  
― Mi hija fue a preparar un poco de té, ya volverá ―expresó la madre, con cierta calma, ya que empezaba a sentir cierta sensación tierna al ver al invitado controlando sus nervios, recordándole el pasado, cuando su hijo fue a conocer a la familia de su ahora esposa―. Pero cuéntanos mas de ti, Yoosung. ¿Qué te hizo venir desde Busan a Seúl? Hay buenas universidades allá también, por si estudias…  
― Hum… si, pero… conseguí una beca, en una universidad aquí…  
― ¿Una beca? Oh, debes ser muy inteligente entonces ―dijo entre asombro y notorio interés―. ¿Y a cuál fue? Me imagino que es una del centro.  
― Solo… soy aplicado… me costó once años poder obtener las calificaciones para postularme ―explicó Yoosung, un poco mas calmado, pero algo apenado por el elogio―. Asisto a la universidad… SKY… ―agregó en voz baja.  
― ¡¿La SKY?! ―volvió a meterse Suho, quien se había limitado a escuchar con aburrimiento todo lo demás―. Esa universidad es para puros superdotados, debes ser todo un ñoño… ¿me muestras tu credencial? Siempre quise ver una, pero no conozco a nadie que vaya ahí…  
― Suho, ya te dijo madre que no seas grosero ―le interrumpió su mayor―. Esto no es una entrevista de trabajo como para que le estés pidiendo sus documentos…  
― Está bien, no me molesta mostrarlo ―el rubio sacó la tarjeta de identificación de su billetera―. Solo no…  
No pudo completar lo que quería decir, al sentir como el tal Suho le arrebataba de un tirón su identificación, para volver a sentarse junto a su familia y analizarla de forma minuciosa.  
― Oh, de verdad tiene veintiún años. Creo que el color rubio le favorece bastante.  
― Miren todas esas letras grabadas y con código cifrado… así que así se ve pertenecer a una universidad prestigiosa…  
― Su prendedor de cabello le queda muy lindo.  
― Ah… gracias.  
Su novia llegó a los segundos, trayendo la bandeja de té consigo.  
― El té ya llegó, no estuvieron intimidando a Yoosung en mi ausencia ¿no? ―dijo esta mientras servía en las tazas, para todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien el inicio había sido algo incómodo, ahora el ambiente se sentía mejor.  
― Así que tienes a toda tu familia sanguínea viviendo en Busan ―siguió hablando la madre― fuiste muy valiente en desprenderte de ellos y venir a estudiar solo aquí en Seúl. Debes ser muy confiable para que tu mamá haya aceptado dejarte ir de su lado. Yo no podría dormir en las noches, sabiendo que Suho viviese solo mientras está en la universidad.  
― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tan poca confianza te inspiro, madre? ―se quejó alterado y de forma graciosa el menor―. Todos sabemos que la menos responsable de los tres, es esta ―señaló a su hermana mayor, quien la miro con cara de esnob―. Yoosung, espero tengas paciencia, por que ella es… bu… bu…  
Su madre le tapó la boca para evitar que siguiese hablando, mientras se reían.  
― Por cierto, ¿que contiene esa jaula que dejaron en el pasillo? ―expresó la madre, soltando a su hijo menor, para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta del lugar.  
― Oh… es Lisa. Nuestra gatita, como planeaba estar todo el día afuera, decidí traerla conmigo ―respondió Yoosung, seguido de su novia y familia al pasillo―. Espero no les moleste…  
― ¿Una gatita? Por supuesto que no, yo tengo cuatro ―soltó emocionada la madre, para luego abrir ella misma la jaula y sacar a la minina, que empezaba a estirarse al ser despertada―. Que bonita está, se nota que cuidas bien de ella…  
― Gracias, pero no podría haberlo hecho solo, su hija también me ayuda.  
― ¿Recién están saliendo poco mas de un mes y ya tienen una gathija? ―soltó asombrado Suho ante lo escuchado―. ¿No están yendo muy rápido?  
― ¿Muy rápido? ―repitió ligeramente preocupado el rubio ante sus palabras.  
― Para nada, compartir el cuidado de un animal, solo es una muestra de responsabilidad; que ya hagan eso y funcione, es muestra de que su relación esta avanzando por buen camino. Las relaciones al final no se valorizan por el tiempo, sino por el desarrollo y responsabilidad afectiva de los involucrados en momentos cruciales ―explicó Seojin, con cierto aire pensativo, mientras se limitaba a observar un poco de lejos―. Pero eso es algo que un niño como tu aun no puede comprender…  
― No soy un niño, un año más y tendré dieciocho, en otras partes del mundo, a esa edad ya eres considerado un adulto…  
Lisa caminó con timidez, ante el nuevo entorno que la rodeaba, siendo observada por tantos ojos humanos.  
― Parece algo tímida, pero se acostumbrará… Sachi la hará sentirse en casa ―dijo la madre, quien por un segundo se había ido para traer a una de sus gatas adultas que tenía como mascota.  
La felina mayor, con los ojos bien abiertos se acercó a la pequeña Lisa, quien por impulso corrió a esconderse detrás de los pies de su rubio dueño.  
Pero Sachi insistió en olerla, y luego de un instante, la invitó a jugar al echarse de espaldas al suelo.  
Pero Lisa en vez de acercársele, reaccionó asustada, terminando subiéndose con garras, hasta el hombro de su dueño, en busca de un lugar más seguro.  
― Oh…   
― Lo-lo siento, Lisa es bastante tímida con otros gatos ―se disculpó Yoosung, al ver la triste expresión de su anfitriona y su gata enorme, por el rechazo de Lisa―. Pero es cariñosa, solo necesita tiempo…  
― Si, es que porta cierto miedo, ya que la persona que la tuvo en transito antes, tenia que cuidarla con otra gata mayor, que es algo territorial ―agregó su novia, para tomar a Lisa de su hombro y ponerla en los brazos de su madre.  
― Oh, puedo imaginármelo ―esta ultima la acarició ya teniéndola en su poder, para luego devolvérselas, notando que la pequeña gatita temblaba un poco―. Entonces puedes dejarla en su jaula, hasta que sea hora de darle de comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Mamá, ¿porque me trajiste contigo al mercado a comprar? ―me quejé mientras seguía a mi madre, cargando las bolsas vacías de compra―. Pudiste traer a Suho contigo. Yoosung se va sentir incómodo estando solo con esos dos…  
― Las compras siempre han sido lo nuestro, Si traigo a Suho, termino comprando bastantes chucherías por su insistencia ―objetó mi madre, quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado, en el autobús que habíamos tomado para llegar más rápido al mercado―. Y tu novio va estar bien, deja de preocuparte por él. Que se conozcan entre hombres, ahora que van a ser familia.  
― Mmm… ¿Por qué ciento que me trajiste con otras intensiones?  
― Deja de imaginarte conjeturas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las damas se habían ido a comprar las cosas que faltaban para prepara su tradicional kimchi por las fiestas, y ahora se encontraban los tres en silencio, de nuevo sentados en la sala.  
Suho miraba aburrido su celular de rato en rato.  
Lo cierto es que su madre les había dado la misión de sacarle la mayor información posible sobre su vida al rubio, fuera de la vista de su hermana, para poder así decidir entre ellos, si tal extraño era un novio aceptable.  
― Esto… ¿y que estudias? ―dijo Seojin, tratando de apegarse al plan, aunque no era el mas hablador y extrovertido de su familia.  
― Me-medicina veterinaria, al año empiezo mi tercer año, Seojin-hyun.  
― Ah… y… ¿cómo conociste a mi hermana exactamente? Ella desde hace años que no pisa una universidad, y menos una como la tuya.  
― Fue en un chat.  
― ¿Un chat?   
― Hum ―asintió el rubio, al notar que el Hyun, mostraba cierta intriga a ese detalle―. Ella entró sin querer al chat de nuestro grupo.  
― ¿Un grupo de universitarios?  
― No, no… un grupo de caridad. Somos un grupo de amigos que organizan fiestas sociales, para recaudar fondos para donar a caridad…  
― ¿Caridad? Bueno, me cuesta creer que a mi hermana le haya interesado ese tipo de cosas, casi siempre fue del tipo que te pide dinero hasta por hacerte un favor jajaja ―añadió Seojin con gracia―. Si no la conociera, diría que solo obligada participaría en ese tipo de cosas… o algún motivante aparte…  
Yoosung trató de seguirle la corriente, riéndose un poco igual, aunque en el fondo se sentía espantado al notar que esa familia parecía conocerse bien entre ellos.  
“¿Y qué obtendré a cambio?... La verdad no me interesa…”  
Si, recordó que su ahora querida, en un principio, en el chat en que les unió, no mostraba ningún rastro de interés, al contrario, sonaba fastidiada.  
― Entonces solo estudias y vas a fiestas de caridad… ¿no tienes un hobbie? ¿Qué hacías en tu tiempo libre antes de conocer a mi hermana? ―preguntó de forma inesperada Suho, quien al parecer había escuchado recatadamente su conversación.  
― Esto… yo… ―Yoosung titubeó pensando si debía ser franco en ese aspecto con la familia de su novia. Ya que no quería reflejarles una mala imagen de él, pero tampoco quería mentirles―… me gustan los videojuegos.  
No tuvo respuesta instantánea a sus palabras, pero pudo notar como ambos hermanos lo miraban con un brillo que le habían ocultado hasta ese momento.  
Y él conocía muy bien ese brillo.  
Ya que lo había portado en sus propios ojos.  
― ¡A nosotros también nos gusta los videojuegos! ―dijeron a coro, mientras se le acercaban de golpe, para sentarse a sus costados.  
― ¿En qué formato juegas?  
― ¿Consola, móvil o pc?  
― Eh…  
― ¿Ploy Station o Xbirx?  
― ¿Qué opinas de la ultima entrega de Residente maldito?  
― ¿Ya jugaste la secuela del Dios de la guerra?  
― Pasa tu nick en Historia de autos V, para invitarte a una partida.  
―Bueno… yo…  
― Del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan malo crees que fue el final de Sangre en Redención?  
― Nombra tu top tres de favoritos de este año.  
― Arkadia es el mejor juego de simulación prehistórica…   
Le preguntaban tantas cosas al rubio, que no sabía cuál responder primero.  
― ¡PC… mi computadora no es de gama tan alta, así que solo juego LOLOL! ―gritó algo sofocado ante tantas preguntas que no le daban tiempo para responder.  
Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos al escucharlo, para luego golpearlo de forma sincronizada con un puño en ambos hombros.  
― ¡Aouch! ―se quejó, para luego sobarse y mirarlos con expresión confundida―. ¿Y eso por qué fue?  
― Lo siento, pero lolero que veamos, lolero que golpeamos ―objetaron al unisonó, para luego sonreírse entre ellos.  
― Mmm… soy consciente de que nuestra comunidad y fandom no es de los más pacíficos, pero… eso no justifica que puedan golpearnos… ―puso cara triste el rubio, a modo de prevenir otro ataque, ya que no había sido la primera vez que le habían golpeado en los brazos por decir que le gustaba LOLOL.  
Ese error ya lo había cometido con un grupo de estudio de la universidad.  
― Pobre criatura en desgracia, pero descuida, ahora que somos cercanos ―Suho posó la mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo―, Seojin y yo te enseñaremos el basto mundo que te pierdes al solo haber jugado LOLOL.  
― ¿Me van a enseñar?  
― Supongo que eso nos corresponde ―apoyó la idea su mayor, posando igual una de sus manos en el rubio―. ¿Qué tan bueno eres trabajando en partidas por equipo?  
― Eh… bastante bien, creo. Era support en la mayoría de las partidas, aunque también soy bueno como tanque y flanco.   
― Nada mal, te iniciaremos jugando un par de partidas de GaTA V. Suho, trae las ploy station 4…  
― ¿Qué? Son tres, no puedo traerlas solo. Mejor vamos todos a jugar a mi cuarto ―ofreció como opción el menor, levantándose primero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Bien, aquí está el teclado que necesitas, a ver si esta vez no te haces matar de forma tan humillante ―le dijo Suho, mientras le quitaba el joystick de consola.  
Lo cierto es que el juego le había resultado algo difícil. El ambiente, modo de juego… todo era de cierta forma diferente a LOLOL.  
― Esta vez haremos la misma misión, para que te acostumbres ―explicó Seojin, quien parece había imaginado que no seria tan bueno en principio―. Avanza por los costados y derrumba a todos los que puedas en tu camino y corre al avión apenas nos veas entrar.  
La partida inició.  
Sin la necesidad de un casco de realidad virtual, casi podía sentir que se encontraba dentro del juego.  
“Ahora soy parte de una peligrosa banda criminal, que se enfrenta con otra banda criminal enemiga, la competencia”.  
Disparó a discreción, para luego ser respondido con una balacera.  
¡Yoosung, por aquí! Escuchó por el micrófono.  
El grito de su Hyun, quien empezó a atacar con una enorme metralleta desde el edificio cercano, le indicó el camino por donde debía escabullirse de los enemigos que trataron de rodearlo.  
“¿Quien agregó a este manco?”. Se escuchó la voz del cuarto participante que estaba en su equipo.  
“Oye, relájate, es mi nuevo hermano menor, está aprendiendo”.  
“Si, ten más respeto, tú eras también un maldito manco cuando te conocimos”.  
Yoosung por dentro no pudo evitar emocionarse.  
No solo estaba probando un nuevo videojuego lleno de acción. Sino también parecía tener dos nuevos amigos… que de cierta forma sentía que lo cuidaban, igual que lo solía hacer Zen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salimos de casa con prisa.  
Si bien habíamos pasado una mañana y tarde con mi familia, aun teníamos algo planeado para ese día.  
Bajamos del tren en la estación indicada.  
― Respóndeme con sinceridad, mis hermanos te hicieron bullyng mientras no estaba con ustedes ¿verdad? ―le pregunté de forma directa mientras caminábamos abrazados.  
― ¿Qué? No, al contrario, fue divertido pasar tiempo con ellos… ―me respondió calmado, con una sonrisa―. Aunque hubiera agradecido que me dijeras que ellos también tenían gustos por los videojuegos, así pude haberme preparado para conocerlos…  
― Si, lo siento, se me pasó decírtelo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es por ellos, que terminé jugando también. Pero si llegan a molestarte a futuro, avísame y los pondré en su lugar.  
― Jaja ya te dije que no me molestaron.  
Luego de unos minutos a pie, llegamos al lugar indicado.  
Era un pequeño estadio.  
Una persona en la entrada nos atendió enseguida, al perecer nos esperaba.  
Yoosung dio nuestros nombres.  
Una vez encontrados en su formulario, nos dejaron pasar, sin antes darnos un par de trajes de… ¿cocina?  
Yoosung me había dicho que haríamos algo divertido, pero esto empezaba a intrigarme.  
¿Acaso ese lugar era algún tipo de taller de cocina en pareja especial de navidad?  
Mi idea fue descartada casi a los segundos, ya que una vez entramos al área indicada, había decenas de personas, caminando de un lado a otro, como si fuese la cocina de un restaurante en hora.  
Una señora de talle grueso, nos hizo un ademan al parecer esperando por nosotros.  
― ¿Yoosung? Tu eres Kim Yoosung, ¿verdad? ―expresó la señora ya teniéndonos cerca, con asombro y alegría en su rostro―. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… la cuadrilla se alegrará al saber que he vuelto a verte por estos rumbos.  
― También me alegro volver a verla, señora Shinye ―le respondió Yoosung, con una expresión alegre, que hasta ese momento desconocí que podía hacer―. Lamento haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo…  
― No te preocupes, tenias tus razones… comprendemos que necesitabas un tiempo… ―le respondió con amabilidad la señora, para luego centrar su mirada en mi―. ¿Y esta señorita que te acompaña? No me digas que es…  
― Si, es mi novia, se llama ―me presentó ante la superior, aunque el ruido de algo cayendo a nuestro alrededor lleno de gente, hizo apenas audible mi nombre―. Es la primera vez que venimos juntos a ayudar.  
― Un placer conocerte ―me saludó la señora, sin un rastro de inspección en su rostro sonriente, haciéndome sentir rara, aunque de una buena forma, a la que le respondí el saludo―. Me gustaría seguir hablando, tengo tanto que contarte de la cuadrilla, pero será luego, como verán, estamos atareados, en contra reloj. Pronto anochecerá y el refugio deberá abrir. Por favor, síganme, les indicaré el trabajo que pueden hacer.  
¿Trabajo?   
¿Refugio?  
Momento, esto no iba ser una cita… era el tipo de caridad, que aún me faltaba probar.

Nunca en mi vida había pelado tantas patatas, como pelé esa tarde.  
Y cuando acabamos con eso, nos asignaron otra tarea, y luego de esa otra, y otra…  
La noche llegó y con ello las puertas se abrieron.  
Resultó que el lugar era un refugio provisional por invierno, para personas sin hogar o de escasos recursos.  
A pesar de que sentía ya el cansancio en mis brazos, me encontraba entre las primeras tres personas que servían más rápido, la comida principal que ofrecíamos a los desamparados.   
Si bien en un principio, me sentía algo molesta por el hecho de que Yoosung no me había dicho claramente a que habíamos ido a ese lugar, con el paso de las horas y lo que mi ojos observaron, todo rastro de molestia se disipó y me inundaba una extraña sensación que no recordaba haber sentido antes.  
Cuando era más joven, recuerdo que me sentía miserable por el hecho de no poder comprarme algo que estaba de moda en se momento, pero… en este lugar había personas, que, a pesar de esforzarse, les iba tan mal al grado de no poder costearse un techo y un plato de comida caliente en vísperas de Navidad.  
Y no es que las personas que ayudaban eran por que les sobraba, de hecho, parecían ser igual del tipo clase media baja, y que todo lo que estábamos sirviendo, fue comprado de sus bolsillos, donado o pedido como donación gracias a la gestión de los encargados.

Ver tanta solidaridad de golpe, me hizo ver lo que faltaba dentro mío.   
Vi a Yoosung y el resto del grupo y me llegué a cuestionar si alguna vez antes llegué a tener el brillo de alegría que ellos emanaban en este momento, cansados, pero alegres de ayudar, aun sabiendo que no tendrían paga al hacerlo.  
Tenía sentimientos encontrados.  
¿Estaría yo, brillando igual en ese momento?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestro día al fin llegaba a su fin.  
El plan era volver a mi casa, para que Yoosung recogiese a Lisa, pero estábamos tan cansados, que decidimos ir a su departamento directo, por una ducha y dormir.  
Ya recogeríamos a Lisa al otro día.  
― Uff… no recuerdo la vez que me sentía tan relajada luego de una ducha ―dije saliendo del cuarto de baño, ya con mi pijama y el pelo seco.  
― Te noto tan cansada, que me siento algo culpable ―expresó Yoosung, quien en mi ausencia había aprovechado para tender ya el futon en la alfombra, al bañarse primero. Y ahora se encontraba recostado en esta.  
― Confieso que te odie un poco al principio, por no haberme dicho claramente donde estábamos yendo, pero está bien… ―me acosté a su lado y me tape con el futón―fue una experiencia que terminé disfrutando…  
― ¿Me odias? Lo siento… es cierto que debí decírtelo…  
― Shhh shhh shhh ―le interrumpí, posando mi dedo índice en sus labios―. No te disculpes… ―bostecé―. Parte de mí ya lo sospechaba, pero preferí creerle a mi parte que piensa solo en sí misma. Fue satisfactorio al final, así que no hay de que arrepentirse.  
― ¿Lo dices en serio y no solo para no hacerme sentir mal?  
― Si. Sabes que no puedo evitar decir todo lo que pienso.  
― Esta bien, te creeré ―terminó diciendo para apegarse a mi costado y verme fijamente―. Pero, de todas formas, me gustaría compensarte… todo el estrés y mezcla de emociones que pudo haberte provocado hoy, estar conmigo… yo, no estoy cansado… y podríamos seguir lo que dejamos a medias, cuando te quedaste a dormir la otra vez…  
Detuvo su hablar al notar que no había reacción por parte de ella.

Se sentó para observarla y comprobar lo que temía.  
Estaba completamente dormida.  
La miró con ternura.  
“Será otro día, supongo… Buenas noches, amor”.  
La besó levemente en su mejilla, para luego arroparla y apagar la luz.  
Tal vez el cansancio era contagioso, ya que luego de echarse a su lado, el sueño lo inundó, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


End file.
